


【团兵】薄膜彼端

by Shature



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 187,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shature/pseuds/Shature
Summary: “利威尔，和我一起去探索宇宙吧。”“……你为什么来跟我探索宇宙？你有没有后悔过呆在我身边？如果你知道我是这样一个人，就连我自己都觉得自己所做的一切毫无意义，你会恨我吗？”“不会，永远不会。我选择追随你，从来没有后悔过。”————*太空科幻au，已完结。作者非相关专业人士，bug在所难免，欢迎交流指正。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, eruri, 团兵, 米纳 - Relationship, 莫韩
Comments: 26
Kudos: 116





	1. 史密斯往事

夏日炎炎，西西里北边海岸线上的这座海滨小镇挤满了来度假的游客。接近四十度的高温下，海滩上、浅水海域里穿着泳裤与比基尼嬉笑尖叫的男男女女像极了下锅的饺子。利威尔这么想着，一个人躺在帆船上。在离海岸线两百米远的地方，那噪音被拉得格外长。

他躺在船里随着水波微微浮动，船帆划出来的三角阴影给他带来些许清凉。离他不到五十米的地方，漂浮着另一艘帆船。利威尔注意那个家伙有好一阵了。不仅是因为那个家伙一头金发在阳光下过于耀眼，而且他已经来来回回上船、又钻入水中好几次。利威尔第三次望过去时，那家伙正钻出水面，带着一身清亮的水珠坐回船上。他看见他用电子笔在平板电脑上忙活了一阵，然后一幅全息影像就在那家伙面前升了起来，是几尾摆动着尾巴的叫不出名字的红色的鱼。

那家伙停了一下，不知道为什么，看上去好像对眼前的影像不太满意。他甩开笔，再一次跳入水中。

世上就是有这么些固执的人。利威尔被高温醺得昏沉，模糊地想着，几乎要睡过去——

不知过了多久，他猛地惊醒，坐起身本能地往那艘帆船望去，那家伙并不在帆船里。过了多久？他往口袋里摸手机，才想起落在餐厅里了。那艘帆船孤零零地在水里飘荡，像在委屈巴巴地等待它回不来的主人。“喂……”利威尔暗自叫着，向海里张望，思索着，一秒、两秒，然后他果断站起身，脱去上衣扎入水中。

尽管许久没有做过自由潜水，利威尔还是一下在水里找回了熟悉的感觉。他往下看，那个金发的家伙果然在水里，脸朝下，正无意识地往下沉。利威尔迅速游过去，抱住那家伙的双臂使劲往上拽。由于体型的缘故，利威尔不得不使出全身的力气。当他终于拽着那家伙的头一齐冲破水面的时候，他贪婪地大喘了几口气。他揽着那家伙的身子游向自己的帆船，把他拽上去，让他平躺在船板上。

“喂！喂！你听得见吗？”他大声喊着，拍着那家伙的脸，又撑开他的眼皮往里吹气。那家伙毫无反应。利威尔由于短时间的剧烈运动而变得情绪躁动，那家伙的金发和海波折射的明晃晃的阳光刺痛着他的眼睛。记忆变得混乱，他的情绪里升起恐惧。那家伙还是没有反应，利威尔便捏住他的鼻子，扒开他的嘴往里深深吹了两口气，然后开始按压他的胸腔，并继续轻拍他的脸喊他，“喂！醒醒！”

“咳——咳咳咳……”那家伙突然剧烈咳嗽起来，口鼻里喷出的除了海水还有血。

“喂！你怎么样？”

“我……”那人大口喘着气，艰难地从喉咙里挤出几个字：“我……怎么……了……”

“你溺水了，你这个白痴。”利威尔骂了几句，边骂边撑起帆船往岸边驶去。几个游客发现不对劲，朝利威尔围过来，叽里呱啦地说着利威尔听不懂的语言。有人掏出手机叫救护车，有人帮着利威尔将那人抬上岸……

埃尔文醒来时，愣了好几秒才反应过来自己躺在医院的病床上，手上还打着点滴。房间里灯光很暗，埃尔文隐约感觉到有个人靠在病床对面的墙上。

埃尔文挣扎着坐起来。对面的人睁开眼，“你醒了？”

“啊……”埃尔文尝到嘴巴里血腥的滋味，应该是窒息时咬到了舌头。“我……怎么了？”

“你自己一个人潜水，上浮时窒息昏迷，溺水。” 

埃尔文无奈地笑笑，“我原以为我还是那么厉害呢……没想到还没潜到二十米，就不行了。”

“自己一个人潜水，是嫌命太长吗？为了几条鱼，连命都不要了？”

那人的语气对于一个刚刚死里逃生的陌生人而言，未免过于尖锐了。埃尔文像个做错事的孩子任他奚落，等他骂完，才轻轻问他：“是你救了我？”

那人不回答。空气里沉静了几秒，埃尔文又问：“我睡了多久？”

那人看了看墙上的钟，“快六个小时，”然后站直身子往门口就要走，“你醒了，天黑了，我走了。”

“等等——”埃尔文叫住他。

“哦对了，护士给你扫了指纹，医药费已经交过了。幸亏你这家伙不是穷鬼。”埃尔文笑了一下，那人又说：“你的紧急联络人是空的。护士让你联络你的家人。”便转身搭上门把手就要出去，埃尔文说：“我在这个小镇没有可以联络的人。”他看见那人搭在门把上的手犹豫了一下，于是赶紧问他：“你叫什么名字？”

“问这个干什么？”

“……”埃尔文噎住，“救命恩人的名字，总该记住吧？改日也好登门道谢啊。”

“不必了。”

“我叫埃尔文，埃尔文·史密斯。”

“我知道啊。”

“你怎么知道？”

“你床头屏幕上不是写着吗。”

“哈……”埃尔文有些尴尬，“对不起，我现在脑袋还有点不太清醒。”

那人沉默了一阵，没有转过身来，“利威尔。”

“什么？”

“我叫利威尔。”

“噢……”埃尔文看着他的背影，“谢谢你，利威尔。”

利威尔推开门，正要踏出去，又听见埃尔文在身后问他：“你失去过重要的人吗？”利威尔愣住，回过头看他，仿佛他问了一个莫名其妙的问题。

房间里很暗，只有月光轻洒下来，白日的高温在这个时候褪去，窗外的海浪声一阵一阵，有风吹进来。

埃尔文不是一个喜欢刺探人隐私的人。他甚至从未正面问过任何人这么感性的问题。脆弱的泄露是双向的，问出这个问题的自己，在这一刻无疑也是脆弱的。埃尔文想，大概是刚刚死里逃生的缘故吧。

毫无意外地没有得到任何回应。利威尔的脸埋在阴影里，很难看清他的表情。埃尔文又自顾自地说下去：“我还记得我呛水醒来时，第一眼看见的就是你焦急的眼神……哈哈，当然，我没有自作多情到觉得那是为了我的缘故。我只是想起我的父亲，他临死前，看见的大概也是这样的我吧……对不起，让你累了一天还强迫你听这么无聊的故事。”

利威尔不置可否，“走了。”

房门在埃尔文面前轻轻关上。

埃尔文躺回病床上，发现自己的平板电脑就放在床头。利威尔不仅救了他，连他的平板电脑也一起救了。埃尔文自嘲地笑笑，伸过手去唤醒屏幕。上次还在运行的程序自动跳出来，平板电脑上方出现几条游动的鱼的全息影像，栩栩如生，在黑暗的房间里发出柔和的红色的光。

埃尔文小的时候，最喜欢的事情就是父亲带着他在浅水海域里的探险。头上罩上氧气罩，站在船上一头扎进水里，陆地上的声音一下子就全听不见了。耳边只有咕噜咕噜的气泡声，像是鱼在对他说话。

他的父亲是一所普通中学的物理老师。在埃尔文印象里，父亲手里总是捧着书，或报纸，或杂志，或一本笔记本，全都是实体纸质的。父亲被挡在镜片后的眼睛里是某种知识分子特有的清高和自持。父亲经常问他：“埃尔文，你觉得除了地球以外，宇宙里还有其他的智慧生命吗？”

二十二世纪下半叶，人类已经在火星厚厚的岩层里发现了沉睡了几十亿年的古细菌，在土卫六黄铜色的甲烷湖里发现了汲取甲烷为生存养分的单细胞生物。行星与它们的卫星上，藏着各种形式的生命，早已不稀奇。只是迄今为止，人类仍然是宇宙中唯一已知的，孤独的智慧生物。

“宇宙这么大，一定会有的。”每次在说到这个话题的时候，父亲脸上就会泛起浅浅的笑意。他给埃尔文看他手里的笔记，“这个宇宙里，一定有一颗这样的行星，它整个表面被几十公里厚的冰层覆盖，它有一颗金属核心，发出的辐射与形成的热量能将靠近它的厚冰融化成海洋，海洋包裹在厚厚的冰面下……”

“这不是木卫二吗？”从小听父亲数星星的埃尔文，对太阳系里的每一颗星球早已稔熟于心。

“不是木卫二。木卫二只是一颗卫星。我跟你说的这颗行星，体积和地球差不多大，远在太阳系以外。也许有朝一日，你可以上去旅行。”

埃尔文趴在沙发扶手旁，探过身子去看父亲在纸质的笔记本里用彩色铅笔手绘的行星横截面。一层浅色厚冰下是暗流涌动的蓝色海洋，包裹着一颗褐色的核心，看上去就像脆皮巧克力夹心冰淇淋。

对小孩子而言，神秘行星的吸引力终究比不上甜甜的冰淇淋。年幼的埃尔文嘬着嘴问：“爸爸，我可以吃一根冰淇淋吗？”

“去吧。”

埃尔文九岁那年，父亲死于交通事故。离家不到两条街的地方，在黄昏时分，老史密斯被一架违规低空飞行的双人飞艇直面撞上，被挂在半空中飞出百余米，随后滑落重重摔回地面。埃尔文在放学的路上，就在快回到家的时候，看见街道上躺在血泊里的父亲。

在埃尔文的记忆里，他从来没见母亲哭过。在父亲出事之前没有，出事之后也没有。后来母亲收到警察局发来的全息影像，证实肇事飞艇里一对年轻男女嗑了致幻蘑菇，在他们低空飞行穿过密集的人群和建筑物时，还以为自己在穿过小行星带飞往木星，他们说出现在他们眼前繁复五彩的幻觉像极了木星表面的风暴纹。埃尔文在自己家的客厅里，透过全息影像，看见了那一对年轻男女在梦中杀人的脸。尽管如此，他却不知道应该去恨谁。

母亲从来没有在他面前哭过。“悲伤”这个词就这样被锁了起来。“埃尔文，”母亲在整理父亲遗物时，找到那本笔记本，“这是你爸爸留给你的最重要的东西。等你成年以后，我就将它交给你。”

十五岁那年的春夏之交，当同学们课间凑在一起打游戏的时候，埃尔文留在自己的位置上用手机看新闻。漫无目的地一条条划过，当他的思绪快要飘到不知何处时，一条新闻快速晃过眼帘，让他一下子清醒：“安置于冥王星上的汤博深空望远镜近日发回一组数据。根据科学家分析，十余颗被侦测到的系外类地行星可能存在液态水……”

埃尔文的眼睛在一颗星球上停住。

“……这颗被命名为CWT-073e的星球位于天鹅座，与它的母恒星CWT-073距离大约四个天文单位。该行星直径约为地球的0.8倍，质量为地球的0.6倍。根据其质量与轨道推算，该星球主要由岩石与海洋构成。其表面温度介于98K至187K之间，处于母恒星宜居带以外。在此极寒温度下，表面极难有液态水的存在，整个星球的海洋表面将是一片永远冻结的厚冰。然而，该行星地核极有可能由一个温度5000K以上的金属内核组成。在此情况下，接近地核的海水将被融化，一个液态海洋很有可能存在于星球的厚冰之下……”

埃尔文的瞳孔微微颤抖起来，握着手机的手心开始出汗，“这是爸爸的星球吗？”他呢喃着，继续往下读去：“……该恒星系距离地球大约六百光年。”

这个数字像一盆冷水浇在埃尔文头上，把他从怀旧的幻想里拽出来。当今世纪的人类，虽然已经掌握了磁约束核聚变技术，并将载人宇宙飞船的最大速度提升到了光速的1%，实现了行星际旅行，并在火星上建立了殖民地。但要跨过六百光年的距离，仍旧需要飞行六万年的时间。阻隔在人类与广漠无垠的未知之间的，是有限的时间。作为人类的有限的生命，在面对光年维度的距离时，就如同蜉蝣一样，被锁在卑微渺小的母恒星系里张不开翅膀。

“CWT-073e”这个编号，最后变成了埃尔文心里一段沉睡的咒语。

父亲出事以后，母亲就再也不允许他出去潜水。他想念海洋时，只能静静坐在家里巨大的鱼缸前，看着里面的鱼摆动尾鳍，无声地游来游去。考上大学以后，他选择了天体生物学。那时他的心里只有一个很冲动的幻想，他想证明父亲的话是真的。

入学仪式那一天，母亲将父亲的笔记本交到他手上。

那笔记本早已发黄。埃尔文不明白父亲为什么还要坚持使用如此古老的记录方式。他小心翼翼地翻开已经开始发脆的纸张，一页一页读下去。幸运的是，字迹仍然清晰。如他所料，父亲笔记本里所记载的关于那颗星球的数据，竟与新闻报道的一致。父亲是如何未卜先知，竟能预言一颗他死后才被侦测到的星球，抑或这只是一个巧合，被父亲就这么撞上了？

他想不明白，也不懂得父亲的用意是什么。大学的生活紧凑忙碌，他终于又有机会跟着实验团队潜入冰冷又高压的海底，研究那些在伸手不见五指的深海中依赖地热系统存活的嗜极生物。观测海底火山时，他时常忍不住去想，在六百光年以外的那个星球上，厚冰下的海洋会是什么样子。为了让这个念想变得更具体些，他加入了学校里的地外文明调查社。

为了监听到宇宙中可能的来自地外文明的信号，调查社使用的是一架老旧的射电望远镜，那是多年前淘汰下来的教学仪器，当年的学长学姐费了好大一番功夫才说服校方把望远镜留给社团使用。

社团里当然也有怀抱梦想的人。但更多的人明白，搜寻地外文明不过是个噱头。几百年来，科学家们从来没有听到过宇宙中来自其他智慧文明的信号，更别提一个小小的大学社团用一台可怜的射电望远镜去监听有限的频道了。社团活动，不过是给学生们多一个做梦的地方而已。

但埃尔文觉得自己是不一样的。他有明确的监听目标，不知道为什么，他总觉得那里一定有他想要的答案。第一次得到操控望远镜的机会的时候，他便迫不及待地在电脑里输入了几个指令，将望远镜瞄准天鹅座的方向。然后戴上耳机，在监控台前听了一个晚上。

一无所获。

没有任何足以证明智慧文明存在的信号。耳机里传来的只有冷冰冰的静电噪音。

这个频道他一听就是三年。只要望远镜空闲下来，他就一定会坐在监控台前，一晚接一晚地听那一成不变的噪音。从来也没有什么惊喜。那遥远的星球甚至连一个波动的信号也吝啬于他。他戴着耳机时，外界的声音全部被阻隔，他看着学长、学姐们，后来是学弟、学妹们在控制室外打闹玩乐，而他自己像一条鲸鱼，孤独逡巡在黑色的深海里。

大三那年的圣诞节前夜，社团里的学妹约他出去吃饭，埃尔文婉拒了。看着学妹若无其事转身后落寞的背影，一旁的学长看不下去了，“喂，埃尔文，你这人没毛病吧？一起吃个饭你能损失啥？少听一个晚上，你觉得你就会错过来自你的星球的世纪信号了？醒醒吧，最好的情况也不过是，你的星球上只有一些愚蠢的鱼而已，甚至连鱼也不是，只是一些单细胞生物，距离会接听和发送无线电波还早了二十亿年呢！”

“啊，或许连单细胞也没有，只是一颗死星。”埃尔文毫无感情地答道。

来年春季，有一个奇怪的家伙加入了社团。韩吉·佐耶，物理系大一新生。社团招新那天，韩吉几乎是目不斜视地穿过花花绿绿各式各样的社团招募牌，扒开里三层外三层的人群，挤到埃尔文面前，“埃尔文……社长，”她瞄了一眼埃尔文桌上的名牌，“韩吉·佐耶，物理系大一新生，请求加入！”

埃尔文没有表情地看了她一眼，“为什么想要加入我们？”

“我对宇宙感兴趣啊！”韩吉双拳握紧，说话时露出一口白牙，“我想要探索未知，想要和外星人做朋友，我还想要有一天能到银河系外去旅行。”

埃尔文用笔指了指右手边，“隔壁的科幻文学社比较适合你。对了，他们最近在研究虫洞和时光机器。”

“社长，社长，”坐在埃尔文左手边一个看上去比他年纪大的团员低声喊道，“这几年加入我们社团的人本来就不多，你还要赶她走吗？”他靠近埃尔文故作神秘状：“社团经费怎么办？”

“我只是不希望新来的人抱着不切实际的幻想。你听着，”埃尔文看向韩吉，“地外文明调查社不是每天都会发现一个新物种。你可能坚持整个大学生涯……不，你可能坚持一生也一无所获。你每天要做的就是监听，侦测，监听，侦测，分析搜寻地外文明协会公开的报告。即使是这么枯燥，你也想要加入么？”

“可是你们有一台射电望远镜，不是么？”韩吉眼里闪着光，“光是想想能够听到来自宇宙的声音，我就激动得睡不着觉！”

埃尔文沉默几秒，最后还是把手里的平板电脑转向了她，“好吧，你把入团申请表格填一下。”

入团以后的韩吉·佐耶很快就观察到了埃尔文对那颗星球难以言喻的执着。某一天，在侦测日志报告例会结束后，埃尔文又独自坐回控制台，戴上耳机，调到熟悉的频道。

韩吉在背后戳戳他，“为什么你能日复一日连续四年监听同一个星球？”

埃尔文摘下耳机，“我告诉过你了，我们社团活动很枯燥的。”

“不对，”韩吉打开自己的电脑，点开桌面上的一个软件。整个屏幕暗下来，两秒钟后，黑色的幕布上有星星点点的亮光闪烁。韩吉唤出搜索框，输入一串坐标。黑色幕布上一个微小的亮点逐渐变大，最后变成一个黄色恒星的立体影像。那就是母恒星CWT-073。

“这个软件……”埃尔文放下耳机转过身来，“你们系的教学软件？”

“不是，我自己做的。”韩吉眼睛没有离开屏幕，“在联合众国宇航局的网站下载的所有已知星系与星球的信息，我不过是把它们按照自己喜欢的方式编排和具象化一下而已。”她唤出选项框，勾上“已知行星”，四颗行星便出现在屏幕上，绕着母恒星在各自的轨道上运转。从母恒星中心往外数，最外围的那颗行星，就是整个被厚冰包裹起来的CWT-073e。

“小宝贝！”韩吉开心地叫起来，“我们来看看，这是你的星球，”她指着CWT-073e，“离母恒星四个天文单位，远在宜居带以外。平均温度零下153摄氏度……这种地方，你真的相信有生命吗？”

“我不知道那里有没有生命。也许有，但并非智慧生命，无法与我们交流。又或者是比我们发达许多的文明，不屑与我们这样的低智文明有来往。”

韩吉抱紧双臂，想象了一下那个星球上的温度，颤抖起来，“在那种地方生存真是太可怜了啊……”

“当然，因为你我是碳基生物，理所当然地认为生命的形成需要水，需要碳，需要不太冷也不太热的温度与能量。可是地外文明一定和人类一样吗？他们赖以生存的养分也许对人类而言是致命毒物。他们甚至不一定是三维生物。”

韩吉两手扶住自己的脑袋：“这可就超出我目前的想象范围了……”

“不要用地球人的思维揣测宇宙。”埃尔文说。

“不对……等等，你并没有回答我的问题。好，假设这样一颗星球可能存在任何一种我们目前无法理解的生命形式，可是，为什么是这颗星球？它有什么特殊之处吗？从参数来看，它和我数据库里其它几万颗已侦测到的系外行星相比，没有任何更特殊的地方。不如说，比它更有可能存在生命的星球多得是。为什么你会连续四年只监听这一颗星球？”

埃尔文由于与韩吉的讨论，情绪正开始不自觉地升高，当他听到韩吉提出的疑问，一时语塞。他深知自己的行为没有任何理性可言，一切只是出于父亲给出的一个模棱两可的假设。他仿佛大梦初醒，立刻又退回自己的世界里。“要说是为什么……很难解释。”他垂下眼去，情绪很快归寂在自己冰蓝色的眼睛里，“……我无法解释。”

韩吉很想再追问下去，可她看着埃尔文坐在那里，情绪迅速消失，冰冷得像一尊雕像，遥远而不可触碰。她忽然就失去了追问的勇气。

埃尔文沉默了一阵，想了想，终于还是取过自己放在控制台上的电脑，走到韩吉身边坐下，打开一份扫描文件摆在她面前，“这是我父亲的笔记。”

韩吉先是被屏幕上那个用彩色铅笔画出的星球横截面吸引了。她快速地读完整本笔记，说道，“嗯，这和数据库里的参数一致。”然后抬起头看着埃尔文，一副“所以呢？”的表情。

“这本笔记，是CWT-073e被侦测到的六年以前，我父亲写的。CWT-073e被侦测到的时候，我父亲已经过世六年。”

韩吉失语，低下头去重新审视那本笔记里的每一页，一项一项对照着，“位于天鹅座，距离太阳系六百光年，直径……质量……温度……气压……重力……全都一样。就连天球坐标，”韩吉看着笔记里那一串长长的数字，“19时16分52秒，正47度53角分4角秒，也一字不差。”韩吉抬起头，半开玩笑地问：“你爸是做什么的啊？他不会就是个外星人吧？”

埃尔文摊手，“他只是个普通的中学物理老师。所以你问我为什么只监听这个星球，对不起，我真的不知道。”

韩吉发现在CWT-073e的那串坐标后面，写着另一串坐标，她问埃尔文：“这是哪里？”

“不知道，我查过很多次，没有位于这个坐标的星体。”

韩吉在自己的软件里唤出搜索框，将那串坐标输入，搜索结果显示该坐标位于柯伊伯带外围，距离地球大概九十亿公里的一个地方。一边，是柯伊伯带上亿颗小行星，另一边，是广袤空旷的星际空间。而那个坐标所指向的位置，诚如埃尔文所言，没有任何特殊的星体。

那串坐标就如同“CWT-073e”之于埃尔文一样，变成了一串咒语，深植在韩吉心里。

埃尔文本科毕业以后离开调查社，监听那颗星球的任务默默无声地就迁移到了韩吉身上。没有任何明面上的交付与约定，在埃尔文后来念完硕士、为了完成自己的博士论文而跟随联合众国宇航局的飞船飞往火星基地的那几年，他断断续续地听说韩吉还在执着地监听那颗星球。对于天文系和物理系的学弟学妹们而言，埃尔文·史密斯成为了传说中的怪人，而韩吉·佐耶则是他们面前活生生的怪人。

在取得博士学位的那一年，埃尔文选择了留在联合众国宇航局火星基地工作，研究生存在极寒环境中的地外生命的分子结构。地外生命终究吸引着他，这里面有多少父亲的原因，他不愿去细究。有时他会想，母亲对于他这个儿子、以及对于父亲的离去所表现出来的刻意的疏离，也许都是希望他能够脱离这一切，去过自己想要的生活。这或许只是一种一厢情愿的美化，否则他无法解释母亲对这一切所表现出来的冷淡。

对于什么是他真正想要的生活，埃尔文没有允许自己考虑太多。他只知道他需要抓住一点什么。在火星地表长期以往地感受0.38G的重力以后，这种需要被放大得愈加明显。

那一天，他久违地接到了韩吉从地球打来的视频电话。由于火星与地球正处于十七年来最近的相对距离，他们之间仅有六分钟的通讯延迟。埃尔文点开韩吉的视讯邀请，与她一起出现在画面中的还有一个年轻人，看上去清秀老实，对于在画面这一头出现的埃尔文，年轻人脸上出现了憧憬、紧张又克制的神色。韩吉介绍道：“莫布里特，我们的学弟，在我离开调查社后仍继续监听着你的星球，现在在总部天文台实习。”

埃尔文对两人点点头，“谢谢你们，韩吉，莫布里特。虽然我并不想这么说，但监听这个星球一直以来只是我一厢情愿的幻想。我并不希望他人将自己的生命浪费在我的幻想之上。韩吉……对了，还没有恭喜你，得到了宇航局本部天文台的工作。你博士学位选择的是天体物理方向是吗？”

“是的，实测天体物理，主要研究行星的形成与演变，以及观测方法……不对，埃尔文，这不是今天的重点。我今天给你打电话，主要有两件事。”韩吉的表情与语气都变得严肃起来，直直看入埃尔文眼睛里，“第一件事，就是我们目前始终没有从你的星球上接收到任何来自地外高等文明的电波。”

“当然，意料之中。”

“第二件事，”韩吉顿了一顿，为了寻找恰当的措辞，“埃尔文，你还记得你给我看的你爸爸的笔记本吗？关于那一串不知指向何物的坐标。这些年来，我一直在观测那个坐标所标示的宇宙空间。头几年，如同你知道的那样，那片区域被分隔在柯伊伯带外围，没有任何特殊的星体。后来……从去年开始，我观测到，那片区域的时空被弯曲了。”

埃尔文眼睛里闪过微不可查的震荡。

“时空被弯曲了……埃尔文，你知道的，那片区域没有任何可观测到的天体。遥远星系的光从我观测的夜空背景下射过来，平滑得就像没有一丝褶皱的湖面。可是从去年开始，从那些星系射过来的光再也不是平滑的了。它被什么东西折射、弯曲了，就像穿过一个滤镜那样。所以那里一定是出现了什么。一个……”

“……一个质量很大的东西。”埃尔文跟着韩吉一起说了出来。

韩吉继续说着：“要产生那样大的引力，使得光能够可观测地弯曲，绝不是一两颗小行星或彗星的质量可以办到的。但同时，它也没有大到会对太阳系的我们产生威胁，就像一个黑洞或星系团那样。所以我猜测，那可能是一个……”

埃尔文在等她把话说完，但韩吉始终没有接下去。埃尔文很了解她，这个学妹虽然满脑子疯狂的幻想，满心灼烧的热情，然而当关系到实测科学时，却比任何人都更严谨冷静。

莫布里特见韩吉不愿说下去，在一旁帮她开口：“韩吉学姐觉得那可能是个虫洞。”

这个回答仿佛与埃尔文心里的疑虑重合，莫布里特看见埃尔文的眼睛里由刚才的微微震荡，又迅速回到了泰然自若的模样。

埃尔文说： “就我们目前对宇宙的理解与认知来看，虫洞不可能自然产生。即便产生了，也会在极快的时间内消失……你刚才说，你是去年观测到的时空弯曲，是吧？而且直到今天，它仍旧在那里？”

“时空仍旧弯曲着。”韩吉操作着手中的电脑，将一幅影像发送到埃尔文面前，“这是我们昨日拍摄到的景象。黑暗的宇宙幕布上看不见任何特殊的星体，但是在这里，”韩吉指着画面上一段弧形的光线，“这是遥远星系被弯曲的光。在它们的前方，在我们与这些星系之间，有一个透明的球状物体。”

埃尔文仔细地查看传过来的图像，听着韩吉又说：“一开始，我总觉得一定是哪里出错了。我检查了望远镜，检查了电脑参数。我也没有马上告诉你，我想再等等，等它消失，等别的同事告诉我，我看错了。但是没有。我和天文台里的人讨论，觉得应该要告诉你。”

“所以说，这个非自然形成的虫洞，它的出现只有一个可能，就是人为制造出来的。当前的人类，当然了，并不具备制造虫洞的技术。所以只能是‘其他物种’把它放在那的。而且，这个虫洞恰巧就出现在我父亲标明的那一串坐标上。”有什么东西猛烈击打着埃尔文的神经，“很可笑，是不是？我越来越认不清我父亲这个人了。”

他思索了好一会，眼睛不知聚焦到何处，然后才问：“你觉得这个虫洞，通向哪里？”

“你觉得呢，埃尔文？这一切会是巧合吗？你爸爸笔记里的坐标，恰巧观测到了一个星球。你爸爸笔记里的另一个坐标，恰巧出现了一个虫洞。你觉得两者之间有联系吗？”

“作为科学工作者，我们真不应该依着唯心主义办事……但是我无法解释的事情已经太多了。如果你一定要我说的话，对，我觉得，那个虫洞就是通往CWT-073e的道路。”

他看着地球那一端的韩吉和莫布里特，“韩吉，你我都需要想一想，对于这件事，我们应该怎么办。”


	2. 宇宙在那里

人类历史上第一次，在近乎唾手可及的地方观测到了一个虫洞。

对于这个消息，联合众国宇航局局长达里斯·萨克雷决定暂时按下消息，不对外公开。

宇航局里也迅速分成了两派阵营。一派出于一种类似于对宗教的虔诚信仰，坚定地认为“科学家的工作，一个是发现真相，另一个是传播真相”，因此对于人类史上最重大的发现之一，必定应当毫无保留地传播给世人。而另一派则认为，人类根本就不知道什么是“真相”。那真的是个虫洞吗？虫洞的定义是什么？人类穿过它之后，真的能抵达另一个时空吗？还是在进入它的瞬间就被碾成肉酱？它为何会出现？它为何不会消失？它是由谁制造的？如果有一个更发达的文明制造了它，将它放在人类的太阳系里，那这个文明的目的是什么？谁能保证，这个文明对人类没有任何恶意，正如倘若有一天，人类到达了另一个宜居的星球，而该星球上的物种比人类低级许多，那么人类能够保证不侵占它们的资源，礼貌撤退吗？如果不能，又该如何指望更高级的文明对人类的仁慈呢？

在瞬间涌来的无数个没有答案的问题面前，人类再次体会到了面对未知时的恐慌。“就不要给我们的老百姓增添更多的烦恼了吧。”萨克雷局长最终在表决会议上这么说。

尽管按下不公开，宇航局内部还是立刻成立了特殊研究小组，对这个虫洞展开更进一步的研究。埃尔文被召集回地球，与韩吉·佐耶一起，在其他上百位来自不同领域的专家协助下研究下一步的策略。

安置于冥王星上的汤博深空望远镜连续发回更详尽的数据。埃尔文终于在宇航局的超大分辨率显示屏上看到了它。那是一个晶莹剔透的球体，在黑暗的宇宙幕布下几乎不可辨察，只是像一个透镜一样弯曲着背景星系的光。可是当画面逐步清晰的时候，人们惊奇地发现，从那个球体的内部竟然映照出许多其它星系的光来。它们就好像水晶球里的圣诞小屋一样，被包裹在这个巨大的透明天体里。那是虫洞另一端的星系，通过虫洞将光子送到了太阳系的人类的眼睛里。

根据宇航局的计划，人类第一颗飞向虫洞的探测器将在两年以内完成建造并发射。探测器将搭载人工智能系统，被核动力发动机送入深空。它会逐渐加速到光速的3%，最终以每秒九千公里的速度飞向柯伊伯带边缘。不到一个月，探测器就能抵达虫洞的入口。只是，关于进入虫洞以后究竟会发生什么，没有人可以下定论。

而在那一刻到来之前，埃尔文的心里有了更野心勃勃的计划。

联合众国宇航局局长萨克雷对于埃尔文·史密斯的故事早有耳闻，与他严肃古板、正气凛然的外表严重不符的，是他追逐目标时执着到近乎偏执的内心。萨克雷早就听说过埃尔文大学时的事迹。对于发现虫洞的几近传奇的过程以及与系外行星CWT-073e难以解释的联系，萨克雷也同样感到惊奇和有趣。因而当埃尔文来到他的办公室，向他解释他的计划时，萨克雷并未感到很意外。

“埃尔文，你是说，你要搭乘载人飞船进入那个虫洞？”

“是的，局长，我已经有了详尽的项目计划书。”埃尔文唤醒手中的电脑，将计划书的内容投射在萨克雷面前，“行程目的很明确，就是探寻虫洞的真相，并研究穿越虫洞后所到达的星系。探索团队将由十余名科学家与工程师组成，包括我、我的同事韩吉·佐耶以及米克·扎卡利亚斯。韩吉是天体物理学博士，发现虫洞主要是她的功劳，她在天体观测以及行星演化方面有很深的研究。米克是航天器与航海器设计工程博士，也是我在火星基地工作时的同事。他的团队所研发的钻冰机器人曾使我们成功钻开木卫二表面的厚冰，并将载人潜艇送入冰面下的咸水海。他对于探索极寒世界和冰下海洋都有着很丰富的经验。探索团队将搭乘飞船飞往虫洞附近，单程耗时约两个月。当然，穿越虫洞以后会遇见什么，我们目前无法预测。所以，飞船将装载足够十人使用二十年的生活物资与科研器械……”

萨克雷看着那艘飞船的设计蓝图的全息影像，它的主体是如同铁塔构造一般的长长的梭子，头部搭载巨大的引擎，中后部由离心臂连接着一个巨大的转轮，船体穿过它的中央。转轮在萨克雷面前静静旋转着。

“很美丽的计划。”萨克雷缓慢站起走到窗边，从办公室的窗口望向外面深蓝色的夜空，“人类从古至今都是被好奇心所驱使的物种，因为好奇心而进步，因为好奇心而毁灭。有时想想，我们科学工作者对真相的追求，其实和极端的宗教分子没有什么两样。”他转头回望埃尔文，“但有时我们也不得不感谢我们的官僚主义，当梦想家在做梦的时候，他们总能给你浇一盆冷水让你清醒。你知道的，在探测器发射并传送回数据之前，宇航局理事会是不可能赞成让载人飞船飞到虫洞里面去的，那无异于自杀行为。”

“可是即使发射了探测器，我们就敢说我们对另一端的世界了解了吗？”埃尔文双眉紧蹙，“我们甚至无法保证探测器穿过虫洞以后，它还能否接收到地球的信号，它还能否往地球发回信号？如果它就这样消失，难道我们会甘心放弃么？”

“那么你呢？你对那一边的世界一无所知，你根本就不确定你将到达的是哪里。是谁在维持虫洞稳定的入口呢？如果在飞船进入的过程中，虫洞消失，奇点湮灭，那么飞船……以及飞船里面的你们，是会被碾压成铁肉混合饼呢，还是会被永远锁在更高维度的超空间里，进不到另一个星系，也回不到太阳系，只能成为宇宙里的孤魂野鬼？”

“如果不是亲自去一趟，我们永远也不可能知道。”

萨克雷看着埃尔文，用一种怪异的仿佛是认出同类的眼神：“埃尔文，你是赌徒还是疯子？”

“两者皆有吧。”

“很遗憾的是，政府和宇航局理事会那帮老头子可不太喜欢这两个玩意儿。虽然我也是个老头，我可是很喜欢你的野心的呢……”萨克雷踱回办公桌后坐下，脸上深深的皱纹彰显着他的苍老，“推动人类历史脚步前进的往往是疯子和梦想家。我要是再年轻二十岁，一定是你的飞船上视死如归的旅客。”他长叹了一口气，“但这是一个过于前卫的计划。不仅需要很大的预算，而且牵涉到全人类。宇航局在整个虫洞研究小组里只有三分之一的话语权。另外三分之二掌握在议会与军队手里。你如果想要从他们那里拿到这笔预算，你尽管可以试试，不过我只能奉劝你，不要对结局抱有太大的期望。”

“怎么样？”

埃尔文走出局长办公室，迎面而来在走廊里等待的韩吉急切的目光。埃尔文摇了摇头，“局长不认为宇航局和其它政府部门会通过我们的提案。这也在意料之中。议会和军队那些人一定会投反对票，把飞船送进一个虫洞，没有任何人知道会发生什么，预算本来就紧，他们绝对不会冒这么大的险。至于军方，他们一定会搬出持续了十年的地中海东岸海湾战争来说事，前线吃紧，财库亏空。当然更主要的原因，是他们害怕。”

韩吉扶着下巴若有所思：“他们是害怕我们真的接触到外星人，给地球带来灾难吗？”

埃尔文点点头，“毕竟谁都不知道那个将虫洞放在那里的‘其他物种’——如果他们存在的话——他们的目的是什么。也许我们所策划的一切，结局只是自投罗网。”

“是吗？但是明明知道这样，你我也还是会义无反顾，不是吗？也许虫洞的那一头是死亡，也许我们一直在被‘他们’牵着鼻子走。那我们是为什么一路这样走到今天……”

“没有什么特殊的原因，”埃尔文朝韩吉笑笑，“只是因为宇宙在那里啊。”

因为山在那里，所以我们要登顶看看。因为海在那里，所以我们要潜入它的深处看看。因为宇宙在那里，所以我们要飞出去看看。否则……我们为什么要活着呢？

埃尔文抓紧手中的电脑，“萨克雷局长会帮我们牵线安排，但他一个人没有决定权。最终投票表决会议会安排在一个月以后。计划书下周就要发给所有与会者，我们准备的时间不多了。韩吉，眼下我们只能尽力做好该做的事。”

表决会议被安排在联合众国宇航局地球总部召开。参加会议的人，除了由来自宇航局各个部门组成的宇航局理事会外，还有来自各个政府部门与军队的议会成员：财政部，外交部，司法部，国防部，联合众国海陆空三军，联合众国火星自治区政府，地火联合行星际治安舰队，等等。

所有参加会议的人并不需要亲自来到现场。会场内部将直接投射全息影像，给每一个不在现场的人的影像都预留了位置。对于每一个不能到达现场的与会者，他们只需要戴上虚拟现实眼镜，躺在家里的床上就可以参加会议。他们并不需要实际地做出动作，只需要在虚拟现实中预设好动作、表情、面貌状态，这些影像就会实时投射到会场。当然，也需要选择着装。在这样正式的会议上，穿着睡衣出席是禁止的，尽管只是一尊全息影像。

无论参与方式是实体还是虚拟，会议内容都是高度保密的。所有数据传输都会经过最高级别的加密处理。与会者在开口说话时，必须确保没有不相关人员在身旁。

鉴于地球与火星之间的通讯延迟，大多数驻留在火星与空间站的人还是选择尽量来到地球参加会议。为了与埃尔文和韩吉一起进行计划书报告，米克·扎卡利亚斯久违地回到了地球。

“米克，你为什么这么高？”这是韩吉第一次亲眼见到米克。虽然与他视频通讯过无数次，韩吉对他的身高始终一无所知。

“这家伙在火星上的时候更高，有两米。”埃尔文在一旁添油加醋。

“感谢地球重力！”韩吉大呼。

三人朝会场走去。会场内部装潢十分古典，看上去和掌握人类最尖端科技的机构完全没有联系，倒更像是欧洲最古老的大学的礼堂。庞大的圆形拱顶笼罩着整个会场，天顶壁画让埃尔文想起西斯廷礼拜堂的《最后的审判》。会场中央安置着一张长长的椭圆形会议桌，演讲席就围绕在会议桌旁。听众席围绕着会议桌与演讲席，一圈一圈向外排开。会场里的负离子空气净化系统散发出淡淡的花香。米克吸了吸鼻子，“是百合的味道。”

“火星上有百合吗？”韩吉问。三人在预留给自己的演讲席入座，韩吉边说话边打量着前前后后入场的与会者。

“有是有，总觉得和地球上的不一样。”

“有空我们也应该旅旅游。米克，虽然你是在火星出生的，但你的父母终究是地球人，也该常常回地球看看。科学研究不是只在实验室，接触大自然也是很重要的，就拿埃尔文来说，他研究地外生命，可如果是你研究地外生命，嘿，整个地球对你来说都是地外生命。”韩吉说着说着，突然叫起来：“我没看错吧？？怎么还有神甫？”

米克顺着韩吉眼神方向望去，会场外排七点钟方向座椅上，有一个穿着灰色长袍的身影。对韩吉而言，那仿佛应该是放在博物馆里供人参观的物种。

埃尔文说：“宗教的意见也是很重要的。”

“我怎么觉得我们是22世纪的布鲁诺？”韩吉四处张望，“火刑柱在哪里？”

“你别忘了，布鲁诺也是神甫。”

“真是发人深省，埃尔文。”

三人没能再继续闲聊。萨克雷局长到了，埃尔文走上前去向他问好。萨克雷看到他很高兴，将他引荐给政府官员与空军上将。

“我永远也不知道埃尔文是怎么做到在那群人中间这么游刃有余的。”韩吉看着埃尔文与那些人交谈的侧影，向米克发出感叹。埃尔文穿着宇航局的正装制服，天蓝色的上衣面料笔挺修身，衬得他高大修长。由于身高的缘故，他必须时不时侧下身聆听交谈者说话，谈话间穿插笑意，气氛融洽却又保持着距离。“你不觉得他作为一个科学家，也太擅长社交了吗？我就做不到。”

“他最擅长的就是永远也不会让谈话对象感觉到自己的愚钝。”米克说。

将近一个小时后，所有的与会人员都到达了会场并在自己的位置上坐好。萨克雷局长进行了开场白，简短地介绍了特殊小组的研究进度。人工智能探测器的研发项目已经开始进行。探测器被命名为萨根号，以纪念天文学家卡尔·萨根。研发项目进行得很顺利，如不出意外，萨根号将在一年以后发射，飞行一个月后到达虫洞。由于不能保证进入虫洞以后与地球的通讯仍能畅通，届时探测器将启动人工智能系统。根据预先录入的程序，萨根号将会优先探寻最近到达星系的行星，拍照并记录质量与轨道数据，对大气层进行采样与光谱分析，然后启动返回程序，穿过虫洞返回太阳系。

这是一个非常理想的蓝图，中间只要有一个程序出错，地球就会永远失去这个探测器的消息。

萨克雷局长说：“这将是人类自登陆冥王星以来最伟大的冒险。如果我们成功了，这会是人类历史上第一次离开太阳系，去探访另一个星系的星球，以及……可能存在的另一个文明。”

人群间传来低低的议论声。萨克雷继续说：“当然，这一趟航程里有着太多的变数。而我们相信，即便它失败了，我们也不会放弃。我们会发射第二颗，第三颗探测器，甚至是载人飞船。只要它在那里一天，我们就不会停止对它的探索。”萨克雷看向埃尔文三人，“而今天在我们中间，已经有人展开了这样的计划。女士们，先生们，我们今天来到这里，就是为了给这个计划一个可行的未来。我们请虫洞特殊小组的研究人员，埃尔文·史密斯、韩吉·佐耶以及米克·扎卡利亚斯，给我们详细介绍一下他们的计划。”

三人站起，对着鼓掌的听众点头示意后坐下。韩吉唤醒自己的电脑，将虫洞的影像投射到半空，“让我们从这里开始说起吧。”

关于怎样让大众信服这是一个科学而可行的项目，三人进行过谨慎的思考。最后决定，对埃尔文父亲的那本笔记以及各种巧合只字不提。

韩吉开始介绍发现虫洞的过程。她所观测的区域，原本只是为了研究柯伊伯带上的小行星。在一个“极偶然的情况下”，她观测到了宇宙中的时空弯曲。根据引力透镜原理，她推测出那个区域出现了一个质量巨大的天体，后来被证实那就是虫洞。

“根据现有的我们对虫洞的认知，我们知道，要使一个虫洞保持长期稳定的打开状态，需要数量庞大的负能量。否则，它在出现的瞬间就会消失，我们根本不可能观测到它的存在。而从观测到这个虫洞至今，已经过去了一年，它仍在那里。它的质量与引力，与刚观测到它时没有任何变化。所以它的状态是非常稳定的。根据它的引力做出的计算使我们得知，它的大小足以令一艘载人飞船通过。而我们今天提出来的项目，就是组成一个十人左右的团队，搭乘载人飞船，探寻虫洞的真相。”

韩吉划过电脑屏幕，虫洞的影像被换下去，转而出现的是载人飞船的设计蓝图。

米克站起来，接着韩吉的话说：“一艘搭载核聚变引擎的飞船能够使我们两个月内到达虫洞入口。飞船将满足十人团队全程的生活与科研需求。飞船不会进入星球大气层，只会停留在它们的轨道上。飞船将携带两艘登陆飞艇和两艘星际穿梭艇。我们计划在抵达另一端的星系时，优先寻找宜居带里的类地行星，登陆、观测并进行采样。目的很明确，就是寻找适合人类居住的星球。”

人群里再次响起窸窸窣窣的议论声。埃尔文接过米克的话站起来，一页一页地转换全息影像，介绍了该项目各项具体步骤。最后他说：“我承认，我们和在坐所有人一样，并不了解虫洞的另一端是什么样子。虽然我们计划发射探测器，如果幸运的话，可以在家里安安全全地看到另一端的宇宙的样子。但那并不是我们的最终目的。正如几个世纪以前宇航之父齐奥尔科夫斯基说过的话：‘地球是人类的摇篮，但人类不可能永远生活在摇篮里’。直到几个世纪之后的今天，我们人类飞出了地球，才算是勉强学会了走路，可我们仍然生活在太阳系这个温室之中。寻找地外宜居星球是十几代科学家一直在做的努力。而今一个唾手可及的机会就摆在我们面前。我希望各位能从人类的命运作为出发点来考量，给我们一个实现它的机会。”

话音一落，人群里响起掌声。萨克雷局长等着掌声结束，说道：“下面是提问时间。”他接通了国防部长秘书别在胸前的话筒，“秘书先生，您先请。”

国防部长秘书站了起来。他的头发一丝不苟地中分梳开，戴着圆框眼睛，嘴唇上的胡子修剪得整整齐齐。他语速很快，却又一丝不苟：“非常精彩的演说，史密斯博士。既然您提到了人类的命运，我就不得不提出一个无法忽略的问题。据我从本国物理学家那里了解到的消息，虫洞不可能自然产生，即便产生了，正如佐耶博士刚才提到的那样，也需要人为制造出极大的负能量来保持虫洞的稳定。而我们人类至今都没有制造出一个稳定的虫洞的原因，就是由于我们的科技还太落后，制造不出那么多的负能量。那么，那个虫洞是谁放在那里的呢？是‘另一个文明’，对不对？如果是这样，‘那个文明’是出于什么目的，给我们人类制造出了一个虫洞？我想答案不言而喻了。”

部长秘书发完言坐下，埃尔文看向他说道：“我猜秘书先生想要说的是这个文明的目的是要通过这个虫洞，来毁灭我们全人类。但是请大家仔细想一想，如果这个文明真的要毁灭我们，他们更应该通过这个虫洞来到我们这里，对不对？可是一年过去了，我们并没有观测到有任何物种通过这个虫洞来到我们太阳系的现象。或许我们会想，这个文明实在太发达了，他们的存在方式我们人类根本无法理解，所以即使他们来到了我们中间，我们也无法察觉。倘若真的如此，那么人类的反抗又有什么意义呢？他们可以随时将我们玩弄在股掌之间，就好像我们玩弄蚂蚁一样。从这个角度来看，我们能做的也只有接受自己的命运而已。更何况，以上只是最极端的猜想。目前没有任何证据支持‘另一个文明’的存在。对我们研究小组而言，这个虫洞最大的意义，就是能让我们离开太阳系，去探访以我们人类目前的星际旅行的速度根本无法企及的其它星系，并寻找其它宜居星球。从这个角度而言，我认为，这个虫洞不仅不是为了毁灭我们全人类，恰恰相反，它更可能是延续我们人类存在的关键钥匙。”

埃尔文的声音铿锵有力，财政部部长听着不禁笑了一下。她很快控制住了自己的表情，等着自己的话筒被接通以后，站起来说：“史密斯先生，我认可您的观点。这确实是一个非常有潜力的项目。可是，我相信联合众国宇航局已经将相当大的预算投入到了萨根号的研发中。在它没有发送回数据以前，您真的认为派载人飞船飞入虫洞是合理的吗？宇航局过去已经有了太多的失败案例，每一次，那些消失在宇宙里的航天器所造成的损失，就好像把钱扔进水中一样……不，就算扔进水中还能听一声响儿，而你们又带来了什么结果呢？”

埃尔文看向她：“的确，我们已经经历过了太多的失败。人类前进的历史是没有轻松的道路的，倘若我们害怕失败就停滞不前，那可能我们直到今天还被锁死在地球上，对浩瀚的星空一无所知。等探测器回来再想载人飞船的事，当然是更合理些。可无论探测器回不回来，我们人类终究是要到那一边去的，原因我刚才已经对秘书先生解释过了。我了解财政部的立场，这么大一笔钱，与其拿来投资一个风险极大的项目，还不如实际运用到军需与民生建设里面去。可是我知道部长女士一定也明白，科学的进步带来的经济效应是巨大的。就拿核聚变技术来说，在研发出可控核聚变技术以前，我们人类已经到达了能源危机的临界点。煤矿与石油几乎被我们人类消耗得精光，倘若不是几代科学家经过上百年不懈的努力与失败，才最终掌握了可控核聚变技术，那我们今天怕是早已回到了黑暗时代。经常有人会问，拿这么多钱投资这些不知道是干什么的尖端科学有什么用，世界上那么多人还饿着肚子呢。但是我想，其中的利害关系，以部长女士您的睿智，一定能明白。”

联合众国空军上将没有给众人太多的思考时间，他站起来，用洪亮的声音对埃尔文说道：“我很高兴史密斯博士提到了可控核聚变与能源危机。众所周知，我们与地中海东岸地区政府的战争已经持续了数十年。自从可控核聚变技术被人类掌握以后，这些依靠石油而富饶了多年的国家一下子失去了最重要的经济支柱。他们在地球各大洲发起的圣战与恐怖袭击已经带来了太多伤痛。此时再建造一艘飞出太阳系的核聚变飞船，对他们而言无异于一个刺激性的象征。联合众国为了打击这些恐怖势力已经投入了太多的资源，从政治与经济上来说，我都不赞成这个项目。再者，刚才国防部长秘书谈到了‘另一个文明’，也提醒了我。史密斯博士，倘若另一个星系真的存在另一个文明，您打算就这样让十余名手无寸铁的平民去面对他们吗？”

埃尔文直视着空军上将，将军身着笔挺的靛蓝色军装，胸前挂满了勋章，身材高大，眼神坚毅，不怒而威。埃尔文垂下眼，自省般说道：“很惭愧，我作为一个科学工作者，对战争可以说是一无所知。倘若我像您一样见识过了人间地狱，或许也会有和您一样的考量吧……但今天，我只想以科学工作者的身份说说话。在我看来，科学的美是纯粹的，它所带来的效益与便利只是它的附加价值。我们每一个人都有探索未知的权利，而在探索的过程中所奉献出的时间与生命，就是身而为人类最美的地方。他人的意识形态我无权去批判，可是，通过剥夺他人的生命和给地球环境带来无穷无尽的灾难来争取利益，甚至于阻碍科学发展的进程，在我看来怎么都不对。如果为了这样的意识形态就投鼠忌器，画地为牢，我认为这才是人类历史最大的倒退。带着这样的人类思维去揣测其他的文明，确实会认为我们手无寸铁地出去是很危险的。但我想，一个更高级的文明一定能理解我们的用意。我们并没有任何侵略的意图。当然了，也许我是无可救药的乐观主义者也说不定。倘若装备自我防御系统是必要的话，我一定会好好考量将军的建议。”

会场安静下来，萨克雷局长的声音响起：“联合众国火星自治区政府的巴尔居委员也有问题向特殊小组提问。通讯延迟已被修正。”

该委员的影像出现在安排给他的位置上，那是一个矮小消瘦的男人，四十岁出头，头发和胡须都很凌乱，明显是疏于打理。他脸上的阴郁神情和这不修边幅的外表倒是很配套。他的声音尖锐，腔调懒散：“史密斯博士，您不打算谈一谈CWT-073e这颗星球吗？据我了解，这颗星球同这个虫洞，都与令尊有着难以解释的深厚联系呢。”

埃尔文高速运转的思维像突然碰到了壁垒，紧急刹了车。对于这个问题他不是没有考虑过应答对策，只是，在这样大庭广众的场合下被尖锐地提出来，他感觉就如同孩童时最隐晦的秘密以及对父亲的思念都被这样赤裸裸地剥开，展露在众人面前，这是他始料未及的。韩吉见埃尔文停顿了几秒，连忙开口道：“我们目前没有任何数据证实虫洞的另一端会连接到那颗星球，所以我们认为没有提及它的必要。关于传言，您就当做是奇闻轶事听一听就好。我们的项目不涉及任何玄幻的部分，全部是建立在现有的观测结果上所作出的合理安排。请委员先生不要有太多其它的揣测。”

委员的影像在原位上静止，人群再次交头接耳议论起来。有人请求发言，萨克雷局长没有允许。通讯延迟过去后，火星政府委员又说起话来：“佐耶博士，您的口吻可就比这小子有人情味多了。刚才他满嘴的大道理，听得我都头疼。可是你们骗不过我，你们的把戏在我眼里实在太劣拙了。你们口口声声说这个项目和CWT-073e没有任何联系，可是据我了解，你们将会在飞船上装备钻冰机器人，为什么？不就是觉得过去以后可以到达那颗表面被厚冰覆盖的星球，所以要钻破冰层看一看么？由什么得出的结论？全部是基于一个中学物理老师毫无根据的笔记本！要说你们完全理智，我可不信。说什么为了人类未来啊为了科学的美啊，你们不过是想赌一赌而已。”

米克清了清喉咙，开口道：“不好意思，委员先生，装备钻冰机器人是我个人的提议。您想想，我们穿过虫洞以后的目的，就是为了寻找宜居带里的星球，以及探寻生命存在的可能。生命在哪里最有可能存在？根据我们在太阳系的经验，有水的地方就很有可能可以孕育生命，无论是液态水还是冰层之下。出于这样的推断，我认为携带钻冰机器人是完全合理的，即使不了解任何关于CWT-073e的信息，我也会这样向埃尔文提议。”

人群里又议论起来。几分钟后传来委员的最后一句话：“嘁，巧言令色。”

萨克雷局长没有再给该委员发言的机会，他将宇航局理事会的话筒接通。几位技术部门主管与行政部门主管依次表达了观点。技术部门的意见基本一致，他们认为这个项目意义重大，应当考虑通过，只有几位工程师对飞船的建造略有疑虑。财政部门主管更担心这个项目占用预算太大，会打乱宇航局现有的项目。而公共关系部则认为这个项目风险过大，失败的话一定会有损宇航局形象。

“那么，女士们，先生们，相信各位已经有了自己的判断。请各位投出手中的一票吧。”

周身首先是传来经久不断朦朦胧胧的议论声，埃尔文没有看向人群，也没有看韩吉和米克。他只是抬头看着眼前那艘飞船的全息影像，那么安静，那么美丽，他想起自己大学时曾孤独地监听那颗星球，像一条深海里的鲸鱼，而眼前这艘飞船也如他一样，像一条被关在鱼缸里的鱼。不知过了多久，议论声安静下来，萨克雷局长说：“现在我公布投票结果。”

“总票数78人，5人弃权。宇航局理事会共26票，15票赞成，11票反对。地球与火星政府行政部门共25票，9票赞成，16票反对。联合众国军队与行星际舰队21票，7票赞成，14票反对。代表首都教会的耶米尔神甫一人投了赞成。32票赞成比41票反对，项目被驳回，预算不予通过。”


	3. 初遇

一年以后，萨根号成功发射，向着遥远的深空飞去。

萨根号的发射宣告了人类发现虫洞的事实。一时间新闻媒体涌向宇航局总部，将大门堵得水泄不通。宇航局公共关系部、萨克雷局长与虫洞研究小组的主管每天在新闻发布会与记者采访间奔波劳碌。而社交媒体上指数级增加的信息量与超载的服务器也致使宇航局信息技术部连续加了好几天的班。

这个消息很快传到了火星，传遍了太阳系每一个有人类的地方。研究小组的其他成员觉得自己很幸运，他们不需要面对镜头和没完没了的提问。萨根号发射以后，他们终于迎来了自虫洞发现以来的第一个假期。

埃尔文自从火星基地回到地球以后就没有休过假。已经快两年了，时间过得竟这样快。埃尔文细细回想着，感到不可思议。

凌晨一点半，他和米克、韩吉、莫布里特聚在宇航局总部的地面指挥中心，闲聊着假期要到哪里去度假。

控制大厅的超大屏幕上显示着萨根号的实时数据。此时它已离开地球五亿公里，仍在稳步加速中，分毫不差地沿着大屏幕上显示的轨道前进。

韩吉捧着一杯热腾腾的泡面，边嘬边观看大屏幕上变换的数据。她听到米克正在北半球的阿拉斯加和南半球的留尼旺岛之间犹豫着，转过头问：“现在南半球大冬天的，你确定要在冬季里度过你的夏季假期吗？”

“我不喜欢太热的温度，会严重影响我的嗅觉。火星上从来不会像地球这样热。”

“好了好了，又是你的火星。以后你火星呆着的日子还长着呢。”韩吉嘟囔着塞满泡面的嘴，转过另一边问埃尔文：“你呢？要去哪里？”

埃尔文正全神贯注地盯着大屏幕，他目不斜视地说：“地中海西西里岛。”

“你可真不怕热！现在那里有40度吧？”

“明天42度。”莫布里特已迅速查到了西西里岛的天气预报，贴心地纠正韩吉：“学姐，你好意思说别人吗？你想想你自己要去哪？四川！那里多少度？”莫布里特快速看一下手机，“下周平均气温38度！”

“怎么啦怎么啦？我要去看大熊猫，热一点怎么啦？”

莫布里特这一年刚刚获得博士学位，顺利进入了天文台，在韩吉身边工作。这一次的度假就相当于他的毕业旅行。

埃尔文问：“莫布里特，你要去哪？”

“这家伙要跟我一起去四川，”韩吉敲了敲莫布里特的脑袋，“说什么怕我吃奇怪的东西吃坏肚子，怕我食物中毒。我是那种人吗？我可是谨慎的科学家。”

莫布里特指着韩吉手里印着“超辣芥末味”几个大字的泡面杯，喊道：“我觉得你是这种人！”

四人正说着，埃尔文的手机亮起，提醒他收到了一则视频讯息。发送人：芙丽妲·雷斯。

芙丽妲·雷斯是雷斯家族的长女，埃尔文与她接触有半年多了。自从搭乘载人飞船飞入虫洞的预算申请被驳回以后，埃尔文一直在寻找其它的赞助资金。雷斯集团是发迹于火星的大型家族企业，拥有火星上几乎一半的物产。作为第一批到达火星的地球移民，一开始，他们只是参与了火星的地质资源开发和基地建设。渐渐地，生意越做越大，他们建造了连接火星地表与火星同步轨道的太空电梯，将往返于火星和地球间的航程发展成旅游项目。火星轨道上停靠的私人太空艇绝大多数都是雷斯集团的产物。征服火星以后，他们又相继开发了木卫二、土卫二、土卫六和土星星环上的自然资源，注册子公司，让它们成为雷斯集团源源不断的矿产和水资源供应商。他们并未就此满足，很快把野心的下一步瞄准了柯伊伯带。那里的小行星携带着极其丰富的矿产和稀有元素，为此，雷斯集团从很早就开始研发可以进行远程星际航行的载人飞船了。

芙丽妲是雷斯家族在火星上的第五代移民，也是她这一代族人的长女。她从小跟在父亲与叔叔身旁，跟着他们学习在商场上打拼。这一年她二十六岁，仍旧十分年轻，却已经从父亲手中接管了雷斯集团创立的尖端科技与创意项目投资基金会。

关于人类发现虫洞的事情，在地球联合众国宇航局正式发布消息以前，芙丽妲就已经通过火星政府里的人脉打探到了消息。这或许是一次千载难逢的机会，她想，对于雷斯集团而言，这会是一次开发资源、拓展疆土的好机会。只是对于虫洞，人类所知太少。作为精明的商人，冒着损失生命与金钱的风险投向未知，那绝不是她做得出来的事。她需要更多的筹码。正这么想着的时候，埃尔文·史密斯找上了她。

芙丽妲从火星政府官员那里听说了那一场投票表决会议，她记得埃尔文·史密斯这个名字，也记得他们这个野心勃勃的项目。第一次打开史密斯的视频讯息时，她没有防备地愣了愣神。史密斯有着好看的蓝眼睛与深邃的面部轮廓，尽管他声音沉稳，不苟言笑，却仍难掩他对于这一场事业的热情。

天马行空的计划书、野心勃勃的年轻创业者芙丽妲见过不少，被她驳回的资金申请也很多。然而，在观看完埃尔文的计划书报告视频后，她将他的讯息拖拽进了“极高潜力计划书：待复审”文件夹。

半年多以来，地球这一头的埃尔文项目小组与火星那一头的雷斯基金会进行了无数次的视频会议与协商谈判，芙丽妲始终没能给出正面的回答。对于埃尔文，芙丽妲感到他始终是那么遥远，尽管地球与火星在各自的轨道上靠得越来越近，尽管随着这日渐缩短的距离，通讯延迟也在日益缩短。埃尔文这个项目所需要的资金，相当于雷斯基金会三年内所有投资项目的总额。芙丽妲没有信心能够说服基金会董事局批准这项投资。

芙丽妲盯着自己的电脑屏保，上面显示着地球与火星各自的公转轨道。在四个月以后，地球、火星与太阳将再次连成一条直线。她突然做了一个决定，她决定要到地球上看一看。

埃尔文打开芙丽妲发来的视频讯息，其他人也一起凑了上去。芙丽妲在视频里说道：“你好，埃尔文，经过了我们半年多的协商，我想我们对这个项目已经达成了初步的共识。在我做出个人的最终决定以前，我还是希望能到地球上去看一看——我从来也没有去过地球。我爸爸曾跟我说，有时候想得太多，还不如亲眼去看一看。潜意识能够帮助我们做出最优选择。我下个月会去一趟地球，届时希望你与你的项目小组能抽空与我见一面。”

视频播放完毕，芙丽妲的影像也一同消失。

“这是……通过了这个项目的意思吗？”韩吉咬着筷子问。

“很难说。在没有签署任何正式协议以前，我们都不能认为一切尘埃落定了。”埃尔文回答。

假期终于来临，四人如约出发。米克最终选择了南半球的留尼旺岛，只是为了能在地球上看一次升至天顶的银河。莫布里特跟在韩吉身后开启了四川之旅。而埃尔文只身一人来到西西里岛。

正如韩吉说的那样，这里非常热。然而这对埃尔文来说也不算什么难以忍受的事。最重要的是，他终于再次看见了大海。

埃尔文已经不记得上次看见海是多久以前的事情了。他坐在老旧的绿皮火车里，鼻子里充斥着积累了几个世纪的煤油味与汗渍味。这里的人们并不甚在意外面世界的发展，一切都保留着几个世纪以前的样式。然而时代的印记还是从各种蛛丝马迹里显露出来。这个时代选择坐火车过来的人不多了，更多人会选择乘坐飞艇，拖家带口过来度假。尽管一天只有两趟开往这个海滨小镇的火车，埃尔文所在的这一截车厢里还是空空荡荡。火车速度不快，埃尔文让窗子开着，海风灌进来，他闻到了空气里腥湿的味道。

铁路两旁是连绵不断的三角梅与仙人掌，他饶有兴致地看着。色彩鲜艳的植物后面是精致小巧的别墅，一栋连着一栋，一瞬间，植物与别墅都到了尽头，火车驶过轨道，一大片蓝色一下子映入眼帘。浅蓝色的天被笔直绵长的海平面划开，深蓝色的海平面交织着近处碧绿色的浅水海岸。埃尔文深呼吸了一口，感受着地球这奢侈的美好。

第一天，他登上了小镇有名的最高山丘，从顶端的古老城墙上俯瞰整个海岸线。满眼的碧海蓝天，炽烈的阳光，柔和的海风。山脚传来的游客的喧嚣与海鸥偶尔的嘹亮叫声被拉得很长。山丘顶端的城堡建造于十二世纪，埃尔文独自一人走在这条被风化了一千多年的石路上，感到愈发地静谧。这和在火星上的感受很不一样。在火星工作的四年里，那满眼荒芜的红色曾使他感到空旷又神经紧绷。那时他仍旧断断续续地听到联合众国在地中海东岸开展的战争的消息。火星的同事曾对他说过，他们永远也不明白地球人，宇宙赐予你们如此丰厚的馈赠，你们为什么毫不关心。此时，埃尔文知道，在自己所在之处再往东两千多公里的地方，战火正在燃烧。毁灭是地球人最擅长的事情。

第二天，埃尔文租了一条单人三角帆船。他穿着泳裤，上身罩着宽松的浅蓝色衬衫，戴上墨镜，将毛巾搭在脖子上，手里拿着平板电脑就出发了。他不怎么熟练地将帆船驶到离海岸线两百米远的地方，游客的嬉闹声开始渐渐地听不真切。他估摸着已经到达了深度令他满意的水域，便除下衬衫，一头扎进水里。

海水的压力与失重感向他涌来。他感到全身心巨大的满足。他一点一点往下潜去，鲜艳的鱼群从他身边游过，穿梭在海底形状各异的礁石里。那些礁石是海底微生物堆积了上百年的杰作，每一寸都是地球生命不可思议的存在证明。埃尔文为之着迷。

由于许久没有潜过水，埃尔文不敢过多逗留。他开始慢慢向上浮，坐回船里，用毛巾随意擦了擦头上的水，唤醒平板电脑，开始描绘起刚才所见的海底景象。画着画着，他感到不满意。缺失了太多细节。他稍作休息，再次跳入水里。

他就这么来来回回不知重复了多少次，才终于对自己描绘的影像满意了。他心满意足，由于过于高兴，最后一次上浮的途中不知不觉加快了速度。在即将冲破水面的前一刻，他突然感到眼前一黑，意识模糊，四肢不受控制。他不记得是从哪一刻起自己失去了记忆，在最后一点意识消失以前，他感到海水灌进肺里，全身生疼，一点一点往下沉……

就是这样了吗？他想，一个立志冲出太阳系的男人，就这样死在地球上。

记忆缺失了一大块，像一场绵长的没有梦的睡眠，有些疼痛，但是安稳异常。他那一直在高速运转的大脑终于歇了下来。如果就这样见到了父亲，他会对自己说什么？是久别重逢的喜悦吗？还是会对自己感到失望？

这场睡眠没能持续太久。他听到外界传来连续不断的喊声，有人在拍打自己的脸。可是他太累了，四肢没有力气，胸腔里的水压得他喘不过气。他想要睁开眼，可是有什么东西沉甸甸地就像有一只手一样一直拽着他往下坠。然后他感到自己鼻子被捏住，嘴巴被扒开，有两瓣柔软的唇印上自己的双唇，氧气被那人一点一点送入自己的肺里，然后他开始按压自己的胸腔。一股咸腥的味道冲破埃尔文的口鼻，他剧烈咳嗽起来，吐出了大口的海水与血沫。终于，他又能够呼吸了，他睁开眼，满眼的生理泪水使得他视线模糊，但他还是看到了那一双焦急无声的灰蓝色的眼睛。

利威尔。后来那人告诉他，他叫利威尔。

后来埃尔文明白了，自己在潜水时由于缺氧而昏迷溺水。利威尔恰巧在近旁，救了自己的命。

这位陌生的救命恩人看上去脾气很不好。埃尔文意识涣散，在他再次晕过去以前，又听到利威尔骂了自己好几声“白痴”。

半夜里，埃尔文躺在病床上，十分不好过。他浑身疼痛，嘴巴里的腥味让他想吐。他不知道过去的十几小时里自己有没有进过食，此时他只感觉到肚子里空空荡荡，四肢无力。他也许应当联络亲人。他想起了母亲，但他并不想把这个消息告诉她。自己已经没事了，就没必要让她徒增烦恼。他也不想去打扰米克、韩吉与莫布里特的假期，他更不想让他们看见自己的软弱。

那么，就没有别的什么人了。尽管有着无数的社会关系，在这世上仍旧是孑身一人，这就是生活的本质。

他想起了那些曾经对自己表达过好感的人，也想起了自己在高中时代喜欢过的人。这一切都是自己亲手将他们推开的，他亲手将一切世俗又简单的幸福与自己隔离开来，为此他没有什么悔意。他知道，所有自己可以拥有的与不能拥有的都不过是片刻的欢愉与不幸，人真正所能拥有的只有自己的似水流年。

这么胡思乱想了大半夜，他甚至不知道自己有没有睡着。天边微微泛白，这个时间点的空气十分宜人，清爽却不冰凉，温和而不燥热。埃尔文想下床将窗子再开大些，可当他挣扎着坐起身时便已满头大汗，花去了半身的力气。他从未体会过身为人类之躯竟可以这样脆弱。

他只好坐回床头，看着窗外微红的朝霞，等待天亮。

令他意外的是，病房的门竟在这个时候开了。利威尔的身影出现在门口。埃尔文转头看了看墙上的钟，六点十五分。他想问一问利威尔是怎么躲过护士的看守进来的，他张了张口，却什么都没说。

利威尔瞪了他一眼，手里提着一袋东西走进来。“你不用这样看我。我怕你这个混蛋饿死了，没人给你收尸。”

埃尔文笑了。他不知道自己到底是怎么惹得利威尔这么生气，好像从昨天起他就一直在数落自己。可是埃尔文一点也不恼，心里反而升起一股毛茸茸的暖意。

利威尔将袋子里的东西一点点拿出来，那是一盒牛奶，一罐鲜榨橙汁，一份番茄肉酱细面条，一小块杏仁蛋糕。他把食物和餐具摆好放在病床的餐桌上，也没有别的什么可说，转身就要走。

埃尔文连忙抓住他小臂，“你等等。”

“你不会还要我喂你吧？”利威尔凶狠地瞪住他。

埃尔文放开他，一时也不知道应该说什么，只好说：“来都来了，就陪我说说话吧？”

利威尔看了看时间，不情愿地思索了一会，“十分钟。”然后到窗边的凳子坐下，手肘撑在窗沿，看向外面的大海。

埃尔文很高兴。饥肠辘辘的自己面对雪中送炭般的早餐，也客气不起来了，抓过刀叉便开动起来。

“你怎么知道我饿了？”

“你总不会是个机器人吧？你是个人就会饿，这还有不知道的吗？你昨天昏迷了一天，有空吃饭吗？”

“噢……谢谢你。”埃尔文想了想，又问：“早餐的钱应该怎么还你？”

“不用了。又不是我买的，从餐厅里顺便带的而已。”

“餐厅？你家的餐厅么？”

利威尔皱了皱眉，“我打工的餐厅。”

“噢……”埃尔文没有追问下去。空气里又沉默起来。埃尔文吃完面条，喝了口橙汁，开始吃蛋糕。他忽然想起什么，又问：“利威尔，你姓什么？”

“这很重要么？”

“很重要啊，像我昨天说的，救命恩人的名字，总该记住。”

“你别老重复什么救命恩人了。就你这种不珍惜生命的混蛋，我最多也就救你一次。怎么了，你以为你自己很厉害么？一个人潜水？教你潜水的人难道没有教过你，永远也别一个人潜水？下次再这样，淹死你得了。”

埃尔文低头笑笑，“可惜教我潜水的人已经死了。不然的话，我也不想一个人潜水呢。”

利威尔忽然想起昨晚埃尔文谈到的关于他父亲的事，一时间明白过来。他满肚子的奚落便都吞了回去。

“那么，可以告诉我你姓什么了吗？”

利威尔神情阴暗，不情不愿地想了想，终于还是开了口：“阿克曼。”

“利威尔·阿克曼。”埃尔文念了一遍。

利威尔站起来，“没什么别的事我就走了。”

“真的不多留会吗？”

“六点半了，七点以前我得回到餐厅。开门以前还有好多事要做。”

埃尔文没有再说什么，利威尔走了出去，在他面前关上房门。

埃尔文坐在病床上，看着眼前被吃得精光的早餐，装面条的盘子还散着余温。他的身子开始有了力气，脑子也开始重新运转。他思考了半晌，打开平板电脑的视讯软件，给他高中时代的老同学，联合众国宪兵队分队长奈尔·德克拨通了视频电话。

等回应等了很久，电话才终于被接起。画面那一头的奈尔头发东倒西歪，睡眼迷离，边往身上套睡衣边往卧室外走，压着声音吼道：“埃尔文，你知道现在几点吗？我好不容易在自家床上睡个觉，早上不到七点要被你吵醒——”他话没说完，注意到了埃尔文同样乱糟糟的头发，脸上冒出的胡渣，和身上穿着的病号服。“埃尔文，你怎么了？你为什么在医院？出什么事了？”

“没什么，出了点小意外，已经没事了。奈尔，我需要你帮我查一个人。”

奈尔狐疑地看着他，“埃尔文，我知道你那个疯狂的计划。可那再疯狂，也不值得你搭上性命……”

“真的只是一个小意外而已，和我的计划没关系。”埃尔文不得不简略地说了一下自己出了意外后被救起的经过。

奈尔听罢，点燃了一根香烟猛吸一口，“好吧……”他仔细打量画面里的埃尔文，想看看他有没有缺胳膊少腿什么的。终究没有发现异样，于是吐出一口烟，“说吧，这次又要我帮你查什么人？”

“利威尔·阿克曼。”

“什么背景？”

“餐厅服务员。”

“什么？”

“或者帮厨，我不知道。”

“埃尔文？你绝望到这个地步了吗？之前我什么人都帮你查过，你都觉得不行。现在连个餐厅服务生都要我查？”奈尔很气愤，“你当我是给你打杂的吗？”

“奈尔，相信我。我直觉感觉到，他没有这么简单。”

奈尔眯起眼睛打量画面里的埃尔文。真是糟糕，他想，尽管埃尔文看上去一脸落魄，他的眼睛还是犀利得能冒出火来。而自己身为堂堂的宪兵队分队长，竟没有办法违抗他。

“太狼狈了……”奈尔摇摇头，也不知说的是埃尔文还是自己。他呼出一大口烟，将烟头狠狠地摁在烟灰缸里，“你的直觉最好准一回。”

那天之后，利威尔再也没有来过医院。埃尔文在病床上躺了将近一个星期。待到终于出院时，假期也到了尾声。

埃尔文在电脑上接通了宇航局的服务器，监看萨根号的数据。一切正常，再过两个星期，它就会抵达虫洞了。

他把电脑放在病床上，边看边开始收拾自己的衣物。这时房门开了，护士走进来对他说：“史密斯先生，您有一位访客，芙丽妲·雷斯小姐。我可以让她进来吗？”

埃尔文稍稍愣了会，但他想没有拒绝的理由。“让她进来吧。”

几分钟后，芙丽妲·雷斯走了进来。尽管已经视频通讯过无数次了，芙丽妲对此还是感到局促陌生。埃尔文率先走上去与她握手，“芙丽妲小姐。”

芙丽妲有着一双罕见的紫罗兰色的眼睛，大而有神。精明的眉眼间不自觉流露出少女的神态。她戴着白色遮阳帽，身穿一袭淡紫色纱裙。或许是生长在火星的缘故，她的身材十分高挑，而走路的样子却有些奇怪。她对埃尔文笑道：“地球重力对我们火星人而言真是一个不小的负担。你叫我芙丽妲就行。”

“你随便坐。”

芙丽妲摘下帽子，环顾了一下病房，她没有坐下，而是在病房里走了一圈，最后在窗边站定。

埃尔文继续收拾着自己的行李，问道：“你是怎么知道我在这里的？”

“埃尔文，我先要跟你道个歉……”芙丽妲想了想，“我来到地球以后，找人查了你的行踪。没想到你在医院，我就擅自过来了。没有提前打招呼，我很抱歉。”

埃尔文收拾衣物的手没有停下。他双眼低垂，脸上看不出情绪。“没关系，我并不会往心里去。”

“埃尔文……你还好吗？发生了什么事？”

“你看，我这不正要出院了吗？只是一点小意外，已经没事了。劳你挂心了。”

芙丽妲看着他。埃尔文的额发随意地搭在额前，脸上刮得干干净净，他穿着牛仔裤和宽松的白衬衫，扣子随意地扣了几颗。这与平时视频会议里的埃尔文很不一样。

芙丽妲背靠着窗台说，“虽然不知道发生了什么，可是埃尔文，请你爱惜自己的身体。我不希望我想要投资的项目还没开始执行就失去指挥官。”

“就算没有我，我们研究小组的成员一样可以出色地顶替我的位置。”

芙丽妲严肃地看着他，“埃尔文，这个项目的指挥官只有你能胜任。我已经决定了，我要投资你的项目。”

这句话终于让埃尔文抬起头来与芙丽妲对视。芙丽妲满眼的势在必得。埃尔文说：“你已经考虑了大半年。萨根号还有两周就到达虫洞了，是成功还是毁灭很快就能知晓。你真的不打算再等等吗？”

埃尔文的电脑摆在两个人中间，那上面显示着正沿着轨道飞行的萨根号，飞行数据在一刻不停地更新。

“不用了，埃尔文。来到地球以后，我一下子就想明白了，”芙丽妲直视着埃尔文的眼睛，“我相信你。”

“你相信的是我们整个团队。我先替我们团队的成员谢谢你了。”

“可是埃尔文，这个项目的投资金额过于庞大，超出了我个人能够批准的额度。最终的结果需要董事局投票。可是你放心，我一定会据理力争。”

“谢谢你，芙丽妲。”

“什么时候能与你的小组见一面？”

“他们现在还在度假，我回去以后马上安排。”

芙丽妲微微一笑，轻轻点点头。说完了正事，她转过身去，看向窗外的大海，“地球真美，有海，有阳光，有蓝天，到处都是可以自由呼吸的空气。对于一辈子生活在穹顶之下的我们，就连海洋这样一个概念都很难想象呢。”

“嗯，既然你好不容易过来一趟，就好好玩一玩吧。”

“我在地球上没有熟识的人。虽然地球分公司的人一直在联络我，可是我一点也不想搭理他们。”芙丽妲转过身看着埃尔文，“要不你带我玩玩？”

“我对地球也早已不熟悉了。这一次要不是我高估了自己，我也不会在海里溺水。芙丽妲，我相信你的公司里有比我更专业的导游。”

“是吗……”芙丽妲将失落的情绪掩盖在眼帘后面。其实对于这样的谈话结果她早已能够预料。她小心翼翼地不在埃尔文面前示弱半分。她戴上遮阳帽，脸上重新挂起微笑，向埃尔文伸出手去：“近期我会和董事局召开会议，一有新的进展就会立刻通知你。埃尔文，你多保重。”

离开这座海滨小镇的前一晚，吃过晚饭后，埃尔文独自到海岸上去散了一会步。海岸上人不多，也没有什么路灯。他找了张石凳坐下。光线全部来自沿岸临海的餐厅，餐厅里的灯光映在海里，变成粼粼波光，让他想起梵高笔下的星月夜。他突然止不住地想，利威尔会不会就在这其中一间餐厅里。他又移开目光，在石凳上躺下，眼睛遥望漆黑的夜空。几分钟后，星星点点在他眼前显现。他首先认出了北半球夏季夜空里最亮的织女星。顺着织女星左下方看去，他找到了天津四，天鹅座最亮的恒星。他知道，在天鹅座左侧翅膀的尖端，那里就是CWT-073e的母恒星所在的地方，离地球六百光年之远。它的亮度太低了，肉眼无法辨察。但埃尔文想，他始终有一天是要到那里去的，如果他足够幸运的话。

海浪的声音像一首摇篮曲，海风的温度很舒服，让他想起小时候。在他模糊幽暗的记忆里，母亲似乎这样给他唱过摇篮曲。

就在这时，他的手机响了，是奈尔打来的电话。

“埃尔文，你想要找的人我给你找到了。什么时候有空开个视频会议？”


	4. 偷生者

奈尔很少有这样一本正经的时候，他每一次都只会直接把资料发过来，附带简短的一句“喏，你要的资料。”像这么严肃地要求开视频会议，还是头一回。

埃尔文疾走回酒店，挂掉奈尔的电话以后又迅速给米克打了个电话，快速交代了一下来龙去脉。

回到酒店后，他唤醒电脑，给奈尔发送视频邀请。奈尔很快就被接了进来，他的全息影像出现在埃尔文酒店的房间里，他环顾四周，在会客椅上坐下。

埃尔文说：“稍等一下，我把米克接进来。”

片刻之后，米克的全息影像也在房间里出现。他穿着不算太厚的睡衣，手里捧着一杯冒着热气的咖啡。尽管是冬天，留尼旺岛的天气并不算寒冷。米克观察了一下房间的布局，在另一张会客椅上坐下。

“奈尔，你说吧。”

奈尔唤醒自己的电脑，将一份资料的影像拖曳到半空中。资料封面被“绝密资料：请输入密码”几个字锁定着。奈尔输入一串密码解除锁定状态，说道：“这是利威尔·阿克曼。你的直觉没错，埃尔文，这家伙的背景并不简单。”

那份资料的第一页附着利威尔·阿克曼的照片，黑色的头发，白皙的脸，却搭配着阴暗的神情，还有像匕首一样锋利的视线。照片里的利威尔穿一身靛蓝色军装，埃尔文一下就认出来了，那是联合众国空军的制服。

“利威尔·阿克曼，现年28岁，前联合众国空军飞行员。于22岁军校毕业后加入联合众国空军，服役六年，参加过地中海东岸海湾战争，”奈尔一边念一边扬了扬眉毛，“在战争中屡立战功而晋升至上尉军衔，不过不知道是什么原因，今年初选择了退役。”

埃尔文视线停留在利威尔的照片上。奈尔继续说着：“他在军队里的声誉很高，六年间飞行时间超过一千八百小时，是空军王牌飞行员，晋升校官指日可待。却出乎意料地选择了退役。”奈尔点燃一支烟，抽了一口，指了指画面中利威尔的脸：“查这小子的资料还颇费了一番周折，得亏我是宪兵队的，不然军队的资料还真不一定能拿到手。”

埃尔文简单地应了一声，没有发表更多的评论。米克看了埃尔文一眼，无法从他脸上读出更多的想法。奈尔只好继续翻读着资料：“阿克曼年幼时父母双亡，原因不可考。他原本有一个舅舅，肯尼·阿克曼，”奈尔皱了皱眉，“……几年前流亡至海外，根据可靠消息来源，肯尼·阿克曼加入了地中海东岸政府的雇佣兵团，并在去年战死。而利威尔·阿克曼退役后也没有回故乡，只身一人来到地中海西西里岛定居，目前在……在一家餐厅打工，端端盘子，擦擦地，”奈尔皱着眉，快速将资料往后滑了几页，“这小子怎么这么想不开，明明就……就算退役了，也可以开开民航飞机啊，或者去开地火航线星际飞船啊……你看，他还有专业潜水证，四星教练级别……”奈尔忽然联想起了什么，“等会，你说的那个在海里救了你的人，就是他吗？”

“是。”

“原来是这样啊……你这家伙，这么重要的事都不告诉我。”奈尔揉了揉眉心，“这小子要是知道他救起来的人转身就跑去查他，也不知会作何感想。”

埃尔文垂眼看着地板，不置可否。

“所以你说，这小子为什么非要去做些中学生假期才会做的工作呢？”

“或许只是厌倦了提心吊胆的生活吧。还有什么有用的信息吗？”

“其它就没什么了，都是些花边新闻，未婚，没有小孩。”奈尔翻看到资料的末尾，出现了一个视频的播放按钮。那是飞行记录仪所拍摄的飞行任务影片，将利威尔所有出任务的时间都如实地记录了下来。奈尔问埃尔文：“你要看吗？”

埃尔文点点头。于是奈尔点击了视频的播放键。视频很长，如实记录了利威尔六年以来的飞行生涯。视频的开头，是利威尔第一次参加飞行训练时的画面，画面左侧是舱内摄像头的视角，右侧是利威尔的头盔显示器的视角。飞行教官的声音从后方座椅传来，指示着利威尔的行动。埃尔文示意奈尔快进视频。奈尔将进度条拉到中间。画面右上角记录着任务详细信息的字幕被马赛克隐去。埃尔文从右侧头盔显示器视角看见利威尔正在进行俯冲，眼前的绿色数据标示着正急剧变化的时速与高度。埃尔文看见他摁下了投放导弹的按钮，几枚导弹落入下方的山岭间。埃尔文并不知道那是什么武器，只是几分钟后，他透过利威尔的视角看向下方，发现下方的山岭烟尘滚滚，方圆十几公里内的一切地面物体都没有办法辨识。

没有间隙地，视频跳到了下一段飞行任务，任务信息的字幕依然被隐去，与刚才不同的是，埃尔文很快就意识到了利威尔正在被一架敌方飞机追击。那架敌机死死咬在利威尔身后。埃尔文看见利威尔突然操纵拉杆，他的战机以陡峭的角度向上爬升，随即急旋而下，天地在镜头里疾速翻转，饶是有着丰富太空航行经验的埃尔文与米克也看得有点头晕目眩。利威尔绕着那架敌机在空中划出优美的圆，以这样的桶滚动作躲开敌方射击并巧妙绕至敌机身后，成功反咬。敌机见状连忙向右滚转，死命盘旋试图重新绕至利威尔后方。利威尔没有让他如愿，两架飞机持续地在空中转向，头盔显示器的视角里，利威尔的视线一直以倾倒九十度的方向侧躺在天地之间。僵持几圈后，敌方见盘旋不过，转而要逃。利威尔的战机如黑豹尾随猎物般尾随而上，他拉正视角，耐心靠近，进入射击范围的一瞬他按下发射按钮，将弹药全数送入那架敌机腹中。敌方飞行员甚至来不及按下座椅弹射按钮，那架敌机已在利威尔眼前炸成一朵炫目的礼花。

利威尔戴着头盔，嘴上罩着氧气罩，整张脸被遮得严丝合缝，埃尔文无法窥见他的表情。

埃尔文示意奈尔继续将视频快进。奈尔于是将视频拉到后半段。这一次播放出来的画面并不是飞行记录，而是回到了地面。现场火光冲天，一片狼藉，有人跟在利威尔身边跑，军装上自带的摄像头对准了他。利威尔穿着便服，看上去并没有在出任务。他焦急地寻找着什么，嘴里似乎在喊着谁的名字。在一片尸山血海里他看见了一个年轻女孩的躯体，那女孩还睁着眼，脸上只染了一点血迹，仿佛仍干净美好，而她的下半身已被炸得不知去向。

“伊莎贝尔……”利威尔嘴里喊着她的名字，他麻木地走上前去要给她做心肺复苏。一旁的人拉住他，“上尉……上尉，她已经死了。”在不远的地方，利威尔又找到了另一位友人的尸体。

镜头始终跟踪在利威尔身后，没有人看得见他的表情。他身旁的士兵拉着他，“上尉，我们还是尽早离开这里吧，危险还没有排除，随时可能有下一波攻击……”

利威尔发出一声痛苦的嘶吼，回荡在那一片血光里，记录在他的档案里，透过这视频刺痛着埃尔文的耳朵。视频还在自动往下放，埃尔文阻止道：“够了，关掉吧。”

奈尔将视频关掉。三人陷入沉默，空气里只有奈尔猛烈吞吐烟雾的声音。半晌后，奈尔重新开口：“埃尔文，阿克曼的履历的确很厉害，不过我觉得，他可能并不是你要找的理想人选。”

半年前，当奈尔久违地接到埃尔文的电话，邀请他一起出来喝个酒时，奈尔感到很诧异。两人是高中时代的同学，甚至可以说是埃尔文曾经最要好的朋友，要好到埃尔文甚至将父亲笔记本的秘密告诉了他。只是升入大学乃至工作以后，选择的道路不同，两人也就渐行渐远。久别重聚时，奈尔已是三个孩子的爹。当他听说埃尔文计划搭乘载人飞船飞出太阳系，他惊讶到下巴都要掉下来。

当他听完埃尔文给他讲述的整个科幻故事以后，一盒烟已被抽掉了一大半。他不知该作何评论，也深深地知道规劝埃尔文回头是岸没有任何意义。他只好问：“所以，你约我出来就是为了说故事吗？”

“当然不是。奈尔，上回在宇航局和政府军队开完投票表决会议以后，关于将军的话我考虑了很多。他确实说得对，我不应该这样将一船手无寸铁的平民送去面对另一个未知的文明。”

“你们压根儿就不应该过去。你们是去送死你知道吗？”

“可是让我们就这样坐在这里看着那个未知数而永远不知道答案，这比死还难受。”

“嘁，一群疯子。”

“谢谢夸奖，奈尔。后来我尝试与将军接触，希望他可以在武装飞船方面给我们一些帮助。他当然是拒绝了。这是一个由他们亲手投票否决的项目，更何况前线战争也需要用人。他是不会派遣任何有经验实力的士兵参与我们这个项目的。”

“你是要我从宪兵队给你调人吗？先不说我没有那么大的权力，就是有，我和将军的立场是一样的，觉得你们都疯了。”

“我需要的是对天空熟悉的人。你们宪兵队或许没有，但你们有着全球最完善的信息数据库，军方的背景资料你们也有权限接入。我所需要的只是你从数据库里，帮我找几个符合条件的人出来。奈尔，你愿意帮我这个忙吗？”

奈尔斜着眼打量埃尔文，“我就算说不愿意，你也会通过其它手段达到你的目的的，对吧？与其如此，我还不如卖你个人情。等以后万一你们真的成功了，我还可以领点回报呢，比如给我的孩子写写大学推荐信什么的。不过老天保佑，他们将来可千万别选什么天杀的天文物理地外生物，我的孩子只要能好好呆在地球上，我就感谢上帝了……”

半年来，奈尔给埃尔文提供的人选，以及埃尔文让奈尔帮查的人选，前前后后加起来也有几十个。这些人中要么是资历能力不足，要么是对地球仍有留恋无法豁出去投身这个计划。而有的人资历、决心都足够，但心理上却有着不可调和的弱点。

在奈尔看来，利威尔·阿克曼属于最后一种。

“阿克曼能力是没得说，但这小子极有可能患有创伤后应激障碍。你看他在事业上升期戛然退出军队，这肯定和他六年来遭受的生离死别有关。我不是说只要失去了亲近的人就一定会有这个毛病，可是你看他刚才视频里那个样子，就跟一头重伤的野兽垂死挣扎一样，任何一个试图靠近他的人都会被他咬掉脑袋。而他退役的时间点与他舅舅死亡的时间点也太巧了……我不知道，他舅舅或许是他最后一个亲人了吧？却加入了与他所效忠的军队对立的组织，还为这样的组织而死。埃尔文，我不是专业搞心理学的，可是我想，这样的经历放在任何一个人身上，都不会好过。”

一直在沉默旁听的米克换了一下坐姿，也开口道：“埃尔文，你知道的，宇宙飞船就像一座会飞的坟墓，我们都不知道我们的归途会是哪里。正因如此，每一个在里面的人都必须拥有强大的心脏，并忠心听从唯一一个大脑——也就是你——的指挥。我不了解军人，但从他照片里的样子和履历来看，我感觉得到阿克曼有一股傲气，他不一定会心甘情愿听从你的指挥。我也没有信心我们的团队能与他和谐相处。”

埃尔文想起了利威尔的眼睛，不是从面前的照片里，而是在自己死里逃生重新苏醒的那个瞬间，所看见的那一双灰蓝的眼睛。现在他理解了，那时从利威尔眼里所看见的焦急与恐惧源自何处，他理解了为什么他明明救了自己却又对自己这么凶狠，浑身带刺，他也忽然理解了他为什么如此蔑视不珍惜生命的人。然而即便如此种种，埃尔文想，即使是这样，利威尔却仍然会想着给自己带早餐，并在听到自己提起父亲以后收起他浑身的刺。想到这里，埃尔文就微微地笑了，神态柔和，连他自己也未察觉，“米克，等你和他接触过以后，或许会对他有所改观的。”

“喂，不要因为那小子救过你一命就影响你的判断啊。”奈尔喊道。

“你说得对，奈尔，或许我们现在下判断还为时过早。我们对他的了解都太浅薄了，不应带着偏见与傲慢去评价他。米克，我大概要晚几天回宇航局了。在回去以前，我还有些事需要处理一下。”

清晨四点五十分，利威尔准时在床上醒了过来。他伸了个懒腰，理了理头发，走进浴室简单地用清水抹了把脸。空气的温度清爽舒适，他换上运动汗衫与短裤，戴上护膝，穿好球鞋，五点钟从家里出发。

整个小镇还在沉睡，街道浸淫在没有完全褪去的灰蓝夜色里，月亮挂在天边一侧。他跑过铺满石砖的古老街道，彼时只有赶着夜给餐厅和超市配送新鲜蔬果的无人智能货车卸货作业的声音。他转过一条小径，一只戴着铃铛的猫从他眼皮子底下窜过。小径一旁繁盛的蓝色茉莉搭起了一段藤蔓棚顶，他穿过时，几滴露水滴在他的后颈上。小径的尽头是海滩，他跑过海滩，到达山脚。山脚下有一条通向山丘顶端的阶梯。他沿着那阶梯往上跑，很快开始出汗，刘海贴在他的额头上。在山丘顶端有一个观景露台，他到达时，东方海平线上正升起一抹带着灰的橘色。他在露台上一边做拉伸运动一边等待日出。

在正常的时间段里，露台上总是挤满了游客，而海滩上的游客发出的喧闹声也会被拉长了传到这里。然而，清晨五点二十分，这里只有利威尔一个人。这是他雷打不动的固定路线，每天晨跑十五公里，自从离开军队来到这里以后就没有间断过。

不到一会儿，红彤彤的太阳缓缓升了起来。他手肘撑在露台上静静看了一会。五分钟后，他开始原路返回跑下山去。

五点五十分他准时回到家里，快速洗了个澡，换上干净的衣服，六点钟再次从家里出发，六点一刻到达餐厅。他先麻利地将餐厅的地吸了一遍，然后打上热水开始拖地。虽然餐厅里配有清扫机器人，但他还是更喜欢亲手做这一切。地板拖干净后，他围上围裙来到厨房，开始准备早餐烤薄饼用的面糊。智能货车送到的新鲜蔬果已经整齐码放在了厨房后门，他搅拌好面糊后，洗干净手走出去，一边肩膀扛着一筐蔬果，一只手拖着另一筐将它们一次性搬进厨房。他选出做沙拉和烤披萨用的蔬菜，熟练地切丁备用，又将奶酪削成丝。厨房里配料完毕后，他把那筐黄灿灿的橙子拖到前厅，将它们一个一个放进鲜榨橙汁机里。然后他进入吧台，烧了一壶水，又将隔夜还未洗的杯具通通放进洗碗机，按下按钮。在洗碗机闹哄哄的作业声里，他轻轻舒了一口气。此时水正好烧开，他取出红茶叶，给自己泡了一杯茶。六点三刻，天已透亮，拖过的地板正好晾干，散发着清新的味道。利威尔喝一口茶，心情十分舒爽。

直到这时餐厅里其他服务生和后厨伙计才陆续到达，他们对于利威尔一大早独自完成的这一切早已心安理得了。老板常对他说，他一定是修了八辈子的福才招到利威尔这样的员工，他付他双倍工资，希望他一辈子也不要走。

早晨七点，餐厅准时开门营业。利威尔站在吧台后面开始擦拭刚洗好的玻璃杯。擦到第三只的时候，门开了，今天的第一位顾客走进来，是埃尔文·史密斯。

“哟，你这家伙还没饿死呢。”利威尔率先面无表情地开了口。

埃尔文第一眼就看到了利威尔，前厅里没有别人，他就径直朝吧台走去，友好地说：“多亏了你送的早餐，我目前还活得好好的。”

利威尔没有接话，只用他锋利的目光打量这个男人。埃尔文说过他会登门拜访，没想到他真的会来。至于埃尔文是如何找到自己打工的餐厅的，利威尔没有兴趣多问。他用下巴朝餐厅里指了指，“随便找位置坐吧。”

埃尔文在靠窗的位置坐下，点了一杯浓缩咖啡，一份荷包蛋熏火腿吐司，一杯橙汁和一个牛角面包。利威尔给他端上来，埃尔文问他：“你一会有空吗？能否跟我说两句话。”

“有什么话不能现在说吗？”

“可能有些话不方便在这里说，阿克曼上尉。”

利威尔蓦地停下手中动作，抬起眼愕然直视埃尔文。埃尔文继续说：“你放心，我不是来跟你找茬的。我只是希望你能给我半个小时的时间，跟我好好谈一谈。”

利威尔想了想，将手中的橙汁给埃尔文摆好，“你吃完了叫我。”

埃尔文用五分钟迅速解决了早餐。利威尔跟着他走出餐厅。两人一路沉默，一直走到海岸边。海岸尽头是一段古老的断墙，突兀地立在那里。断墙的弧形拱顶将背景的蔚蓝海水框在其中，看上去就像一幅画。利威尔跟在埃尔文身后穿过断墙，埃尔文忽然开口：“对不起，利威尔，我找人查过你。”

利威尔冷哼一声，“哦，所以我是为何会获得如此殊荣的呢？”

埃尔文没有直接回答他，却谈起了自己：“我在联合众国宇航局地外生命研究中心工作。我们主要研究的是地外生命的形成与进化条件，并在地外行星探寻不同的生命存在形式的可能性。两个星期以前，虫洞探测器发射——你应该已经在新闻里听说过这则消息——而我身为虫洞研究小组的成员之一，得到了一个星期的假期。我原本是来度假的。”

利威尔想起了两个星期以前那个震惊全球的消息，那时着实引起了不小的骚动。有人对此兴奋不已，有人感到恐惧。而利威尔只是感到神奇。自己曾经是十分接近天空的人，当他无数次穿越云层俯瞰地面的时候，也曾感觉自己看得够高了。直到他听闻那个虫洞的存在，他骤然感到自己无比渺小。

埃尔文继续说：“小时候父亲常带我去潜水。是他教会我潜水的。我承认，独自一个人潜水是我不对，为此我很抱歉。”

“你跟我道什么歉？你把你的命视为狗屎，跟我有什么关系？”

“但你对此很生气，我能感觉到。或许你气的并不是我，而是其它的什么……对不起，扯远了，我不应该这样擅自揣度你的想法。还是继续说说我吧，这次度假，我久违地再次接触到海，能够亲眼看看地中海海底美丽的礁石，也就是这样才得意忘了形。很多人都说我是疯子，我们是疯子。身为科学工作者，其实我们并不介意别人这么说。如果你能了解地球生命的形成是多么奇妙的一件事，你也会有和我一样的想法。自从人类第一次在火星上发现了古细菌的存在，已经过去了一百多年。随后我们又在木星和土星的卫星上发现了各种生命，这些都证明了我们在宇宙里并不孤独，地球不是唯一一颗能够形成生命的星球。可是至今为止，我们还从来没有发现过除人类以外的智慧生命。太阳系里没有，而太阳系外，地外文明搜索协会至今也未曾监听到任何来自其它智慧文明的信号。从这个角度而言，我们仍旧是孤独的。”

利威尔双手插在口袋里，静静听着，一边将脚边一块石头踢进大海。他不知道埃尔文为什么要和他说这些，但听着新奇，也就没有打断他。埃尔文继续说：“我们也曾派出纳米光帆探测器去探索临近太阳系的其它几颗恒星以及它们的行星系统，景色很美，但除此之外我们也没有更多的发现。利威尔，你知道阻挡在我们与宇宙之间的最大障碍是什么吗？是距离，人类所无法想象的距离。我们的载人飞船目前的最大速度只有光速的1%，要飞到离我们太阳系最近的一颗恒星，比邻星，也要飞四百多年。如果真的要探索太阳系外的星球，除了建造可以供好几代人类生老病死的世代移民飞船以外，没有其它更好的办法。”

埃尔文一旦谈起宇宙就仿佛进入无人之境，这对利威尔而言几乎是一个完全陌生的领域，但他不知道为什么，并没有对此感到不耐烦。他听着埃尔文继续说：“但是自从两年前发现那个虫洞以来，一切都不一样了。利威尔，你知道虫洞是什么吗？”

“听新闻里讲过，不太了解。”

“简而言之，虫洞就是连接两个宇宙空间的一个管子。你可以把我们的宇宙想象成苹果的表面，从一个点到另一面的另一个点，我们必须沿着苹果表面走。但如果你能够在这两个点中间凿一个洞，从苹果的中间穿过去，所花的时间就比走苹果表面要少得多。”

“哦，所以你觉得穿过了那个虫洞，你们就能到达另一个星系了？”

“没错。虽然说虫洞的另一头是哪里，我们目前还一无所知。不过两周以后，幸运的话，虫洞探测器就会告诉我们答案。”

“虽然我不知道这跟我有什么关系，不过故事很精彩，埃尔文，为了帮我偷半个小时的懒你也是煞费苦心了。但你还没有回答我的问题，你查我干什么？”

埃尔文反问：“利威尔，你现在过的是你想要的生活吗？”

利威尔没想到埃尔文会抛出这样一个问题。他眼神一沉，“这跟你有关系吗？”

利威尔虽然个子不高，但他散发出来的气场还是令埃尔文感受到了他曾经身为军人的逼人气势。那是从曾经见识过人间地狱的人的骨子里所透出来的冷酷与决绝。

埃尔文没有退却，同样直视着他：“我擅自调查你的背景，是因为我觉得你不是普通人。你体力与头脑都异于常人，遇见意外时临危不乱，冷静果断，还具备扎实的急救技巧。事实证明我的猜想是正确的，你曾是我们空军的王牌飞行员，参加过战争，服役六年间立功无数。但你却选择在这个时候退役，跑到这座岛上提前过起了退休生活。这是你想要的吗？”

“我好像没有义务对你一个陌生人解释什么。”

“你说得没错。人只要活得能对自己有所交代就可以了，他人无权干涉。你来到这里这么长时间，或许已经想得很清楚了。我只是觉得太可惜了。”

“可惜？”

“像你这样的人，不应该就这样默默无闻地在一个小镇里了却一生。”

“我这样的人？我是什么样的人，你那被海水泡过的脑瓜自以为很了解么？看了我的资料，就以为可以总结我的一生了？”

“我断然不敢这么想，所以我才来找你，希望你可以亲口告诉我。”

埃尔文语气谦逊，态度却坚决。利威尔被他这见招拆招的对答逼得哑口无言，而记忆又随着他的追问被一点一点剥开。刻意忘却的记忆在利威尔脑海里早已形成厚厚的痂，他知道触碰会痛，所以将一切抛之脑后。他换了定居地点，换了职业，希望可以重新开始。只是他身体里的血液早已刻上了属于天空的基因。每一个清晨他爬到山顶，看着灰蓝色的天空总感到噬骨的落寂，那本是属于他的地方，却因人类在战争中暴露出来的肮脏嘴脸而被污染得丑陋不堪。

利威尔看着大海沉默，几分钟以后他说：“不是每个人都能选择自己想要的生活。我光是活着就已经是在消费本不属于我的幸运。”他掏出手机看了眼时间，开始往回走。

“那么，你用这已不属于你的余生和我做个交易怎么样呢？”

听到这句话，利威尔定在原地。他回头看埃尔文，埃尔文背着光，早晨升起的太阳在他的头发上跳耀着金色的光芒，他听见他说：“和我一起去探索宇宙，怎么样呢？”

“我看你是脑袋里的水还没有排干净生了锈，要么就是你吃的早餐全都变成了屎倒流进你的脑袋里。我现在有点后悔救了你了，当初就该让你这个自以为是的家伙淹死在海里。”

利威尔转身就走，临别时听见身后埃尔文带着笑意的声音：“但你救了我，事已成定局。我还会再来的，利威尔，回见。”

那个早晨的对话如同一片落叶掉入平静的湖中，泛起一片浅浅的涟漪，很快又归于平静。泛起的波澜消失了，可那片落叶始终在那里，挥之不去。

第二天，埃尔文没有来。第三天、第四天……平静的日子就这么过下去。这个小镇仿佛从来就没有来过一个叫埃尔文·史密斯的旅客。

“呵，骗子。”利威尔看着餐厅的门，嘬了一口红茶暗骂道。

“你说什么？”餐厅里的服务生小妹伽洛塔好奇地问他。

“啰嗦，赶紧给四号桌结账去。”

这间餐厅，包括这个小镇的一切都保留着古老的风貌。尽管在地球其它地方的大城市大多已经高楼林立，空中飞艇代替了个人小汽车，而地面交通全部替换成了全自动通行的公共轨道系统。大多数餐饮与娱乐场所不再需要人类服务员，全部由机器人替代。只是在这座岛上，人们仍保留着和几个世纪以前大致相同的生活方式。这是一个个人审美选择问题。

在这样一个桃花源里，时光仿佛凝滞了。来到这里生活的八个月里，利威尔虽然惘然若失倒也平静无恙。他想象不出另一种生活方式的可能。直到那个早晨埃尔文对他说，和我一起去探索宇宙吧。

晦暗如漆的未来之路在他面前摊开，每一条都新奇又凶险。他不知道自己是否还有做选择的权力。

一个星期过去了，利威尔意识到自己已经是第一万次看向餐厅的门口。那天早晨，餐厅的门开了，吧台后的利威尔一下就认出了那个高大的身影和那一头金发。埃尔文·史密斯走了进来，在他身后还跟着另一个比他更高大的男人。

那两个人身穿一身天蓝色的笔挺制服，在天花板并不高的餐厅里格外惹眼。两个人的制服上用浅金色丝线绣着“Asnut”几个字母，其中的A被设计成火箭的形状，一个椭圆形的圈倾斜穿过这几个字母，如同一条轨道。

伽洛塔迎上去，“先生两位吗？这边请。”两个人被带领着往餐厅一角走去，埃尔文边走边看着吧台后面的利威尔，利威尔也看着他，毫不避讳。他看到埃尔文朝伽洛塔说了几句话，伽洛塔热情地微笑点头，用手里的平板电脑点了单。几分钟后，她走回来，将平板电脑往吧台上一撂，用手肘比划了一下那边，“利威尔，那两位先生想要跟你说几句话。”

利威尔翻了个白眼，往自己的茶杯里添满热水，走了过去。

埃尔文站起来与他握手，“你好利威尔，我们又见面了。这位是我同事，米克·扎卡利亚斯。不好意思我们今天比较隆重，因为你和我的前两次会面都比较潦草，我不想你误会我是骗子。”

利威尔仿佛心思被窥见，暗骂一声。

三个人坐下。埃尔文开口道：“如同上次对你说的，我们来自地球联合众国宇航局。米克是工程师，和我一样隶属于地外生命研究中心。我们都是虫洞研究小组的成员。我们今天来，是想向你介绍一下我们的载人飞船探索虫洞任务，并且希望你加入我们。”

埃尔文诚挚地看着利威尔。利威尔翘起二郎腿，左手臂搭在椅子背后，右手抓起茶杯慢悠悠喝了一口茶。

埃尔文说：“其实直到上周以前，我们这个项目都只是空中楼阁。我们向宇航局的预算申请被驳回了，一直没有资金展开实际行动。直到上周，项目才取得了阶段性的进展。我们的投资人终于决定给我们投资，当然，还不是最终的决定，但我们研究小组和她本人见了面，前景还是比较乐观的。”

伽洛塔端着两杯浓缩咖啡走过来，摆在米克与埃尔文面前。埃尔文对她说了谢谢，又继续对利威尔说：“我们计划花费两个月左右的时间到达虫洞，穿过虫洞以后，我们将在所到星系内展开研究，最主要的目的是寻找宜居带里的类地行星以及可能存在的生命形式。”

“哦……”利威尔听罢说道，“我不明白你们找我去是要干嘛？给新发现的星球投放导弹吗？如果是那样的话，我倒还能派上一点用场。”

埃尔文微笑，“应该还不用做到那个程度。当然飞船上会装备一定的防御系统，组建一支武力小队，由你指挥。利威尔，我不打算对你说谎，我们并不知道虫洞那一边等待着我们的是什么。虫洞的存在本身就揭示了另一个更高级的文明的存在。他们是善意的吗？还是敌意的？我们不知道。这就是我们需要护卫系统的理由。当然了，既然是面对更高级的文明，我们的防御系统可能根本就不堪一击。所以……就像米克说的那样，宇宙飞船是一座会飞的坟墓，我们进去了，就当作是我们生命里的最后一站。”

在这一点上，埃尔文对利威尔毫无隐瞒。他知道利威尔绝对不会被这个事实吓倒，恰恰相反，更有可能成为令他下定决心加入的关键因素。

利威尔抿着茶，低头不语。埃尔文换了一种语气：“当然了，宇航局也不是你想加入就能加入的。在正式加入这个项目以前，你必须经过一系列的考核与检测，首先是心理健康评估和身体素质测试。全部合格以后，你要和我们项目小组的成员一起接受两年的理论与实践培训，这也是建造飞船所需要的时间。通过所有测试以后，你才能成为项目小组的正式成员，和我们一起搭上飞船。”埃尔文唇边勾起一丝狡猾的弧线：“怎么样，要接受挑战吗？”

“你在瞧不起谁？”利威尔终于从茶杯后面抬起眼，“你别以为用激将法就能拉我上船。我不吃那套。”

“你考虑一下吧。”埃尔文将自己的联络方式和详细计划书投送到利威尔手机上，“等你想清楚了，联系我。”


	5. 不要温和地走进那良夜

萨根号即将抵达虫洞的前一夜，它的图像与数据开始在太阳系内所有有人类的地方直播。那颗小小的探测器承载了全人类的梦想。虽然也有人在等着看笑话，但更多的人在那一夜里感受到了自己身为人类的身份，比过去任何一个时刻都更强烈。没有国籍、人种、文化信仰之分，只是作为“人类”这样一个整体，作为已知宇宙中唯一的智慧生物。一种壮丽又孤独的感觉席卷了许多人的心。

终于在最后那一刻，它来到虫洞的入口，将近距离拍摄的那个巨大的透明天体的照片传送回太阳系。在地球上，在火星上，在每一座城市里，在每一块镶嵌在巨型摩天大楼外墙的超大分辨率屏幕上，虫洞的照片清晰地呈现在聚集的人群眼中。尽管人头攒动，灯火通明，城市却寂静如长夜。人们说不出话来，如同信徒仰望神迹。几分钟后，开始有小孩子无助地扑进父母的怀抱，有人止不住地泪流满面。

然后，萨根号的人工智能系统启动。他用那温和平静的声音说道：“再见了，人类。再见了，我们的黯淡蓝点……和红点，嗨，差点把火星给忘了。”

人群里发出一阵混合着涕泣声的笑声。几秒钟后，萨根号钻入虫洞。他的数据显示也跟着一同在大屏幕上消失。

人们没有说话，等待着，不知接下来会发生什么，或者说应该发生什么。几秒钟漫长的寂静后，画面又切回了演播室，主持人老练地念着一连串过场话以活络气氛，演播室里坐着几位专家，其中包括联合众国宇航局局长达里斯·萨克雷和首位发现虫洞的功臣韩吉·佐耶。主持人将话头抛给韩吉，韩吉便如入无人之境一般滔滔不绝地开始谈起与虫洞有关的一切，声色并茂、恳切易懂，人们的注意力一下子就被吸引了，情绪也逐渐安稳下来。萨克雷局长暗暗松了一口气。

在人们反应过来信号为什么消失了，萨根号去哪了，萨根号还能不能回来之前，宇航局还可以稍微争取一点时间。

在这之前，局里开过无数次会议，讨论了萨根号进入虫洞以后会发生的所有可能结局，其中主要包括萨根号信号消失后的各种对策。在虫洞研究小组的相当一部分人心里，这是最有可能发生的。毕竟，没有人能证实电磁波是否能以和探测器相同的方式穿过虫洞，数据是否能从虫洞那一头的空间传输回太阳系。如果不能，萨根号的信号便只能走虫洞以外的路径，至于具体是多长时间，就得视到达星系与地球的距离而定了。举几个具体的例子，若是到达离太阳系最近的比邻星，那么人类四年后就可以收到信号，若是到达织女星，人类二十五年后才能收到信号，若到达的是埃尔文的CWT-073，人类需要等待六百年才会收到信号。

此时此刻，人们只能祈祷萨根号的人工智能系统正常运行，不出一点差错。为了不使任务设计得过于复杂以免节外生枝，按照预设程序，萨根号在穿过虫洞一周以后就会自动启动返回程序。届时无论他能否带回另一头的星系的信息，于人类而言都算是一次巨大的进步。

若他一周以后仍然没有返回，那么人类只能考虑两种可能性，一种是他已被摧毁，尽管原因将永远也无法查证；另一种是他的某部分程序出了错，无法返回太阳系，只能像一个无家可归的旅人逡巡在无边无际的宇宙里。

那一夜，利威尔同样观看了直播。在萨根号进入虫洞以后，餐厅老板给站在吧台前的老顾客们斟满啤酒，展开了激烈的讨论。利威尔在吧台后面静静擦着玻璃杯，他又想起了埃尔文的那句话。

和我一起去探索宇宙吧。

那一日和埃尔文、米克见过面以后，他一直都没有联系埃尔文。他甚至没有打开埃尔文发给他的项目计划书看一看。他知道自己在逃避。他一直在逃避很多事。他不知道自己的父亲是谁。母亲早亡，他被送到了福利院。刚刚开始懂事的时候，他被一个陌生男人领走。那个男人告诉他他叫肯尼，是他的舅舅。利威尔从来也没有问过自己的父亲是谁，母亲是怎么死的，为什么肯尼这么久才来。他也没有问过肯尼为什么要离开。参军以后，当他终于坐进战斗机，他血液里的每一个因子都难以抑制地激动。可是当他将辐射震荡炸弹投放进山林与城市，将导弹向着敌方战斗机发射，他知道自己的职业危险又残酷。他没有问过自己为什么要作战，他只当自己是一把利刃。利刃一旦有了思想，就再也无法发挥全部的实力。后来他失去了一切，他知道这一天迟早要来，只是怎么也没有想到会是这样的方式。在与地中海东岸政府打仗的那几年，他们一直驻扎在当地。那一天他们没有作战任务，他和法兰、伊莎贝尔在当地的一个集市吃喝闲逛。他们两人是利威尔参军以前就认识的伙伴，伊莎贝尔比他小几岁，一直叫他大哥。他在一个贩卖当地手工红茶的摊贩面前停了下来，与摊贩讨价还价，不觉间法兰与伊莎贝尔已经走远了。爆炸就是在那一瞬间发生的，他听见身后传来震耳欲聋的声响，一股热浪掀得他差点摔在地上，他回头望去，背后的集市已被炸得一片狼藉，他的第一反应是要去寻找法兰和伊莎贝尔，后来他在满地的尸体中认出了他们。

那是一次典型的自杀式爆炸，每一天都在这个地区上演。

利威尔一直以为自己至少可以和他们死在一起，最后却只有他一个人留了下来。他原本想着就这样作战下去也好，带着法兰与伊莎贝尔的份一直作战下去，一直到死。直到后来他听到了肯尼的死讯。

多年以后重新得到的肯尼的消息，就是他的死讯。肯尼是作为地中海东岸政府的雇佣兵而战死的，就是那个一直被利威尔所效忠的联合众国空军所打击的地中海东岸政府。那一瞬间利威尔头一次体会到了什么叫荒诞。他的心脏感受到了巨大的阵痛与虚空，他惊觉一切的死亡竟都是那么地没有意义，全部都是徒劳。

很快他就选择了退役。退役以后他没有返回故乡，那会令他想起妈妈和肯尼。他来到了陌生又温暖的西西里岛，这里和外界仿佛有着两百年的时间差。湿润的空气和夏日的酷暑可以令他停止思考，至少在白天时如此。他几乎每天夜里都会做噩梦，所幸他需要的睡眠时间不长。他找了一份可以纯粹消耗体力而不需要过多思考的工作，在这个时代，这样的工作还真不好找。日复一日，他终究是活了下来。

在萨根号进入虫洞后的那天夜里，利威尔洗完澡，躺在床上翻了会手机。他无意间又翻到了埃尔文发给他的计划书，他的手指在那上面犹豫了几秒，还是把它点开了。

一艘宇宙飞船的全息影像出现在利威尔面前。飞船的样子很奇怪，利威尔以前从来没有见过这样子的飞船。他想用手去触碰一下，结果穿过了影像，什么也没摸着。计划书附带着音频讲解，他按了播放键。埃尔文的声音传出来。他从发现虫洞开始讲，讲到了载人飞船的构想，虫洞另一端的星系可能携带的行星，还有整个项目的时间线与可能面临的危险。

全息影像随着埃尔文的讲解也在不断变换着内容。整个计划书讲解完之后，利威尔又按了一次播放键，在宇宙飞船的影像出现的时候按了暂停。他就那样一直看着那艘飞船。利威尔小的时候从来也没有收到过礼物。他记得很久以前，经过玩具店的时候，里面的战斗机模型曾经令他着迷。后来他玩到了真的战斗机，这个梦想也就算是实现了。可是现在他失去了这个梦想。

此时此刻，他看着那艘飞船的全息影像，小时候心里那种悸动的感觉又一次出现了。他感到很烦躁，匆匆关掉影像，把手机扔到一边，用被子盖住头睡了过去。

萨根号没有如期返回。

一个星期过去了，大屏幕上萨根号的数据还是定格在他消失前的那一瞬。宇航局总部的控制中心里挤满了人，他们在大屏幕前守了整整一夜，就盼望着那些数据能动一下。可是什么也没有发生。

埃尔文、韩吉和米克在大屏幕前相互对视了一眼，一言不发。萨克雷局长和虫洞研究小组的主管此刻坐在面向全太阳系直播的演播室里接受着主持人与现场观众不留情面的逼问。宇航局媒体关系部被记者们围得水泄不通，媒体关系部的同事们在几近心理崩溃的边缘仍然坚守着优良的职业素养，原本只安排了半个小时的记者招待会被提问环节硬生生拖到三个小时。每一个人都在会议厅的炽烈灯光下被照得汗流浃背。

人们的想象力被这未知的恐惧放到无限大，被提及最多的问题就是“萨根号是不是被外星人劫持了”、“外星人是不是很快就会来到地球毁灭全人类”、“政府是不是早就已经悄悄造好了飞船准备跑路”、“虫洞其实是宇航局造假弄出来骗政府预算的吧”等等。

就在这个节骨眼上，有人给媒体爆料，宇航局不仅造了萨根号探测器扔进虫洞里，他们还要造载人飞船把活生生的人往里面送，而这个疯狂项目的带头人叫作埃尔文·史密斯。

埃尔文平静的生活就这样被打破了。记者与民众围堵在他家楼下，还有人不知用了什么手段突破了私人住宅区的空中管制，乘着飞艇飞到他位于四十层楼高的公寓外，往他的窗户上扔臭鸡蛋和粪便。有人给他打恐吓电话扬言要杀了他，许多的信件与包裹寄往他的家，宪兵队不得不安排最高警卫排查其中的有毒物质与炸药。社交媒体上各种危言耸听的文章层出不穷，为了赚取流量纷纷编撰了最抓人眼球的标题，从《人类的叛徒：潜伏在地球的外星间谍埃尔文·史密斯》到《童年阴影导致的性格扭曲？史密斯父亲与他的神秘笔记本大揭秘》……应有尽有。

奈尔没有料到埃尔文就这样被推到了风口浪尖。他带领着宪兵分队守在埃尔文家外面，抽烟抽得双眼充血，嘴唇干裂。

为了应对这事态，埃尔文接受了宇航局的安排，准备召开一场记者招待会。原本招待会只由萨克雷局长、虫洞研究小组主管和埃尔文出席。后来韩吉与米克听闻，表示要一同出席，与埃尔文站在同一边。

埃尔文苦笑：“你们不怕你们家的窗子被扔大便吗？”

米克歪着头想了想：“我家在火星。他们没那么容易找到。”

而韩吉眼里闪着变态一样的光芒，正准备开口，埃尔文阻止她：“好的，算了，算了，我知道你会让他们后悔的。当我没问。”

那时离萨根号消失已经过去了快一个月，人们再不情不愿也不得不开始接受他们失去他了的现实。在西西里岛上，利威尔打工的餐厅里，老板和老顾客们激烈的讨论仍旧没完没了。利威尔怀疑老板年轻时曾经想做一名政客，他无论对他了解的还是不了解的事物都能高谈阔论，令人佩服至极。而服务生小妹伽洛塔伤心地叹了一口气，问利威尔：“那个探测器……他叫什么名字来着？他会不会感到孤独？”

利威尔无从揣测机器人的感情世界。他的目光定格在电视墙上的直播画面里，他认出了埃尔文·史密斯。

和那天见面时的装扮一样，埃尔文的头发打理得一丝不苟，眉头微蹙着，看上去严肃又胸有成竹。利威尔很快也认出了米克·扎卡利亚斯。坐在他们中间的那位女士利威尔没有亲眼见过，不过他想起来直播萨根号进入虫洞的那天夜晚，直播间里的嘉宾就是她，韩吉·佐耶，她看上去比所有人都更像一个科学家，在这个时代还罕有地佩戴着眼镜，蓬乱的头发随意一扎，脸上的神态像一个无时无刻都对这个世界充满好奇心的孩童。他们三人都穿着宇航局的正装制服，制服上低调的浅金色的宇航局名称缩写“Asnut”如同昭示着某种信仰。

记者质问埃尔文：“这个项目还在进行吗？现在明知探测器已经回不来了，您是打算带着一船科学家去送死吗？”

无数闪光灯对准了埃尔文。镜头被拉到极近的距离，摄影师试图从埃尔文的脸上捕捉到任何足以解读他心理变化的细小纹路。利威尔听见他说：“我们认为，萨根号回不来并不是因为他被摧毁了。穿过虫洞不会使他被摧毁。虫洞的状态从发现它的那一天一直到今天都很稳定。萨根号目前已经到达了目标星系。他回不来的原因，更有可能是返回程序产生了故障，没能自动启动。”

“可是直接带人进入虫洞，您不觉得过于冒失了吗？”

“这件事总要有人去做的，今天就算不是我，也会有其他人站出来。所有可能遇到的危险因素我们都已经考虑在内了，这个项目从构想到具体执行都是在上百位科学家与工程师的共同努力下进行的，并不是个人一时的头脑发热。”

另一名记者问：“我们有消息来源称，雷斯集团在听闻萨根号消失以后，决定放弃对你们这个项目的投资。这是真的吗？”

“雷斯集团目前还没有做出任何投资决定，当然也就没有任何的撤资决定。对此我无法向您做出更详细的回应。”

记者们争先恐后地提问。韩吉和米克都就自己的专业领域做出了回答。萨克雷局长看了看时间，原本只是为了做简短说明的新闻发布会又一次超时，而记者们仍然没有撤退的意思。他接过话筒对记者们说：“由于时间关系，我们还可以回答今天的最后一个问题。”他看了看会议厅后排，那里有一个年轻记者一直举着手，却一直没得到提问的机会。萨克雷局长说：“就您吧，这位记者先生，您的问题是？”

那个记者十分高挑而消瘦，站起来的时候微微驼着背，他局促地扫了一眼埃尔文，稍微有些结巴地问道：“关于技术与预算问题我的同，同行们都已经问得很多了。我只有一个问题问史密斯先生：我们为什么非得去探索那个虫洞，不可呢？我觉得我们人类现在过得很好，为什么要追求什么，什么宇宙奥义？你们这些人，去探索未知，到头来要是毁灭了全……部的地球生命，你们征求了其他生命的意见了吗？你们凭什么，凭什么临界于他人之上？”

“夏虫不可语冰。”电视前的利威尔心里默默念出了这句话。他看见画面里萨克雷局长皱了皱眉头，“这位记者朋友，请您先把舌头撸直，练好说话的基本功，将‘临界’和‘凌驾’的发音和含义弄清楚了再出来跑新闻。很抱歉耽误了大家的时间，今天的记者招待会就到这里——”

“请等一等，局长，我愿意回答这个问题。”是埃尔文的声音。埃尔文直视着那名记者，他原本就浅的瞳色被强光照射，变成极浅的几近透明的蓝色，折射出钻石一样的锋芒。利威尔听见他说：“我们不奢求我们的事业能被所有人理解。其实，每一种生存方式的存在都是合理的，我们没必要互相理解。关于您所担心的外星生物来毁灭全人类，这个您基本不需要操心，发生的几率可以忽略不计。与其担心外星生物来毁灭我们，其实人类被自己毁灭的几率还比较大。宇宙的存在没有什么目的，人类的生命也没有什么意义，因为，说到底，太阳系五十亿年后终究是要毁灭的，而留在地球上的人类也终究是要消亡的。对于我们每一个自愿选择登上飞船的人来说，‘探索’这个行为本身就已经具备了无上的意义。倘若我们必须为之付出生命，那也不过是一个很小的代价。”

透过拉得极近的镜头，利威尔看进了埃尔文的眼神深处。埃尔文胸中有万千丘壑，眼里有涌动的山河。在那一瞬间，利威尔心里有一个尘封的角落被照亮了。他突然很想跑出去，于是他放下手里的抹布和玻璃杯，在餐厅老板和伽洛塔诧异的目光中跑出了餐厅。他跑到寂静的海岸边，跑到星空下，抬头仰望璀璨的夜空。他心里涌起一种难以名状的感情。

他知道自己被虚妄捆绑了太久，那些他一直深深鄙夷的人性的丑恶将他捆绑了太久。他鄙夷那一切，不屑与之为伍，所以毅然决然地离开。可是直到这一刻他才看清了，自己其实是在逃避。因为他不相信自己能有改变那一切的力量，所以从它们面前逃开了。

可是埃尔文几近透明的蓝色眼睛似乎能剥开他的灵魂，埃尔文之所以会来找他，是因为他相信他的力量。这力量使他们有勇气直面良夜深空。

在这一刻，利威尔下定了决心，他决定不再逃避了。

他整理了一下心情，走回餐厅，走到诧异的老板面前，用笃定的声音说：“老板，我要辞职。”

“利威尔，为什么突然……”

“我找到想做的事了。”

“是嘛……”老板从来也没有问过利威尔的来历。每个人都有一些不愿言说的过往，虽然利威尔在这里将这份工作做得很完美，可是老板知道他不属于这里，他迟早有一天会离开。

老板有些失落，“再也没有人六点钟就来店里拖地配料洗杯子啦。”他丝毫不掩饰自己万恶的资本主义者剥削心理。

“说出来你可能不信，”利威尔垂下头去，“做这些事我挺快乐的。这段时间以来，非常感谢。”他对他微微地欠了欠身。

离开这座海滨小镇的那天清晨，利威尔最后一次爬上海边山顶的露台，等待日出。后来，在太阳升起的那一瞬，有风从四面拂来，穿过他的黑发。朝霞将一半的天空染成粉色。碧色翻白的海浪拍打着岸边，像是地球的眼泪。露台的外围长满了仙人掌，利威尔向外看时，一只松鼠出现在一株仙人掌上，费力地采摘那上面的果实。利威尔伸出手去，轻轻推了推果实的根部，帮着松鼠将果实连根拔起。那只小小的生灵好奇地打量他。利威尔留下一个浅浅的微笑。

“再见，祝你好运。”

自从召开记者招待会以后，围堵在埃尔文家楼下的记者与民众减少了。尽管如此，奈尔始终不敢放松警惕。他知道那些最偏激的人不会大张旗鼓地正面进攻，而是会趁你放松警惕的时候给你致命一击。送往埃尔文家的信件与包裹仍然会接受最严密的排查。埃尔文看到他神经紧张的模样，直笑话他过于杞人忧天了。

萨根号信号消失仍然是不争的事实，舆论的压力始终没有减小。社交媒体上对他的妖魔化愈演愈烈，而黑客们恨不得将他的前世今生都一同人肉出来。光是一个早上埃尔文就接了十多个陌生电话，全是恐吓与谩骂。他不得不屏蔽了所有陌生号码。

芙丽妲·雷斯与他联络了好几次，她虽然也对萨根号的下落忧心忡忡，但埃尔文很庆幸她暂时没有收回投资的意愿。只是她忙于安抚与游说雷斯集团董事局，也同样焦头烂额。

米克在火星一直跟进的深海探测器项目出了一些状况，他被临时召集回火星。在地球这一边，原本由米克负责的各种技术报告就暂时交给了埃尔文处理。

埃尔文在项目小组、对外行政工作、实验室的其它跟进项目和社交媒体上的舆论压力之间拉扯奔波，一天下来，他几乎脱了一层皮。

他已连续在宇航局睡了一个星期的觉。虽然宇航局里淋浴设施、衣物清洁服务、餐厅食堂和健身娱乐设施一应俱全，可是连日的疲劳使他尤其想念自己的床。在又一个通宵达旦的加班之后，他终于能赶在傍晚时分下班，他一心只想回家睡到世界末日。

过度的疲劳使他放弃了自己驾驶飞艇的打算。他搭乘地面公共轨道，坐到离家最近的那一站。下车之后再步行十五分钟就能到家。走到自己家楼下的时候，他远远看见奈尔正好下楼买烟。奈尔仍旧不放心让宪兵队撤退，他自己作为分队长，和他的部下轮流进行着监视保护任务。

埃尔文想向他招招手打招呼，就在那一瞬间，他不解地看到奈尔脸上的表情由疲惫游离突然变成清醒而惊恐。埃尔文没有反应过来发生了什么，他只感觉到有一个人猛地朝自己撞过来，他看见那人有一张狰狞的面孔，发红的双眼里是不知从何而来的仇恨。那人一瞬间已逼到自己眼前，而他手上的匕首冒着寒气，眼看就要刺进自己腹中。

埃尔文想要躲避，但他知道为时已晚，他绝对不可能躲开那把匕首了——如果不是另一个人影在电光火石之间冲出来，徒手抓住了那把匕首的话。

这许多的动作发生在短短一秒之间，可在埃尔文脑海里却像播放的慢动作，一帧一帧在他眼前闪过。那时的场景他一生也不会忘记，他看见那个挡在他面前帮他抓住匕首的人飞出一脚重重踹在那个袭击者头上，袭击者的脑袋瞬间鲜血迸裂，整个人被踹出去好几米远。与此同时，枪声响起，奈尔拔了枪，将袭击者一枪毙命。

等埃尔文终于看清了那个冲出来帮他挡住了袭击的人是谁，他失控地吼出声：“利威尔？”

站在他眼前的小个子男人转过头来，从下向上望着他，狭长的眼睛里是厌世般的恼怒。他轻喘着气，垂下的左手鲜血淋漓。

埃尔文语无伦次涌上好多问题：“利威尔？你为什么会在这里？你为什么会突然冒出来？你的手？”他抓住利威尔的小臂，此时奈尔已经跑近，看着现场状况迅速拨打了急救电话。

利威尔垂下头去，看着埃尔文抓起自己的左手臂，看着他隐忍的慌乱与失态。他沉声说道：“我是来找你的。我想告诉你，我想跟你一起去探索宇宙。”

利威尔眼里恢复了平静。埃尔文·史密斯在事件发生两分钟后，终于理清了事实：利威尔·阿克曼又一次救了自己的命。

救护飞艇很快就到达了现场。医护人员给利威尔左手做了简单的包扎，并让他一起去医院详细检查。利威尔很想反对，“这点伤跟我以前在军队里的时候比起来根本都不算什么。”可是埃尔文强行押着他上了救护飞艇，他不得不顺从了他。

到了医院，做完了检查，医生确认利威尔的左手只受到了皮外伤，没有伤到筋骨。埃尔文松了一口气。此时奈尔和宪兵队的人也赶到了医院，三个人分别做了笔录。袭击者的身份很快就确认了，是一个无所事事的年轻上班族，时常旷工，网络活动频繁。尤其最近一段时间踊跃参与社交网络上人身攻击埃尔文的活动。根据他在网上的言论可以得知，此人是极端的地球本位与人类本位主义者，认为一切探索地外行星与文明的行为都是在背叛与毁灭人类。像埃尔文这样的人，他“不得不为了人类的大义，将其杀害”。

人类为了不同的意识形态而自相残杀，早已不新奇。利威尔听完奈尔的陈述报告，脸上涌现一种仿佛踩到老鼠屎的嫌恶表情：“肮脏又愚蠢的过街老鼠还真是哪里都是啊。这些垃圾真的长了人类的脑子吗？”

奈尔不用介绍也早已认出了眼前这位就是利威尔·阿克曼。他默默瞥了一眼埃尔文，如果他没猜错的话，埃尔文已经成功说服阿克曼加入他的计划。他不明白他是怎么办到的。

埃尔文静静地坐在那里，没有其它的话可说。他无意识地一直抓着利威尔的手臂，生怕他乱动而伤了自己。利威尔对这样的状况明显比埃尔文有经验得多，他早已经恢复了常态。只是他观察着略显失态的埃尔文，没有揭穿他，也没有抽回自己的手。

后来奈尔又接了个电话，便要匆匆赶回队里处理这个事件的后续。埃尔文终于可以静下来理一理事情的前因后果，“你为什么就这样冒出来了？也不给我打个电话？”

“我给你打了，一直打不通。”

埃尔文才想起来自己已经连续好几天屏蔽掉了所有陌生号码。

“给我的邮箱发个讯息也行啊。”

“我给你发了，你没收到？被转进垃圾邮件了吧。”利威尔冷眼。

埃尔文哑然失笑，“所以你就直接这么跑来了？来多久了？”

“也没多久。昨天到的飞机，在你家楼下等了一晚，也没见人。今天早上去了一趟宇航局，你太忙了，他们不能安排见面。下午我又来等了会，你就回来了。”

“……对不起。”

“埃尔文，你是不是傻了，你毫发无伤你还这么蠢。这又不是你的错。”

“是我的错。对不起。”

利威尔于是沉默不再说话。

埃尔文放开他的手。两人静静坐在医院的走廊。脑海里的思绪琐碎又混乱。利威尔先前说的那句话又飘回埃尔文脑海里，他来找他的目的。

“所以，你决定了吗？要加入我们的项目？”

“嗯。”

埃尔文靠在椅背上看着天花板，想到这段时间的遭遇。世人的不解与谩骂像利箭一样刺得他体无完肤，他从来没有委屈或后悔。他心里的信仰与注视的方向从九岁那年起就没有改变过。他早已接受了负重前行的命运，也从不奢求他人的理解。

“为什么是这个时候？萨根号的信号消失了，人们躲避我们还来不及。你怎么明知山有虎偏向虎山行？”

利威尔轻哼一声：“宇宙就在那里，我们怎么能不去看看？”

“你知道的吧，到了虫洞那边，我们面对的可能是死亡。”

“不好意思埃尔文，在面对死亡这件事上，我比你在行。”他面无表情地扬了扬自己缠着纱布的左手。

利威尔的话掷地有声，轻轻击打着埃尔文的心脏。一股暖流漫过他的全身。他看向利威尔，目光流转，嘴唇轻轻抿成一条线。

埃尔文突然又想起什么，“你现在住在哪里？”

“离市中心不远的一家旅店。”

“没有亲戚朋友么？一直住旅店？”

利威尔大概是由于今天失了血的缘故，也懒得骂埃尔文，只用没有波澜的声音说：“我没有亲戚朋友了。你不是查过我的资料？这么快就忘了？”

埃尔文想了想，很快做了决定：“今天你就别回旅店了，我让人帮你把你的行李快递过来，你现在手受伤了不方便，在这个城市里也没有其他朋友。而且，你是因为我才受伤的，我不可能放着你不管。在你的伤好以前，你先住到我这里来吧。”

利威尔正要开口拒绝，埃尔文打断他：“我家虽然不是什么豪宅，但安顿你一个客人还不成问题。我独身没有小孩，平时也不怎么回家，你基本可以算是独住。我就算是回家了，也不过回来拿几套衣服洗个澡睡个觉。你如果喜欢独处，我绝对不会打扰到你。利威尔，你救了我的命两次，你就当是给我一个偿还你的机会。不要让我欠你太多人情，好不好？”

话都说到这份上了，还能怎么样。利威尔只好默认了。此时两人的肚子如雷鸣般响起，提醒两人已经是晚上九点了，还滴水未进。埃尔文尴尬地笑了笑，“走吧，我们去吃饭，我请你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中“每一种生存方式的存在都是合理的，我们没必要互相理解”一句借用自刘慈欣短篇小说《朝闻道》。


	6. 致人类的礼物

利威尔向来不是好奇心旺盛的那类人。对他人的过去，他总是保持着足够的距离。倒不是因为对他人的苦难或幸福熟视无睹、冷眼旁观，他只是觉得任何人都没有权力去插手他人的过去。而他也不想以一个人的历史作为评判其人格的标准。

然而此时他不得不承认，他对埃尔文产生了一种难以解释的好奇心。

深层动机无从追溯，但冠冕堂皇的理由也不是找不到：毕竟是将来要一同离开地球踏入未知的同伴，对其想要知根知底也是理所应当。阿克曼向来不打无准备的仗。

埃尔文的家是一套三室一厅的公寓，不算很大，但接待利威尔一个客人也是绰绰有余了。公寓的装修风格十分简单，主色是灰白与藏青的现代风格。家里没有什么装饰物，桌子上、柜子里几乎空空如也，处处彰显着主人的漫不经心。利威尔想，就连旅店的布置都比他家要温馨些。

他又查看了厨房，倒是设施齐全，锅碗瓢盆冰箱烤箱一样不差，只是看上去显然从来没有被使用过。

把利威尔安顿好以后，埃尔文很快给他安排了入职面试。初试后一个星期便收到了复试通知，让他去进行全面的评估与测试。因着利威尔一千八百小时的飞行经验和相关的专业背景，他没有什么难度便通过了测试。心理评估也未显示任何异常。宇航局人事部让他回家等待入职通知。

在这整个过程里，如埃尔文所述，他平时基本回不了家，大多数时候都睡在宇航局。利威尔几乎是一个人住在他的公寓里。

利威尔很快就在公寓附近找到了一个不小的公园。他还是和过去一样，每天清晨四点五十分自然醒，到公园里晨跑一个小时，然后回来洗澡。和过去不同的是，现在他只能在埃尔文的客厅里透过落地玻璃窗看日出。

有时他会打开电视，在时事新闻的背景音里，他留意的往往只有下方滚动新闻里毫无进展的关于萨根号仍处于失踪状态的报告。他与埃尔文相处的时间太少了，他不知道他对这个现状会有什么感想。在埃尔文偶尔回家睡觉的时候，他留意观察他的举动，除了看上去有些疲惫外，很难再看出其它情绪。埃尔文难道丝毫没有被这漫长的等待所影响，仍然坚信萨根号终有返回的一天吗？感到疑惑的同时，利威尔又类比了一下自己的行为，他想，难道自己不也同样处在一种无法解释的信仰之中吗？否则的话，正如埃尔文所问，为何自己偏偏在这看不到任何希望的时期加入他们呢？

没有了在餐厅里打工的日常任务，利威尔闲散得有些不习惯。待左手的伤痊愈，打扫埃尔文的公寓就成了他的每日任务。一开始，他花了整整两天时间清扫了所有的公共区域与自己的卧室，慢条斯理却又心怀鬼胎。最后只剩下埃尔文的卧室了，他就像一个强盗站在堆满宝藏的山洞外。他想，从感谢屋主款待的角度而言，他理应一同帮他清扫，可那种与他人的过去保持距离的良好教养又将他束缚在原地。埃尔文卧室的门就那样敞开着。利威尔想起这扇门从来也没有关上过，即使是在埃尔文难得回家的那些个屈指可数的夜晚，他睡觉的时候也始终敞开着门，也不知是坦荡还是心大。利威尔经过几番思想挣扎，最终还是走了进去。

埃尔文的卧室和公寓里其它地方没有什么不同，空旷，没有杂物，也没有装饰品。一张双人床摆在正中央，旁边是书桌与书柜。这个时代，纸质书已经很少了，书柜里只寥寥摆着几本书。书桌上摆着埃尔文的电脑。利威尔坐到书桌前，随便划了一下将它唤醒，一个书柜一样的全息影像直接跳了出来，里面密密麻麻排列了难以计数的书目，从天文物理生物机械到音乐心理经济哲学，应有尽有。当然利威尔并不觉得埃尔文把这些书全都读过。也许就像大多数人一样，书买来只是装装样子，尽管全息影像并没有实体书摆起来好看。

他关掉影像，又打开书桌的抽屉。里面只摆了几支笔和一本纸质的笔记本。那是埃尔文父亲的笔记本，利威尔从未听他提起。他轻轻翻开已经泛黄的封面，一页一页地翻看里面的内容。他慢慢明白过来，这就是前段时间那些不怀好意的人在抨击埃尔文时曾提及多次的神秘笔记本。这么一本平平无奇的笔记本为何会成为舆论的一部分，他无从知晓。只是这样一本古老的纸质笔记本被精心地收在这里，利威尔猜想它一定意义非凡。

他将笔记本摆回去，关上抽屉，看了看四周。再没有别的可供窥探的物件了。他想自己大概是多虑了，埃尔文根本没有什么隐私可言。与其说是坦坦荡荡，不如说是心不在焉。除了那本薄薄的笔记本外，再没有任何可以暴露感情的缺口，也没有任何承载记忆的痕迹。埃尔文住在他自己的家里，就跟一个过客一样。

利威尔站起身，暗自嘲笑了一下自己没头没尾的好奇心。我不过是进来打扫的而已，他对自己说。于是他扎紧了头巾，又重新忙活起来。

埃尔文的卧室打扫起来一点也不困难。利威尔擦净了家具上的灰尘，拖了地，换上干净的床单被套。很快干完了这一切，他全身心舒爽，给自己泡了杯红茶。站在厨房里想了想，又回到埃尔文的书桌前坐下，唤醒电脑，一页一页地查看埃尔文的书目。他不明白自己为什么要这么做，他可不记得自己是什么热爱读书的人。

正随意翻着，几本书名吸引了他的注意力，是《星际航行动力学》和《载人飞船的高级生命维持系统》。他记起自己在读书时，也曾上过航空动力学的相关课程。虽然那时他常常打瞌睡，比起理论课他更喜欢实践，但这么多年过去了，这些东西仍旧给他一种很熟悉的感觉。他快速地翻了翻内容，将这两本书投送到了自己的手机上。

收到宇航局入职通知的那天是一个周五。根据招聘指示，利威尔将被编进宇航员候选名单，而他将参与的第一个项目就是载人飞船探索虫洞任务。

他给埃尔文发了个消息问他晚上是否有空回来吃饭。埃尔文很快回复说有。于是他快速去超市买了菜，做了洋葱奶酪面包汤、松露黄油土豆泥和水煮西兰花。他将食物放在炉子里保暖，然后抱着泡好的红茶在客厅里看起书来。傍晚时分，他听见门开的声音，埃尔文回来了。于是他关掉书本的影像，轻盈地翻过沙发靠背，快速跑进厨房将炉子热上，开始煎小羊排。

埃尔文进门的时候有点恍惚。自己家里从未飘出过这么温馨的味道。他抬头看了看餐桌上方的灯，是暖黄色的，他竟从未注意。在他的印象里，客厅里的灯从来都是白色的冷光。

“愣着干什么？赶紧洗手坐下。”利威尔端着洋葱汤从厨房里出来，不满地瞪了他一眼。埃尔文顺从地走向厨房洗手池，“今天怎么心情这么好做大餐？”

“今天收到宇航局入职通知了。”

“恭喜，我听人事部的同事说了。”埃尔文回到餐桌旁拉开椅子坐下。他很快察觉到利威尔始终奇怪地盯着自己，抬起头来对上他的目光，“怎么了？”

“当初是谁质疑我过不了入职测试的？”利威尔将碗摆在埃尔文面前，动作的力度仿佛在赌气。埃尔文笑了，“你这小子，在意的是这个啊？那不是质疑，是激将法。你看，这不是凑效了吗？”

“凑效的又不是激将法。”

“哦？那是什么？”

“要你管。”

利威尔坐下来，开始专心致志地喝汤。埃尔文也不追问。他也尝了一口汤，当场愣住：“利威尔，这是你做的？难以置信。”他停不下来，又喝了几口。

利威尔冷哼一声：“你以为谁都像你。”

“我怎么了？我厨艺很差么？谁告诉你的？”

“厨房从来没用过，一看就不会做饭。”

埃尔文无从反驳，只能默认地笑笑。两人喝完了汤，利威尔麻利地将盘子收走，又跑进厨房，将小羊排和土豆泥西兰花端出来。趁利威尔忙活的间隙，埃尔文观察了一下自己的公寓，他发现客厅的桌子上摆着洗好的水果，家具和地板都擦得噌亮，阳台上晾着洗好的衣物和床单被套。整个公寓里充斥着一种很陌生的温馨感。待利威尔上菜的时候，埃尔文便堂而皇之地观察他。后者先是假装没看见，后来终于被盯得几乎要绷不住，烦躁地瞪回去：“你看什么？”

“没有。我就想着你比较像这个房子的主人，我才是客人。”

“一个月也回不来几次，你确实对这个家没有感情。”

“感情这个东西没有什么用。就像你说的，我一个月也回不来几次，何必倾注过多感情呢？”

利威尔没有接话，沉默地切割盘中的肉。埃尔文沉浸在美味羊排和松露土豆泥的滋味中，三下五除二将盘子里的食物吃得精光。而利威尔还在心不在焉地摆弄着手里的刀叉，切好了羊排却不往嘴里送，半天才低声说：“等我们搭上飞船离开，这个房子就不会有人来了吧。”

“啊，”埃尔文擦了擦嘴，“我会让奈尔偶尔过来给房子换换气的。反正我跟他说好了，要是我死了，这个房子就送他了。”

利威尔眼里一沉，握着手里的餐刀就要往埃尔文脖子划过去，“你这混蛋脑袋里是进屎了吗？” 他的脸黑如锅底，他不明白这个人谈及自己的生死为何如此置之度外，这种置之度外就如他空旷的房间一样令人烦躁。

埃尔文知道自己又不小心触碰到了利威尔的敏感神经，只好在他面前举起双手：“抱歉。不过利威尔，吃饭的时候不要说屎。”

“闭嘴你这个白痴。”

埃尔文乖乖闭了嘴。

吃完了晚饭，利威尔让他不要动，自己收拾了盘子刀叉端进厨房去了。埃尔文只好去洗澡。出来时，看见利威尔抱着茶杯窝在沙发里看书。他凑过去跟着看了会，发现是自己大学时航天机械选修课的教材。

“你怎么想起看这个？”

利威尔没有从眼前的影像上移开视线，“我不喜欢自己像个白痴一样对这些事一无所知。”

“这你不需要担心，你接受培训的时候都会教的。”

“我现在也没别的事可做，闲着也是闲着。”

“你要是喜欢这个啊，”埃尔文也坐进沙发里，“改天我帮你问问米克，他对这方面比较懂。对了，他女朋友也是个工程师，你还没见过吧？他女朋友一直留在火星基地，到时也要跟我们一同出发的。”埃尔文头枕着沙发靠背望着天花板，用一种少有的揶揄口气说：“米克这次好不容易回去一趟，估计舍不得回来了吧……”

利威尔第一次见到他如此放松的状态。埃尔文穿着宽松的睡衣靠在那里，颈间挂着毛巾，还未干透的头发凌乱地垂在额前，仿佛还冒着热气。对眼前这个人诸多的无处窥探的好奇心让利威尔鬼使神差地问了一句：“那你呢？”

“我什么？”

“你没有老婆孩子，也没有女朋友什么的？”想了想，又补充，“或者男朋友？”

埃尔文笑了，“这不是我的人生的必要选项，何必浪费时间呢？”

“嘁，无趣的家伙。”

埃尔文觉得有趣，反守为攻：“你还说我，你不也一样？我可是记得你的资料里写，单身未婚无小孩。”

“军队里不一样，”利威尔试图解释，“我们都不知道我们能活到哪一天，所以并不打算拖累旁人。”

“据我了解，军队里也有另一种人，恰恰因为不知道什么时候会遭受意外，所以要抓住当下，享用眼前的欢愉。”

“显然我不属于这种。”

“所以你看，你和我一样无趣。”埃尔文用毛巾擦拭着湿发，“当然，在这个时代，即使是生命不受威胁的普通人，选择进入传统婚姻生活的也越来越少了。对于某一类人而言，孤独这个东西并不是组成了家庭就可以驱散的。”他轻描淡写地看过来，“你是这样吗，利威尔？”

利威尔一时不知如何作答。明明是自己想要窥探他的底细，却不知怎么又被他握住了话柄，反而成为了他的窥探对象。他无端觉得埃尔文就像一枝嵌在玻璃樽里的玫瑰花，在自己与他人的触碰之间轻易地划开了一道无形的壁垒。虽然把一个高大的男人比喻成一枝花并不算贴切。

“没想过这种问题，”他最后答道。

埃尔文笑了笑，也没有追问下去的打算。时钟指示时候已不早了，埃尔文站起来。沙发另一边的重量消失，利威尔坐的位置轻微地陷了下去。

“别看太晚了，早点休息。明早你该来宇航局开小组例会了。”

“学姐？学姐？”

韩吉隐约听到有人叫她，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是莫布里特那恳切又严厉的脸。莫布里特弯着腰，半蹲在沙发前叫她。韩吉伸了个长长的懒腰坐起身。她又和莫布里特写报告写到了深夜，困极的时候直接睡在了办公室的沙发上。她盯着自己身上的毯子，思索着昨晚睡着的时候好像并没有盖被子。她抓了抓头发，一看时间，六点整。天还没有亮，莫布里特已经洗漱完毕，整装待发。

“小莫啊……”她打着哈欠，“晚点再去不行吗？”

“不行，说好的六点，一分钟也不能晚。”他将韩吉从沙发上拽起，拉着她往办公室旁边的盥洗室走去。

宇航局的生活设施无比齐全，以方便那些整宿不回家的加班狂们。这简直是为韩吉量身打造。算起来，韩吉几乎是住在了宇航局里。每日工作到深夜，累了就睡在办公室，第二天睁开眼睛就又可以直接开始工作。多亏了莫布里特每天来到她的办公室监督她的作息，使得她还没有忘记要稍微遵循人类社会的基本活动准则。

莫布里特觉得这样不行，他们不仅是科学家而已，他们加入了探索虫洞项目小组，是要成为宇航员的，除了知识储备以外，身体素质也很重要。于是，一套严谨的健身计划被莫布里特提上了日程。

莫布里特拉着梦游的韩吉来到洗脸池，绾起她的头发待她自己洗了脸。又递给她毛巾，让她将脸擦干净。等韩吉换好了衣服从盥洗室里出来，莫布里特便拉着她往外走。

宇航局天文台坐落在城郊，离市区非常远，温度也比市区低了好几度。两个人走出天文台时，一同呼出了蒙蒙的白雾。韩吉的眼镜也模糊一片，她只好取下来收进口袋里。两人在深秋萧瑟的清晨往山林里走，鼻头很快就红了起来。

宇航局后山的山林是莫布里特选定的晨跑场所。虽然宇航局里也有健身房，但两个人都不喜欢。韩吉一开始对莫布里特的健身计划是拒绝的。如果将健身计划安排在健身房里，莫布里特知道他肯定无法将韩吉从沙发上拽起来。但是在山林里就让韩吉高兴得多，她喜欢地球。

两人从山脚开始慢慢往山上跑。不是很陡峭的山，坡度的变化非常平缓。小道两旁树木的叶子已经早早落了。这个季节，早晨六点多的天空还没有完全亮。深蓝色的天空被光秃秃的黑色的枝条分隔成错落的方片。

跑了十来分钟，韩吉已经不行了，她预备要停下，“小莫，休息会，休息会。”

“学姐不可以！你刚刚开始喘气觉得不行的时候，就是你要超越自己的时候！再坚持一会，前面就有个平坡，我们到那里再休息。”他轻轻推着韩吉的背帮着她往前跑。

终于跑到了平坡，韩吉撑着膝盖弯着腰喘气。莫布里特拉着她一起做伸展动作。

“学姐，这个身体素质你怎么上飞船？”

“知道了知道了小莫，我会好好锻炼的。”

莫布里特递给她水。她往嘴里猛灌了几口，两人休息了几分钟，又跑了起来。就这样跑跑停停，将近一个小时，好不容易才跑到了山顶。天已经亮了，太阳慵懒地散发热量。被染成橘红色的流云拖曳在淡蓝色的天空里。

莫布里特很喜欢这个时刻的韩吉，她看着天空，像看着自己的宝藏。

在早晨的清冷空气里，韩吉对着天空自顾自喊了起来：“啊~卡尔先生，你现在飞到哪啦？”

卡尔是韩吉擅自给虫洞探测器起的名字。她不喜欢萨根号这个名字，觉得它太官方。她私底下叫他卡尔，就像叫一个朋友。

离萨根号信号消失已经过去了两个多月，它仍然杳无音信。宇航局里已经有一部分人放弃了对它的等待，准备作为失败任务来处理。而有一些人还在默默信仰着，尽管这份信仰并得不到正面评价。在大多数人看来，这种无可救药的执拗没有任何益处。

莫布里特扪心自问，两个多月以来，若说心里没有半点动摇是不可能的。他有过忧虑和害怕，甚至质疑自己所做的一切都没有意义。从大学以来就和韩吉一起监听的CWT-073e只是一场幻想，观测那串不知指向何物的坐标也是一场痴梦。他没有想到他们竟能如此幸运，在那串坐标上出现的虫洞将他们做了几年的梦变成了现实。而现在埃尔文带着他们继续做着梦。人类是否真的能够如此轻易地离开太阳系，外面的宇宙到底会是什么样子？在萨根号消失的两个多月里，这一切变成了一个不愿面对的噩梦。

莫布里特蹲下来，捡起脚边一根树枝在地上划拉出没有意义的图案，开玩笑道：“卡尔先生也许飞到了另一个维度的宇宙，正在被外星人们解剖研究呢。”

“理论上来说，也不是不可能。”韩吉也在一旁蹲下，她接过莫布里特手中的树枝，在地上随意地画出一个球体，“目前我们谁也不知道虫洞另一端连接的是什么。或许是我们的宇宙里的某一点，又或许完全就是另一个宇宙。更大胆一点猜想的话，或许是另一个维度的空间，也未可知呢。”她在那球体上画出一根管子，在管子的另一端画出一个很大的圈，然后在圈子里胡乱画出几颗星星，“当然，我们都知道，一个维度里的物体是无法穿越到另一个维度里去的……至少以我们人类的认知来说，不可能。不过谁知道呢，人类办不到的事，也许对更高级的文明来说根本就是雕虫小技吧，”她笑起来，“埃尔文说过，不要用人类的思维揣测宇宙。”她手下画的图案愈发不正经起来。她总会这样顺着自己的发散性思维疯言疯语。“不过想要弄清楚这一点，我们早应该去研究理论物理，或者做一个数学家，而不是搞什么实测天体物理。两百多年了，这个猜想从出现直到今天，始终无法被证实。”

“……学姐，你会害怕吗？如果卡尔永远不会回来的话？”

韩吉扔掉树枝，拍拍手中的尘土站起来。她仰起头，看了好一会儿天空中那些橘色的云，答道：“当然会啊。不过我害怕的不是那些未知的危险，我害怕的只有一个实际问题：万一卡尔真的回不来，雷斯集团真的放弃给我们投资怎么办？宇航局也不会给我们支持。我们就只能看着那个虫洞在那里啊，宇宙的模样就在那个虫洞后面，我们却永远不能亲眼看一看。这么想一想，好像就连活下去的意义都没有了呢。”

“幸好埃尔文学长还在为这一切做着努力，他是那种什么也不会害怕，心里没有半点顾虑的人吧？”

“你信吗？”韩吉反问，“埃尔文也是普通的人类，也会有和普通人类一样的感情。只不过他藏得很深，我们看不见罢了。莫布里特，我们可以表达我们的情绪，因为我们是追随者。可是他不可以。如果他也流露出害怕或迟疑的情绪，我们这个团队就完了。”

“可是……这样也太辛苦了吧？”

“都是自己选择的路而已。我们不也一样么？”韩吉朝莫布里特笑了笑，“哎呀，还有一个傻蛋也选择了这条路，要搭上埃尔文这条贼船。他叫什么来着……”

“利威尔，”莫布里特立刻答道，“利威尔·阿克曼，他今天应该就会来宇航局报到了。”

“今早八点是小组例会吧？我们该回去了。”

两人回到宇航局，快速洗了澡换了衣服。来到埃尔文办公室时，米克已经在那里等着了。米克前一夜才从火星赶回地球。在此刻熹微的晨光中，他眼下的疲态被挡在了长长的额发后面。

项目小组每周会举行一次例行会议。这天早晨的会议稍微有些不同，这是利威尔·阿克曼第一次参加的例行会议。

八点整，办公室的门开了，利威尔跟在埃尔文身后走了进来。他首先看见的是站在窗边的米克。米克没有开口，只是轻轻吸了吸鼻子。这时屋子的另一边有个兴奋的声音叫了起来：“你就是利威尔？小小只的，好可爱哦！”那声音的主人蓦地靠过来，利威尔条件反射地揪住了那人的衣领，在自己和那人之间隔开一个手臂的距离。看见那张凑近的脸被一副眼镜遮掉了一半，他低吼：“你说什么你这臭四眼……”

臭四眼身后的年轻人见状立刻挤进他们中间，运力移开利威尔的手：“学姐不是臭四眼！”

“没来得及给你们介绍，”埃尔文在会议桌旁坐下，“这位就是利威尔·阿克曼。”又朝利威尔比划了一下两人，“韩吉·佐耶和莫布里特·巴纳。还有米克，你见过了。”

韩吉将自己被揪得变形的衣领整理好，又贼心不死地继续往利威尔脸上凑，“终于见到你了，拯救了埃尔文两次的超级英雄！”她这么跟他说话的时候，必须微微弯着腰，眼镜从鼻梁上滑下来，她推了推，像观察实验样本一样观察利威尔，又看看埃尔文，“你是怎么搬动埃尔文那个大块头的？真是太不可思议了！”

初次见到韩吉女士，利威尔没有什么生疏感，也丝毫不跟她客气：“大块头？就他那样的，一只手就够了。”

埃尔文朝两人递过来一个眼神，韩吉立刻心领神会：“开会！开会！”

几个人围着会议桌坐下。利威尔趁着空隙打量了一番埃尔文的办公室。虽然不小，但很凌乱。如果说和埃尔文的公寓有什么不同，那就是这里人类居住的气息竟更浓一些。办公桌的一旁是一条沙发，上面的毯子和枕头明示了它的主要用途。办公桌上摆着几个没洗的大大小小的咖啡杯。一件天蓝色的宇航局制服外套被随意地搭在办公桌后的椅背上。

很难将这样的场景和眼前这个一本正经的男人联系起来。利威尔收了收眼神。此时埃尔文正将一份资料的立体影像投送到会议桌的上方。那是利威尔的履历，埃尔文开始一页一页地介绍。里面满是骇人听闻的战绩和赫赫的功勋。利威尔交叉双臂坐在那里，一副事不关己的样子。随后埃尔文又开始播放一段视频，那是利威尔的几个飞行片段。他操纵的战机在半空中像一只蝴蝶那样轻盈又快速地翻飞，惹得韩吉哇哦哇哦叫个不停。视频播放完毕，韩吉热烈鼓掌。埃尔文说：“正如你们所知道的，本次任务将组建一支武装护卫队，由利威尔带领。联合众国空军将会恢复利威尔的军籍，他会以阿克曼上尉的身份参加此项目。”埃尔文看向利威尔，“护卫队将由你和待选的四名成员组成，由你指挥。利威尔，原则上你有权力挑选自己小队的成员。你尽早拟定一份名单发过来。”

利威尔应了一声。

“那么，我们项目小组的成员就初步定下来了。我本人、韩吉和莫布里特是此次任务的科学研究员。米克和纳拿巴是飞船的系统工程师和机器人研发人员，再加上利威尔和另外四名护卫队成员，一共十人。”

“纳拿巴就是米克在火星的女朋友，”韩吉凑在利威尔耳边小声解释，“异球恋好辛苦的。”

“米克，你那边有什么进展？”

米克唤醒自己的电脑，将一段视频投放在会议圆桌上方，“深海探测器的故障从上次我回去的时候就没有妥善解决。这次我回去，和纳拿巴终于研究出了可行的方案。以下是我和她的报告。”

画面里出现的是火星基地的实验室。米克和一个女人穿着从头包裹到脚的白色的防尘服，在如工厂一般宽阔的实验室里来回穿梭。他们介绍着那颗看上去像鱼雷一样的探测器的研发进度。随后，画面又切换到数据分析画面，那个女人脱去了防护服，只穿着便装向埃尔文做着报告。那就是纳拿巴。她留着一头极短的金发，神采奕奕，五官和面部轮廓利落又精致。利威尔注意到她两边耳朵上各打了三个耳洞，其中两个打在耳骨上。她穿着露脐短袖T恤和牛仔裤，双臂上大片的彩色纹身十分抢眼。

纳拿巴和米克一样，都在火星出生长大。他们大学相识，毕业后一起进入了宇航局分设在火星的基地工作。在那里他们认识了埃尔文。虫洞被发现以后，埃尔文被召集回地球，米克不久也被调了回来。而纳拿巴为了跟进在火星基地的实验项目一直走不开。同样身为虫洞探索任务小组的成员，她从来没有亲自出席过小组会议。每一次开会时，视频报告成了她出席的方式。

从这次报告来看，实验室的进程十分好，米克说，他们很快就可以进入测试阶段。

利威尔看见埃尔文的严峻表情终于缓和下来。韩吉的声音听上去也比刚才轻松了不少，“太难得了，太难得了。等了这么久，终于有了一点好消息。”莫布里特坐在韩吉身边专心致志地记录着会议的进程，他始终盯着眼前的电脑，也跟着微微笑起来。

散会的时候，太阳已完全升起，阳光充足，照得满屋子都是。

这样的会议每周进行一次。每一次都会涌来无数的问题。他们必须不断解决，然后出现新的问题，然后解决，就这样循环往复。好消息对他们而言是极其奢侈的，更通常的情况是，在极度高压的工作环境下，他们仍不得不一次又一次地面对落败与失望。

日夜更迭。人类就这样走过了整整一个秋季。冬日来临了。

始终处于失联状态的萨根号似乎进化成了宇航局里一小撮人用以自嘲的图腾。它失联前定格的画面以全息影像的方式展览在宇航局总部的大厅，有些人每每经过就要向它鞠一躬，那意思仿佛是在提醒自己身为愚蠢的人类就应当少做白日梦。“这玩意儿，”韩吉有一次经过时对利威尔说，“理事会那帮老头迟早有一天要把它安排进博物馆。你知道，就跟几百年前死在火星上的小猎犬2号一样。”

利威尔不认识什么小猎犬2号。或许是半路出家的缘故，他对这些科学怪人的偏执还没有太深刻的认知。更何况他也没有精力考虑太多。自入职以来，利威尔立刻就被安排了满满当当的体质训练和理论课程。体质训练对他而言没有什么难度，可理论课程他却不得不花费额外的时间自己补习。每天回到家，补习完理论课程后，他还会自己在埃尔文的书库里翻看一会书。有那么一瞬间他觉得自己仿佛被扔回了大学回炉重造。这样的人生走向他从来不曾预想过。

除此之外，利威尔还要定期返回军队接受射击与格斗训练，在模拟舱里练习驾驶穿梭艇和护卫舰。关于护卫队的候选人名单，利威尔已经有了自己的想法。当初埃尔文提到这个配置的时候，利威尔脑海里立刻浮现出几名能力过人的昔日部下的脸。令他感到意外的是，自己还没有联络他们，他们竟已经先一步找上了自己。当他打开四名昔日部下一同发来的视频讯息时，里面唯一一个女孩子温和又坚定的笑容显现出来，她说：“利威尔上尉，请让我们继续追随你。”

他很快整理好了四个人的履历给埃尔文发过去。等了好几天，没有收到下文。这段时间，埃尔文加班加得变本加厉，一直都没有回过家。利威尔很想知道他究竟在忙些什么。终于挨到要开小组例会的那天晚上，他决定提早过去看看埃尔文是否还好好活着，吃完晚饭便往宇航局赶。到了埃尔文的办公室，埃尔文却不在那里。拉过走廊上路过的助手问了问，得知他在实验室还没有忙完。利威尔只好回到办公室的沙发上等他。

在这间开过无数次小组例会的办公室里，利威尔早就已经把每个边边角角打量得彻彻底底。但单独一个人无所事事地呆在这里，还是头一回。他意识到自己坐着的沙发就是平时埃尔文睡觉的地方，忽然有些无所适从。

好在没等多久，埃尔文回来了。他穿着一身白大褂，就那样走了进来，利威尔竟被吓了一跳，盯着他一时不知说些什么才好，仿佛刚才做了什么亏心事。脸上的表情却仍硬梆梆地关押着所有情绪，这就使得他沉默的眼神看上去有些阴郁。

埃尔文不禁低头看了看自己，“我看上去很奇怪吗？”

第一次见他穿成这样，利威尔觉得有些新奇。他摇摇头。

埃尔文脱下白大褂挂回衣架上，“刚从实验室出来，没来得及换衣服呢。”他回到办公桌后坐下，“你怎么这么早过来了？找我有什么事吗？”

“没什么，就是告诉你一声护卫队的名单我定好了，你过目一下。”

“你把他们的详细资料发给我。”

“早就发给你了，你没看吗？”

埃尔文抱歉地笑了一下，“对不起，利威尔，这几天太忙了。”

隔着两步远的距离利威尔看见他的眼睛里有些许红血丝，眼下还积着乌青，一副劳累过度的模样。

“哦，等你有空再看就是了。”

“现在看吧，正好你也在。”埃尔文将办公桌上的杂物随意地挪了挪，调出那几份早已在收件箱里躺了好几天的履历，一边看，一边询问补充信息，算是作了一次简短的预试。“我看没什么问题，都是很优秀的人，可以立刻安排面试。”

处理完了这件事，距离小组例会还有一些时间。埃尔文便又打开刚才从实验室带出来的数据，打算趁韩吉他们还没过来时抓紧研究一番。

利威尔坐在一旁的沙发上，就这样看着他工作的样子。有一瞬间他不知道自己在想些什么，他忽然走出去，福至心灵地来到不远处的茶水间，再回来时，将一杯咖啡摆在埃尔文面前。

埃尔文意外地抬起头，“利威尔？”他觉得利威尔看自己的眼神就像在看一只被救济的小动物。“谢谢你。”喝了一大口，咖啡的味道溢满口腔，又香又苦。

利威尔站在他身旁，瞥见电脑屏幕上一条构造奇特的图案在缓缓转动，十分新奇。

许是手里的咖啡太暖，埃尔文放松下来，往椅背上一靠问他：“是不是很漂亮？这是我们多年以来的研究成果。”那是一条分子构造十分奇特的基因链。他将图案拉出来，它的立体影像就在他们面前静静旋转，像一件艺术品。

“就这样一条小小的分子结构耗费了我们实验室多年的时间。利威尔，你能想象吗？为了这条小小的分子链，我们经历了多少失败和打击。”

“为什么？有什么意义吗？”

咖啡杯在手心里传递着温度，埃尔文说：“很久以前我们就在想，生命的形式绝不应该只有一种。我们身为一种以碳元素为基础的生物，是目前宇宙中唯一已知的智慧生物。可是在宇宙的某处，一定还存在着其它形式的智慧生命，我一直是这么认为的。如果只因我们对其它生命形式毫无了解，而导致即便与他们相遇，也辨认不出来的话，这难道不是一件最可悲的事吗？所以我们必须去探索、去研究新的生命形式，一种以其它元素为基础的生命形式。这就是我们一直在研究的课题。我们以硅元素为起点——它是最有可能完成这项使命的一个元素——研究它构成基因长链的可能性。这很重要，因为，只有能够形成基因长链，单细胞生物才有可能进化成分子结构更复杂的大型生物，才有可能进化成拥有高级智慧的生物。”

“所以，你们的实验成功了吗？”

“成功……也许可以这么说，但也只是阶段性的。我们研究了这么多年，总算设计出一种新的催化剂模型，它可以让硅和其它元素之间的作用力变得强健而稳定。也就是这样我们才能构建出这个分子结构。尽管如此，相比起碳元素所能构建的大分子，我们还相差很远。我们一次次地设计新模型，一次次地以失败告终。每一次都对自己说，这一次一定会成功。然而实验结果总是一次次地让我们失望。”

在一起经历过几个月的小组例会后，利威尔开始能体会这种失望的感觉。

埃尔文手里的咖啡杯已经见了底。只听见他声音轻柔地说：“可是，这就是我们科学工作者的工作啊。我们今天提出一个理论，就是为了明天去推翻它。这是一个美丽与哀愁混合在一起的工作。”

这句话像是一座融化的冰山，利威尔忽然能在这座冰山下看到这个男人炽热的灵魂。埃尔文还在兴致勃勃地说下去。不知聊了多久，埃尔文终于想起时间。时钟指示离例会约定时间已经过去了十多分钟，韩吉他们仍然毫无踪影。埃尔文皱眉：“他们今天怎么迟到了？”正要给韩吉拨电话，办公室外忽然传来一阵吵吵嚷嚷的喧闹声，在走廊上由远及近。两人觉得奇怪，利威尔正要出去看一看，一名助手就风风火火地撞了进来，差点和利威尔撞个满怀。面对两位一脸诧异的长官，那名助手语无伦次地叫道：“史密斯博士……阿克曼先生！出现了！出现了！……数据又动起来了！”

“你说什么？”

“萨根号！萨根号的数据！它们动起来了！”

埃尔文的瞳孔瞬间放大，他猛地站起，差点将椅子撞翻在地上。他不自主地加重了呼吸。助手还在絮絮叨叨地拼凑着一些不利索的句子，埃尔文已经赶出办公室的门，迈开大步朝控制中心疾走而去。在那一瞬间，利威尔也立刻明白了助手的话。他迅速追在埃尔文身后。埃尔文先是走着，然后开始小跑，利威尔也跟着跑起来。深夜的宇航局陷入一场骚动，他们身边的所有人都在往控制中心跑，像一场壮阔的迁移。利威尔感觉自己的心里劈里啪啦地有什么东西在跳跃着燃烧着，几乎要从喉咙里蹦出来。

控制中心里早已密密麻麻挤满了人，韩吉、莫布里特和米克已经等在那里，目不转睛地盯着大屏幕。利威尔跟在埃尔文身后挤到韩吉他们身边。大屏幕上，萨根号与地球的距离几分钟前还定格在九十亿公里这个数字上，几个月来纹丝不动。而此刻，它的末几位数竟开始疾速跳动，每一秒钟都在减小。许多人还无法相信自己的眼睛，他们脑内一片空白，总觉得是个梦。有人已经开始抑制不住地哭了起来。而更多人还在等，他们在等着——

不知过了多久，萨根号的声音终于传回了人类的世界。那声音始终温柔平静，像个贤者，与离开前别无二致，它穿过了九十亿公里的距离，混夹着来自人类从来没有到达过的宇宙空间里的质朴尘埃，传入人类的耳朵：“人类，你们好呀！好久不见。你们还活着吗？我还活着呢，我出了点小故障，可是我已经把自己修好啦。你们没有放弃我吧？我给你们带来了一份礼物。唉，宇宙……宇宙可真美啊！”

极力压抑的情绪再也无法控制，一瞬间，控制中心里爆发出一片爆炸般的欢呼。所有人将他们手中的帽子、外套、桌上的玩偶、和手边任何可以扔的东西都朝空中了扔出去。几个月来几近绝望的等待，终于在这一刻有了回报。韩吉早已涕泪横淌，她语无伦次地抓住身边的莫布里特，“莫！小莫！阿莫！”她叫着跳着抱着他转了三圈，“米克！”她又跟米克拥抱，“埃尔文！”又跟埃尔文拥抱，“利威尔！”利威尔黑着脸，还是让她抱住了自己。只是埃尔文的眼睛始终没有从大屏幕上移开。利威尔看见他的嘴角压抑着模棱两可的笑。埃尔文还在等着，终于，大屏幕上传来清晰的图像，他们听见萨根号说：“人类，这是我给你们的礼物。”

大屏幕上出现了来自另一个星系的影像。首先出现的是一颗黄矮星，它炙热、活跃的日冕在屏幕上跳动，是整个星系光与热的来源。韩吉、莫布里特和其他在场的同事迅速分析数据，确定了这颗恒星就是来自天鹅座的CWT-073。随后传来的是离这颗恒星极近的两颗热木星，它们以极短的周期绕着母恒星公转，它们表面上被高温灼烧得像熔浆一样的风暴纹在整颗行星上肆虐呼啸。围绕着母恒星运行的第三颗行星体积比前两颗行星要小得多，那上面仿佛有红褐色的陆地和碧色的液态海洋，是一颗岩石星球，编号CWT-073d。科学家们的心都跟着一同被提了起来，他们知道，这颗行星位于这个星系的宜居带内，很有可能可以孕育生命——或已经孕育了生命。可是埃尔文等待的不是这些，他还在等着，等着，终于第四颗行星的图像传了过来，那是一颗结冰的星球，整个表面一片银灰色，它看上去比地球要略小些，距离母恒星四个天文单位，远在人类宜居带以外。韩吉、莫布里特和米克都看着大屏幕说不出话来。而埃尔文一直等到这一刻，他嘴角的笑容才完全地释放了。利威尔看见他眼里的光芒比那恒星更亮。埃尔文终于可以确定了，这颗星球是真实存在的，这颗星球就在他眼前，这颗他在父亲的笔记本里查看过无数次的、每一条纹路都熟记在心的星球，他魂牵梦绕、监听了整整四年而从来没有回音的星球，就在他眼前，就在虫洞的另一端，他的CWT-073e。

他回过头来，在场的每一个项目小组成员都看着他，韩吉脸上斑驳的泪痕还没有擦净。他与米克对视，击掌，与韩吉拥抱，与莫布里特拥抱。他看向利威尔，利威尔脸上的神情埃尔文不知该如何去描述，他不知所措地在为他高兴着。埃尔文那放肆的笑容一瞬间转换成了柔软的喜悦，在被泪水和欢呼声淹没的控制中心里，他将利威尔揽过来，轻轻拥抱了他。

人群拥挤，荷尔蒙浓烈，利威尔感到自己的脑内在前所未有地大量分泌多巴胺。埃尔文像一团火，热烈地包裹着自己，那么喧闹的控制中心里他竟只能听见埃尔文的心跳。那一刻他发觉自己竟如此热爱人类，热爱着人类的伟大与美丽，一直都这么爱着。人类竟然是美丽的，他差一点就忘了。这个他几乎就要摒弃的世界竟还有着那么多沉甸甸的盼望。

韩吉和莫布里特靠了过来，米克回复完纳拿巴的讯息后也靠了过来。他们几个人围成一个圈，十分有默契地搭着彼此的肩膀与后背。埃尔文环视着他们每一个人，像一支整装待发的军队，眼里似有火焰。

“出发吧，向着未知。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 招供一下，其实本文里的史密斯是有现实原型的（一小部分），原型来自XX大学某物理系教授，曾在NASA工作的天文学家。本章中“这就是我们科学工作者的工作，我们今天提出一个理论，就是为了明天去推翻它。这是一个美丽与哀愁混合在一起的工作”和下一章的“发现与传播真相就是我们的工作”都是他的原话。若哪天真掉皮了……请不要说破（顶锅盖逃）。


	7. 故人

萨根号从虫洞归来的那一夜，埃尔文立刻收到了来自雷斯集团董事局主席——也就是芙丽妲·雷斯的父亲——罗德·雷斯亲自发来的一封视频讯息。这封邀请来得如此之快，超乎埃尔文的意料。在那封讯息里，罗德·雷斯表示想要亲自见一见埃尔文小组的成员，对载人飞船项目进行最后的协商。他们被邀请前往位于火星的雷斯集团总部。罗德·雷斯派出的地火线星际飞船马斯克号已经停靠在太空电梯空间站的港口，等待他们的到来。

地球太空电梯的基站之一位于太平洋中心的一座人造岛屿上，赤道线从它身上横穿而过。埃尔文他们到达的那一天，岛屿上刮着大风，浓云密布，巨浪横拍，让人错觉整座岛屿就像一艘在风雨中沉沉浮浮的船。

对于埃尔文和米克而言，往返于地球与火星之间早已稀松平常。然而对于小组里从来没有离开过地球的另外三人，这是一场无法轻描淡写一笔带过的旅程。

乘坐太空电梯登上飞船飞往其它星球是这个时代进行星际旅行最便捷的方式。太空电梯的升降舱并不算小，直径将近十余米。然而，和它接近四万公里的高度比起来，这十余米的直径简直就像一根头发丝那样细得令人恐慌。电梯的一端扎在这座大洋中心的小岛上，另一端被地球同步轨道上的空间站紧紧拉拽着。它直入云霄，根本望不到头。任何一个没有相关理论知识的人看到了，都无法对它产生一丝一毫的信任。

当然，对于训练有素的韩吉、莫布里特和利威尔而言，他们很清楚太空电梯的安全性就跟飞机一样别无二致。

韩吉知道，更艰难的考验还在后头。

五人很快在升降舱里坐好。系上安全带以后，红色的警示灯在他们头顶闪烁起来，三，二，一……电梯启动了。它一开始缓缓上升，这和乘坐地球上任何一座普通电梯都没有区别。很快，升降舱开始加速，随着加速度的提高，压在他们身上的重力也越来越大。韩吉和莫布里特紧闭着双眼，额头开始冒出汗珠。埃尔文和米克倒是气定神闲，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。听到身后韩吉发出的奇怪的叫喊声，埃尔文知道这重力已经开始让他们感到痛苦。他下意识地看向另一边的利威尔，担心他也会难受——很快他就为自己这个想法感到好笑。利威尔坐在那里，脸上没有任何变化。这种程度的重力对于一个王牌飞行员而言，简直就像是过家家一样了。

在升降舱终于彻底冲出大气层的那一瞬，耳边的轰鸣静了下来。利威尔朝舷窗外看去，脚下的地球已呈现出半个弧形。大气层冒着淡淡的蓝光，地球像一颗蓝色的玻璃珠被包裹在其中。那是他的母星，他的故乡。在他二十八年的人生里，他第一次以这个角度望向这个世界。

一行人终于到达了空间站，马斯克号的两名船员已经在那等着了。他们向小组五人问好，说道：“雷斯小姐让我向史密斯博士和各位组员转达她的问候。她将在火星迎接各位的到来。”

五个人被领着走进马斯克号。静止的飞船里没有重力，他们依靠脚上的磁力靴固定在地面上。穿过接驳仓时靴子发出“咔哒、咔哒”的声响。马斯克号是罗德·雷斯的私人豪华游轮，装潢得极尽奢华。它的船身是一个不规则的圆柱体，身长百余米，垂直着悬停在太空中，就像一幢摩天大楼。它被垂直分成几十层，每一层都有各自的用途。工作人员将他们领到待客舱所在的楼层，对他们说：“请各位稍作休息。半个小时后，我们的飞船就会启动，飞往目的地火星。飞船启动后会有短暂的剧烈加速，届时请各位坐在座位上系好安全带。如果过程中有任何问题，请按紧急按钮与我们联系。”说完便从乘客舱退了出去。

很快就有服务人员给他们送来了餐饮。如此座上宾的待遇让埃尔文不禁和利威尔开起玩笑：“罗德·雷斯这人真客气，是不是？”

利威尔轻哼一声：“超出了应有范围的殷勤，那就是狡诈。”

广播里传来飞船即将启动的通知。五个人回到座位上坐好，系上安全带。很快，警示灯闪烁，开始倒计时。飞船启动了。

加速的过程令韩吉和莫布里特再一次体会到了五脏被蹂躏的痛苦。这一次的加速比在太空电梯上的程度还要剧烈。韩吉觉得自己的身体上像坐着一头大象，她痛苦地叫喊：“为什么又要来一次啊！啊啊啊！”莫布里特咧开被重力压得变形的嘴，费力地喊回去：“学姐，让你平时好好锻炼身体了吧！”

在这片嘈杂的背景音里埃尔文再次下意识朝利威尔看去。毫无意外地，利威尔仍旧面容沉静地坐在那里，神情如同坐在家里的沙发上喝红茶。埃尔文甚至开始怀疑这个阿克曼根本感受不到什么叫重力。

飞船以这样的加速度飞行了一段时间，待达到足够的速度以后它才放缓下来，最后维持在了1G的加速度，为了让地球人们享有和在地球上一样的重力。

这趟旅程持续了两天。利威尔从舷窗向外看时，再也看不到地球，只有漆黑的宇宙幕布与繁星点点。直到此刻他才对进入宇宙这件事有了实感。地球被他们远远抛在身后，他觉得自己像是一棵树被连根拔起，有生以来与一颗星球建立的联系再也不是那般天经地义了。利威尔想，人类一旦彻底进入太空，就会不可避免地进化成另一个物种。

两天后，他们五人的脚终于踏在了火星的大地上。

芙丽妲·雷斯已在出口等候他们多时。熙熙攘攘的人群中，她第一个看见埃尔文，向他招手微笑，又与小组成员一一握手问好。“各位辛苦了。我父亲为各位安排了酒店，请各位好好休息一夜，明天我父亲会邀请大家到总部会谈。”

五人跟随芙丽妲搭上专程接送他们的飞艇。飞艇的四面与顶端是透明的，可以看到舱外的景象。飞出基站的一瞬间，利威尔看见了火星上淡黄色的天空，有薄云在那上面流过，四周满眼是土红色的大地。对于看惯了蓝天白云绿树的地球人而言，这景象实在有些苍凉。然而对于生活在火星的人类，这里是他们的故乡。

火星人曾经花了一百多年的时间改造火星大气层。如今他们已经成功地在火星的天空制造出了稀薄的云层，将人类活动区的地表平均温度控制在了零上二十度左右。由于气压的增加，地表也终于能够允许液态水的存在。火星人在室外活动时，已经不需要穿厚厚的太空服了。“尽管如此，”芙丽妲介绍说，“我们大气层的含氧量仍然不允许我们不戴氧气罩在户外走动。如果说改造温度只需要一百多年的时间，那么改造整个大气构造，则至少需要十万年……”她的声音听上去有些伤感，但很快又整理好笑容，“当然了，以各位的专业素养，这些常识也轮不到我来说了。总之，如果各位有闲情逸致出门散步的话，请一定要戴好氧气罩。”

很快他们就到达了下榻的酒店。酒店亦是雷斯集团旗下的产物。两百年前第一批人类殖民计划在火星开展的时候，雷斯家族就早早占据了这片深谷里的宽阔场地。那时火星地表的气候还很恶劣，稀薄的大气层难以阻挡强烈的紫外线与各种宇宙辐射，每年还会有持续好几个月的沙尘暴。为了避开这恶劣环境，酒店被建造在了地底深处。

芙丽妲一行人的飞艇从窄窄的崖口钻入深谷，四周荡然无光，仿佛坠入深渊。他们一时感到十分逼仄。可是很快，有温热的灯火跳进他们的视线，一座华丽的地下都市在他们眼前划然展开。

这深谷里的地下都市辉煌敞亮，各种小型飞行器在不同建筑之间来回穿梭，钢铁铸造的都市精美而缜密，充满着智慧与机械的美感。尽管明明知道生活在这里的也是人类，利威尔却奇异地感到这仿佛是来自另一个文明的勃勃生机，让他心底生出一种蠢蠢欲动的暖意。辉煌的灯火让整个都市显得温暖可爱，他忽然觉得外面漆黑的宇宙、这颗铁红色的星球其实并不是它们表面看上去的那样寂寥。

他们下了飞艇，大堂的门在他们面前自动滑开。酒店内部亦是宽敞明亮，穹顶很高，空气净化系统排放着淡淡的花香。芙丽妲笑着对埃尔文说，“父亲邀请各位安顿在我们旗下的酒店，希望能够使各位满意。倘若各位有什么额外需要，请直接联系我，千万不要客气。”

他们的行李已经被运送到了各自的房间，桌上的花瓶里插着新鲜的花束，墙壁上挂的画昭显着设计师不俗的品味。

罗德·雷斯在各个方面都昭告着他的商业王国不容置疑的财力和影响力。对于一个如此有影响力的人，附属在遥远地球的政治统治下做一个地方领主似乎已经满足不了他了。罗德·雷斯对于太阳系外那一片新领地的欲望，在埃尔文眼里，早已无所遁形。

那天晚上，纳拿巴从宇航局的火星基地实验室赶了过来，参加了项目小组和雷斯集团会谈前的最后一次例行会议。纳拿巴看上去和视频会议里没有什么两样，她的金发稍微长了一些，还是那么飒爽利落。项目小组的六名成员终于首次聚集在了一起。韩吉将利威尔介绍给她。纳拿巴比韩吉略高一些，她勾着韩吉的肩膀，闪着那双精致的眼睛俯视利威尔：“哟，小个子~”

利威尔站在他们五个人中间，就像被一群巨人包围。他的脸上聚集起滚滚黑云，纳拿巴被他的眼神吓了一跳，赶紧躲到韩吉身后，“他不会想杀我吧？”

“不会的不会的，他就是这样的，习惯就好。”

例会上韩吉对萨根号带回来的那几颗系外行星的数据做了分析报告，几个人又将第二天要与雷斯谈判的重点一一对好。散会后，韩吉挽着纳拿巴的手要一起喝酒叙旧。莫布里特自然是跟着他的学姐，生怕她不小心喝多了得意忘形。而米克自然也跟着他的女朋友。四个人就像四人约会一样离开了会议室。

利威尔很庆幸他们没有拉着自己作职场社交。正要回房间，埃尔文叫住他：“你有什么事要忙吗？”

“什么？”

“我问你一会有没有什么事要忙。”

“那要看你问这话的目的是什么。”

埃尔文被逗笑，“我能有什么目的。只是很久没回火星了，想出去看看。你没有来过火星，要不要跟我去看看？”

埃尔文的眼神坦坦荡荡，看上去仿佛真的是单纯无害。可利威尔总有种自己给自己挖了个坑往下跳的感觉。

“……哦。好啊。”

利威尔跟着埃尔文走进通往地表的电梯。他靠在一边墙上，通过透明玻璃看着脚下的地下都市一点一点下沉。电梯里只有他们两人，很安静。利威尔忽然说：“我没有想过地下的城市会是这个样子。”

埃尔文靠在另一面墙上，双手插着兜，“你以为地下城市是什么样子？”

“肮脏，鱼龙混杂，永远有一股臭水沟的味道。”

“为什么会有这样的印象？”

“我小时候跟我舅舅住在一起。他没有什么钱，我也从来没搞懂过他靠什么谋生。我们住的是一个地下街区，空气里永远弥漫着一股臭水沟的味道。”

这些事利威尔从来没有对任何人说起过。事实上从他懂事以来，这些事他就很少记起了。只是今晚不知怎么回事，他忽然就这样一股脑全都说出来了。

埃尔文对利威尔的这些经历并不陌生，他早就在搜集来的资料里读过了。透过冷冰冰的资料，他读到的是阿克曼上尉的人生。然而此时他才真切地感觉到，站在自己面前的利威尔其实也只是一个拥有平凡感情的活生生的人。他的声音不觉间柔和下来：“你在那样的地方住了多久？”

“八岁，或九岁，记不清了。后来他就离开了。”

那几乎就是自己失去父亲的年龄。

电梯到达了地表，埃尔文租了两副氧气罩，利威尔伸手去要，埃尔文没给他，却是亲手帮他仔仔细细地戴上。利威尔本能地想要甩头拒绝，却看见埃尔文那双琉璃一样的眼睛，里面满是不容置疑的威严。他没有再坚持下去。

两人一前一后踏出室外。灯光消失在身后，利威尔定了定神，然后惯性抬头。漫天碎钻一样的星星洒下的光就如一张轻盈的网一样披落在他们肩头。

他们身处一片平原之上，地表人工设施不多，寂静无人。他们面前是一条长长的道路，四野是黑色的连绵山脉。再没有其它阻挡视线的物体，夜空显得很低很低。他和埃尔文就仿佛是这颗异星球上最后的旅客。

“前面有个观星广场，”埃尔文说，“我们可以去那找个地方坐着。”

利威尔迈开脚步往前走——他一时没有改过来在地球上走路的习惯，大腿肌肉十分尽责地传输着力量，第一步跨出去后他差点就飞了出去。

埃尔文眼疾手快，在后面抓住了他的小臂把他拽回来，自己也差点被带离地面。“嘿！”他几乎笑出了声，“小心点。”

利威尔立刻明白过来发生了什么，在室外他们的磁力靴不起作用，而火星上的重力只有0.38G，相当于自己的体重只有地球上的不到40%。以他平日走路的力量，在火星上他几乎可以飞了。

他被埃尔文拽着站在那里，双耳发热，心跳如雷。他觉得自己像个傻子一样。

“走吧。”埃尔文说。

“你可以放开我了，我会走。”

“我可不这么认为。”

就这样被他拉着往前走，利威尔想甩开也不是，不甩开也不是，他唯恐自己血液的滚烫温度无可遁形地传递到埃尔文的指尖。好在路不算很长，他们很快就到了观星广场。埃尔文终于把他放开。

观星广场为了方便观星，并没有太亮的照明设施，只有脚下一路的矮灯给他们指明方向。他们找到一条长椅，埃尔文挨在他身边坐下。

“时间快到了。”埃尔文看了看表。

“什么时间？”利威尔边甩着手臂边问。被埃尔文抓过的地方仿佛还带着酥麻的触感。

“你看那里。”埃尔文把西边的天空指给他看。利威尔认认真真地看了几秒，终于在满天星斗的背景前看见了一个黯淡丑陋的光点。

“你就让我看这个？”

“这是火卫一，火星上的第一个月亮。你再看它旁边，还有另一个点。”

“哦，火卫二，火星上的第二个月亮。可真有够小的。就这两块丑陋的石头有什么好看的？”

“别急啊，你等等。”埃尔文数着时间，两人一直盯着那两块石头，时间流逝的速度变得很微妙。利威尔终于眼看着火卫一那不规则的形状一点一点吞吃掉了它身后的火卫二，又过了不知多久，火卫二的身影又重新出现，而火卫一在它前方跑得越来越远。

埃尔文看上去好像很高兴，像完成了什么不得了的事情。

“所以，你大晚上的拉我出来，就是为了看月亮。”

“我们可是在火星上看月亮啊，利威尔。我当年在这里工作的时候，最喜欢看的就是这两个月亮。”

“你怕是搞研究搞傻了吧。”

“要好好珍惜啊，利威尔。火卫一几千万年后就没有了，火星的引力会把它拉得越来越近，它最终要么撞在火星上，要么变成火星的一串星环。地球的月亮也一样，你知道吗，它每年远离我们地球四公分。我们如今所看到的月亮，也比古代人看到的小得多。几千万年后，地球上的人类——如果那时还有人类的话——就再也看不到月亮了。这宇宙里没有什么事物是永恒的。”

埃尔文陈述着这世间的既定法则，话语里并没有倾注过多的情绪，可他这中立寡淡的神态却让他愈发像个参透一切的哲学家。薄淡的星光下，他的鼻梁投下蜿蜒的曲线，阴影在他脸上跋涉如同他们四周静默的黑山。

利威尔心里碾过一阵温柔，他低下头悄悄笑了，没有让埃尔文察觉。再开口说话时，仍旧是那臭烘烘的语气：“几千万年的时间维度，好像也轮不到我们这些寿命不到百年的碳基生物瞎操心。”

“是啊。可即使是只有百年寿命的我们，也会经历很多令人措手不及的事件。这些事件已经足够影响我们一生了。”

利威尔不禁想起自己不到三十年的人生中那些来了又去的故人。他忽然有些不安，不知道自己和埃尔文以及虫洞小组的这些人最终会以怎样的方式收场。他无端地想，如果自己也能变成一颗卫星就好了，被埃尔文的引力吸引，沿着他的轨道飞行，几千万年不会改变。

这个想法一冒出来他就被吓了一跳。这种感觉如此陌生，他不知道应该称之为忠诚还是其它。自己或许只是在效忠史密斯，就和过去在军队里效忠自己的长官一样。他又想起那一夜在控制中心里的拥抱。他一时分不清自己爱上的究竟是人类，还是埃尔文·史密斯。

火卫一仍在他们头顶缓缓向东边移动，而火卫二已融入了背景的那片星海。后来他们往回走，利威尔固执地不让埃尔文拉他，自己一步一步控制着力道，一路上就好像走在棉花里一样。埃尔文在他身后耐人寻味地笑。

第二天一早，雷斯集团的飞艇已经等候在酒店外。六人搭上飞艇离开深谷，飞往雷斯集团总部。

雷斯集团的总部建于地表之上，大厅有着极高的穹顶，外表看上去像一座古代神庙。进入内部以后，里面宽敞的落地玻璃窗透出的蓝色天空让他们一瞬间以为回到了地球，但那只不过是画面精美的显示屏。从大厅一旁的侧门出去后，他们看见外面竟然是一个露天庭院，而他们站在庭院的侧廊上，暴露在露天庭院的空气中，竟还能自由呼吸，他们很快就明白过来这个所谓的露天庭院也不过是另一个穹顶极高的封闭空间，他们抬头所看见的蓝天与阳光不过是另一块精密的显示屏所制造的人工幻象。

六个人跟在工作人员身后穿过侧廊，进入另一边的建筑。电梯将他们带到最顶层的会议室。里面还空无一人。工作人员对他们说：“请各位稍候，雷斯主席与其他董事一会就到。”

很快，埃尔文听见会议室外有人群走近的声音。门开了，几个人走进来。最前面的就是罗德·雷斯。他的双瞳很大，也是幽幽的紫罗兰色，芙丽妲的眼睛就遗传自他。可是被这样一双眼睛盯着，却让人感觉很不自在。罗德·雷斯一进来便直视着埃尔文，埃尔文也直视着他，向他伸出手，“雷斯先生。”

罗德·雷斯的视线让埃尔文心里涌起一种古怪的感觉。

芙丽妲·雷斯跟在自己的父亲身后，看到他们迟迟不说话，匆忙介绍道：“爸爸，这位就是埃尔文·史密斯博士……”

“我知道他是谁。”雷斯的视线没有从埃尔文脸上移开，就这样与他握了手。其他几位董事也分别跟项目小组的其他成员握了手，芙丽妲给他们一一做着介绍。雷斯集团的人与埃尔文小组的人分隔两边面对面坐下。

埃尔文率先开口：“雷斯先生，我们所有小组成员很高兴收到您的邀请，进行这次面对面的谈话。在与雷斯小姐接触的大半年时间里，我们对彼此的筹码和需求都进行了充分的沟通。我们小组的目标与贵集团的利益是绝对一致的，就是探索与开发虫洞另一端的CWT-073星系。”

韩吉唤醒自己的电脑，将一份计划书投送到会议桌上方。她说：“那晚萨根号从虫洞另一端回来以后，我们对它带回来的数据进行了分析。CWT-073星系由一颗恒星和四颗行星构成。离恒星最近的两颗行星，073b与073c是两颗热木星，也就是两颗温度极高的气体行星。它们暂时不会是我们此次的研究对象。我们小组此次任务的主要研究对象，是073d和073e。”她将073d的影像调出来，“CWT-073d是一颗岩石星球，表面有液态海洋的存在，虽然目前还不清楚其主要成分。073d是有大气层的，光谱分析显示它的主要成分是二氧化碳和氧，当然，氧含量还没有充足到可供人类自由呼吸的程度。但总体而言，从各个角度来看，它的构成是目前所有已观测到的系外行星中最接近地球的。”

“并且是唯一一个我们可以到达的，”雷斯看着埃尔文说。

“确实如此。”埃尔文答道。

韩吉继续说：“我们小组此次任务的第二个研究对象，是CWT-073e。尽管这颗星球表面被厚冰覆盖，但萨根号在飞掠它时侦测到了异常的电磁场。我们有理由相信厚冰之下是一个富含氯化钠的液态海洋。而这样的一个生态系统，从理论上来看，是满足孕育生命的条件的。”

“哦，孕育生命，是的，是的，你们科学家，就是对什么外星人啊新物种啊特别着迷。不过我想问一下史密斯，你能不能告诉我，为什么是CWT-073e？”

“如果您是问073e为什么是我们的研究对象，那么我的回答和刚才韩吉所说的是一样的，以它的生态环境，是很有可能存在生命的，而研究地外生命形式对我们地球生命有重大意义……”

“不，我是想问，为什么你们会在萨根号从虫洞回来以前就锁定了这颗星球，甚至比那更早。你们不必反驳，我听过你们和火星官员的那场辩论，你们的说辞说得过那群愚蠢的官员，但说服不了我。史密斯，我听说在你大学的时候，你就一直在监听那颗星球发出的电波了。你能解释一下是怎么回事吗？”雷斯用那双幽紫的眼睛盯着埃尔文，“史密斯，你是不是有什么秘密？”

在场的其他董事窃窃私语起来。韩吉有些不安地看了埃尔文一眼。而埃尔文始终直视着罗德·雷斯。他一早就猜到罗德·雷斯一定不会轻易地答应与自己合作，无论动机是什么，他都一定会刁难自己。这个直觉如此准确。面对罗德·雷斯发起的进攻，埃尔文面不改色：“与其说是秘密，不如说是家父与我的一些陈年往事。那些都不值一提。我父亲是一个中学物理老师。他经常在纸上写写画画，从我小的时候就开始教我物理和生物知识，教我认识地球，认识星空。他对宇宙有数不尽的想象，而CWT-073e只不过是那些成千上万的想象的其中之一。我只不过是特别幸运而已，在我十五岁那年，人类所观测到的CWT-073e正好符合了我父亲的想象，所以我对这颗星球情有独钟。”

成千上万的想象的其中之一？听到这个回答，利威尔瞥了埃尔文一眼。他明明记得自己在埃尔文抽屉里那本笔记本上看到的，只有CWT-073e这一颗星球而已。

埃尔文脸上没有任何波澜，一脸坦然。

“嗬，中学物理老师吗？他现在还好？”

“家父已经去世二十四年了。”

“是吗？发生了什么？”

“离家不远发生的一起交通事故。”

“嗬……”雷斯的表情耐人寻味，“宇宙真是有意思。”

这句话令在场的所有人都露出了疑惑的神情，没人明白罗德·雷斯为什么会从埃尔文父亲的死引出这句话。而埃尔文也一言不发地看着他。雷斯笑得古怪，对埃尔文说：“我愿他度过了美好的一生。”

埃尔文从这句话里听不出任何惋惜或安慰的意味，但他也并不恼怒，只答道：“关于这一点，我很难替家父回答。不过至少，他所过的都是他自己选择的生活。”

“自己选择的最重要，对吧？CWT-073星系，虫洞……你们确实很幸运，人类历史上从未探足过的领域，都被你们歪打正着地遇见了。你们不会还藏着什么别的秘密吧？”

“如果我们真的还有别的伟大发现，干嘛要藏着掖着呢？公布出来让自己被写进历史教材，不好吗？”

埃尔文看着雷斯的眼睛，他终于明白过来从刚才就一直涌动在心底的古怪感觉缘自何处，他觉得罗德·雷斯看着自己，就像在看一位故人，在看一位已经认识了很久、久别重逢的人。埃尔文仔细想了想，他确定以自己那虽谈不上清贫但也并不特别富裕的知识分子父母亲的背景，绝不可能跟雷斯家族这样的火星第一富豪扯上任何关系。

“雷斯先生，容我问一句，您和我父亲认识吗？”

“认识？”雷斯耸耸肩，“谈不上。你上电视出名的那段时间里，我通过花边新闻读了几篇有意思的文章而已。你和你父亲的故事还真是有意思，不过里面怕是少不了添油加醋吧。所以我假公济私，总想着哪天见到你本人，跟你求证一下花边新闻的真伪。”

雷斯用那久经商场的泰然态度滴水不漏地避重就轻，埃尔文暗自看得明白。但他并没有追问下去，他知道不可能直接从雷斯嘴里得到他想要的答案。而雷斯也看似漫不经心地转移了话题，他指了指半空中的计划书说：“闲聊得差不多了，还是继续谈正事吧。你们作为科学家的热情和信仰，我不想去评论。但对于我们雷斯集团来说，我们的目标一直很明确，这也是我们投资的前提条件：你们任务的首要研究对象，就是CWT-073d，更具体地说，研究人类移民到该星球的可能。至于073e，对不起，那不在我们的考虑范围内。”

尽管早已有了心理准备，可当听到这样明确的拒绝的时候，小组六个人心里始终不是滋味。利威尔的脸色沉下去。他知道073e对埃尔文来说意味着什么。他悄悄在桌子底下伸手轻抚了一下埃尔文的膝盖。

埃尔文沉声道：“我们明白雷斯集团的目的。这当然也是我们研究团队的主要目的之一。倘若真的能找到另一颗适宜人类居住的系外星球，那对我们全人类都是巨大的福祉。但我还请雷斯集团不要过早地对此怀有过大的期盼。这颗星球还有着太多的未知。而从目前已知的条件来看，光是重力就是一个需要克服的难题，073d的质量是地球的五倍，而它的直径是地球的1.5倍。也就是说，它的重力在2.2G左右，比地球的两倍还多。这对于我们地球人而言，都是一个几乎要改变几百万年来所养成的行走方式的重力，就更别说长期生活在0.38G重力下的火星人了。”

“那又怎么样呢？”雷斯挑眉，“人类为了生存而改变自己的存在方式，这不就是遵循着进化论而走到今天的我们人类的命运吗？”

“至于073e，雷斯先生，这颗星球虽然不在宜居带内，但它冰层底下的液态海洋极有可能生存着结构更复杂的物种。倘若我们真的能够发现不存在于目前已知生命树上的新的生命形式，这对于人类的意义不亚于发现另一颗宜居星球。”

“这只是一种猜测而已。我不管你们科学家是根据多少事实基础做出这样的猜测，但那对我没有意义。对雷斯集团没有意义的事物，就没有研究的必要。”

“我们只是在尽着科学工作者的职责。发现与传播真相就是我们的工作。”

“史密斯，不要太理想主义了，”罗德·雷斯沉下眼神，半张脸埋在阴影之中，“你要知道，像你们这样的科学家有得是，今天我把钱投给其它团队，他们一样可以载着飞船去探索新星系。我并不是非要找你们不可的。有时做人太执着不是件好事。”

埃尔文看见坐在雷斯身旁的芙丽妲正暗暗给自己使眼色，她淡紫色的双眼里满是忧虑，皱着眉头让自己不要再往下说。埃尔文与自己小组成员们快速对视了一眼，终于没有再试图反驳。

罗德·雷斯知道自己手握主动权，他继续说：“除此之外，我们雷斯集团也将以更具体的方式参与这个项目。登上飞船的成员中，除了你们项目小组的十人，我们雷斯集团也将派出十人的队伍，同样由科学家、工程师与护卫队组成，与你们一同飞往CWT-073星系。”

“什么？”项目小组的几个人都吃了一惊。

“怎么了，怀疑我们雷斯集团的实力吗？我告诉你们，你们地球在研究虫洞，我们火星的科学家也没有闲着。他们对CWT-073星系的了解不比你们少。而我们的工程师更是直接参与了飞船的设计与建造，难道你们以为，”雷斯上下打量了一下另一边的米克和纳拿巴，“仅凭你们队伍里两个开发机器人的工程师，就能胜任维护飞船上万个不同系统的运作的工作吗？”

纳拿巴不满地皱了皱眉，她想要开口辩驳，米克轻轻碰了碰她的腿让她稍安勿躁。

韩吉在一旁开口道：“我们并不怀疑贵集团的实力，只是在飞船这样一个封闭且无法中途下船的小社会里，互相处得来很重要。人数太多，极有可能造成管理的混乱。”

“这个你们不需要担心。雷斯集团早就开始建造能搭载二十到三十人的长途飞船了，我们从火星飞往小行星带和外行星的采矿船都是以这样的人数运作的。无论从人事管理还是技术层面我们都经验丰富。佐耶女士，我再说一次，关于科研团队我们有很多选择，而你们，”雷斯笑笑，“你们心里很清楚，你们的选择只有雷斯集团。”

韩吉无言以对。利威尔看向埃尔文。埃尔文沉默几许，最后用低沉的声音说：“雷斯先生，我们答应你的条件。”

对面的芙丽妲眼里泛起欣慰的神色，紧蹙的眉头终于松开。罗德·雷斯笑说：“那就再好不过了。”他和几位董事交头接耳了一番，最后转过头，“既然如此，我们这几天内会拟定一份协议给你们发过去。”他站起来，向埃尔文伸出手，“史密斯，预祝我们合作愉快。”

埃尔文他们离开会议室的时候，芙丽妲跟了上来，从埃尔文身后拉住他。埃尔文有些诧异，利威尔也停了下来。其他小组成员并没有注意他们，已经先搭乘电梯离开了。

“史密斯，”芙丽妲有些不自然地放开他，但很快组织就好了语言，“我很高兴你能答应我爸爸的条件。老实说，这些条件对你们而言也并没有坏处。最艰难的就是拿到资金，除此之外，其它的困难都可以克服的，不是么？”

“当然，芙丽妲，否则我们也不会答应这些条件。还有，你被你爸爸传染了吗？你可以叫我埃尔文的。”

芙丽妲笑笑，“对不起……不由自主就这样了。”三个人面对面站着，一时无话。埃尔文见她特意追出来，却并没有什么特别的事，只好打破沉默：“芙丽妲，这么长一段时间以来辛苦你了。如果不是有你的帮助，我们不可能这么顺利拿到资金。”

“埃尔文……，你没必要这样说。我们都很清楚这是一个非常优秀难得的项目，而你，”她顿了顿，看了一眼站在一旁表情阴沉的利威尔，“……以及你的团队，都是十分优秀的人。我们雷斯集团给你们投资是顺理成章的。”

埃尔文对她欠了欠身，“我们明天一早就返回地球了。芙丽妲，希望我们还能再见。”

芙丽妲侧头看着他，欲言又止，最终还是什么也没说。她与他们两人握了手，“那就祝你们一路顺风。保重，再见。”

电梯里，利威尔用一种玩味的神情看着埃尔文。

“你有什么话要说吗利威尔？”

利威尔用下巴往顶层会议室的方向指了指，“不打算答应她吗？”

“你在说什么？”

“那女人很明显喜欢你啊。”

埃尔文笑了，“没想到你还会关心这种事。利威尔，看来是我低估你了。”

“火星富豪的千金大小姐，娶了她你就拥有了一切，资金什么的再也不需要担心了。所以真的不考虑一下吗？”

“利威尔，你觉得我有心思考虑这些事么？我要离开太阳系了，前途未卜。我是不可能为了谁留在火星的。”

“那，从虫洞回来以后呢？”

“以后的事我从来没有考虑过。”

“呵，还真是心无旁骛、一心只有梦想的埃尔文·史密斯啊。”

他本以为埃尔文多少会辩驳几句，却没想到他真就那样听之任之，一副默认的神态。自己原本只是揶揄的话，却精准点中了这个人的心。利威尔只好靠回墙上，一时无话。电梯的金属墙从背后传来阵阵凉意。他盯着鞋尖看了会，才终于又重新开口，“可是雷斯提出的条件，你就这样答应了？他是不会让我们去073e的。”

“我们也只能走一步算一步了。”

“所以你才会说出那样的话？‘成千上万想象中的星球之一？正好符合了想象而情有独钟’？我明明记得你老爸笔记本里只画了那一颗星球吧。埃尔文，你撒起谎来还真是脸不红心不跳呢。”

埃尔文倒是满脸的心安理得，“你不觉得雷斯也没有说实话吗？我问他认不认识我父亲，他说不认识。但我确定他一定和我父亲有着某种关联。我知道他没有说实话，他也知道我没有说实话。可是我们都不揭穿彼此。这说明我们各自心怀鬼胎。”

利威尔抬起眼睛斜睨埃尔文那张狡猾的脸，“你觉得他隐瞒了什么？会对我们的任务有妨碍吗？”

“我不知道，利威尔。我只是有一种很古怪的感觉。他若无其事地问我这么多，无非是想要从我这里试探出什么。可他究竟藏着什么秘密，我暂时也猜不到。”

“所以明知正中下怀，你也要依靠他的力量吗？”

“我们必须依靠他的力量，短期内没有别的选择。”电梯无声下降，两人面对面站在这小小的封闭空间里，埃尔文没来由地感到亲密和安全。像是告解一般，他不由自主地说：“利威尔，我不可以再迟疑了。我必须去看一看我爸爸留给我的究竟是什么。”

他的声音里有着少见的示弱与坦诚，利威尔仿佛能看见那个永远停留在九岁的小男孩还站在父亲失事的街口，手足无措，倔强又彷徨。那一刻他十分想上前抱住他，就像萨根号归来的那一夜他抱住自己一样。

可他终究没有跨出那一步。他已经明白了，埃尔文的眼睛注视的始终是星辰大海。利威尔不想让自己的身影横亘其中。他终究还是逼着自己将心里那些乱糟糟的感情全部压在那张冷冰冰的脸庞底下，调整自己的声音，再重新开口时，听上去仍旧是那个单纯忠诚的将士：“了解了，埃尔文。”

若能安静驻守身旁，也算是一种幸运。至少仍能一起飞行，环游也不会是无趣。

三天后，回到地球的项目小组收到了雷斯集团发来的正式协议。他们每一个人都在那上面庄重而坚决地写下了自己的名字。


	8. 驯服的鸟

“总之，目前的情况就是这样，”埃尔文抱着双臂靠在他的办公桌前，“雷斯的目的是要架空我们在船上的权力，而且他当时在会上说的话，你们也听见了，他问的问题古古怪怪，对我的问题的回答又模棱两可。目前我们还很难知晓他究竟对我们隐瞒了什么，但有一件事是确定的，雷斯集团不是慈善机构，我们到达新星系后，他们会不惜一切力量将073d变成他们的殖民地。”

“这对073d的生态环境是致命的，”韩吉坐在会议桌旁，一边在自己的电脑上敲字一边说，“尤其是在我们对当地环境一无所知的前提下。他们的行为会造成多大的污染和破坏啊，天哪，我可怜的073d……”

米克站在窗边，垂眼看窗外，“我们目前更应该考虑的问题是，到了那里以后，他们会怎么对待我们。倘若我们在新行星上，或甚至在行程中的船上和他们产生了冲突，他们会和和气气地跟我们谈判解决吗？我对此很怀疑。”

“你说得对，”埃尔文说，“雷斯集团也会有自己的武装小队，更何况飞船的控制系统全权掌控在他们手里。一旦产生冲突，我们会很被动。”

“难道我们只能接受现状，坐以待毙？”韩吉问。

办公室里一时陷入安静。利威尔坐在办公桌旁的沙发上听他们的讨论。他默默看着埃尔文的侧脸，他看着他紧蹙眉头，低头沉思。他又看着他转过头来，蓝盈盈的眼睛望向自己：“利威尔，如果给你一艘战舰，你有能力带我们脱离险境吗？”

韩吉停下手中打字的动作，米克也朝利威尔这边看过来。

“你说清楚一点。”

埃尔文解释：“我们都知道，飞船本身作为运输和携带物资的用途，不会搭载武力设施，到达目标星系后也只会作为母舰驻留在星球轨道上。但飞船会携带两艘护卫舰，每一艘护卫舰上都会装载防御炮和鱼雷。它们也是我们着陆在星球上的唯一工具。而且，护卫舰上也有周全的生命维持系统，可提供十人以下中短期内生存所需的一切物资。也就是说，到了必要的时候，倘若我们和雷斯集团的矛盾真的到了不可调和的地步，很有可能需要你带我们冲出重围。”

“带着你们在宇宙里流浪吗？听上去倒也不赖。不过，雷斯虽然长得像头猪，他也没那么蠢。他会让我们随便动他们的护卫舰吗？我不认为我们和雷斯的防卫队拥有相同级别的对护卫舰的操控权限。”

“没错，所以如果这个后备计划想要成功，我们必须获得至少一艘护卫舰的完整权限。”埃尔文看向米克，“据我所知，这个方案在技术上是可行的。”

米克摸着胡髭答道：“飞船的绝大多数操作系统均由人工智能系统操控，而最高的控制权又掌握在船长和大副手里。至于它的两艘护卫舰，操控权限当然也全权掌握在雷斯集团的人手中。如果想要修改操作权限，除了让船长本人主动修改之外，唯一的办法就是修改控制系统的源编码，将操控权限开放给我们的人。”

“所以，有办法实现吗？”

“如果能够拿到源编码，那我和纳拿巴就可以修改它。可是这个源编码，除非是设计飞船的工程师愿意提供给我们，否则没有其它途径能拿到。”

“米克，需要蛊惑人心的药吗？”韩吉边敲着字边插嘴，“我有一个邪门的朋友，她有一种毒药，可以让喝下它的人心甘情愿为你做任何事。效果据说还挺不错呢。你说是不是，小莫？”她用胳膊肘戳了戳坐在一旁的莫布里特。莫布里特一个激灵，“别开玩笑啦学姐！开着会呢。”

听到韩吉这么说，米克倒是来了灵感，“蛊惑人心的毒药？……也许，这件事可能还真能行。不是，韩吉，我指的不是你的毒药。埃尔文，你们给我点时间。我跟纳拿巴商量看看。这件事，也许她有办法。”

建造飞船的工程在火星的轨道上开始动工的消息很快传来。米克不久也带回了他和纳拿巴的讨论结果。据纳拿巴说，他们大学时代的某位成绩平平无奇的老同学毕业后竟然进入了雷斯集团旗下分公司的战舰研发部门。他们与他算不上什么特别亲密要好的关系，却还是有着某种神秘的缘分将他们联系在一起。在此次虫洞载人飞船的研发项目中，恰巧就有着这位老同学的名字。

“你们和这位老同学的关系算不上亲密，何况战舰研发是高度机密工作，他会把源编码透露给你们吗？”

“老实说，我无法向你保证什么，埃尔文，”纳拿巴在视频讯息里这么说，“这必定会是一场持久战。可我们都走到这一步了，我们什么都要试一试。”

这种对未来的不确定性没有人会喜欢，但他们早就不得不习惯了。他们仿佛回到了当初等待萨根号回归时的那种惴惴不安的彷徨心情，如同被悬在半空，手里抓着空气。

尽管如此，虫洞探索任务的进程还是风雨无阻地展开了。小组成员们进入了正式的集训。韩吉和莫布里特每一天都被魔鬼一样的重力训练折磨得死去活来。而利威尔在模拟舱里的飞行训练也植入了雷斯集团护卫舰的模型。他驾驶着它，就仿佛是自己生出了翅膀，在太空中随心所欲地翻飞如同一只轻盈的鸟，那感觉和以前驾驶过的任何战斗机都不一样。他已经等不及坐进真家伙的那一天了。

米克为了配合纳拿巴的策反工作，每个月都在火星与地球间来回奔波。而埃尔文每日也在自己的实验室和虫洞项目之间忙得脚不沾地，鸡飞狗跳。

利威尔从未想过时间过得竟那样快。仿佛是一转眼的功夫，飞船即将竣工的消息就传来了。他总觉得和雷斯的谈判会议仿佛还是昨天。听他谈起时间，埃尔文善意提醒：“距离我们和雷斯谈判，已经过去两年了啊，利威尔。”

是啊，竟就这样过去了两年。

或许是年岁渐长的缘故，时光流逝的速度快得不可思议，回过头一看几乎能让人惊出一身冷汗。两年来，利威尔一直住在埃尔文的公寓里，自然得根本不需要讨论。尽管在偶尔与奈尔·德克小聚时，这位宪兵队队长总是用那仿佛长期便秘一般的表情指责利威尔是雀占鸠巢，但埃尔文也毫不避讳地表示能有人长期免费给家里做打扫工作岂不是两全其美吗，反正自己也不常回家，反正利威尔一个人也玩得挺开心。

他这么说话的时候，同时还用一种十分温情直白的眼神看着利威尔，就连奈尔都被这诡异气氛搞得浑身不自在起来，“别说得好像金屋藏娇一样啊埃尔文，我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”

利威尔往埃尔文小腿上不由分说就飞过去一脚。他早已听惯了埃尔文这些恶劣的玩笑，也深知那温情眼神不过是这人道貌岸然的面皮下幼稚的坏心眼，不过是为了给他们压力巨大的生活添加的些许调味。得亏自己不是什么不谙世事的小屁孩，否则又该如何全身而退。

他一直记得那个在火星赏月的夜晚埃尔文说过的话，引力的作用会把一颗卫星拉得越来越近，若把控不好距离，最终只会一头撞在行星上，粉身碎骨两败俱伤。

他不想搞出这些闹剧。他劝戒自己，在整个宇宙面前，人类个体的感情终究是太过渺小了。他来追随埃尔文绝不是为了这些。是以两年来，他从未偏离过自己的轨道。

他们终于等来了纳拿巴的好消息。那日是一个清晨，埃尔文在自家客厅里打开米克和纳拿巴一同从火星发来的视频讯息，而利威尔也在那时从客厅路过。

纳拿巴在视频里狡黠地笑，她得意地在镜头前挥动手里一片透明的长方形芯片。“成功了，”她说。

那片不过方寸的芯片里，装载的是他们未来的护卫舰的控制系统源编码。经过她和米克的重新编写，这芯片将允许虫洞小组的成员获得其中一艘护卫舰——游隼号的完整控制权限。

只剩下最后一步就大功告成了，只需要将这芯片里的数据覆盖掉护卫舰上的源编码。

不久，雷斯集团给虫洞小组的成员发来邀请，让他们前往火星一同参观即将竣工的飞船。他们明白机会来临了。趁着参观飞船的间隙，他们可以溜上护卫舰完成他们的计划。他们可不想等到正式出发后再这么做，倘若出发之后才发现改写的源编码行不通，那一切就太迟了。

参观之日很快到来。利威尔跟着埃尔文米克飞往火星，与一早已等候在那里的纳拿巴会和。然后四人乘坐穿梭艇，一同前往停靠在火星轨道上的，他们的船。

“你看，那就是我们的船，爱德华·威腾号。”

在火星的上方，埃尔文伏在利威尔耳边这么说。他指着舷窗外那艘巨大的飞船让利威尔往外看。他们的飞艇正缓缓朝威腾号飞去。此时他们的距离已足够近，利威尔原本只是从穿梭艇里的雷达屏幕上看到它的信号，而现在，当他朝舷窗外看去时，威腾号那庄严的船体就悬停在火星的轨道上，就在他眼前。

那是他们的船，历时两年，工程已接近尾声。从近处看向它时，它的体积令人心生敬畏。它身长五百余米，主船体外观是一条纤长的金属塔架，看上去就像地球上的埃菲尔铁塔。船首处两扇巨大的散热板护着紧跟其后的主引擎。主引擎后方是屏蔽装置，用以阻隔核聚变引擎工作时产生的巨大辐射。船体的中央是舰桥的所在之处。在舰桥下方的舱室里，威腾号的两艘护卫舰——游隼号与黑鸢号——就栖息在那里。

在船尾五分之一处，一个巨大的转轮正以每分钟三圈的速度旋转着，它被四条离心臂相连在船体上，看上去就像一个巨大的摩天轮。当他们的穿梭艇缓缓靠近威腾号尾部的接驳仓时，那转轮就在他们头顶无声转动，它的金属塔架在漆黑的宇宙幕布前散发着银色的光。转轮的黑色影子透过穿梭艇的舷窗打在他们脸上，又像一段黑色丝绸那样从他们身上滑落。

在飞艇与接驳仓的接口靠得越来越近的瞬间，威腾号上的智能系统与传感器自动开始工作，引导着穿梭艇完美卡入威腾号的气密舱口。对接完成后，威腾号开始验证穿梭艇的登陆权限，执行安全检查程序。一切确定无恙后，威腾号气密舱另一边的门自动打开了。

站在门后迎接他们的是威腾号的二副欧良果彭。他是威腾号上的系统工程师，负责维护飞船各种系统的正常运行。

“欢迎各位来到威腾号，”欧良果彭的面容有一种质朴的单纯，他礼貌地对登船的四人笑：“作为我们大家将来共同的栖身之所，希望这次的参观能让各位对它有一个直观的感受。”

四人跟在欧良果彭身后踏入威腾号。作为一艘科考探险船，威腾号的规模似乎过大了些，看上去几乎像是一艘世代移民船了。不过，除了感叹雷斯集团的财大气粗以外，船员们可不会对自己将拥有更宽阔的生活空间产生什么怨言。

他们从船的尾部朝前走，首先到达的就是转轮区。这里是威腾号上的生活区域所在。它像一个巨大的摩天轮那样日夜不停歇地旋转，由此产生人造重力使得地球人可以在这上面舒适地生活。四人顺着离心臂里的爬梯向下走，欧良果彭边走边说：“各位当心，从离心臂开始你们就进入了1G重力的环境，切记抓稳扶手。”

当他们终于下到爬梯底部，站在转轮内侧的地板上的时候，那踏实的重力令埃尔文和利威尔有如站在地球的土地上一样感到安心。“不过，”埃尔文说，“对于你们火星人，这大概不太好受吧？”

“不太好受也得适应呀，”欧良果彭说，“毕竟我们前往的星球可是有着2.2G的重力。为此我们两年来一直在接受地狱一样的训练，我们之中的大多数人还得不间断地服用重力适应药物，否则根本撑不下来。”

纳拿巴在一旁连连点头，简直想跟欧良果彭击个掌，“那药的滋味真是太酸爽了。埃尔文，别幸灾乐祸，到时连你们也有得受的。”

他们一边走，欧良果彭一边将装修中的船员房间指给他们看。作为生活与休闲之地，这里除了配有所有维持人类生命所必须的系统之外，还设有酒吧、娱乐室、健身房等各类放松场所。除此之外，还设有为了各种科研需要而搭建的实验室。

不知不觉他们走进了一片绿植区，这里将会是这艘金属巨物上唯一的一片有机绿岛。他们看见各种树苗与花苗还被包裹着根茎摆在一旁，正待栽种。欧良果彭说：“我们的植物学家还在为最合理美观的景致做着设计。她虽然外表看上去不拘小节，却是个完美主义者呢。”

参观完转轮区，他们重新沿着离心臂攀上飞船的长廊，继续往船首方向走去。转轮区的前方是物资装载区，再往前走就到了舰桥。欧良果彭看到暂时还空无一人的控制台，忽然想起来说道：“今天本应由马加特船长和他的大副来带领各位参观飞船的，不巧他们被临时召去开会，所以才由我代劳了。”

“无妨，飞船临近竣工，他们当然有很多琐碎的收尾工作要忙。再说，本次参观由你这样熟悉飞船的人带领，我们都觉得再愉快不过了。”埃尔文对着欧良果彭，笑得和蔼可亲人畜无害。

“博士夸张了……”欧良果彭有些不好意思地挠了挠头。大名鼎鼎的埃尔文·史密斯博士竟然对自己如此亲切，他有些受宠若惊。

利威尔在一旁看着这场景，却是暗暗嗤笑了一声。他对那笑容再熟悉不过了，埃尔文内心分明要说的是“倘若那两个狡猾的狐狸在场，倒反会妨碍我们的计划呢”。

几个人边说着笑边离开了舰桥。他们跟着欧良果彭穿过一条长廊，走到尽头，然后灰白的门在他们面前滑开。他们跨出去，门的那一头的视野便豁然开朗。强光悬在他们头顶，他们身处一处如仓库一般开阔敞亮的空间中部，站在离地几十米高的悬空梯架上。在仓库的中央，那两艘护卫舰——游隼号与黑鸢号——就直立在那里，舰身被四周的塔架固定着。它们如同两只蓄势待发的猛禽，在几近发白的强光下闪耀着它们黑亮的羽毛。

在离他们较近的那艘护卫舰舰身上，暗色的红漆漆着“游隼号”几个字。一直面无表情的利威尔在看到它的那一刻，脸上就亮起了光。

“真是漂亮，”埃尔文不住称赞，问欧良果彭：“我们今天也可以上去参观一下吧？你知道，我们的飞行员需要熟悉一下他的战舰。”

“当然没问题。跟我来。”

几个人穿过悬空梯架，跟在欧良果彭身后进入了游隼号。雷斯集团所设计的护卫舰与短程星际飞船相似，像一幢分成多层的直立的楼房。他们沿着舷梯来到舰桥所在的那一层，欧良果彭尽忠职守地给他们作着介绍，说着说着，不好意思地笑了起来：“关于护卫舰的细节都是我们的大副说给我听的，这不是我熟悉的领域，难免会有很多纰漏。等将来有机会了，大副会再来亲自给大家介绍的。”

埃尔文笑笑，“也不急在一时。”事实上他们早就已经把好不容易弄到手的游隼号设计图纸研究得彻彻底底了，连这上面有几个厕所都稔熟于心。纳拿巴扫视了舰桥一圈，很快确定了智能系统控制终端的位置，就在控制台下方。她向埃尔文使了个眼色。

四人迅速对视一眼。欧良果彭还走在他们前面作着演讲，想要带他们去参观下层的蔬果培养室。米克叫住他：“种菜什么的让我的同事自己去看吧。欧良果彭，不如你带我去参观一下黑鸢号？”

欧良果彭看着已经往下层走去的另外三人，有些犹豫，可是在米克难以拒绝的眼神注视下，他只好说：“好吧，扎卡利亚斯博士，这边请。”

“哎呀，直接叫我米克就行了。既然都是同行，以后会有很多共同话题。何必这么客气？”

两人边说边笑，走出了游隼号。

“米克大概要把他一年的社交能量都用在这一天了，”纳拿巴看着他们的背影，略有些同情地说。他们拉长着脖子等待舱门完全关闭，然后立刻折回了控制室。

三人在控制台前蹲下，正好蹲在监控摄像头的死角。纳拿巴戴上橡胶手套，从口袋里掏出螺丝刀，熟练地拧开控制终端上的螺丝，控制终端像一个保险柜一样被拉了出来。这“保险柜”分为三层，每一层都整齐插放着几十片记忆元件，每一片记忆元件都是用石墨烯制成的透明长方形芯片。控制终端散发着耀眼的红光，警示着操作人员随意篡改的危险。纳拿巴不为所动，从最上层的记忆元件中稔熟地取出其中一块芯片，她的修长手指捏着芯片边缘把它展示在埃尔文和利威尔的眼前，“这就是管理游隼号操控权限的记忆元件。”

那芯片上的纹路极其复杂又精妙，利威尔蹲在那看着，他觉得纳拿巴取出芯片的动作就像一个外科医生切开了病人的心脏。

此时纳拿巴已经从手机里调出了事先修改导入的操控权限编码。她将芯片覆盖在屏幕上，手机立刻开始读取数据。三个人蹲在那里，一言不发，看着那进度条一点一点向右移去。很快，屏幕上显示“读取完毕。”纳拿巴说：“覆盖编码。”屏幕上跳出询问窗口：“确认覆盖？”她说：“确认覆盖。”

屏幕上重新出现了进度条，这一回要比刚才慢许多。纳拿巴握着手机，不敢有多余的动作。利威尔时刻注意着舱门的动静，以防欧良果彭突然折返。空气里有些紧张。为了缓解气氛，同时也是出于真心实意的赞叹，埃尔文说：“真厉害呀，纳拿巴。”

纳拿巴浅笑一下，紧绷的肩膀放松了些，“呵呵，多亏了我们的老同学格鲁嘉。要不是从他那里搞到这源编码，我们也无从下手。”

说起这位老同学，正如纳拿巴所交代的那样，他们与他的关系并不算亲密，毕业后也曾听闻他进入了雷斯集团工作，在那之后几乎就断了联系。只是毕竟曾经一起度过大学生涯，一起熬过夜，共同为论文拼过命，回头一想，竟也是段不短的时光。“这家伙当年写毕业论文的时候，还是我帮他做的实验呢，帮了他那么多，今天领一点小小的回报。没想到这家伙毕业后进了雷斯集团战舰开发公司的安全部门。他当年大大咧咧没个正型，我重新找到他的时候，他竟然还挺谨慎呢……”纳拿巴忆起往昔，声音里多了一丝抱歉的意味，“花了两年时间才好不容易重新建立了信任关系。也多亏那家伙嗜酒如命，每一次看见米克从地球带回来的顶级葡萄酒和威士忌就两眼放光，为了几滴嘴里的欢愉，信誓旦旦愿意为我们赴汤蹈火。软磨硬泡了两年，才终于肯把游隼号的源编码交给我们。”

“确实少不了那家伙的帮忙，但要不是你们有能力修改操作系统的编码，这个计划也不会成功。”

“谁让雷斯瞧不起我们研究机器人的工程师？”纳拿巴一想起两年前的谈判会议上雷斯那上下扫视她和米克的轻蔑眼神就有些愤然，“这回让他等着瞧吧。”

正说着，她的手机屏幕上终于显示：“数据覆盖完毕，操控权限修改完成。”

“大功告成！”纳拿巴开心地叫了出来。她将修改好的芯片插回“保险柜”，关上控制终端，拧紧了螺丝。三人如释重负地站起来，纳拿巴揉了揉已经开始发麻的腿，脱掉手套拍了拍手上并不存在的灰尘。埃尔文绕着控制台走了几圈，仔细打量这艘已经悄然被他们驯服的船，心境和刚刚进来时完全不一样了。他回头看向利威尔，利威尔眼里跃跃欲试的神情已经掩盖不住了。

“怎么样利威尔，要飞一程吗？”埃尔文问。

纳拿巴边收拾工具边笑，她朝利威尔眯起一边眼睛，右手两指指腹朝外点在右额上，行了个标准的联合众国空军军礼：“来吧，飞行员先生，这个小宝贝是你的了。”

埃尔文也跟着笑：“载我飞一程，让我看看你这两年的模拟飞行训练得怎么样了。”

埃尔文说这话时的声音和眼神，就如同他无数个恶劣的玩笑那样，每每让利威尔揪起一颗心。认识两年多，本应是越来越熟悉的人，利威尔却时常看不懂这个男人到底在想什么。把自己包裹在玻璃罩子里拒绝碰触的人是他，这般有意无意恶劣撩拨的也是他。利威尔腹中升起一股难以捉摸的邪火，他忽然很想要击碎这个男人琉璃的外壳。

“这可是你自找的，”利威尔下达战书。

“我就不凑这个热闹了，”纳拿巴赶紧撇清关系，“今天的重力训练我已经做过了，到现在还想吐。我去黑鸢号找米克，你们自己玩吧。”

纳拿巴匆匆逃离现场。

待舱里只剩他们两个人，利威尔立刻坐上驾驶座。正要发动引擎，埃尔文按住他：“等一下利威尔，这个戏还是要做足的。”他接通欧良果彭的对讲机，说道：“欧良果彭，我们请求进行游隼号的试飞。”

对讲机那一头欧良果彭的声音听上去有些为难，“这个……史密斯博士，我没有启动护卫舰驾驶的权限的，你们就算试飞，也只能体验它的自动飞行系统。”

“那也没关系，今天就先体验它的自动飞行系统吧。”

“这样吗……”这时，对讲机那一头传来旁人说话的声音，埃尔文听出那是米克和刚刚赶到的纳拿巴。没听清他们说了什么，沉默了好一会，才终于听见欧良果彭妥协道：“那好吧。”

这一头埃尔文和利威尔已经坐在座位上系好了安全带。战舰停靠仓开始封闭并减压。几分钟后，他们面前的屏幕亮了起来，广播里传来游隼号智能系统的声音：“自动飞行系统：启动。”

引擎优雅的嗡鸣声从周身响起，固定着舰身的塔架收了回去。游隼号仿佛一只苏醒的鸟，抖动着它黑亮的羽毛，脱离了基架。它飘浮在半空，推进器自动调节着角度，让舰头指向仓口方向，然后，它纤长的舰身被缓缓推动着驶出了威腾号。

它悬停在火星的轨道上，核聚变引擎冒出幽幽蓝光，聚集着能量，蓄势待发。片刻后，它猛然启动，颤动的舰体载着里面的两个人，以势不可挡之姿钻入无垠宇宙。

那一瞬间产生的重力像是一只巨手重重捏着他们的五脏，真实、苦楚，却又无比美好，令人战栗，令人产生呼喊出声的冲动。利威尔偏头看向埃尔文，只看见他始终气定神闲的模样，眼睛没有过多情绪地看着前方的屏幕。埃尔文就像一尊流光闪耀的琉璃塔，完美、高高在上、不容置疑，也不容人靠近。利威尔轻哼一声，脸上闪过一丝难以察觉的笑。下一秒，他将游隼号调至手动模式——游隼号没有进行任何反抗。他们成功了，纳拿巴修改的程序完美运行，他们完完全全掌控了这艘战舰。

他突然迅猛加速，屏幕上显示的加速度重力从3G一下子飙升到6G，7G……还在迅速上升。埃尔文知道利威尔很兴奋，从他刚认识他的时候就知道，天空会给他带来快乐。他忽然看不清自己这个计划是否有假公济私的成分在里面，自己仿佛是个溺爱的家长，为了让孩子高兴，拱手送上这样一份礼物。

数字仍在快速向上攀爬，埃尔文默默承受着。目前为止，这尚在他的承受范围内。他原本就惯于进行星际旅行。这两年间，项目小组的成员更是接受了各种成为合格宇航员的训练，其中就包括承受巨大重力的体质练习。埃尔文还记得，当他们第一次坐进离心机接受训练的时候，韩吉在5G的时候就开始受不住，莫布里特在突破6G的时候也败下阵来。他自己和米克倒是坚持到了9G，但他知道那大概是出于某种维持尊严的意图而硬撑到了最后。天知道他们从离心机出来时背后出了多少汗。训练员说，以他们的职业，能坚持到9G已经是超出常人的优秀了。最后，利威尔在众人瞩目下坐进离心机。有人早已在暗地里打起了赌，猜他能坚持到几G。最大胆的猜测是13G，而那也是以利威尔血管爆裂、昏迷在离心机里为前提。当离心机开始旋转时，埃尔文和所有人一样，死死盯着屏幕上利威尔的脸看。数字突破10G的时候，利威尔的脸上始终没有任何变化。有人在外面喊起来：“屏幕是坏了吗？还是那家伙睁着眼昏过去了？”

重力突破13G的时候，外面观看的人的心态已经从看热闹变成了震惊。有几个人断定利威尔在里面早已中风休克。而训练员也严肃地盯着屏幕不说话。韩吉担心地叫着：“利威尔？利威尔？难受你就喊喊呀！别硬撑了！你早就超过埃尔文了！”

直到重力达到15G，埃尔文和训练员一同说了出来：“够了。”埃尔文说：“够了，让他出来。”

离心机舱门打开，利威尔一脸沉静地走出来，步伐稳健仿佛只是在里面喝了一杯茶。他径直走向埃尔文，语气不善地问：“埃尔文你怎么回事，你以为我会死吗？”

埃尔文仔细地检查他脸上的每一个微小细节。利威尔眼白澄澈，没有任何血管爆裂的迹象，重心也站得很稳，丝毫不像要中风的样子。训练人员与医务人员已经围到他身边，用器械扫描他全身读取生命体征数据。结果显示，利威尔除了微微有些兴奋外，一切正常。

“有意思，”米克发表着他一贯极具总结性的言论，“虽说曾经是空军王牌飞行员，可是在不借助任何药物和抗压装备的情况下，承受着15G的重力还安然无恙……”米克耐人寻味地问，“那家伙真的是人类吗？”

这句玩笑一般的问话此刻非常符合时宜地钻回埃尔文的大脑。在他面前的飞行信息显示屏上，埃尔文看见游隼号的加速度重力已经接近10G。他极力稳定着自己，一边深呼吸一边默默地想，今天也是自己突破极限的日子呢……

就在他开始缓慢而艰难地逐渐适应这突破极限的重力的时候，利威尔突然推动把手，让游隼号在空中猛然翻转一百八十度，然后，他又丝毫不给人喘息机会地以完全颠倒的方向疾速飞去。

在翻转舰头的那一瞬，舱内从10G重力一下子进入失重状态，那感觉就仿佛是前一秒还有十几头大象压在胸口，后一秒又如同被人从高处抛落，那种空洞感侵蚀全身，五脏六腑都跟着痉挛起来。下一秒，游隼号又从失重状态重新回到高G加速，刚才还感觉空洞至极的五脏瞬间又被巨大的重力压得喘不过气来。

埃尔文像是经历了一场比云霄飞车还要刺激上万倍的生死瞬间。他平生第一次产生了骂脏话的冲动，他被压在座椅上没办法扭头，只能尽力转动眼珠去看身旁的利威尔，就那样一眼，他就无论如何也骂不出口了——他看见利威尔那一贯淡漠的脸上此时熠熠生辉，像一只美丽又满足的游隼。埃尔文曾在纪录片里看过这种美丽而危险的猛禽，当它们从高空俯冲加速时，它们收紧双翅，像一枚鱼雷，一枚导弹，总之是那种强大又危险的东西。在逼近猎物的顷刻间，它们伸出利爪，没有任何多余的动作，只消那样残忍而犀利的一击，它们的利爪便贯穿了猎物的心脏。

向来擅长掌控全局的埃尔文·史密斯，此刻觉得自己像是利威尔爪下的猎物。

利威尔的声音飘了过来：“埃尔文，不舒服就说出来。你需要总是表现得这么完美吗？”

尽管埃尔文状态不太好，但他确定自己没有幻听，他明明白白地听出利威尔的声音里带着某种恶劣的笑意。

“哈哈……”埃尔文尽力拉稳自己的声线，“我怎么觉得你玩得好开心？”

“你的感觉挺准确。”利威尔瞄了埃尔文一眼，“你还撑得住吗？”

“奉陪到底。”

听他这么说，利威尔再次推动把手，让游隼号调转舰身，在空中做出各种极限的翻转动作。他得心应手，臻至极境。这些年来对天空的蚀骨想念终于得到了满足。利威尔心里充满一种难以言喻的幸福，像是小孩子终于得到了心爱的玩具。他看向埃尔文，此时埃尔文的额头已经渗出细密的汗珠，向来打理得体的刘海也已被浸湿贴在了额头上。而这令利威尔更是满足。

“所以？指挥官先生，”利威尔声音里早已掩盖不住笑意，“我飞得够好吗？”

“你飞得很好，”埃尔文从善如流，“我没有选错人。”

这个回答并不意外，可利威尔心里的满足感仍旧胀满到几近疼痛。心突突地跳，每跳一下仿佛都牵动了浑身的血肉。

他们面前的屏幕显示着飞行时长，利威尔知道是时候该返程了。他有些不舍地让游隼号的速度缓下来，调转舰头，重新面向火星的方向。然后他双手放开操纵杆，就这样以不急不徐的速度向回飞。游隼号若有羽毛，此刻应像是展开了双翅在风中滑翔的大鸟，如同对他们的第一次飞行进行的谢幕尾声。群星从他们两旁无声退去，火星铁红色的面容又重新回到了他们的视野，在他们眼前一点一点放大。他们回到了火星的轨道，向着威腾号飞去。

对接程序执行完毕，引擎熄灭，他们周身归于平静，却听见了彼此愈发清晰的呼吸声。利威尔解开安全带站起来，他朝埃尔文走去。埃尔文还坐在座椅上，闭着眼暗暗调整着呼吸。利威尔给他抹去额头上的汗珠。埃尔文没有睁开眼，任他的手留在自己脸上。

利威尔从未这样近、这样肆无忌惮地看他。

然后埃尔文终于也睁开了眼，他看见利威尔那狭长双眼里的灰蓝色眼珠映着自己的影子，就在眼前，一如当年他从海里捞起自己时的模样。那双眼睛里带着笑意，还带着一些陌生的渴望。埃尔文不知道利威尔下一秒会做出什么，他的心跳还未从刚才的飞行中平复下来，此刻却跳得更加厉害。出于理智，他本应对自己说，够了，在利威尔做出什么之前，阻止他。可在这疯狂的飞行之后，他的理智竟也罕有地离席了。

广播里突然传来欧良果彭的声音，把两个人都吓了一跳。

“史密斯博士？阿克曼上尉？你们还好吗？”

利威尔像是惊醒一般，马上从埃尔文脸上撤下了手。“我们很好，”他答道。他垂下头去，给埃尔文解开安全带。再抬起头时，脸上的笑清清楚楚地，难以收回：“这是今天的重力训练，指挥官先生。不需要我扶你出去了吧？”

认识两年多，埃尔文第一次看见他这样笑。他恍若置身他们的星球上夏日的阵雨中，浓云卷来凉爽的风，雨滴落在地上激起的满是泥土的清香。

埃尔文有些不舍，可当舱门打开，他俩一同走出去的时候，外面的强光刺进他的眼，把刚才那短暂的梦境打散了。他心有余悸，自嘲地笑笑。史密斯啊史密斯，现在，可不是你做这些梦的时候。

不久以后，传来了威腾号完美竣工的消息。而埃尔文项目小组的成员在经过两年集训后也全部通过了考核。威腾号给他们每一个人发去了召集通知。出发的日子临近了。

登上威腾号的前一夜，雷斯集团为船员们开了一场送别酒会。芙丽妲·雷斯也来了。各种场面话与寒暄都应付完毕后，她端着香槟朝埃尔文走来。这个晚上她一如既往地漂亮，绛紫色的晚礼服衬着她的眼睛，华贵明艳。她跟埃尔文碰杯，预祝他们一切顺利，希望他们平安，在可能的范围内保持联络，“可是如果要等六百年，我大概等不了那么久，”她开玩笑地说。

他们一同看向舞池里相拥跳舞的人，弦乐四重奏的旋律撩得人心痒难耐，再加上酒精的作用，舞池里暧昧的灯光，几乎能将人心里所有暗流涌动的感情全部发酵出来。

芙丽妲却只是静静抿着杯里的酒，她知道如果自己开口提出让史密斯与自己跳一支舞，他一定不会拒绝。但这样的绅士态度不是她想要的。她知道有些东西，史密斯永远也给不了。

“史密斯……”尽管已经认识了不短的时间，她还是不由自主地这样叫他。

埃尔文温和地看着她。他已不再去纠正她的叫法。叫法即便能纠正，心魔也未必能消除。

“史密斯……埃尔文。对不起，我总是没有办法控制自己。我不由自主地叫你史密斯，是因为我时时感到你是那么遥远。即使你明明就在我眼前，却像隔了一条银河。”

“怎么会呢？其实我不介意我们成为朋友的。”

芙丽妲垂眼浅笑，最后终于下定了决心，对上埃尔文那双摄人心魂的眼睛：“可是我介意。埃尔文，我没有办法和你成为朋友……我喜欢你，非常喜欢你。从小到大，我还从来没有什么东西是想要而得不到的。当然，长大以后我就明白了，我没有办法控制人心。埃尔文，你是不是一定要去探索那个星系不可呢？如果让你留下来，留在太阳系，留在火星，是不是永远也不可能？”

“以后的事我不知道。但是那个星系，我是一定要去的。”

芙丽妲眼里氤氲着水光，对于这样的史密斯，她的喜欢又多了一些，可哀伤同样也多了一些。“你是一个令人敬佩的人，所以我赞赏你，喜欢你。但我很清楚我更爱我自己。让我放弃已经拥有的一切去奋不顾身地追随你，飞往未知的星系，我做不出来。”她无奈地笑笑，“我与你从一开始，就属于完全不同的两个世界。”

他俩不约而同地看向不远处的其他小组成员，利威尔就在不远处，眼神沉静如秋水，像一名忠诚的守卫。今夜之后，有些人留在了太阳系的这边。而有些人将跨越星辰，奋不顾身地与他飞向未知。

芙丽妲朝埃尔文伸出手，脸上又挂起了那得体完美的微笑：“再见了，埃尔文·史密斯，希望有生之年，还能在太阳系与你相见。”

酒香醺得人微醉，晚宴灯光温暖辉煌，音乐撩拨着人心。对于这一切，埃尔文的心里并不是无知无觉的。他知道自己为了完成心里的那个目标究竟舍弃了多少易如拾芥的幸福。觉得惋惜吗，倒也不应该这么说。他并不觉得自己能够餍足地在俗世的幸福里躲过一生。虽然并不想承认，但心底那股扑向未知的冲动强烈得仿若毁灭欲，足以填补那从未允许自己去细细拆分思量的，关于生命的虚空。

夜已深，是时候启程了。埃尔文向他的小组成员们走去。身后的牵绊全部抛下了，而他在这太阳系里的最后一夜，也不再有留恋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文中关于直立式战舰的设计和部分火星人的意识形态借鉴了美剧《无垠的太空》（The Expanse）里的设定。


	9. 虫洞另一端

“三，二，一——点火。”

威腾号的船长迪奥·马加特在指挥台上下达了命令。威腾号的引擎启动了。它推动着这艘巨大的飞船，在火星的轨道上，威腾号银灰色的船体衬在铁红色的背景下，缓缓启程了。如果人们能从远处看向它，会明白这是一幅具有历史意义的图景。威腾号沿着火星轨道一圈一圈缓慢加速，逐渐摆脱火星的引力。马加特船长与他的大副耶雷娜少校站在舰桥的雷达屏幕前，看着他们的星球在他们眼前变得越来越小。其他火星人也聚集在一起，透过大屏幕观看着同样的景象。而地球人们则闲适地站在控制台的另一边，至少看上去如此。地球早已离开火星很远，他们的视野里早就看不见地球了。在他们心里，他们早已与自己的蓝色星球做了告别。

终于，威腾号完全脱离了火星引力。推进器调整着方向，引领着威腾号沿着计算好的轨道，分毫不差地朝太阳系边缘的那个虫洞飞去。

人群角落里的利威尔忽然察觉有人的视线落在了自己身上。他抬头一看，看见指挥台上的大副耶雷娜少校正居高临下地用并不太友好的眼神盯着自己。耶雷娜是个典型的火星人，在被挑选加入这个任务以前，她一直效忠于驻留火星的星际舰队。她身材高挑，眼神模棱两可又阴沉，眼中只有一样确定的情绪，尽管同样身为人类，她并不认为自己和地球人有太多相似之处。

站在耶雷娜身旁的马加特船长神情则收敛得多，尽管如此，利威尔还是在他的眼神里读出了一丝无意流露出来的轻视。身为火星星际舰队的上将，迪奥·马加特被任命为这艘飞船的船长。马加特为火星几乎奉献了一生。年轻时，他积极参与了许多改造火星的任务。他从来也没有去过地球，因此无法想象在这个宇宙里竟存在一颗生来就适宜人类生存的星球——他知道这么想完全是本末倒置，但是，即将进入知天命之年的他，早已对自己承认了心底对地球人的嫉妒。他嫉妒他们生来便享有这得天独厚的馈赠，而且还把这一切当作是理所当然。他因此蔑视地球人的虚妄与无知。

从地球人登上威腾号的第一天起，他们就感到有一股隐隐的对立在他们与火星人之间产生了。这并非出于地球人的被害妄想症，事实上，在他们刚刚登上飞船的第一天，利威尔就听闻自己的部下和耶雷娜的部下打了一架。

经过两年的集训，利威尔的四名部下均以优异的成绩通过了考核。按照流程，在登船的那一天，他们要与自己的直属上司，也就是护卫队队长利威尔一起向船长报到。利威尔去找他们时，远远就看见了自己的上士佩特拉·拉尔。这位面容温和的姑娘一遍一遍整理着自己早已无可挑剔的军装。而站在她一旁的奥路欧·博查特上士不知揶揄了一句什么，佩特拉的脸颊立刻难以控制地微微泛红。她温和的眉眼间不乏凌厉之色，三言两语抢白了回去。而站在他们身后的艾鲁多·金和君达·修兹只是像看好戏一样看着他们，并不打算掺和。

一切就像过去那样，在军队里，和那时的情境别无二致。

看见利威尔走近，艾鲁多和君达立刻站直了身体，两个人齐刷刷向利威尔敬了个联合众国空军的军礼：“利威尔上尉！”

佩特拉和奥路欧听闻，也立刻噤声停下了争执，转身看向利威尔。佩特拉脸上发热，奥路欧脸上发冷，两个人脸上都写着心虚二字，尽管如此，敬礼的动作倒是毫不含糊。

利威尔走到他们跟前，这才看清奥路欧脸上肿起了好大一块淤青，那糟糕的颜色被人用脂粉精心地遮盖了，可仍然像煮熟的茄子一样黑紫一片，摇摇欲坠欲盖弥彰，仿佛在高声叫嚣着愤懑与不屑。

“怎么回事？”

“这不怪奥路欧……”仿佛早已忘了刚刚的吵嘴，佩特拉急忙辩护，“是那几个火星人先对奥路欧动的手，奥路欧正当反击罢了……”

“是这样吗，奥路欧？”

奥路欧神色为难，还是诚实地开了口。他们是和耶雷娜的部下搭乘同一艘接驳船上的威腾号。“从在接驳船上开始，那几个火星人就一直在一旁虎视眈眈地看着我们，嘴里还不干不净地不知道嘀咕什么。呀，我真后悔那时没有好好揍他们几拳……”

“咳咳。”佩特拉在一旁咳嗽了几声。

“……然后我们顺利登陆威腾号，一同下到转轮区，刚一落地他们就被转轮区的重力甩到了地上，四肢发软半天都站不起来，我就笑了。上尉，他们不是一直在接受重力训练吗？怎么还是脆弱得跟小鸡子似的？”

“总之，”佩特拉连忙接过话，“他们中唯一一个没有摔在地上的人听到奥路欧的笑声，就突然朝他扑过来给了他一拳。而奥路欧也，打了回去。”

威腾号还没有起飞，船上的人就先打了一架，真是没有比这更完美的开局了，利威尔想。

奥路欧和佩特拉低着头，像两个认错的孩子一样站在那里。但利威尔并未指责他们。他带着他们去向船长报了到。马加特船长看到那淤青，很快就猜到了是怎么一回事。他对自己的大副与其部下的脾性还是心知肚明的。但他有意地将责任推到另一边：“阿克曼上尉，看好你的部下。我不希望在我的船上看见任何一出闹剧。”

奥路欧暗自咬了咬牙，他一点也不愿意自己的肆意妄为拖累了上尉。从船长室出来，奥路欧立刻表示愿意接受惩罚。利威尔看着他，摇了摇头，“打了就打了，也没什么大不了。不过最好也不要有下次。我们和火星人不是敌人，我们都是人类，即将离开我们的太阳系。与其把时间浪费在互相猜忌上，不如多想想你们舍不得的人舍不得的事，该说的话就去说该写的信就去写。毕竟下一回见面，谁都不知道会是什么时候了。”

利威尔知道，这艘船上的人或多或少都有些神经紧张，这紧张会驱使他们做出一些自己也没法控制的事。这种紧张，不仅来自于地球与火星微妙的关系，更深层的原因是，他们就要这样离开太阳系了。没有人知道在面对那巨大的未知时，自己究竟能承受到什么地步。作为这项史无前例的任务的参与者，作为史上第一批离开太阳系的人类，一旦穿过那个虫洞，他们就和过去再也不一样了。从某种意义上来讲，这就像是一场死亡与重生。

他知道，在这股一绷即断的压力面前，每一种情绪都需要宣泄口。

不过，虽然自己不打算追究，那也并不意味着他就任耶雷娜欺负自己或自己的部下。此刻站在控制台前，利威尔毫不退让地迎上耶雷娜的目光。他想，如果耶雷娜要来找自己的麻烦，他倒也不介意和她打上一架。

耶雷娜阴沉地与他对视几秒，最终还是将视线转向了别处。

尽管有着这样令人不快的经历，但在飞船另一端转轮区的实验室里，幸好还有人类智慧始终令人欣慰地发散着它的光芒。

韩吉不知从什么时候起已经和火星人皮克·芬格尔混熟了。虽然韩吉原本就有些自来熟——利威尔想，或许火星人根本就不会把这样的关系称为熟。但不管怎么说，皮克只身来到实验室与他们谈论科学问题，这总不算是什么敌对的象征。

转轮上的生活区与实验室之间是一片不小的绿植花园。利威尔还记得他们第一次参观威腾号的那天，这片区域还没有完工，而如今所有的植物都已栽种完毕了。这片绿植区就像是这艘金属巨物中的一片微型热带雨林。利威尔从中穿过时，嗅到了空气里泥土与夜来香的味道。这令他想起湿热的西西里岛，想起早已被他们远远抛在身后的一亿多公里之外的地球。这片绿植区就是植物学家皮克·芬格尔的杰作。利威尔感到意外，火星人与地球人穿戴的竟是同一种乡愁。

利威尔走进实验室时，埃尔文和莫布里特正在里面调试着实验器材。韩吉和皮克在一旁翻看着她们分享给彼此的073d的分析报告。这位沉默的植物学家有着一头蜷曲的黑发，眼窝很深，面无表情时嘴角微微向下，有一种难以描述的神秘感。利威尔进来时，她只是抬起眼皮子快速扫了他一下，然后又垂下眼去沉浸在面前的资料里。

“所以，你们也赞同吧？”皮克读完了报告，终于开口，“以073d的气压和温度，我们在那上面行走时不需要穿太空服。”

“可以这么说，”埃尔文答道，“073d的气压和温度和地球环境相似，虽然说氧含量偏低，而二氧化碳又过高了，但相比于我们人类目前所探测到的所有星球来说，073d的条件已经是最接近地球的了……”埃尔文瞥了皮克一眼，迅速补充道：“对不起，我们习惯了这样的语境，凡事都拿地球来做类比。这对于你们而言或许并不算是恰当的比喻。”

皮克没有表现出什么不悦，只面无表情地回答：“火星人也是人类，是人类就需要氧气。不然我们建那么多穹顶是为什么？”

埃尔文点点头，“尽管如此，我们登陆073d时还是不能掉以轻心。2.2G的重力会给我们的心脏和肌肉带来很大的负担，再加上低含氧量，我们大多数人的身体都会感到不适。更何况，对于这颗星球的生物群我们没有任何了解，不知道那里是否存在会释放对人体有害的气体的生物。所以，不管怎么说，在室外活动时必须全程佩戴氧气罩。”

皮克点了点头表示赞同，然后便没什么可说了。她不是会主动寒暄的那类人，谈完了正事，就打算离开。转过身时，正巧看见了埃尔文摆在试验台上的平板电脑里显示的另一份报告，黑色加大的标题占满了平板电脑的屏幕。那是埃尔文在地球时一直跟进的实验。那份报告引起了皮克的兴趣，“哦？博士原来也在研究硅基生物的分子结构？我能看看么？”

埃尔文二话不说，把报告投送到皮克的通讯终端上，“叫我埃尔文就行了。我们这个研究做了许多年，虽然有过微小的进步，但总体上还是停滞不前。为了稳定这个有机硅分子链的结构，我们研究的催化剂始终没有什么进展，还是和两年前一样难以形成更长的分子链。难道在这个宇宙里，硅基的复杂生物真的不可能存在吗？这个构想，也许只是我们的痴心妄想吧。”

皮克一目十行，快速翻看着报告，“我在火星的同事也有人进行着类似的研究，进度和你们差不多。我们人类在这一点上始终欠缺了一点运气。所以他们拜托我，看看073d能不能给我们一些新灵感。”

“那我倒是很期待和你们的合作了。”

皮克读完了报告，然后双手插回兜里，环视了一圈实验室里的几个地球人，“我来之前觉得你们应该是更冷漠的人。可你们竟愿意把数据拿出来跟我分享，倒是出乎我的意料了。”

“科学无国界！”韩吉像是宣誓一样大声喊出这句话，“不过我们本来不就是同一国的吗？火星政府虽然有自治权，但也归属于地球联合众国啊？”

“也许吧……”皮克别过脸去。利威尔注意到她的宽松长大衣下是火星自治政府的尉官军装，他轻哼一声：“四眼你就别在那自作多情了，人家火星人大概有他们自己的想法。”

听到这句话，皮克看向利威尔，“如果阿克曼上尉指的是我的准尉身份的话，我只能说，我们每一个火星人成年时都必须服兵役。这并不意味着我们是个好战的民族。”

“我又没说你们好战，不过是想夸你聪明罢了。服兵役的同时还修了植物学和地质学双博士学位，比我们地球人强太多了。博士，好在还有你这样的人，让我相信我们人类还称得上是智慧生物。不然，我还真不怀疑在外星文明眼里，成天只懂得勾心斗角自相残杀的人类只是某种脑袋里装满屎的低等动物呢。”

皮克笑笑，“你们的团队里不是也有火星出生的人类吗？一个人的出生地并不能完全决定他的价值观吧。我们火星人也并不是更聪明，只不过是你们地球人太幸福罢了。活在幸福之中，有什么必要那么拼呢？可我们火星人仿佛从出生就带着使命，要把火星改造成另一个地球。奋斗了一个半世纪，仍然遥遥无期。”

越是在艰苦环境下生存的人类越是对自己为之奋斗的土地有着难以割舍的感情。当初皮克登上威腾号时，她油然生出一种难以抗拒的感想，飞往太阳系外那颗有望成为第二个地球的行星，那仿佛是对火星的背弃。这颗星球的存在如同嘲笑着火星几代人的努力都是没有意义的瞎折腾。

皮克不想再细想下去。她匆匆说：“不打扰你们了。我先走了。”

“常来啊！”韩吉朝她的背影愉快地喊，“随时欢迎你来喝个小茶，分享数据，聊聊天！”

威腾号照着预定航程与速度向前推进，不出几天，他们就越过了火星与木星之间的小行星带，即将飞掠木星。人们开始感受到和母星之间越来越长的通讯延迟。即时通讯已经变得很艰难，因此字斟句酌的邮件和精心编辑的视频讯息是更好的选择。人们忙于和自己母星上的亲友进行最后的交流。一旦飞得比冥王星的轨道更远，一封讯息的来回就要花上整整一天的时间。而一旦飞过了虫洞，从萨根号的经验来看，他们就将与太阳系完全失去联系。

埃尔文半夜在自己的舱室里醒来，他以为自己睡了很久，唤醒时间一看，也不过半夜三点半。作为地球人，他始终沿用着地球的计时单位。而火星人们则沿用着火星的计时单位。火星人的一天会比地球人多出半个多小时，听上去并不多，但只要无限地积累下去，他们时间的差距也会如黑洞一样无穷无尽。埃尔文想，其实时间的概念也不过是人类的一个游戏。

飞掠木星时，威腾号将借助木星引力进行一次加速。以飞船目前的速度，他们能够正面欣赏木星的时间并不多。埃尔文一直想要好好看看这颗星球，从小就想。他一直认为木星是太阳系里最美的星球，那上面巨大的飓风团与大气构造组成的鲜艳色彩就像是疯狂的画家在脑子极度不清醒的时候肆意涂抹出来的画布，又像嗑药的人在最后一点清醒意识消散之前虹膜上映照的世界。

他一直想亲眼看看，当年因嗑了药而撞死自己父亲的人，在事故发生的瞬间，眼里看到的究竟是怎样疯狂的幻象。

他时常想到父亲的死亡，这对于一个与父亲关系良好又幼年丧父的人来说是理所当然的。但他很少想过父亲的一生。父亲对自己而言虽然是独一无二的，但终究也不过是个普通得不能再普通的人。身为一名中学物理老师，父亲没有什么名气，也没有什么钱财。有妻有子，直到死去那一日都过着平淡无奇的生活，就连死亡的方式都是那么平淡无奇。除了敬业的老师、合格的丈夫、尽责的父亲以外，就没什么别的可说的了，如果不提对CWT-073e的预言的话。

父亲究竟是如何做到对CWT-073e的精准预言的，这么多年来，埃尔文始终猜不透。随着时间推移，摆在他眼前的线索越来越多，却令他越来越迷惑。父亲的笔记本、切实观测到的CWT-073e、虫洞、罗德·雷斯古怪的态度，所有这一切像一张细密的网，将他网在其中，网住了他对生命全部的热情。他没有办法，只能从中寻找一条出路。他告诉自己那就是自己的梦想，可这个梦想有时却像可怖的噩梦，束缚着他令他喘不过气，甚至令他产生逃离的念头。

——自己活着的意义究竟是什么？

这样的念头，在他三十五年的人生中也仅出现过一只手数得过来的次数，可这也已足够令他心惊。这样的念头，他是绝对禁止的。这样的念头，就像拿一块小石子去敲一座高耸入云的玻璃大厦，那么微小的一块石头就足以令这座玻璃大厦坍塌。对于这样的事，他绝对不允许。

自己活着的意义，就是解开父亲留下的谜团，这无论对父亲、对自己甚至是对全人类，都是重大又崇高的。难道不是吗？

回答只能是肯定的。

埃尔文来到转轮区视野最好的休闲娱乐室。那里有着整艘威腾号上最大的观景窗，能让船员们目无屏障地直接看到窗外的宇宙。现在是船员们的休息时间，这里黑着灯，寂静无人。埃尔文朝窗边的位置走去。他没想到已经有另一个人坐在那里了，是利威尔。

利威尔听见有人走过来的声音，转过头看了一眼。他脸上的表情竟十分罕有地毫无防备，仿佛还没有从刚才独自一人的心境中醒过来。

在那黑暗中，只有窗外星光照进来，埃尔文看见利威尔的神情竟是从未见过的落寂。那样的神情仅有短短一瞬，看到有人走近，利威尔立刻坐直了身体。他没想到来的人是埃尔文。

利威尔这短短一瞬的神情，在埃尔文心上咯噔地敲了一下，就像那枚微小锋利的石子，悄然间在他心里筑起的玻璃大厦上敲开一条裂痕。

他在离他一个座位远的位置坐下。

“你怎么也在这里？”

利威尔望向观景窗外，“我来看木星。”

“从什么时候开始你也对木星感兴趣了？”

“嘁，这你也要管？”

埃尔文偏头笑笑，“没什么，只是我也很喜欢木星。”

“是吗。”

“我想看看当年杀死我父亲的人，他们最后看到的究竟是怎样的景象。”

“木星对你而言，变成了一颗不祥之星吗？”

“实际上它并不是不祥之星，”埃尔文仿佛又被摁到了某个开关，侃侃而谈起来：“人类之所以能够安然无恙地存在了这么多年，木星的功劳不可忽视。从太阳系外围飞来的小行星不计其数，其中相当一部分都有击中地球或火星的可能，但它们绝大多数都被木星俘获了……嗯，当然这里面也有土星的功劳。总之，木星唯一一次的失职，大概就是6500万年以前漏过了那颗小行星导致恐龙灭绝的那次了。它在我眼里，始终是一颗美丽的行星。”埃尔文看向利威尔，想从他脸上捕捉那早已迅速掩盖起来的落寂，“你呢？你为什么也来看木星？”

“……”

“想家了？”

“家？”

“你知道的，地球。”

“地球上早就没有任何我能留恋的东西了。”这话技术上没有任何毛病，他所有的亲人、战友，在地球上早就一个都不剩了。

但想念的也可以是地球本身，可以是繁盛的蓝茉莉，是清晨五点的凉风，是碧色的海浪，是阳光在皮肤上刮出的痒痕。尽管利威尔一个字也不说，但埃尔文知道他怀念那些。

“利威尔，虽然你以前就跟我说过，你来跟我探索宇宙是因为宇宙在那里。可是，直到今日，你真的没有后悔过么？”

“埃尔文，你今天是便秘吗？哪来那么多废话？”

“你就当我是吧，便秘导致心情不太好，想要跟你聊聊天。”

“……”

利威尔知道自己又一次低估了埃尔文的脸皮厚度。埃尔文总是有办法让自己顺着他的心意走，而自己总是拿他没办法。

看着窗外漆黑的宇宙，利威尔却陷入沉默。埃尔文并不催他。他们就那样静静坐着，埃尔文几乎以为利威尔已经忘记了自己的存在。利威尔好像又回到了几分钟前独自一人坐在这里的状态。然后，没头没尾地，他突然开了口：“……肯尼那个邋遢老头，大概一辈子也无法想象我能飞这么远吧。从我被他带出福利院的那天，他就总骂我是个拖人后腿的小兔崽子，我拖了他的后腿，拖了他的妹妹、我的妈妈的后腿。既然如此，他来找我做什么？为什么不让我从头到尾做一个孤儿？既然来找了我，为什么又要离开？为什么抛下我，去做什么敌国的雇佣兵？……为什么要死？为什么要像一滩屎一样烂在泥里？我虽然没有亲手杀他，但他终究死在了我方的炮火下。不觉得可笑么？我，一个自诩正义的军人，却让自己唯一的亲人死在了自己的炮火下。人类为什么要自相残杀？我们永远也不能和平相处，成天打来打去，在外星高智能生物看来，我们人类大概就像非洲大草原上野蛮的鬣狗，而他们只能把地球划为一个野生动物保护区。这样虚妄的我们，根本就称不上是什么智慧生物。我一直是这么觉得的，埃尔文，从我退役后，我一直无法抑制自己不这么去想，”利威尔停顿了一下，然后，还是孤注一掷地把下面的话说了出来：“可是后来你出现了。我为什么会来跟你探索宇宙？告诉你吧，我烦透了人类的愚蠢，我不知道人类的存在到底有什么意义。可是后来你出现了……”他想起埃尔文的拥抱，那种混杂着大爱与私情的热烈感情始终鲜活地揉绞着他的心脏。“埃尔文，我们现在做的事又有什么意义？我想要知道。在我从监控屏幕上看到木星的时候，我能够体会了，为什么你们不惜性命也要这么做。我能飞这么远了，已经离地球这么远了，”利威尔轻笑一下，落寂的情绪又回到了他的声音里，“要是肯尼知道了，他可再也没资格骂我是小兔崽子了。”

利威尔竟然直白地吐露了这么多，这令埃尔文意外。他坐在离自己一个座位远的地方，却仿佛化作无形，四面八方向自己涌来，侵入四体百骸，而自己的所有念头一瞬间也都无所遁形。埃尔文心底突然升起恐惧，他害怕利威尔知道，自己直到十几分钟前都还在怀疑活着的意义。自己根本没有表面看上去的那样崇高伟大。

尽管表面上干着关系到全人类命运的事业，内心却悄然觉得这一切都没有意义。

面对利威尔的坦白，埃尔文十分罕有地语塞了，他不知该如何捧住利威尔的这份真情，这份罕有的真心。所幸这时，威腾号离木星已经足够近了，埃尔文才能顺势将这话头抛开。他们一同望向窗外。转轮始终在尽职地旋转，木星那巨大的、橙白相间的身影从他们头顶出现，然后转出视野，顷刻后又出现在他们脚底，就这样循环往复。在那么近的距离，木星那相当于一千三百多个地球体积的巨大身躯占据了他们整个视野，那剧烈的色彩冲击着他们的神经，如同梦里的异象。

利威尔很兴奋，他朝埃尔文看去，却发现埃尔文脸上又武装起了那种熟悉的冷酷神色。

而自己差一点就要对他全盘托出的感情，也就那样全数吞回了肚里。利威尔有些愤懑，同时又觉得自己很可笑。

“我说这些话，让你感到困扰吗？”

“不是的，利威尔。”

“可你甚至不敢看我一眼。”

“……”

利威尔觉得这个情节很熟悉，是了，这几乎就是雷斯集团举行送别酒会的那个夜晚，埃尔文和芙丽妲·雷斯之间的对话。此刻自己站在了芙丽妲的位置，而埃尔文还是埃尔文。

“也是。你怎么会感到困扰呢？你可是心无杂念、冷酷无情的埃尔文·史密斯啊。”

埃尔文沉默着，无话反驳。

在木星那绚烂的背景下，利威尔终于忍无可忍：“刚才想要聊天的不是你吗？怎么了，屎把你的脑子糊住了？你……你永远也不会去谈论你自己的感情、你对别人的感情，你可以和我谈论一整天的宇宙，谈论时空和星星的美，可是你从来不会谈论你对别人的感情。就连你感知到别人对你的感情时，你也不想去面对。你不想剖开别人，不想直面赤裸裸的感情，你更害怕剖开你自己。埃尔文，是什么让你这么害怕？你感到难为情吗？还是害怕受到伤害？”

利威尔的声音并不激动，甚至有些阴沉，可他的每一句话都像鞭子一样击在了埃尔文心上。埃尔文始终没有抬起眼，始终没有接过利威尔那直白的视线，他低着头，嘶哑着喉咙：“我们一定要讨论这个吗，利威尔？”

这严厉的口吻刺过来，让利威尔浑身僵硬地定在那里。他看着他，极力压抑着眼里的震动，最后还是咬紧牙关后退了几步，然后头也不回地离开了娱乐室。

威腾号已完全飞越了木星，在身后离他们越来越远。埃尔文孤身一人被留在娱乐室里，周身的光亮又黯淡下来，几分钟前的绚烂色彩就像渗入沙中的水，早已不复存在。

此时此刻，埃尔文终于完全明白了，自己那从一切靠近的感情面前转身回避的秉性，并非全然因为追随的梦想多伟大，而仅仅只是因为逃避罢了。他把自己锁在父亲的梦想里，因为那样就再也不需要思索生命其它的可能性，如同缺失了某种感情教育而难以直面他人炙热的感情。父亲离世的时候，母亲应当恸哭，应当表达她的悲痛，可是她没有，悲痛仿佛缺席了。那并不意味着她没有感情，恰恰相反，这份悲痛是如此庞大，她不得不物极必反地将它压在心底，否则就活不下去。

而自己在那年幼的年纪，对着这样一个提早离开的父亲，对着这样一个疏离的母亲，他应当抒发的悲痛也就全部埋进了心底。或许沉默就是悲痛的表达方式，或许沉默与回避就是爱的表达方式，他不懂。这些事，后来再也没有人教过他。

父亲留下的谜题成了他唯一的稻草。他只能抓着这个梦想活下去。尽管如此，骨子里那无所不在的虚无始终侵蚀着他。在一些很偶然的时候，疲惫、脆弱的时候，这种虚空的念头就会从心底最深处冒出来。

这个念头太可怕了，而更可怕的，是他惊觉自己这屈指可数的软弱念头冒出来的时刻，竟是在他意识到利威尔在向自己靠近、而自己竟也不知不觉对他打开了心的缺口的时候。他被自己这想要去爱的念头震住了。若放任这欲念肆意生长，它会连带着自己多年积压在心底的悲痛情绪，如洪潮一般一并将自己淹没，而自己筑起的玻璃大厦也会顷刻间坍塌。

在这可怕的意象面前，他选择了彻底的回避。他不允许自己以任何方式变得软弱，即使这个行为被称为逃避。

他不允许自己还能拥有其它选择。

当人们终于能够从屏幕上看到那个虫洞的影像时，威腾号已经在宇宙里航行了两个月之久。人们激动不安，不知道等待着他们的是这趟旅程的结束，还是另一趟旅程的开始。那个巨大的透明天体实在太美，它像一个水晶球一样悬浮在宇宙之间，给漆黑的背景幕布镀上了一层琉璃的质感。繁复的星光从那个透明球体里透出来，每一团星云都包裹着色彩各异的光晕，就像一头头一边逡巡一边咏叹着鲸歌的巨鲸。

直到能够以这么近的距离亲眼看到这个虫洞，人们才真正感受到了它的精妙与神秘，人们第一次充满实体地感受到，这个非自然形成的天体，它只能出自于另一个更高级的文明之手，没有其它可能。在那个文明眼中，人类文明顶多也就达到了蝼蚁的高度。

有些人的内心生出了如凝视深渊般的恐惧，而有些人则激动得如同见证了神迹，对于后者，即便进入虫洞的瞬间他们即刻死去，也死而无憾了。

“航线调整完毕，入口已锁定，威腾号即将进入虫洞。”广播里传来马加特船长的声音。

所有船员都穿好了太空服坐在座椅上，飞船已减压完毕进入真空状态，以应对任何不可测的意外情况。埃尔文小组的成员们互相看了看彼此，每个人都极力保持着镇定。埃尔文就坐在利威尔对面，大概是隔着太空服的缘故，他们的大半张脸被遮在氧气罩后，利威尔才放任自己望着他。

自从上次那场不愉快的对话后，一个多月以来，他们没有再提起相关话题。没有再试图去靠近彼此，也没有刻意的回避。一种心照不宣的默契。事已至此，利威尔觉得自己对他的心情，也没有什么隐藏的必要了，毕竟，无论自己对埃尔文怀抱着怎么样的感情，那都不会影响自己的行为模式。而倘若埃尔文对此就要扭扭捏捏、闪闪躲躲，自己反倒要瞧不起他来。所幸，埃尔文并未作出这些令人失望的态度。他坐在对面，坦然地看着利威尔，和过去似乎一样，又似乎多了些让他读不懂的东西。可利威尔已经不想再去细究了。

“一切指标正常。进入倒计时。十、九、八、七……”

面对那扑面而来的虫洞，马加特船长的神情高深莫测。耶雷娜大副用深呼吸压抑着起伏的胸口，她阴暗的表情已难以遮掩内心的癫狂。皮克博士沉默的眼眸中难得地流露出期许的神色。而欧良果彭二副激动的内心早已诚实地写在他充满惊奇的脸上。

“六、五、四……”

隔着厚厚的手套，韩吉紧张地抓住了莫布里特的手。这虫洞是她自大学以来就种在心底的魔咒，她即将得到一个答案。米克、纳拿巴也紧紧握着彼此。

“三、二、一。”

首先触到虫洞的是威腾号尖端的引擎。舰身猛烈地震了一下，船员们心里一紧，但好在没有更糟糕的事情发生，接着，威腾号那纤长的舰身开始徐徐进入这颗巨大的球体。他们仿佛钻入了某种透明的果冻，或者是一幅啫喱状的瀑布。

在那瀑布铺天盖地朝他们包围过来的前一秒，埃尔文冰蓝色的眼睛看向利威尔，平静地说：“利威尔，另一端见。”


	10. 看不见的文明

利威尔睁开眼。

他仿佛置身于一片啫喱状的湖水中，透明的，却看不见身边的其他队员，可他知道他们就在身边。一种很奇异的感觉，如同置身于一条高于三维空间的隧道。耳机里传来其他队员的声音，大家在互相报着平安。他听见埃尔文叫自己的名字，于是他简短地应了一声。

他们在这条隧道里穿梭了好一阵，他从耳机里听见导航员断断续续的声音：“船长，我不知道我们在往哪飞，威腾号现在……现在飞行的路径并不是我们预设的航线，可是很奇怪，它好像自己知道该往哪飞似的，就好像……就好像有人在帮我们设定着行程。”

正说着，突然间，他们从那片啫喱状的湖水中解放了出来，周身的空间又恢复到了正常的质感，利威尔又能看见身边的队员了，他又能看见对面的埃尔文正好好坐在那里，蹙着眉望着自己。

所有人互相看了看，正试图整理出有用的信息，就听见马加特船长的声音在广播里说：“埃尔文，带着你的队员马上到舰桥来。”

一行人赶到舰桥的时候，那里的火星人们已经全部脱掉了太空服。马加特说：“你们也可以脱掉了，飞船已经回到了正常的压力和氧气值，”他说，“我需要你们来确认一下，我们目前所处的位置。”

通过监控台上方的雷达屏幕，他们看到威腾号已完全飞出了虫洞，此刻正处于一片空洞的宇宙中央，而在他们的前方，距离飞船大约五个天文单位远的地方，他们将遇上这个星系里的第一颗星球。雷达正快速分析着它的数据。片刻后，屏幕上显示的数据定格下来。

“CWT-073e。”埃尔文尘埃落定地说。

威腾号此时此刻身处的宇宙空间，就是那个距离地球有着六百光年之远的、CWT-073星系的外围。自人类第一次发现它，已经过去了二十年。而距离第一颗人造探测器造访它，也已经是将近三年前的事情了。在经历了这么多年的念想后，来自太阳系的人类，终于到达了这里。

韩吉眼里的泪水无声地滚下来。

马加特船长听到答案，满意地点点头，“威腾号会按照现有速度和预定航线继续飞行。我们会飞掠073e，你们要是高兴，可以给它拍拍照，”他看着埃尔文，盖棺宣示：“但我们不会降落。威腾号的最终目的地：CWT-073d。”

马加特这番话有着下马威和警示的意图，他知道埃尔文是聪明人，不会愚蠢地就此奋起反抗，可他还是对埃尔文那沉默的眼神感到些许不快。在他看来，埃尔文似乎过于顺从了一些。他并不知道埃尔文为什么会对073e这颗星球有着莫名的执着。当初接到罗德·雷斯的任命通知时，这位火星最高掌权者并没有在这一点上对他解释太多。他和耶雷娜只是被告知，要阻止埃尔文及其小组成员任何前往073e的意图。

罗德·雷斯的意思是，要不惜一切代价去阻止。至于为什么，他没有说。

接受命令，执行命令，这对马加特而言并不是什么难事。从军二十多年，他深知命令只需被执行，不需被解释。违背长官命令的人就不配做军人。

他已经做好了强硬对待埃尔文的准备，可埃尔文却并未给他留下任何可诟病之处，只平心静气地回答：“我们当然会好好把握机会的。”

三天以后，威腾号上的人们终于能够透过舷窗，用肉眼看见那颗银白色的星球了。埃尔文和他的组员们聚在监控室里，韩吉和莫布里特一早已经调试好了天线与雷达，聚精会神地等待威腾号飞掠073e的瞬间。埃尔文也交叉着双臂站在一旁。三人那虔诚严肃的神情，就仿佛回到了大学时的地外文明调查社。

他们当然明白，当初在地球上的时候，对这颗星球进行了多年的监听也毫无结果，如今即便来到了它的轨道上方，在这么近的距离去监听它，其实也不会对结果有任何改变。可他们还是这样做了，与其说是科学研究，不如说是某种仪式。

除了埃尔文小组的六个人，监控室里还挤进了许多对新星系充满好奇心的人，皮克·芬格尔博士当然也在其中，跟在她身后一起来的还有火星人波克·贾利亚德。贾利亚德是皮克在服兵役期间认识的战友。兵役结束后，皮克进入了火星植物与地质研究院，而贾利亚德进入了火星星际舰队成为了一名正式的士兵。

终于，威腾号飞到了那颗结冰的行星上方，如一把长剑缓缓划过它的天宇。与此同时莫布里特将监听频道外放在监控室的广播里。挤满了人的监控室一时鸦雀无声，一秒、两秒……短暂又漫长。威腾号给073e留下了这奢侈的一瞥，然后，就像一个留不住的情人，向着下一个目标而去了。

他们什么也没有听见，如同以往无数次的相同结局。

监控室里的空气像被冻结了一样，没有人说话。贾利亚德看着地球人们表情凝固的脸，仰起鼻子调侃道：“你们怎么回事，是在等什么海妖唱起歌吗？”

“不是海妖，”莫布里特好脾性地解释，“我们是在监听这颗星球上可能存在的外星文明所发出的电波信号。”

“外星文明？”贾利亚德朝舷窗外又看了几眼，“这看上去就是一颗死星嘛，整个表面都是冰，能有什么文明？”

“波克，不要这样说，”皮克插话，她的声音听上去有些懒洋洋的，“虽然我们现在还不知道那个文明会在哪里，但他们终归就在这个星系的某处。你别忘了，那个虫洞，可是他们帮我们打开的。”

韩吉看向她的学长、昔日的地外文明调查社社长，“埃尔文，你怎么看？”

“这不过是又一次验证了我们从大学以来就观测到的结果，所以也没有什么令人意外的。”

莫布里特在他的电脑上分析着红外探测器传回的数据，“我们不仅监测不到任何电波信号，而且也监测不到任何智慧文明的热漏现象。如果这里真的有一个超级文明的存在，一个强大到足以制造虫洞的文明，那他们必定要能够熟练运用整个恒星系的能量，以支持他们的文明发展。可我们却连一丝非自然现象的热漏都监测不到……”

“所以这里可能什么也没有，没错，这的确是其中一种可能性，”韩吉回答，“但我认为，我们不能排除另一种可能性，你想，我们认为一个超级文明的发展一定需要巨大的能量，那或许只是因为我们人类无法以最理想、最高效的方式去使用能量罢了。可如果这个文明强大到能够随意地制造虫洞，能够在亚夸克层面进行物质交替，那他们完全有可能一丝废热也不会排出。”

“照这样看来，目前的情况只有两种极端的可能，”埃尔文说，“要么073e就是一颗彻底的死星，顶多也就冰下海洋里游荡着一些没有智慧的原始生物，要么，就是有一个超级文明存在于这颗星球上，或者不如说存在于这整个星系里。他们或许已经高度适应了周身环境，能够最大化地利用每一寸资源，所以我们的科技手段才监测不到任何废热的排出。”

“如果是这样的话，那我们寻找他们就没有什么意义了呀，”莫布里特有些懊丧，“毕竟，只有当他们想要被我们找到的时候，他们才会释放出信号，否则，即使他们就在我们身边，我们也无法知晓……”

“他们给我们的信号还不够明显吗，小莫？”韩吉敲了敲莫布里特的脑袋，“如果他们不想被我们找到，为什么要送给人类那么大一颗水晶球？”

听着两人的讨论，埃尔文忽然被一个念头缠住了，他问他们：“你们听说过罗摩么？”

“你是说印度神话里那个英雄罗摩？”韩吉的脑子跟着埃尔文的思维转得飞快。

“是，也不是。在二十世纪，有一个地球联合众国的小说家写过一本小说，在那个故事里，罗摩是一个从太阳系外闯入人类世界的外星天体，人类用这个印度神话里的英雄给这个天体起了名字。人类世界对这个天体的出现惊慌失措，觉得自己的生存受到了极大的威胁，想方设法去搞清楚这个外星天体究竟想干什么，它是否要来入侵太阳系，人类究竟应该怎样才能保护自己的家园。”

“这小说我看过，如果我没记错的话，这个外星天体只不过是刚好经过太阳系，把太阳当成了一个加油站罢了。它掠过太阳，补充了足够的能量，然后便弃之如敝屣，继续赶路去了。而人类臆想中的外星侵略者，从头到尾都没有出现。这个没有任何生命征兆的外星天体全然不知，或者不如说全然不在意，自己的造访给人类世界造成了怎样的轩然大波……”韩吉脑子回转了过来，“埃尔文，所以你是想说，我们的处境其实就和小说中的人类世界类似吗？”

“那个看不见的文明给我们人类世界建造了一个虫洞，这或许只是我们一厢情愿这么想。也许他们根本就不是为人类建造的，他们为什么要建造它，或许我们一辈子都无法知晓了。这一切或许只是一个巧合，而我们竟自大地认为这是那个外星文明对我们人类的邀约。”

韩吉看了看四周，压低了声音凑近埃尔文说道：“好，你这个理论，如果没有你爸爸的笔记本，那我也无法反驳。可是你爸爸的笔记本预言了这一切。所以你如果说这个虫洞和这个文明与我们没有任何瓜葛，我是不信的。”说完她又站直了身体向舷窗外看去，惋惜地目送着变得越来越小的073e，“这些神秘的家伙，吊了我们这么多年胃口，为什么就是不愿意露露面呢？我可真想下去看看。”

“也许过度追寻真相也是我们人类的弱点吧。”埃尔文垂着眼，声音里充满自嘲。最后轻轻摇了摇头，“宇宙自有它的答案。既然我们都来到了这里，还是先把该做的事做好。何况，我们的下一个目的地也很有趣，不是么？”

他们的最终目的地073d眼下正处于公转轨道的另一头。相比起有趣，073d的意义要远远大于此。来到这里的所有人类都被一个令人战栗的念头占据着：这颗行星也许会成为人类未来的新殖民地。

对于马加特船长和耶雷娜大副而言，这是他们接受这个任务的唯一理由。作为在火星出生长大的人类，他们对另一条轨道上的地球没有任何归属感。自第一代人类移民者来到火星，这些人的愿望就是将火星改造成一个适宜人类居住的星球。可是，火星自治政府每一年向地球联合众国申请改造资金与人力资源的请求大多数都被驳回了，理由是地球联合政府忙于应付地球上的战争，没有富余的人力财力去照管那颗小小的红色星球。火星的改造计划就这样被一代一代拖了下来。而在这漫长的等待中，雷斯集团渐渐发展了起来，直到罗德·雷斯这一代，他们的发展更是突飞猛进。有传闻称罗德·雷斯似乎突然掌握了某种其他人类闻所未闻的核心技术，一下子就和竞争者们拉开了几百年的技术时间差，短短几年间便将火星上的命脉产业全数掌握在了自己手里。他们从中谋取财利，又将赚到的钱财回流投入改造火星的计划中，因此而收获了一大批效忠者，从平民、到政府官员、到士兵军官，火星上各个层级都能找到效忠雷斯集团的人。而罗德·雷斯也因此成为了火星自治政府的实际最高掌权者。

在火星上掌握了小小的实权，罗德·雷斯并不就此满足。他真正的野心，是一个完全独立于人类太阳系的雷斯帝国。当他听到人类发现了那个虫洞、虫洞的另一端有一颗适宜人类居住的CWT-073d的时候，他知道自己终于等来了这个机会。

罗德·雷斯直接任命了火星星际舰队的马加特上将和耶雷娜少校成为威腾号上的最高指挥官。他深知，这两个人的理想就是为火星人寻到一颗更适宜人类居住的星球。他们将成为自己扩张领土计划的完美工具。

当威腾号成功穿过虫洞到达CWT-073星系的时候，马加特依照罗德·雷斯的指示，悄然在虫洞旁留下了一枚信息接收器。人类尚不清楚为什么通讯信号无法稳定地直接穿过虫洞，所以马加特将这枚接收器留在这里。当他们将来到达073d的时候，所有收集的信息都能以光速传送到这枚接收器上。接收器只需要穿过虫洞回到太阳系，信息便可以再以光速传送回等待在火星的雷斯集团。

马加特与罗德·雷斯就以这样的方式进行着秘密交流。

罗德·雷斯坐在自己位于火星的总部办公室里，当他收到马加特传回的消息，报告威腾号正按照计划向着073d飞去的时候，他像一只得逞的狐狸那样露出了满意的笑容。

在威腾号飞向073d的途中，船员们开始做起最后的准备。为了让人类的双腿能够承受住2.2G的重力而不至于变成爬虫类，船员们在073d上行走时都必须装上机械助走装置。这种机械腿的重量极轻，却能代替人类走路时需要自主发出的一部分力量，分担膝盖的负担。尽管在直立行走时，比在地球上还要重两倍的身躯仍旧让人们的腿部肌肉又痛又累，但至少他们不需要爬了。除此之外，船员们每日还要定时服用血氧助增剂、骨质密度助增剂和肌肉疲劳抑制剂，以应对巨大的重力对人类躯体造成的负担。

经过几天的旅程，威腾号终于进入了073d的轨道。他们远远地便看见那颗星球。飞向它，如同飞向人类自古以来便有的壮美理想——走出太阳系这个摇篮，征服广阔的宇宙。那颗星球的表面缭绕着白色的流云，云层下方是褐色的陆地和蓝色的海洋。多么熟悉的景象，多么陌生的景象。他们几乎以为在眼前的就是地球。

在马加特船长的命令下，第一支地面考察队很快就组建完成了。考察队由耶雷娜带领，她与利威尔、佩特拉和贾利亚德组成护卫队，护送埃尔文、韩吉和皮克三名科学考察员，进行为期两天的第一次地面调查。为了不使巨大的重力对队员们的身体造成损伤，两天后他们必须返回轨道上的威腾号。考察队将搭乘游隼号登陆073d，而威腾号将环绕着它飞行以搜集地面信息。

出发的那天清晨，考察队队员们站在护卫舰停靠仓外，他们已装备好了机械腿和氧气罩，等待着船长下达出发命令。这时，莫布里特追上来，“学姐！”他着急地喊，“你忘了你的药！”

莫布里特手里挥动着一个小小的药盒，里面装着韩吉两天份的重力适应药物。韩吉前一天将这些药物遗忘在实验室里，没有带走。

“哇小莫，你真贴心。”莫布里特跑到韩吉面前，韩吉把药盒接过来，“还好有你记着，不然我在073d上就只能躺着了。”

“注意安全啊学姐，不要乱跑，不要摸不明物质，不要吃奇怪的东西……”莫布里特一边喘着气一边还滔滔不绝地说了一大串。

“知道啦小莫，”韩吉摸了摸这个学弟比自己高出半头的脑袋，“你是我妈吗？”

皮克在一旁看着这两人，半垂的眼皮下闪出暧昧又慵懒的笑。

此时马加特的声音从广播里传来：“游隼号一切准备就绪，获得离开威腾号的授权，进行CWT-073d的第一次登陆任务。”

游隼号舱门在他们面前无声滑开，考察队队员们依次走进去。韩吉转身朝莫布里特挥手笑笑，舱门在她面前关上了。

随着引擎启动，游隼号驾驶舱内的灯光亮了起来。利威尔又坐回了熟悉的位置。他熟练自如地调试着游隼号的各项参数。随后，支撑着舰身的塔架缓缓收起，游隼号飘浮至半空。利威尔精准地调节着角度，驾驶这艘护卫舰稳健地飞出了威腾号。

他们飞入073d的轨道，然后一点一点降入大气层。

整个过程中，耶雷娜一直别有用心地观察着利威尔，她开口说话时也并不打算粉饰自己不怀好意的语气：“阿克曼上尉，熟练得仿佛不是第一次开护卫舰似的。”

“什么样的傻子才会训练了两年都开不好？”利威尔冷冷地回答。

当游隼号降至上万里的高空，利威尔开始缓慢调整舰身，让它垂直于地面下降。穿过厚厚的云层时，舰体颤动着，他们的血液也跟着在血管里沸腾。这将是人类历史上第一次登陆一颗太阳系以外的星球，这个念头令他们兴奋得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。随着云海散尽，这颗行星的面容在他们眼前展现。他们看见脚下是一片广阔的暗黄色土地，由于地壳运动而被撕裂出一条条裂谷，如同一张备受摧残的脸。每一条裂谷都深达百米，有些裂谷中流淌着浅浅的河，河流呈现出各种艳丽的颜色，它们向外延伸，交汇融合，连接更宽的河，然后注入大海。

游隼号精准地着陆在其中一条裂谷里预先选定的坐标上，依傍着面前的河流和身后的高崖。

引擎熄灭，嗡鸣声停止了。耶雷娜看了一眼时间，向威腾号报告：“CWT-073d大裂谷，地面时间清晨8点23分，游隼号已着陆。我们即将进行073d的第一次地面考察任务。”

他们从座椅上站起，双腿立刻感受到了这大地令人难以承受的重力，好像有一张嘴在他们脚下随时要把他们一口吞下。

他们的机械腿开始运作，带着他们抬腿、迈开脚步，向出口走去。当游隼号的舱门在他们面前缓缓滑开时，护卫队队员们握紧了手里沉甸甸的步枪。

舱门完全打开，这颗星球的光照在了他们脸上。尽管只在太空里呆了两个月，他们竟已不能适应大气层散射的光了。他们抬起手遮挡，稍微眯了眼，待终于适应，才再睁开。

他们面前的深谷寂静苍凉，视线所及之处没有树，绿色植被也很稀疏，只有一些蕨草分布在四周。他们脚下是黄褐色的土地，越靠近眼前的河流，土地的颜色愈发鲜艳，最后在岸边形成橙色与明黄色的过渡层。靠近岸边的河水是碧绿色，越往中央越呈现出纯净的天蓝。从河里升腾起袅袅白烟，使得这些河流看上去就像是大地搏动的血管。

“好美，美得不真实。”韩吉说。

“美得很危险。”埃尔文说。

利威尔是第一个迈出去的，他迈出舱门，踏上了这片从未有人类涉足过的土地。

他又向外走了几步，站在裂谷中央。四面寂静，只有细微的风穿过，拂起他的头发。

如果可以，利威尔真想闻一闻这里的风是什么味道，但他们不得不戴着护住口鼻的氧气面罩。

耶雷娜跟在利威尔身后走了出来，然后是三名科学家，然后是护卫队其余的队员。

利威尔一直警觉地观察着周围的环境。然而四周并没有任何活物活动的迹象，也听不见任何生物发出的鸣叫。

“放松点，利威尔，”埃尔文身上背着大大小小的瓶罐、采样工具和测试仪器走到他身旁，“如果这星球上有什么小蓝人小绿人，现在是时候出来迎接我们了。”

“如果有什么滴着臭口水的蠢物冲出来，我可没法保证自己的仁爱之心。”利威尔举起自己手里的步枪上了膛。他的动作和在地球上一样敏捷有力，仿佛丝毫没有受到073d重力的影响。

埃尔文笑笑，抚住他的肩头。

他们眼前的河静静流淌，不很深，但它连接着裂谷一端的瀑布。按照计划，他们第一天的任务就是调查裂谷到瀑布这段路程的土壤与水质。埃尔文朝河边走去，打算采集河水的样本。利威尔也很快跟了上去。贾利亚德慢悠悠走过来，看见河水，他满意地感叹：“嗬，终于不用再忍受飞船上的人工合成水了！”他一边说着，一边就要掬一捧水往自己头发上抹。

“波克！”皮克在他身后尖叫一声，想跑过去阻止他的动作，无奈双腿根本使不上力。利威尔见状，立刻凑过去往贾利亚德即将碰到河水的手狠狠踹了一脚。

“你干什么？”贾利亚德大叫。

埃尔文过来按住他的手说：“别乱动。”他戴上手套，仔细地将河水导入试管中，然后将试管插入测试仪器。结果很快显示出来，简单来说，他们面前这条河相当于一条高温的硫酸溶液。

贾利亚德心有余悸，“这个很糟糕吗？”

“如果你不在乎你的皮肤和头发的话，那就没那么糟糕，”埃尔文说，“河边的温度已经是相对低的了，你看那碧绿的颜色，是有某种蓝藻细菌在那里制造叶绿素。往河中央更深的地方，在那片有毒一样的蓝色里，河水的酸热程度就连蓝藻细菌也活不下来。”

皮克叹了口气，“波克，跟你说过多少次了，在陌生的环境里不要轻举妄动。”

埃尔文收拾好手中仪器和样本，“往前走吧。”

他们沿着河一直向前走。韩吉一路都兴奋得像个来春游的小鬼，她和皮克一直在给沿途的河水和土壤采样本，做测试，才走了一会身上就背了满满的大罐小罐，也不嫌重。

而佩特拉一直紧紧握着手里的步枪走在利威尔身旁，警觉又紧张，“利威尔上尉，我总觉得有什么东西在盯着我们似的。”

“是啊，”利威尔说，“如果那个看不见的文明真的存在，我们现在大概就是他们监视器中的一排棋子，他们可能正挨着脑袋聚在一起，透过监视屏在我们的头盖骨上指指点点。”

“很棒的想象，利威尔。”埃尔文说。

“嘁……”

“怎么了，难道你更喜欢流着臭口水的生物吗？”

“相比起那个，我更讨厌看不见的对手。”

他们就这样被一种又紧张又新奇的情绪包围着，一路走走停停，好让科学家们采集和测试样本，时不时还得坐下歇息，让不堪重负的双腿获得片刻喘息。不知不觉，日头已沉到高崖后边去了。这颗星球上的时间似乎过得很快。不知走了多久，河水变得越来越宽也越来越湍急。他们听见前方有水声，越来越响直至震耳欲聋。就这样一直走到前方再没有路，他们终于来到瀑布的边缘。河水向他们脚下飞泻，淌向他们眼前一望无际的河。水天相接，看不见彼岸。

火星人没有见过这样的景象，耶雷娜站在那里，面对这一望无际的水，她瞪圆了眼睛，紧握着步枪的手也无力地垂了下去。

皮克和贾利亚德的脸上也或多或少地流露出了同一种神色。

不过对于地球人，这样的景象没什么稀奇的，倒不如说，看着和地球差不多，简直有点让人失望了。利威尔不知道自己这样的表情又被埃尔文捕捉在眼里。埃尔文问他：“你是不是觉得外星球应该更稀奇古怪些，才符合我们猎奇的幻想？”

“……”利威尔横过头瞪了他一眼，他觉得埃尔文仿佛在自己的脑海里装了一双眼睛。埃尔文又说：“其实适宜人类居住的岩石星球，大体上就应该是差不多的，成因与结果都有迹可循，只是某些具体的参数不同，才会在细节上有所变化。所以一颗适宜人类生存的星球，长得和地球差不多，也是理所当然的。”

“所以地球也只不过是宇宙里很普通的一颗行星罢了，”利威尔看着脚下的瀑布，“只是由于许多的机缘巧合，才恰巧产生了人类。”

“是啊，我们的存在只是一个巧合。”

他们并肩站在瀑布旁，一同看着日头渐渐沉到水平线以下，将远处的河水和天空染成玫瑰的色彩。在天空的另一边，073d的两个月亮已经升起。这两个月亮提醒着他们，他们正身处于一颗异星球上。

第一天的考察走到瀑布旁就算是到了终点。耶雷娜给威腾号做了考察报告，然后一行人原路返回了游隼号。

这一天，尽管他们什么都没有遇到，但一回到游隼号脱掉机械腿和氧气面罩，每个人还是累得汗流浃背。紧张与兴奋耗去了太多体力。他们第二天还要继续往裂谷的另一边走，因此队员们洗了澡吃了饭，便早早回到自己的舱室睡下了。

利威尔坐在自己舱室的床上，没有开灯，月光从舷窗照进来。这是他们在这颗星球上度过的第一个夜晚，现在是夜里23：15分，三分钟后就要迎来第二天。这是地球时间。073d上的一天只有23.3个小时，他们已经开始使用新的计时体系了，简单来说，每一天还是有24个小时，每小时还是60分钟，每分钟还是60秒，可每一秒都比地球和火星上的快。具体快多少，利威尔也不明白。他觉得人类玩弄自己的时间，就像一个庸医剖开病人的肚子在里面一阵乱搅那样任性。

队员们大多都已睡着，而利威尔还没有困意。他独自坐在窗边，看着窗外的月亮。073d的两个月亮都是完美的球形，一大一小串在天边，像两盏聚光灯一样把自己的心绪照得无所遁形。利威尔想起了火星上那两个残缺不全的月亮。那两块丑陋的石头根本无法反射这样完美的月光。可是那个夜晚，埃尔文坐在他身旁。

他不知道埃尔文是不是也这样看着这两个月亮，是否也会如自己一样想起火星上的月亮。

第二天，他们按照计划往裂谷的另一边走。今天的气氛比第一日稍微放松了些。前一晚威腾号向他们发来情报，确认了他们所处区域附近不存在任何会威胁到他们人身安全的陆地生物。这令护卫队员们松了口气，可也令科学家们失望。他们觉得很奇怪，这颗星球有大气层，有水，有富含矿物质的土壤，可是始终看不到陆地生物，就连地表上的绿色植物都少得可怜。

“小莫今早给我发来消息，”韩吉在路上跟皮克聊着天，“他告诉我，米克纳拿巴还有欧良果彭昨天带着几个护卫队员乘坐黑鸢号到了073d的另一端，停靠在大海边，往海里发射了探测器。他们给海水做了pH测试，结果显示海水呈弱酸性，在浅海海域没有鱼或其它类型的生物，只有某种绿藻，成片的、大量的绿藻。后来他们乘坐潜艇潜到几百米的深海，才开始看见鱼群和一些别的海洋生物。”

“目前看来，这颗星球奇怪地处在一种偏酸的环境里，”皮克说，“我们面前这条河就不说了，又酸又热简直就是嗜酸热菌的培养基。海水呈弱酸性，就连土壤都因为酸化严重而长不出绿色植被。”

“大气构造也印证着这一点，”埃尔文说，“073d的二氧化碳含量实在是太高了，它渗入海水，渗入云层，降下酸雨使土壤酸化。陆地上没有绿色植被，光靠海里那些绿藻的光合作用还无法消耗那么大量的二氧化碳。”

皮克说：“这些倒都不成问题，以我们人类的科技手段，让环境去酸化、人工造林降低二氧化碳含量都是可以实现的。可奇怪的是，这颗星球的地质结构并不算年轻，从岩层来看也有几十亿年的历史了。这么长的历史进程，难道还不足以让陆地长出森林，让海里的鱼进化出脚，到陆地上来生活吗？”

“也许这几十亿年的时间里，发生了一些什么吧，”埃尔文说，“使得这星球上的物种一次又一次地被灭绝，所以没有足够的时间进化。”

“物种的延续，也是一个十分需要运气的事情啊……”韩吉看着天说。

皮克走到韩吉身边蹲下，一边收集着脚下土壤的样本，一边用手肘戳了戳韩吉，“你那个小莫，怎么对你那么好，什么都跟你说。他不是更应该直接向埃尔文报告才对吗？”

“小莫是我的学弟，也是我的助手。他这个人比较害羞啦，都不怎么敢跟埃尔文说话。”

“仅仅是助手而已吗？”

“啊不然呢？”韩吉脸上呈现出真诚迷惑的神情，“就像贾利亚德之于你一样啊。”

“才不一样呢，波克只是个臭弟弟。”皮克压低了声音，以防不远处的被议论对象听见她们的谈话，“我们服兵役的时候，只有我和波克是同乡，我们也不认识别的什么人，所以我和他就熟一些。他是个优秀的士兵，但始终莽莽撞撞，就像个长不大的小鬼，不晓得去依赖什么人，更不晓得怎样给人依赖。我就像照看一个弟弟似的。在这一点上，你的小莫强太多了。”

“小莫都跟我工作这么多年了，他要连这点能力都没有，我可要扣他工资。”

“佐耶女士，你是装傻还是真傻。”皮克见韩吉在这个问题上就像三岁小孩一样冥顽不灵，无奈地叹了口气。利威尔站在她们前边，头也不回地说：“博士你放弃吧，让这个臭四眼理解人类的感情，还不如让野猪理解相对论。”

“即使是最聪明的人类，在面对感情问题时也高明不到哪里去啊~”皮克看着不远处采集河里的细菌样本的埃尔文，“就连你们的史密斯学长也一样。”

听到这句话，利威尔的背影一僵，皮克看着他笑起来，“你们地球人可真有意思，”她说。

他们为期两天的考察任务很快就完成了，没有遇见任何不欢迎他们的当地居民，也没有出现任何意外情况，这是一种幸运，但也有人觉得那是无聊。回到轨道上的威腾号后，埃尔文的第一件事就是钻进实验室，夜以继日地研究起他们采集回来的那些样本。他对这颗星球上的生物十分好奇，虽然他自己也不知道究竟在期待着什么。

他从米克带回来的那些绿藻、深海生物和自己采集的河里的细菌样本中提取出它们的分子结构，固定在玻璃底板上，然后将它们插入测序仪器。

他按下运作按钮，仪器开始安静地作业起来。待结果出炉要等十来分钟的时间，于是他来到休息室给自己倒了杯咖啡。

在休息室里遇到了利威尔和他的部下们。佩特拉正兴致勃勃地向她的战友们讲述两天地面考察的奇遇，而利威尔坐在沙发上面无表情地喝红茶。见埃尔文走过，佩特拉叫住他，请求他补充说明那些她叫不上名字的专业名词。埃尔文和缓地笑，一手端着咖啡站在利威尔背后，耐心地做着补充解释。埃尔文的声音就在身后，利威尔却始终没有回过头，只感受着他的气息吹着自己头顶和后颈。闲聊了几分钟，埃尔文告辞，又一个人回到实验室。测序程序已运行完毕，并生成了一份报告。

埃尔文将报告划拉到半空，边啜着咖啡边阅读半空中的立体影像。读着读着，端着咖啡的手缓缓降下来。

那些悬浮在他眼前的数据显示，073d上的生物样本，从细菌到深海里的鱼群，全部包含着同一种结构类似的有机硅化合物。这样的有机硅化合物，从前只存在于人类的实验室里。就连埃尔文在地球上的实验室历经多年努力也才制造出那条小小的分子链。人类从来没有在自然界中见过天然携带这样的分子结构的生物。而此刻，读完眼前的报告，埃尔文意识到，在CWT-073d这颗星球上，人类首次发现了天然含有这种分子结构的生物。

有那么一瞬间，他将那些被所有人关心的宏伟议题都抛在了脑后，只单纯为这个只有自己一个人在意的小小的分子结构高兴起来。宇宙像是一朵昙花一样在埃尔文眼前绽放，这些小小的分子结构仿佛这个宇宙送给他的宝藏，在每一片花瓣上都闪耀着晶莹细小的光芒。


	11. 良知

“所以说，埃尔文，你那些可爱的硅基化合物们怎么样了？”韩吉吞下一大口冰镇啤酒问道。

埃尔文看着自己面前的红酒，手指按在杯座上微微摇晃酒杯，让红酒和空气充分融合，“它们都茁壮存活呢。”

“所以你搞清楚是怎么回事了吗？”皮克问，“为什么这颗星球上的生物的分子结构里普遍含有这样的化合物？”

自从埃尔文首次在073d的生物里发现那奇特的有机硅化合物，他相继又在其它区域的海洋和河流中采集到了更多的样本，在这些样本中他发现了同样的分子结构。这样的分子结构普遍存在于这颗星球上的生物里，这已经是一个可以确定的事实。至于为什么，他还没有答案。“我不知道，”他说，“我只知道它们的细胞内含有的某种特殊的酶构成了一种奇特的催化剂，生成了这样的化合物。可是这还不够，我们收集到的样本都太低级了。073d上没有更高级的生物，我不知道这种奇特的分子结构是否也能存在于更复杂、更大型的生物体内，就更别说拥有智慧的高级生物了。”

“但不管怎么说，这个发现已经让人类的天体生物学又向前迈进了一大步，不是吗？”韩吉的脸因为酒精的关系已开始微微泛红，她开玩笑道：“难道这些外星人大费周章把我们请到这里，就是为了给你增加一点实验灵感吗？”

“是啊，为了给我增加一点灵感，顺便送给人类一颗宜居星球。”

他们在073d上的考察任务已经进行了三个月。经过几十次的地面考察后，073d的各个参数已经逐渐清晰了。科学家们给出评估结果，认为这颗星球的人类移民可能性很高。他们已经整理好了报告，这些珍贵的数据很快就可以带回太阳系了。

如果说有什么遗憾，那就是那个神秘的外星文明始终不曾露过面，以至于科学家们都自嘲地认为那个文明仿佛真的就是为了送给人类一颗宜居星球而打开了这个虫洞。但是，对于另一部分人来说，这样或许更好。倘若真的与那个文明交锋，不知又会给人类世界造成怎样的震荡。说到底，雷斯集团想要的不过是一颗普通的宜居星球而已。

三个月来的考察结果如此令人满意，以至于一部分人的心里已经开始出现了返乡的期盼。

这个晚上，埃尔文小组成员们和几个火星人聚集在转轮区的绿植带里，进行了一场人类文明古老的交流仪式——喝酒，聊天，听音乐，跳舞。绿植区的空气净化系统会随着船员们按照自己喜好设定的天气而散发不一样的味道。这天晚上，这里散发着一阵阵好闻的雨后泥土的清香。

“皮克，我们还没有向你道过谢，”埃尔文向皮克举起酒杯，“这片绿植区真的是太棒了。”在场的其他人也跟着举起了酒杯。

“过奖了，埃尔文。”皮克注意到坐在自己身旁的利威尔拎起的是一个红茶杯子。她从来没见他喝过红茶以外的饮料。她问：“利威尔上尉也喜欢这里吗？”

利威尔用手指轻捻着手边花墙上的花瓣说：“我在地球上最后的日子里，住在地中海的西西里岛。这里和那座岛屿很像。”

“是吗，我不知道呢，我从来没有去过地球。”皮克垂下眼笑，“我只是觉得，如果有一天火星也能变成这样，就好了。”

“很快你也可以在073d上实现这个梦想。”

“也许吧。可是，073d和火星，对我而言终究是不一样的。就连波克也是这么想的。那个傻孩子，已经在倒数返回火星的日子了。”

此时绿植区里换成了轻柔的音乐，灯光暗下来，纳拿巴拉着米克来到舞池中央跳起了舞。

“那两个人好讨厌！”韩吉拉起莫布里特：“走小莫，我们也去跳舞。”

莫布里特往墙角里缩，“学姐，这样不好吧！”

“哎小莫，你真无趣。走，利威尔，我们去跳舞。”

利威尔的眼神杀过来，“你想死？”

“你总不能让我拉埃尔文去跳吧？这像话吗？哎，你们怎么这样啊，这样对待我一位女士！”

“去吧利威尔，陪韩吉跳跳舞。”埃尔文笑着推波助澜。

利威尔剜了他一眼，嘴上咒骂着，却还是任韩吉把自己拉到了舞池中央。纳拿巴靠在米克肩头，越过她情人的肩膀看着他俩笑，像一只顽皮的妖精那样眨了眨眼睛。

“好利威尔，让我教你，”韩吉借着酒劲，使劲地欺压利威尔，她将他机器人一般僵硬的手臂放到自己肩上，然后搂住他的腰，“对，就是这样，跟着我的舞步！”

“臭四眼，你教我的是女方的舞步。”利威尔咬牙切齿。

“可不是吗，总要有人跳女方的舞步呀。”

“为什么是我？？”

“你个子比我小，当然是你跳女方的舞步啦！”

皮克在墙角用手肘碰了碰莫布里特，“我真不知道你在想什么，你学姐找你跳舞诶，你居然拱手相让？”

“哎？不是，皮克博士，不是你想的那样……”

“在姐姐面前，别装了。”

莫布里特有些窘迫地低下头，还是无法阻挡地红了脸，“我只要看着她快乐，就够了。”

“你不相信自己能带给她快乐吗？”

“……我不知道。我觉得我们现在就很快乐了。我害怕破坏这种快乐。”

“你这样啊，她早晚有一天会被人拐跑啦。”

莫布里特抬头看着舞池里的韩吉，“……如果那样能让学姐快乐的话，我祝福她。”他有些苦涩地笑，“真的，皮克博士，我能这样待在她身边，就满足了。”

“怎么会有你这样清心寡欲的人啊，”皮克皱着眉摇头，“你们地球人都是这样的吗？”

“你们聊什么这么投缘？”韩吉已经跳完舞回来了，快乐得满面红光，而利威尔跟在她身后脸黑如锅底。

“聊你家小莫的感情烦恼。”

“我们家小莫都有感情烦恼了？快说来听听。”

一伙人正打趣得开心，埃尔文注意到有人走进了绿植区，是许久未见的欧良果彭。他一个人坐到吧台边，罕见地给自己倒了一杯伏特加，没有加其它东西就一口干了下去。这一系列动作跟他的个人形象甚是不符。

韩吉朝他挥挥手，“欧良果彭，不要一个人喝闷酒，过来跟我们聊聊天。”

欧良果彭听见她的搭话，闪躲着目光，不安地摇了摇头。

“别害羞呀，你干嘛总好像躲着我们似的，我们又不会吃了你。”

欧良果彭踟蹰半晌，还是犹豫着脚步走过来了。

“又给船长加完班回来吗？”皮克给他让出自己的位置，让他坐到他们中间。

欧良果彭没有答话。他左手紧张地攥起拳头，又张开在膝盖上摩擦，而右手不知所措地握着那只已经被喝干了伏特加的酒杯。埃尔文便往他杯子里倒了些橙汁。

“谢谢你，博士。”

“发生了什么事吗？”埃尔文问。

一伙人关切地看着他。

“……你们别这样看着我。我压力很大。”

“对不起，欧良果彭。”埃尔文说，“如果你有什么烦恼，可以跟我们说说，如果你愿意的话，我们可以一起想解决办法。”

欧良果彭一口喝干橙汁，最终笑着摇摇头，“……谢谢你，博士。我大概只是有些想念太阳系了。”

“是吗？其实我们也很想念太阳系，不过别担心，再过一段时间我们差不多就可以回去了。”

“可是我害怕回到太阳系以后，它再也不是我们离开时的样子了。”

“我们不过离开了不到半年，就算加上返程时间，回到太阳系时也才不过离开了八个月。能变成什么样呢？”

“但愿吧。”欧良果彭抿起厚厚的嘴唇笑了笑。“你们知道吗，”他忽然转了话题，声音有些局促，“在我的家乡，我的名字的意思是‘天空之神’，是创造一切的神。神创造了一切，当然希望一切都能和平相处，无论我们来自何方。可是那样的世界对于我们人类而言大概是永远也不可能实现的了……”

众人听着，一时竟没有人说得出告慰的话，因为每个人都知道这是人类的天性，是赤裸裸的事实。

“可是……你为什么会突然想到这些呢？”皮克问。

“我……”欧良果彭张口无言，最终答非所问：“我说过了，我只是有些想念太阳系了。”他匆匆站起，向众人鞠了一躬，“对不起各位，我先去休息了。”

欧良果彭匆忙地离开了，众人议论了会，也没有什么头绪，只好由着他去了。埃尔文拉过皮克问：“他总是给船长加班吗？”

“啊，波克是这么跟我说的。”

“知道他忙的些什么吗？”

“这我就不知道了。无非也就是修修飞船的事吧？说起来，前几天我这绿植区的水循环系统又出了毛病，找他找了好几回才碰上他有空。最近太忙了吧，我看他休息得也不是很好的样子。”

埃尔文坐回自己的位置上，一直回想着欧良果彭那寥寥几句话。就在这时，绿植区里响起了一阵奇怪的嘟嘟声，众人往四周看了看，面面相觑，莫布里特放下酒杯说：“噢，抱歉，是我的天体监控程序的警报声。”

“警报？发生什么事了吗？”韩吉问。

“是这样的学姐，我们刚到073d那会你让我照老规矩设定好我们的天体监控程序，我就照做了。”莫布里特向众人解释道：“这个天体监控程序能够监测并计算CWT-073星系外围的小型天体的运行轨道。若监测到会对073d产生重大威胁的天体，它就会发出警报。”莫布里特从通讯终端里拽出程序页面，将它投送到半空。

一看到那幅3D天体轨道图，韩吉就愣住了。米克纳拿巴停止了跳舞，也围了过来。

“所以，我们在看什么？”皮克问莫布里特。

莫布里特没有立刻回答，他神情严肃起来，调出一大片数据页面仔细读了半天，又将半空中的轨道图转来转去，从各个角度看了个遍。轨道图里一块被标记为“小行星”的天体泛着红光，它其中一段的预测轨道赫然从073d北半球横穿而过。

“一颗小行星，”莫布里特看了一眼他的学姐，深呼吸一口气，“一颗直径二十公里的小行星，正以三十公里每秒的速度冲向073d，根据预测轨道，它将直接撞上073d北半球的海洋，撞击时间……一年后。”

迪奥·马加特船长三个月以来一直不安地等待的意外因素，终于来了。对这个“意外因素”，他在这条巨大孤独的飞船上早已做了无数种预想，可能性最大的当然是那个看不见的文明终于与人类会面，而人类不得不对自己存在的本质发出灵魂质问；要么，就是073d上生存着穷凶极恶的生物，以至于他们不得不展开残酷的自卫与屠杀；又或者，就是埃尔文小组群起造反铁了心要前往073e，而自己则不得不强硬地执行雷斯先生的命令……可是这些意料之中的意外因素，一个都没有发生。

他怎么也没想到，这个意外因素，竟是一颗意外路过的、无辜又罪恶的小行星。

警报响起的三天后，埃尔文和韩吉被召集到船长室里。面对神情极度难看的马加特船长和耶雷娜大副，韩吉解释道：“这颗直径二十公里的小行星正面撞上073d，后果是毁灭性的，要知道，当年撞上地球毁灭恐龙的那颗小行星，也不过十公里直径，而那直接导致了地球上80%的物种的灭亡。问题还不仅仅是如此。根据我们的天体监控程序预测，073d被小行星撞击的频率实际上相当高。像这样直径十公里以上的小行星撞击，平均每隔几万年就会发生一次。而直径比那小一些的小行星，对073d而言简直就是家常便饭了，它们几十年、几百年就会降临一回，就如同生活在‘大轰炸’时期的地球。我们来到073d，各项参数都让我们惊喜地认为这是一颗宜居星球，可是，那只是因为它到达了迎接一颗超大小行星的临界点。上一回这样的小行星降临，或许已经是十万年前了。十万年，这样的时间并不足以让被毁灭的物种重新进化出来，但对于那些极其稀少的、有幸存活下来的细菌、绿藻，以及深海里的一部分生物，十万年已足够让它们把一颗有陆地和海洋的星球伪装成一颗可供人类居住的行星。”

埃尔文接着韩吉的话继续解释：“我们一直都感到奇怪，以073d的先天条件，分明是一个孕育生命的绝佳场地，可为什么以它几十亿年的历史，都没有进化出更高级的生物呢？现在我们明白了，这样高频率的小行星造访，073d上的生物根本不可能存活，它几乎每隔十万年就会遭遇一次物种大灭绝。撞击所带来的影响是多米诺式的，它会引发剧烈的地壳运动、全球性海啸、火山喷发，会撞碎海床喷射出有毒元素，粉尘碎屑会长期遮挡阳光让全球温度急剧下降……每一项都会对这颗星球的生态圈造成毁灭性的影响。073d之所以海水和土地的酸化程度那么高，都是由于撞击后这些有毒物质渗入空气里、云层里，又转化为硫酸雨降落回地面。所以，尽管已过去了这么漫长的时间，陆地上还是长不出森林，空气里二氧化碳的含量也始终这么高。”

两个人每多说一句话，船长和大副的神情就多难看一分。听完埃尔文的报告，马加特不满地问：“一个会对我们产生这么大威胁的天体，我们怎么现在才发现？”

韩吉说：“在出发前，没有人考虑过073d会遭受小型天体的威胁。来到这里后，我也只是出于谨慎的态度而让莫布里特设置了这个监测程序。这个监测程序是我和莫布里特出于个人爱好开发的，它的精确度已经通过了我们多年的检验，可是相比起太阳系人类拥有的成熟的行星防御系统，我们这个监控程序就相当于……相当于宇宙飞船和一条手制皮筏艇的区别，它能正确运行，但效率当然不高。”

在这个节骨眼上，追究责任已经没有意义了。马加特船长承认自己被虫洞和宜居星球魅惑了心眼，从来没有怀疑过宇宙的馈赠怎么可能是那么轻易的事。

“那么，我们就不得不采取一点应对措施了，”马加特说，“毕竟我们可不是什么毫无招架能力的绿藻、细菌。我们既然已经能够预先知道这颗小行星的造访轨道，那么把它炸掉不就好了吗？”

“炸掉它并不是上乘之举，”埃尔文说，“首先，想要炸掉一颗质量这么大的小行星，我们需要至少五亿吨当量的核聚变炸弹。威腾号没有这个储备，因此我们必须要通知太阳系，让他们组装弹头运送过来，这样一来一回，时间上非常紧迫。更主要的问题在于，到了那个时候，这颗小行星已经离073d很近了，将它炸碎后，那些碎石会以更不可预测的轨道到处乱飞，相当一部分仍然会飞往073d，那样的情况会令我们更难以招架，就好像让一只猩猩往我们身上投掷乱石一样危险，而威腾号也有被击落的可能。”

“难道就没有其它解决方案了吗？”

“理论上当然还有其它方法，比如发射自毁航天器撞击该小行星以偏离轨道。可是，这个方法对于那颗直径二十公里的小行星而言，无异于蚍蜉撼树。更何况撞击动作仍会产生大量太空垃圾，无论是自毁航天器的碎片，还是被局部撞碎的小行星的碎片，都会对073d和我们的飞船造成隐患。”

马加特严厉地看着两人，“尽管如此，这些方法还是值得一试，我们不可能为了那些悲观的假设而放弃一颗近在眼前的宜居星球。”

“船长，这正是我们想要说明的事，”埃尔文说，“如果这颗小行星的造访只是一个几万年才会降临一次的事件，那我们也支持为了073d而孤注一掷。但很不幸的是，以小行星造访073d的频率，将来移民到这里的人类将不得不终日生活在被小行星撞击的恐惧中。倘若每一次小行星造访都需要进行一次爆炸或防卫撞击，这个星系早晚会成为这些太空碎片的牺牲品。073d的外围没有诸如太阳系木星和土星那样的巨型星球捕获这些太空垃圾，这些碎石在这个星系里大量地、不可预测地高速乱飞，早晚会造成灾难。”

“埃尔文，你说了这么多废话，究竟能不能给出一条有用的建议？我们到底应该怎么办？”耶雷娜低沉地问。

“我们只有一条行之有效的建议，”埃尔文看向她，“073d并不适合人类移民，我们应当就此撤退。”

在说出撤退两个字的时候，埃尔文明白，他们一直以来努力维持的和雷斯集团的微妙和平，可能从此就要彻底打碎了。以罗德·雷斯当年在谈判会议上表现出来的强硬态度，埃尔文毫不怀疑他会对他们的提议做出怎样激烈的反应。

只是，这一切来得实在太快了，他原本以为，他们至少要等到回到太阳系，才不得不面对来自雷斯集团和地球联合众国宇航局的质问。可是，就在提出撤退建议的第二日一早，当他发现自己怎么也找不到利威尔和他的部下，而自己与其余的小组成员又全都被耶雷娜召集到舰桥控制室的时候，他预感到有些事就快要发生了。

难道罗德·雷斯已经知晓了073d上发生的一切吗？难道威腾号和火星一直都在以一种不为人知的方式秘密联络？走进控制室时，当他看到耶雷娜那张阴沉的脸，以及站在她身后荷枪实弹的火星士兵时，埃尔文几乎得到了肯定的答案。

除了自己的组员以外，欧良果彭和皮克也被叫到了控制室。从皮克一脸迷惑的神情看来，她显然也不知道耶雷娜这么急匆匆地把他们叫来有什么事。而站在耶雷娜身后的欧良果彭的神情却耐人寻味得多，埃尔文走进来时，他一直没有抬起头，就好像害怕与他对视似的。皮克向他投去询问的目光，他也毫无反应。

“皮克博士，今天把你叫来，是想向你求证一些事情的真伪。”耶雷娜说，“你能跟我们说说那颗小行星的事吗？”

“小行星？”皮克看看一旁的埃尔文和韩吉，“我相信昨天埃尔文和韩吉已经向你和船长做过详尽的报告了。”

“我希望听你亲口说说，皮克博士。”耶雷娜压低了嗓音。

“哦，如果你坚持的话……”皮克捋了捋头绪，“自从四天前莫布里特的那个监控程序监测到那颗小行星以后，我们几个人连夜检验了各项数据，最后确认了监控程序的预测是可信的。我们试图给出应对方案，但没有一项是理想的。而我们最大的忧虑在于，以小行星造访073d的频率，等将来火星人移民到了这里，他们也不得不日日担心头顶会落下巨石。所以，我相信埃尔文已经跟你们说过了，我们给出的评估结果是，073d不适合移民。”

“为了一个新的家园，冒点风险难道不是应该的吗？”耶雷娜说。

“是吗？到底是为了新的家园，还是为了满足你们自己的野心呢？”皮克平静地看着耶雷娜，“在一片新领地上当帝王的诱惑力是如此巨大，大副在这个诱惑面前早就移不开脚步了吧？”

耶雷娜却也不恼怒，笑道：“博士，我知道你从一开始就舍不得离开火星，直到今天还是一样。你的立场我很清楚了。但是我希望你们能明白，”她看向埃尔文一行人，“就此撤退是很严重的决定。你们可以想象我们带着这个消息回去，雷斯先生该有多失望吧。所以很遗憾的是，我们不可能就这样离开073d。”

埃尔文看见欧良果彭皱起眉头，呼吸重重地起伏了几下。他转回目光，看向耶雷娜，“我们昨天已经解释过，这样贸然留在073d是很危险的。如果你不信任我们，大可以采取你们认为必要的措施，比如说炸掉那颗小行星之类的。但是，在那颗小行星来临以前，在073d上的基础建设工程乃至让人类定居的计划，都应该延迟，至少延迟到一年以后，等那颗小行星的危机解除以后，再看情况行事。”

“等一年？怎么，是想让地球得到一年的准备时间，好让他们捷足先登，占领073d吗？”

“大副，请不要故意歪曲我们的意图。我们虽然建议撤退，但我的意思不是就这样离开这个星系。在那颗小行星撞击073d之前，我们仍然可以继续进行073d的地面考察，而当小行星来临后，我们则必须暂时飞离073d，我们可以利用这个时间研究其它星球，比如说073e。”

耶雷娜像是抓住了埃尔文小辫子一般笑起来：“埃尔文，你终于耐不住性子了吧，假装合作了三个月，你对073e始终怀有觊觎之心。这就是你一开始的目的吧？你之所以来到这个星系，只是为了073e而已。呵呵，我现在就连你们对那颗小行星的说法也感到怀疑起来。那颗小行星真有你们说的这么糟糕吗？它难道不是你们为了飞往073e而夸大其词的幌子吗？”

“大副，你怎么可以这样污蔑我们身为科学工作者的信仰？”韩吉站上前，激动地说，“我们会为了私心而编造出这样的弥天大谎？这不仅否定了我们身为科学工作者的良知，更是否定了我们身而为人的良知！”

“哦，请不要误会了，佐耶博士，我对你们几个人没有什么偏见，”耶雷娜的头微微向后仰，“我只是对全体地球人有偏见罢了。”

“你——”莫布里特压抑着胸腔中的愤怒，一个箭步上前，正要与耶雷娜辩驳，一把冰凉的手枪枪口抵在了他的肚子上。

“巴纳博士，我奉劝你们脾气不要这么暴躁。”

这把手枪让现场的气氛一下子降至冰点，所有人都定在了原地。而这也终于让埃尔文确定了，这是一场有备而来的计谋。至于利威尔，他一定是被船长提前支到了别处，以便对付他们这帮手无寸铁的平民。

耶雷娜回过头对身后端着枪的贾利亚德说：“把埃尔文和他的组员关押起来，包括那两个火星人。”她指了指米克和纳拿巴。

“什么？你们没有权力这么做！”莫布里特挡在韩吉面前大声说。

耶雷娜笑：“权力？权力只是力量的附赠品。有力量就有了权力。可是在这条船上，不好意思，我实在看不出你们有什么与我们抗衡的力量。”

皮克难以置信地看着贾利亚德，而贾利亚德没有接过她的目光，只依照命令上前用枪对准了埃尔文一行人，押着他们往外走。

临走前，埃尔文又朝欧良果彭看了一眼，而这一回，欧良果彭终于与他对视。他的目光如同一个无言的、模棱两可的又孤注一掷的交易。

看守室位于威腾号主船体的底层，就在舰桥和船长室的下方。他们五个人被关了进去，每人一个隔间。他们的通讯设备亦被收走，埃尔文始终得不到利威尔的任何消息。

他一直盯着看守室外的长廊，正襟危坐，一言不发，脑子里闪过很多胡乱纷杂的念头。那一条条线索编织的网几乎就要完成，可还是缺了最关键的段落。他一直等着，终于，坐在外面的火星士兵的头一点一点，昏昏沉沉地抱着枪睡了过去。他立刻隔着铁栏给对面隔间的米克和纳拿巴打手势。

“米克，纳拿巴，我需要出去一趟。”

“埃尔文，你知道关押是什么意思吧。”米克夸大着嘴型，不出声地连比带划。

“我知道飞船上的这些门对你们而言形同虚设。”

“这倒是不假，”纳拿巴向他比一个拇指以肯定他的肯定，“不过在我们的手持终端被收走的情况下，就有些棘手了。”

“我必须出去一趟，”埃尔文把声音压得极低，“我必须去找利威尔和他的小队。从今早开始我就没见过他，八成也是被船长关了起来。除此之外我还有一些别的事需要弄清楚。”

纳拿巴听闻，四处看了看，最后盯上了斜对面隔间里的莫布里特，她朝他指了指自己的手腕，用夸张的嘴型问：“表？”

莫布里特点点头，“戴着啊。”

纳拿巴双手伸出铁栏，做出接东西的动作。于是莫布里特把自己的腕表摘下来，精准投入纳拿巴手心。

那是一块智能表，能够连接网络和其它手持终端。火星士兵们收走了他们的通讯设备，却没注意到莫布里特一直戴着的表。

纳拿巴埋头忙活起来，她将手表接入网络，打开搜索栏输入了一串超长数据，确认，一个程序的立体页面跳了出来，接连要求她输入密码。她依次照做后，又跳出了各种令人看不懂的页面，像一个无穷无尽的迷宫。

“你在干什么？”被关在对面隔间的韩吉手舞足蹈地问。

纳拿巴朝她眨眨右眼，然后敬了个联合众国空军军礼。韩吉心领神会。自从那回他们几个成功篡改游隼号编码后，这个动作就成了纳拿巴“我在黑入某系统”的标志性动作。

她黑入的是自己的通讯终端。那里面存有她和米克编写的解码程序，也就是万能钥匙之类的东西。有了这把钥匙，所有的密码锁对他们而言都形同虚设。

几分钟后，她朝埃尔文点了点头，又警觉地看看外面。那个看守他们的火星士兵始终睡得香甜。于是她按下确认键，埃尔文隔间的门就在他面前无声滑开了。

埃尔文走出去，经过米克隔间时，米克抓住他低声说：“埃尔文，我跟你一起去。”

埃尔文摇摇头，“你们在这里等待。我猜利威尔一定也在千方百计地找我们。如果他们找到了这里，你们就和他们一起离开，到护卫舰停靠仓集合。”他严肃地看着自己的组员，“我们从此刻起就要做好最糟糕的打算了，也就是说，离开威腾号。”

埃尔文走出看守室的长廊，向上往船长室的方向走。如果利威尔真的被船长支走了，那最大的可能就是被关押在了船长室附近的另一间看守室。而欧良果彭早些时候递给他的那个眼神也让他相信有些事情正在船长室里发生。

他首先一路摸到了那间看守室，远远看去并没有异样，再走近，才发现有两名火星士兵正安详地倒在隔间里，而身上的武器已全部被劫走。

一看就是利威尔干净利落的手法，埃尔文欣慰地笑了笑。

他一直纷乱杂沓的思绪一下子就安静了下来。

他迅速理了理思绪，又转而向船长室找去。

船长室外是一条有拐角的昏暗的长廊，通共只有这一个方向出口。埃尔文来到门外，隐约听着里面正是欧良果彭在说话的声音。于是他又转回拐角，守在阴影里。等了将近一刻钟，门开了，出来的却是两名火星士兵，眼看着就要往拐角处走来。埃尔文一时不知该怎么办，如果他快速朝反方向跑动，空旷的长廊会把他的磁力靴蹬踏地面发出的声音放得很大。正迅速思考着，忽然有一个熟悉的声音垂到自己耳边，低声说了两个字：“靴子。”

那个声音来自天花板，声音的主人倒吊在天花板上，一只手已架到了他腋下，另一只手环住了他的腰。埃尔文立刻心领神会，双脚互相轻轻一敲，关闭了自己靴子上的磁力感应。在零重力的主船体长廊内，他的身体飘了起来。于是天花板上的那个人轻轻一拎，便将他拎到了天花板上。

那人抓住天花板上的管道，借力调整两人的姿态，让他们的身体紧紧贴着天花板。然后他一边手搂着他的腰，另一边手穿过他的腋下箍住他前胸，就这样抱着他与他一起藏身在天花板的阴影里。那两个火星士兵在他们眼皮子底下走过，交谈中隐约出现“雷斯先生”“与火星联络”“核炸弹”“那帮地球人”之类的字眼。等了许久，那两个人的声音才终于消失在长廊尽头。

四下陷入寂静，埃尔文听见了身后的人贴在自己后背的心跳声，一下一下，缓慢沉稳。埃尔文感到自己心里某处崩塌了。他不由自主地握住那人箍在自己胸前的手。

“谢谢你，利威尔。”埃尔文说。

利威尔松开手，在他背后轻轻推了一下，将他推回地面。埃尔文着地的瞬间双脚互相一敲，激活了靴子上的磁力感应，又站回到了地面上。利威尔也一步一步从天花板顺着墙走下来。他取下别在后腰的手枪，上了膛，与埃尔文一起守在拐角边。

尽管情况紧急，埃尔文还是在昏暗的光线下细细端详了一下眼前的人。他突然发觉自己想念他，一整天都在想念他。然后他收回目光，不动声色地问：“现在是什么情况？”

利威尔没有察觉埃尔文的异样，“马加特把我和我的小队关了起来，细节就不在这里说了。当然，就凭那两个火星草包士兵，还没办法拿我们怎么样。一逮到机会我们就从看守室跑了出来，从那两个被打晕的火星士兵身上劫了枪。我们一出来就去找你们。我们不能拖太久，他们很快就会发现我们不见了。现在佩特拉她们正和米克他们在一起，米克告诉我，”利威尔声音里忽然升起怒意，“他说你一个人跑出来了，不知道要干嘛，我只能出来找你这个麻烦的混蛋。”

“我知道你们一定能摆脱困境。”埃尔文说，“我出来是要找几个问题的答案。”

“所以你就这样自己一个人跑来了？我听说米克想要跟你一起，被你拒绝了？”

“利威尔，这很危险。”

“危险？”利威尔怒不可遏，“你把你自己置入危险之中，这就不是危险了？”

“利威尔，虽然这么说有点不要脸，但是我……我只要知道你在这条船上，我就感到安心。”埃尔文在暧昧的光线里，说着他平时绝对不会说出口的话，“我知道只要有你在，我就可以千万遍地信任你。事实不也证明了这一点吗？”他指着天花板，笑得温柔。

利威尔的心剧烈地跳，他既愤怒又羞恼，简直想要往埃尔文脸上咬一口。幸而在这光线下，埃尔文看不清他通红的耳根。他最后像一匹狼那样把怒嚎积压在喉咙里：“闭嘴，埃尔文。你以后要是还敢自己做这种事，我掰断你的腿。”

终于，船长室的门又开了，欧良果彭走了出来。他一言不发地朝室内浅浅鞠了一躬，神情扑朔迷离，然后扭头离开。

走到拐角，利威尔用枪抵上了他的后背。“别出声。”

“利……史密斯博士……”欧良果彭用余光瞟到了他们的脸。

“嘘，欧良果彭，我们不会伤害你，只想问你几个问题。”埃尔文说。

欧良果彭并未挣扎。利威尔架着他，三人来到一间没有上锁的堆放杂物的舱室，利威尔让他坐到墙角，他和埃尔文面对他站着。

“欧良果彭，我知道这段时间以来，你一直都在帮马加特船长秘密地做着一些事。”埃尔文说。

欧良果彭低头不语。

“我们一直都认为，船长在做什么，那与我们无关，所以我们从来没有多管闲事。但是从今天船长和大副对我的组员所做的事看来，我们很显然已经被牵连其中了。所以，欧良果彭，如果这里面有什么你了解的信息，希望你不要对我们隐瞒。”

“博士，很抱歉，我……”

“欧良果彭，”埃尔文打断他，“我知道你是个正直的人，你绝对不会做背叛你母星的事。可是，你也说过，天空之神创造了万物，是希望万物能够和平相处。一直以来，我们从来都不希望和火星人产生隔阂。我们组里的两个工程师就是火星人，而我们与皮克博士、与你，都度过了一段愉快的时光。我希望你能体会到，我们是想要和你站在同一边的。可是，我不知道到底发生了什么，使得船长和大副对我们做出如此极端的举动。那与你一直在帮船长做的事有关，是不是？”

欧良果彭一直沉默，良久，才开口：“马加特船长一直和火星有联系。”

“和火星？从威腾号上吗？”

欧良果彭点点头，“马加特船长在虫洞旁边留下了一枚通讯器，这枚通讯器这几个月来一直穿梭于这个星系和我们的太阳系，就是为了把我们在073d上获得的数据进展发送回火星，发送给罗德·雷斯先生。传送的信息，当然全部都经过了军事级加密，只有火星舰队的人才会解码。因为雷斯先生知道，地球一直在秘密监听雷斯集团的一举一动。地球人一直都很清楚雷斯先生的野心，他们知道雷斯集团积极参与073d的探索项目只是为了扩张领土。而地球人更担心的是雷斯集团把野心瞄准地球。我在帮船长做的，就是将发送出去的信息加密，以及解码从火星收到的信息。”

埃尔文点点头，示意他继续说下去。

“地球、火星和威腾号就这样处在一种微妙的平衡里，三个月来至少表面上风平浪静，相安无事。直到你们发现的那颗小行星打破了这个平衡。”

“这是一个意外，没有人希望看到这个意外。073d长期以来一直遭受小行星撞击的事实同样令我们痛心。”

“是啊，我们都很难过，我，马加特船长，耶雷娜大副，我们都很难过……博士，我不知道你们是否能够体会这种心情，我们火星人所盼望的，无非是一颗宜居的星球。这对我们而言似乎永远是个遥不可及的梦想。这三个月来，你们不知道我有多幸福，我几乎以为073d就会是我们未来的家。可是那颗小行星粉碎了我们的梦想……”

埃尔文和利威尔沉默着，等着他说下去。

“马加特船长不得不把这个消息报告给雷斯先生。我们都很清楚，这个消息会让雷斯先生很失望，非常失望。然而，我们都低估了他的失望……”

“你的意思是？”

“雷斯先生仍然坚持073d的移民计划。马加特船长已经向他解释过那颗小行星的危害，不仅是那颗小行星，更是今后将会频繁降临的其它小行星。但雷斯先生并不打算让步，他已经在着手准备核炸弹了。”欧良果彭抬起头，“我……实话告诉你，史密斯博士，马加特船长和我都不赞成雷斯先生的主张。那实在太冒险了，尽管我们很失望，但我们更不希望让将来移民来的火星人冒着生命危险，生活在被小行星撞击的恐惧之中。而你们一直在提激烈的反对意见，于是船长和大副顺水推舟，将你们全部关押了起来。”

“我对这件事感到很蹊跷，”埃尔文说，“雷斯为什么要对我们大动干戈？就算意见不合，也不需要动武吧？火星和我们真的有这样的深仇大恨吗？值得走到这一步？”

“史密斯博士，”欧良果彭压抑着颤抖的身体，“我告诉你吧，雷斯先生从一开始，就是要杀掉你的，甚至在你们发现那颗小行星以前，在我们从火星出发的第一天，雷斯先生就已经打算杀掉你了。在我解码火星发来的消息中，我得知了这一点。”

埃尔文紧蹙眉头，而利威尔更是发狠地握紧了手里的枪，指节泛白。

“为什么？”

“我不知道，史密斯博士，我真的不知道，我没有骗你。甚至连船长和大副也不知道，但他们是军人，是军人就得服从命令。他们从一开始就是带着命令来的，从出发那天他们就知道他们迟早要杀掉你。而那颗小行星不过是个导火索，他们为了杀你终于找到了个好借口。雷斯先生想要杀掉的人是你，史密斯博士。至于你的组员们，他们只是附带的牺牲品。”

利威尔无法再听下去，他无意识地抬起枪口对准了欧良果彭。埃尔文按住他的肩头，将枪口压下，问欧良果彭：“这就是你前段时间躲着不见我们，自己一个人喝闷酒的原因？”

欧良果彭无地自容地垂下头笑，“是啊，是啊，我简直是帮凶。”

“这件事跟你没有关系，欧良果彭。你只是在履行自己的职责。”

“职责？可我连这最后的职责也没有尽好。我简直不知道自己站在哪边了。博士，自从知道雷斯先生所计划的这一切，我没有办法再忍耐……我的神不允许我违背良心。运载着核弹的火星飞船马上就要出发往我们这边飞了。073d的移民计划以及对你们的杀戮，雷斯先生都会进行到底。所以，在最后几封马加特船长发送给雷斯先生的信息中，我没有按照火星舰队的标准加密。那些情报会被地球截获，会被地球解码。地球，地球很快就会知晓这一切了……”

正在这时，利威尔的通讯设备亮起，是佩特拉发来的消息。“埃尔文，”利威尔说，“耶雷娜发现我们跑出来了。我们必须立刻离开。”

“走吧，博士，你们走吧。可是在这条船上，你们又能跑到哪去？”

埃尔文想起他们第一次见到欧良果彭时的光景，他始终记得这位黑皮肤的工程师那双正直质朴的眼睛。他走上前去抚住他的肩，用告别的声音说：“欧良果彭，谢谢你站在了良知这一边。”


	12. 人类最强飞行员击落的那颗星

利威尔跟着埃尔文在空旷的长廊里跑着，四周回荡的只有他们的磁力靴在地面上碰撞的声音。

“米克他们现在到了哪里？”

“已经到了游隼号停靠仓外。”

“让他们立刻登陆游隼号，穿好太空服随时准备起飞。耶雷娜轻敌，她大概以为我们已经无路可逃——”

一连串尖锐的枪声打断了埃尔文口中的句子，右臂顿时传来一阵锥心的疼痛，他低头看去，只看见一大片血迹染红了自己的袖子，而更多的血液喷射出来，形成一颗颗大小不一的鲜红色球体漂浮在空中。

利威尔脸色一变，他拉着埃尔文奋力跑向前方的拐角作为掩体，回身的同时架好了枪，正欲按下扳机，他看见身后那个站在长廊中央、用枪口对着他们的人是波克·贾利亚德。

利威尔犹豫了半秒钟，然后扣动扳机。

“贾利亚德，掩体！”耶雷娜愤怒的吼声从后方传来，那半秒钟的时间里她撞开了贾利亚德，将这个年轻冲动的士兵撞到一旁，而利威尔的子弹射穿了耶雷娜的腹部。

利威尔拉起埃尔文，拼命跑向已离他们不远的游隼号停靠仓。

“大副！”贾利亚德回过神来，他全身的血液在咆哮着倒流，让他浑身激动又四肢发冷。耶雷娜捂着自己的肚子，一大团血泡聚拢在她手边，整个人就像泡在水里那样无力地漂浮着，只因磁力靴的作用双脚才始终固定在地面上。

贾利亚德想要扶住她，她咬着牙一把将他推开，忍着痛站直了身体，阴沉地看着前方：“他们能跑到哪去？在这里垂死挣扎，难道他们要去开护卫舰？他们哪来的权限？别开玩笑了……”

“大副！”此时导航员惊慌的声音从通讯器里传来，“游隼号被人启动了，正在脱离基架！”

“什么？”耶雷娜和贾利亚德同时吃了一惊，片刻的沉默后，耶雷娜抑制着震荡的瞳孔下令：“贾利亚德，立刻带上两名士兵驾驶黑鸢号，追击被人篡夺的游隼号。”

埃尔文右臂里的血液不停向外涌，利威尔捂着他的伤口架着他跑，一路上留下一串鲜红的血泡。游隼号的舱门已经在他们前方敞开，他们冲进去，利威尔吼道：“佩特拉，急救包！奥路欧，立刻发动游隼号！”

他的部下们反应迅速地去执行他的命令。利威尔将埃尔文安置在座椅上，佩特拉找来了急救包。利威尔接过说：“去安置好所有人让他们坐好。让奥路欧立刻出发。等我给埃尔文处理好伤口，就去接手飞船。”

“是，上尉！”

埃尔文因失血过多已经双唇发白，他的身体在微微颤抖，细密的汗珠凝在他的额头上。利威尔先给他打了一针麻醉剂，疼痛减轻了些，埃尔文才回过神，他看到他的护卫队队长那苍白的脸上被鲜血与汗渍污染，显得迷乱又绝望。他颤动着金色的睫毛，喘着气笑道：“没关系的，利威尔。”

利威尔一语不发，垂着头撕破他血迹斑斑的袖子。额发挡住了他的眼睛，埃尔文看不见他的表情。

受伤的明明是自己，埃尔文却觉得此刻的利威尔就像一只被猎人的夹子凿穿了皮肉血肉模糊的小狐狸。

此时奥路欧驾驶着游隼号脱离了基架，他按下防御炮发射按钮，将停靠仓的舱壁打得稀烂，在威腾号上打出了一个窟窿。游隼号如一只重获自由的鸟，在漫天碎片中飞离了这艘牢笼。

埃尔文说：“你去坐好吧，等飞船加速结束后再来处理我的伤口。我死不了的。”

“你给我闭嘴。”利威尔没有停下手中的动作。

话音刚落，游隼号启动了引擎，猛然向深空扎去，速度瞬间猛烈增加，任凭利威尔绷紧了全身肌肉还是被那股巨大的惯性推向前方，他整个人被按进埃尔文怀里，手上还戴着手套，拿着止血探针，没有支力点，只能用肩膀抵在埃尔文肩窝上。那一刻他丧失了浑身的力气，只能垂下额头靠在眼前人的肩膀上，痛苦而沉沦地闭上了眼睛。

埃尔文心里一动，默许般伸出完好的左手，像安抚一只受伤的小兽那样一下一下轻抚他的背。

“别哭啊，利威尔。”

利威尔很快就适应了这个加速度，他挣扎着站直身体，又继续着手上的程序，“你做梦吧，我怎么可能为了你这个混蛋哭。”他脸颊上的狼狈当然全都是汗渍。

埃尔文右臂上的子弹很快被取出，止了血，利威尔给他套上细胞修复臂套。他给他换下血迹斑斑的上衣，又取来太空服给他仔细地穿上。

干完这一切，他无暇顾及自己浑身污渍，也立刻穿上了太空服。此时，奥路欧向他报告：“上尉，雷达搜索到一艘战舰正高速向我们靠近。是黑鸢号。驾驶员贾利亚德向我们发来警告，让我们乖乖束手就擒。”

利威尔扣好自己的氧气面罩坐进驾驶座，他握紧操纵杆，灰蓝色的眼睛几乎降至绝对零度，面沉如海地下令：“游隼号排气减压，进入战斗状态。”

黑鸢号像一颗子弹一样朝游隼号袭来。利威尔一直让游隼号加速飞行，可是在带着一船平民和一个伤员的情况下，他难以毫无顾忌地进行高G加速。雷达屏幕上那个显示着黑鸢号鱼雷射程的红圈离他们越来越近，一旦被那个红圈覆盖，黑鸢号的鱼雷就会发射。

“对不起了，各位。”利威尔低吼一声，拉动操纵杆让游隼号急剧加速。巨大的重力压在胸口上，科学家和工程师们顿时感到五脏像要被撕裂一样疼痛，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，视野也开始变得狭窄。但这样的加速也让游隼号和黑鸢号逐渐拉开距离，那个红圈离他们也越来越远。

可是这样的加速不能持续进行下去，他们的太空服所提供的抗压作用很快就到了极限。以这样的加速度飞行几分钟后，控制屏幕上亮起了船员们生命体征危险的警报。

利威尔不得不让游隼号的速度降下来，濒临昏迷的船员又清醒过来，他们喘着气，大汗淋漓。有些人眼球内的血管已经破裂，而有些人鲜血从鼻子里流出来。

还未获得片刻喘息，危险再次临近，黑鸢号像个幽灵般尾随着他们死不松手，突然间，舱内警报声大作，红灯闪烁，他们被黑鸢号的鱼雷锁定了，贾利亚德发射的两枚鱼雷如死神一样向他们袭来。

利威尔咒骂一声，握紧操纵杆再次加速。两枚鱼雷的速度远在载人飞船之上，它们很快就逼近了游隼号。利威尔让游隼号猛然扭转舰身，船员们五脏都要被压碎了，他们才堪堪避开了那两枚和他们擦肩而过的鱼雷。利威尔趁此间隙像一股旋风一样尾随而上，在那两枚鱼雷还未来得及调整航道时，他喊道：“发射防御炮！”

奥路欧一直全神贯注地随着飞行姿态调整着定点防御炮的角度，听闻命令，他立刻按下发射按钮，一连串炮弹朝着那两枚鱼雷射去，两枚鱼雷顷刻间在他们眼前炸成了一片蓝幽幽的礼花。

看着这一幕，黑鸢号里的贾利亚德血气一股一股往脑袋上涌，他从未遇见过在这么近的鱼雷射程内还能躲得开攻击的飞行员。他全力加速而上，将黑鸢号搭载的剩下八枚鱼雷全数朝游隼号发射。

“上尉，有更多的鱼雷朝我们飞来了！”佩特拉喊道。

利威尔下令：“佩特拉，准备发射鱼雷。奥路欧，加载防御炮。”他看着雷达屏幕上黑鸢号和鱼雷的影子，“臭小子，差不多该玩够了。”

那八枚鱼雷如一张密网一样朝他们盖过来，在逼近的瞬间，利威尔疾速扭转舰身，一枚鱼雷呼啸而过。“发射鱼雷！”

已迅速锁定敌方鱼雷轨道的佩特拉立刻按下发射按钮，己方的鱼雷飞出去，两枚核弹碰撞在一起后炸开，产生的气浪和无数碎片差点把游隼号掀翻。利威尔迅速调节推进器，在这凶险境地里灵活地左右躲避。舱内一片天旋地转，失重感与压迫感不断交替。面迎另外几枚扑面而来的鱼雷，利威尔下令同时发射鱼雷和防御炮。炮火在他们面前交织成一张炫目的网，人类的武器在这宇宙中闪耀着比星辰还亮的光芒。精准击落那些鱼雷后，他翻转着飞离这巨大的能量场，如鬼神一般逃出生天。

埃尔文因为打了麻醉剂的关系，感觉不到疼，只能感觉到血液在血管里突突地跳。他原本以为利威尔带着他飞行的那次，利威尔就已经展现了全部的飞行技巧了，而此刻身处真实的战场埃尔文才明白，那一日利威尔不过哄自己玩罢了。

黑鸢号发射的鱼雷已被全数歼灭，雷达屏幕上一时清净下来。舱内的气氛安静又紧张，利威尔死死盯着屏幕，鱼雷爆炸的蓝色焰火还未完全消弭，像在宇宙间铺开了一张厚厚的地毯。

突然间，黑鸢号那鬼魅般的身影从那片蓝色焰火后窜了出来，正面疾速逼近游隼号。它已没有了远程武器，竟要近身与游隼号肉搏。贾利亚德红着眼，咆哮着：“我不信你还能逃！”在逼近游隼号的同时，他孤注一掷地按下定点防御炮按钮，将一连串炮弹全数打在了游隼号舰身上。

在这么近的距离，利威尔用最极限的动作翻转避让，船员们几乎要昏死过去，就连佩特拉他们都不好受。然而那密集的炮火还是扫到了游隼号的舰体，橘红色的碎片灼穿了舰桥的舱室，从利威尔脸边近在咫尺的地方流窜而过。一个推进器被击中了，游隼号的舰身如同要被撕碎般震动了一下。

舱内的灯光灭了又亮，警报声震耳欲聋。利威尔紧皱眉头，他冷静地调节着飞行姿态，拖着残损的舰体，以最精妙而无情的动作飞到了黑鸢号定点防御炮的死角。时间忽然在他眼前变得很慢，一瞬间就连声音也全部消失，在他面前的摄像屏幕上，黑鸢号的影像如一只绝望赴死的鸟，他几乎能看见贾利亚德那双发红的眼睛。他想起皮克博士的话，“他总是莽莽撞撞，像个长不大的孩子。”他确实是个孩子，他才多大呢？十八岁？还是二十岁？怎么也不会超过二十五岁。就在前几日皮克还说：“这个傻孩子已经在倒数着回火星的日子了。”利威尔记起他们在073d上这个孩子差点被硫酸河灼伤，是埃尔文制止的他，他又记起了这个孩子在十几分钟前向他们举起的冷冰冰的枪口，他的子弹射伤了埃尔文的手臂。

利威尔面容像一块冰，他没有再犹豫，亲手按下了游隼号的鱼雷发射按钮。

一枚鱼雷脱离游隼号，向着黑鸢号的核反应堆飞去。片刻后，黑鸢号在他们眼前无声地炸开，爆炸产生的光球如一颗刚刚诞生的超新星那样明亮。

超新星的诞生，意味着一颗旧的恒星陨落了。

那个年轻的火星飞行员和另外两名火星士兵，就如同一颗旧恒星一般陨落了。

利威尔的手指从发射鱼雷的按钮上移开。他明白，他们与威腾号之间，从此就划开了一条如银河那么宽的沟壑。

“艾鲁多，报告损伤情况。”警报声又回到了利威尔耳朵里，舰桥舱内闪烁着警示舰体破损的红灯。

“工程舱和舰桥船壳破损，一个推进器遭到重创。反应堆和引擎情况良好，生活舱舰体遭到局部破坏，不过生命维持系统运行正常。目前还在检查其它区域的情况。”

“好，你去修复损坏的推进器，君达你先修复舰桥的船壳。佩特拉，你和奥路欧带上医疗物品去查看船员们的健康状态。”

“是，上尉！”

利威尔自己回到埃尔文身旁，隔着太空服，利威尔知道他的伤口又渗出了血水。他把他扶起来，当务之急是把他带到生活舱，脱下太空服再次处理伤口。

舱内警示灯闪得迷离，埃尔文被利威尔扶着一步一步朝前走，在这仅有轻微重力的飞船里，他走的每一步都异常沉重。他想要对利威尔说“干得漂亮”，可是面对那几个死去的孩子，这句祝贺的话又如何说得出口。他想对利威尔说谢谢，可他已记不清自己多少次对利威尔说过这句话了，这句话仿佛成了自己操纵利威尔去杀人的咒语，而自己就可以清清白白地袖手旁观。他想对利威尔说一句对不起，可他也知道，这句话不过是为了使自我感觉良好、为了逃脱良心的谴责而使出的诡计，没有人真的能从中得到安慰。

最终他什么也没有说，是利威尔先说了，他说：“埃尔文，你别想些有的没的。战场上做的决定都是我个人的意志，与你无关。”

“你也不必这么殷勤地帮我扛下罪责。”埃尔文的声音冷酷又颓败。

“雷斯要杀你，这难道是你的错吗？事情的走向我们谁也控制不了，变成今天这个样子也不是我们能决定的。”

“是啊，想当初我们带着护卫队出发，原本是为了对抗那未知的强大文明，可事到如今，我们连那文明的影子都没见着，这些原本用来自保的武器却成了我们自相残杀的工具。”

“人类吃屎的秉性不过如此，我向来不存什么幻想。”

他们来到生活舱，其余的小组成员们已经在接受治疗了。韩吉刚才由于承受不住高G加速而一度陷入昏迷，现在刚苏醒，已经坐不住地询问起目前的情况。莫布里特和纳拿巴的眼睛里红红的，想必是由于刚才剧烈的飞行而导致的血管破裂。米克似乎成了这几个平民中唯一一个安然无恙的人。

在听到黑鸢号被击落后，所有人在舱里沉默了许久。韩吉无法将皮克那深沉的眼眸从自己脑海里抹去。她想，自己这辈子或许都没有办法再面对她了。佩特拉给她泡了一杯热茶，她愣愣地看着杯子，脸上冰凉凉的液体一滴一滴落到茶水里去。她把苦涩的茶水咽下去，和着所有阵痛的负罪感全部咽了下去。

纳拿巴坐到她身旁，挽着她的肩膀一遍一遍抚摩。

米克询问完埃尔文独自离开后的事情经过，抱着双臂说：“没想到雷斯从一开始就对你抱着杀害之心。”

“在当年的谈判会议上我就觉得雷斯的反应古古怪怪。”纳拿巴说。

“可是，为什么呢？雷斯那样站在权力和金钱顶端的人，难道会想要从你身上获得什么吗？他图什么？”

“有一件事我一直没有告诉你们，”埃尔文说，“其实我从第一次见他的时候，就觉得他好像认识我似的，或者不如说，认识我父亲似的。我不知道是哪里来的这种感觉。尽管他当场就否认了，可我直到今天，还是有这样的感觉。”

“那么，你确定他和你父亲真的不认识吗？”

“我确定。我后来联络过我的母亲，她压根没听过罗德·雷斯这个人。她又仔细翻看过我父亲的遗物，没有任何能和雷斯联系起来的东西。”

“可是仔细想想，似乎所有奇怪的事情都和你父亲有关，我们从多年以前就觉得很奇怪了，一直没有答案，照这么想，虽然你父亲看上去和雷斯好像没有什么关系，可说不定实际上有着某种神秘的联系呢。”

“或者，如果我们从雷斯集团作为切入点来考虑呢？”纳拿巴说，“我在火星长大，对雷斯集团的故事也算是耳熟能详。他们移民到火星的最初一百多年时间里也只是一个普通的公司，直到罗德·雷斯上位，他们的商业帝国才突飞猛进地发展了起来。这里面有什么猫腻吗？”

埃尔文思索着，“传闻自从罗德·雷斯出任集团主席后，他们的科研进度就一日千里，一下子就领先了竞争对手们上百年的技术水平。至于是怎么做到的，那就是商业机密了，我没有信息渠道……”

忽然间埃尔文愣住了，他脑海里一下子闪过一个荒诞的念头，这个念头最初只像是针尖一样扎了他一下，可是很快，一种古怪的感觉就仿佛毒液一般蔓延他全身，仿佛那一片缺失的关键拼图终于补上了最重要的缺口，让整幅图像呈现出它最令人汗毛竖起的样貌。

“埃尔文？”纳拿巴喊他。韩吉也抬起头看他。

埃尔文看看纳拿巴，又看向韩吉，喉头始终哽咽着说不出一个字。这个念头是如此荒唐无理，即使面对像韩吉这样异想天开的天体物理学家，他也说不出口。

利威尔眼看不对，立刻提高了声音打岔：“你看你当时要是接受了雷斯小姐的好意，我们现在还用在这里猜破脑袋吗？”

埃尔文无可奈何地笑出来，喉咙终于又可以正常说话了：“利威尔，放过我吧。”

韩吉少有地没有再追究下去，她仍然有些恍惚，还没有从刚才的变故里抽离出来，只好低头重新看向手里的茶。她这才发现舱里是有轻微重力的，便愣愣地问：“我们现在在往哪飞吗？”

“哦，我给游隼号设定了自动航线，我们现在在往073e飞，”利威尔看着埃尔文，“除非你们不愿意，我改一下航道就是了。需要我改航道吗，埃尔文？”

所有人看向埃尔文。他们意识到，他们现在自由了，在这艘由他们指定航向的飞船上，他们可以飞往他们想去的任何地方。

073e。那个魂牵梦绕的真相，就在咫尺之处。

可埃尔文也知道，火星和威腾号不会就这样放过他们。黑鸢号被击落，三名火星士兵阵亡，威腾号就此暂时失去作战能力。威腾号上虽然还有短程穿梭艇，但他们不可能就这样开着没有武装力量的穿梭艇来找游隼号这样一艘战舰的麻烦。他们算是争取到了一段短暂的和平时间。

可是，欧良果彭也对他说过，雷斯集团派出的飞船很快就会来到这个星系了，飞船上除了搭载用以摧毁小行星的核弹头外，无疑也会搭载更强大的军事力量。到了那个时候，留在073e上的他们无异于瓮中之鳖。

雷斯要杀的原本就是自己，而自己的组员们全都是附带的牺牲品。

他看向韩吉，正要开口，韩吉抢先发话：“埃尔文，你要是敢在这里说出临阵脱逃的话，我，我让利威尔掰断你的腿。”

“……”

“我知道你顾虑什么，可是073e不仅仅只是你的梦想，那也是我的梦想，我们的梦想。”她看了看莫布里特，莫布里特朝她坚定地点了点头。

“我们同意。”米克和纳拿巴跟着附和。

“所以，073e我们是去定了，你要是不想去，那你就搭着游隼号上的救生艇自己走吧。”

利威尔也帮腔：“再说了，我们就算这样直接返回太阳系，途中也有可能被雷斯的飞船拦截，不得不和他们正面交战，那和在073e上交战又有什么区别呢？埃尔文，你个赌徒，会为了这样毫无好处的局面下赌注吗？”

“赌徒吗……”埃尔文无奈地叹了口气，“利威尔，不要总是这样揭穿我啊。”他抬头看他的同伴们，每一个人脸上都像是要英勇赴死一样的坚毅神情。“既然如此，我们的下一个目的地，就是CWT-073e。”

威腾号的穿梭艇已经是第二次出发执行打捞任务了。除了一些黑鸢号的碎片和黑匣子外，他们再也找不到别的什么东西了。一切都化作了齑粉，由无数个来自宇宙的原子组成的肉身，又化作无数个原子回到宇宙中去了。一个人的存在也不过是这么一回事。

马加特独自坐在船长室里，又咽下了一口伏特加。

被埃尔文偷走了一艘战舰，是自己的失算，而更大的失算却是利威尔·阿克曼。黑匣子里的数据和战斗视频马加特已经看了几十遍。从军二十几年来，他从未见过像他那样的飞行员，如鬼魅，如死神，称为人类最强都不为过。

一发鱼雷如此干净利落，那三个孩子死去时，应该也没有遭受什么痛苦吧。

马加特不明白为什么自己如此在意那三个孩子的死亡。在自己二十多年的军旅生涯里，死亡早已不是什么稀罕的事，他无数次亲手将懵懂无知的孩子们送上战场，可这一回，他再也无法将这一切当作理所当然了。

事情不应该是这样的，他想，这场征途本不该成为一场战争。

在他手边，通讯设备的灯已经闪了一个晚上。他终于不胜其烦地点开，一条视频讯息弹了出来。

罗德·雷斯气急败坏的模样出现在他面前：“马加特，我不明白事情是怎么发展成这个样子的。埃尔文他们居然在你们眼皮子底下偷走了一艘战舰？火星舰队的士兵竟然打不过地球飞行员？威腾号现在失去了两艘战舰，一点战斗能力都没有了。马加特，你不要忘记我从出发就交给你们的任务，埃尔文·史密斯必须死。难道你不想在073d上拥有自己的舰队吗？难道你不想成为这个人类未来殖民地的最高军队指挥官吗？火星人的未来都在你的肩上，马加特。新的飞船今日已经出发，你们要做的第一件事，就是清理掉那几个偷走我战舰的老鼠，再用那颗核弹摧毁掉那个小行星，然后你们就可以立刻展开在073d上的工程建设了。我们必须在地球人过去以前占领最佳资源，你也知道，那帮贪婪的地球人，什么也无法令他们满足。马加特，你最好不要再让我失望，你是个军人，你很清楚不好好执行命令会有怎样的下场。”

马加特饮干自己杯中的酒，他突然被“贪婪”这个词恶心到了。这个词竟从罗德·雷斯的嘴里说出来，简直令人发笑。他将手中的玻璃杯向罗德·雷斯的立体影像狠狠砸去，杯子穿过那张臃肿的脸，撞碎在墙上，玻璃碎片在零重力的空中炸开，四面飞散，其中有一些向他飞溅而来。他用手去阻挡，抓住了其中几片，锋利的碎片划伤了他的手，血珠冒出来，一颗颗鲜红血泡飘在半空中。

透明的玻璃碎片，黑色的小行星碎片，这些景象在马加特眼前混成了一团，快速闪动着令他头晕脑胀。自己的手就像是073d和他们的飞船，涌出的鲜血就像是073d上的海啸和被撕裂的地壳，是被撞击得千疮百孔的飞船，坠落的火流星。

一个人为了自己的贪欲，竟也不惜将一个星球的民众的生命作为赌注。

马加特看着手中的碎片，紧紧攥住，把那碎片深深地往自己鲜血淋漓的掌心按去。


	13. 另一种相会

在太空中飞行几天以后，游隼号终于进入了073e的轨道。船员们聚集在舰桥控制室里，观看着摄像仪实时传回的画面。073e的地表是一片没有生机的冰世界，游隼号沿着赤道飞行，视野内只有一片白色，如梦境一般绵绵无尽的白色，但凑近再看，才发现那白又白得不纯粹，白得满目疮痍，冰面上布满了大大小小凹凸不平的陨石坑，还有被巨大钝重的物体所刮出的裂痕，裂痕里遗留下的化学元素形成了各种斑斓的色彩。

“看来073e也是频繁光顾的小行星的受害者呢。”韩吉说。

“还好它的表面没有什么可以被灭绝的东西，”埃尔文说，“也得亏这厚厚的冰层，保护了它下面的海洋不受侵害。”

米克看着仪表，“不过冰面的厚度变化很大，它最厚的地方甚至接近上百公里，最薄的地方却只有十几公里。”

“啊，虽然说是最薄，那也比地球上最深的海沟还深呢。”韩吉用手指点着下巴思考着。

“你们的钻冰机器人可以胜任吧？”埃尔文问米克。

“早就跃跃欲试了。”

最终游隼号降落在了一个巨大的陨石坑边上，在那个陨石坑的中央，就是他们所选定的钻冰点，是这颗星球上冰层最薄的地方。

钻冰机器人花了整整三天时间才凿出一个可容潜艇通过的洞，然后米克往那片冰下的海洋里发射了探测器。

在那么厚的冰层下，任何地表的光都不可能到达。他们不指望探测器能带回什么美妙的图片，声音成了他们探索这个海洋世界的首选方法。

探测器不久以后传回了奇异的音乐。

在那伸手不见五指的深海里，一开始他们只听见水流咕噜咕噜的声音，那黑暗连其它声音也一同吞噬了。再后来，他们才终于听到了似乎是某种生物发出的鸣叫，有点类似的球上的鲸鱼发出的声音，模模糊糊地就好像智慧生物在交谈，一声一声仿佛穿过了空无一人的博物馆，在空旷的长廊里回荡。

“能发出这样美丽的声音，该是怎样美丽的生物啊。”韩吉激动得两眼放光。

“从声呐传回的数据来看，是一种可以把我们的潜艇一口吞下去的庞然大物，”米克说，“而且从地球上的经验来看，越是活在漆黑海底的生物，长得越是随便，所以你不要对它们的外貌抱有太不切实际的幻想。”

“米克，求你少说两句。”

在对他们脚下的海洋搜集了足够的数据后，埃尔文终于决定让第一支海底探险队出发了。

潜艇一次只能容纳四个人，探险队乘着这艘潜艇，缓慢地降入那个洞里，探照灯的光线照亮它周身的一小隅，照在冻结了上万年的冰层上，把它周身都照出冒着寒气的蓝光。随着潜艇下降，从他们头顶的洞口照进的最后一点孱弱光线也消失在他们眼前，他们就好像钻进了鲸鱼的肚子里。

又过了许久，他们终于降到了水面。海水灌进水舱，潜艇一头钻入了这片漆黑的海洋。

在这片彻底的黑暗中，视觉变得毫无用处。他们一直下降，已经降到了人类在地球上从未到达过的深度，尽管仍然离海床很远。073e的地表温度接近零下150摄氏度，可越接近海底，海水的温度就愈发温暖起来。它的核心就像一个大熔炉，温度接近太阳表面。韩吉说：“我觉得我们就像在前往地狱。”

第一次的海底探险他们没敢走出太远，在洞口下方圆五海里内的海域逡巡了一番就返回了。他们并没有遇上那发出美妙鸣叫的庞然大物。后来，随着一次一次的入水，他们潜行的距离也变得越来越大胆。当他们终于向外拓展了几十海里后，才终于闯入了一片有意思的生物群。

那是一片发着光的浮游生物，构造和水母这样的古老生物很像。它们通体发着暖金色的光，伞状结构一收一缩，拖曳着一大片烟雾似的裙摆状的触手。密集的水泡从它们周身掠过，一粒一粒染上了黄金一样的色彩，晶莹剔透就像竖琴拨出的音符。

潜艇里的人类看着，也只能看着，他们不知道是否应该采集样本，仿佛任何对这些生物的插手都是一种亵渎。

除了少数美丽的生物外，更多时候他们遇到的都是些奇形怪状，难以找到类比的深海生物，诚如米克所言，长相十分随便。又过了一段时间，他们才终于遇上了那种会发出空灵鸣叫的庞然大物。一开始他们不知道它就在附近，它并没有发出叫声，只是静静地潜伏在他们身边。直到米克在声波探测仪里发现了它的身影。他们才惊觉它那么近。它的头部就像是一张没有鼻子的人类的脸，额头鼓起就像顶着一个大瘤，下巴也向外突出，样貌十分诡异，可他们却找不到它的眼睛在哪，然后转念一想，在这伸手不见五指的地方，长出眼睛好像也没有什么意义。它静静地在他们身旁，像一堵墙，比地球上最大的蓝鲸还大。在这没有重力的海水里，像这样的庞然大物也可以轻盈优雅地游来游去。埃尔文知道它只要张开口就能将他们吞下。不过这个生物看上去似乎对这粒小小的金属加餐不感兴趣，只是在他们身边游着，就好像在观察他们。韩吉说：“我简直不知道是我们在研究它，还是它在研究我们。”

埃尔文说：“我早就不觉得我们是在做研究了。对于它们，我们什么也做不了，唯一能做的就是去体验。”

仿佛是作为对埃尔文的回答，那个庞然大物开始发出鸣叫，就和他们一开始从探测器里听到的一样，并不刺耳，十分柔和，明明就在身旁，那个声音却仍然像是穿过了长长的空旷的回廊而来，十分神秘。

这样的水下旅行渐渐令他们上瘾，一次次的潜水仿佛都只是为了与这些海底的灵魂相会。后来有一次，那只庞然大物又来了，这一回它一直挡在他们面前，他们不知道它想干什么，周旋了半天，它才张开它巨大的嘴，吐出了一大片食物。埃尔文看见利威尔条件反射地皱眉，而韩吉却两眼闪着光将潜艇开过去，探照灯凑近了才发现那片“食物”并没有被咀嚼消化，甚至还是活的，从那张大嘴里出来后就纷纷意图往外游。他们那巨大的朋友又立刻张嘴将这些虾兵蟹将含回嘴里，然后又张开吐在这些人类面前，像一条小狗那样摆动它巨大的胸鳍。

埃尔文明白了，这是它送给他们的礼物。他们立刻撒开大网捕捞。然后那个庞然大物发出一声愉快的鸣叫，从他们身边游开了。

韩吉感动得想哭：“毫不费力就得到了一大群样本，还有比这更幸福的事吗。”

“你要说这些家伙不是智慧生物，我都不信。”米克皱了皱鼻子，仿佛能从海水里嗅到它们的灵魂。

对于这样的事，埃尔文当然也高兴。时隔多年，他终于又能潜入深海倾听这些海底生物的交谈，就像当年父亲对自己说的那样，“有朝一日到这个星球上旅行”。这样的事竟然真的实现了。

可是在这平和的幸福下，他无法忽略心中那一股隐隐的失落。是的，这片海是很美，这里的生物很美，比地球上所有的鱼都聪明。

可他还是感到失落，他总觉得自己费劲千辛万苦来到这里，等待着他的应该是一些更激动人心的东西才对。可是到目前为止，并没有这样的迹象。

这样的失落他也知道多思无益。他很快收拾起心情，又在实验室里忙活起来。他知道留给他们的时间一日一日流逝，已经所剩无几。

“从我们的太阳系到达这里，要走两个月的时间，”埃尔文曾经对利威尔分析过他们目前的处境，“这两个月内，我们必须最大程度地进行我们的研究。雷斯的军队一旦到达这里，我们就只能离开了。可是，对那片冰下海洋我们一无所知，所以任何详尽的计划可能最终都无法遵循，我们只能随机应变。”

“雷斯的飞船要是真的来找死，我把他们打下来就是。”利威尔抿着茶面无表情地说。

“你当然办得到。可是经过上次那场战斗后，我们所剩的弹药已经不多了。他们见识过了你的能力，这一次必定会派出加倍的兵力。我们必定是先一步弹尽粮绝的那一方。”

“那在你看来，我们应该怎么办？”他询问他的指挥官。

“随机应变。”埃尔文答。

在其余的队员轮流乘坐潜艇去海里一日游的时候，埃尔文就会如法炮制地带上自己的采样工具，跑到073e的冰面上研究那些被小行星刮出的裂痕。利威尔总是跟着他。他说，你这个家伙一个人呆着，总是要出事，何况你的手臂还没好全，不能提重物。

事实上那时候埃尔文的手臂已经康复了大半，那颗子弹所幸没有造成很大的后遗症，他的细胞对修复药物的反应十分积极，个人日常生活已经完全没有问题。更何况073e的重力只有0.9G，所谓的重物也重不到哪去。但听到他的护卫队队长这么说，他也不打算拒绝。

“为什么要对这些裂痕感兴趣？”利威尔蹲在埃尔文身旁，看着他给那些裂痕里的化学元素做测试。

“我在073e的生物样本里发现了和073d上的生物同样的分子结构，”埃尔文说，“那种有机硅化合物。为什么这两颗截然不同的星球上的生物构造会这么巧合地相似呢？这个问题我想从它们所处的环境开始寻找答案。而要说073d和073e的环境有什么明显的，独特又巧合似的一致性，那就是……”

“这些频繁光顾的小行星。”

“对吧，你也会这样想吧？”埃尔文抬起眼朝他笑笑，又低头继续着手里的工作，“所以我想弄清楚这些小行星都带来了什么。”他的眼里闪着光，一下子好像又变成了那个不满十岁的少年，满脸都是听闻自己的父亲谈论地外生命时那单纯又憧憬的神色。这样的埃尔文利威尔曾经见过，就是他第一次见到他的时候，在西西里岛的那片海，他看着他在海洋里进进出出，只是因为遇见了几条漂亮的鱼。

“走，利威尔，我们换一个地方。”

他们一前一后走在冰面上。073e有一个薄薄的大气层，天空是淡淡的白色。他们脚下的冰面也是白的，四周视线所及全是白的，就连他们的太空服都是白的。埃尔文觉得很有意思，他说他们俩就像是走在冰原里的北极熊。

“这是我们一起走过的第四个星球。”他对利威尔说。

利威尔在心里数了数，蓝色的地球，红色的火星，土黄色的073d，白色的073e。“你怎么回事，集邮吗。”他不知怎么心里就冒出了这个来自上古时代的词汇，嘴角抑制不住地浅浅笑起来。零下150度的空气里，这笑仿佛带着梅花的凌冽清香，让埃尔文只回头瞥了一眼，他冰凉的蓝眼睛便都变得柔和下来。

这一抹蓝色成了这冰天雪地里利威尔眼中唯一的色彩。他忽然疯狂地想，就这样留下来也不错，留在这颗异星球上也不错，只有他们俩留下来，幸好只有他们俩留下来，与人类的世界隔绝，不再需要明天。

他只想要站在他身旁，只要自己还有一丝力气，他的每一寸皮肤每一根毛发都护在手心里，为了他的梦想他甘愿做他的共犯，即使要杀人，即使要离开地球，在一颗又一颗异乡的星球上流浪。也许埃尔文对自己怀抱的感情和自己对他所怀抱的不一样，可那又怎么样，他知道爱上一个人，有些事就无法计较更多。

那时利威尔的心里充满了力量，这些年一路走来，他护着埃尔文一次又一次脱离险境，这甚至令他开始相信，只要自己拼尽全力，他就能陪着埃尔文走到最后。他惊异于自己活到这个岁数竟还能产生这样浪漫的想法。

埃尔文很快就在实验室里发现了他想要的东西。那些小行星带来了一种人类前所未知的化学元素，这种元素在这两颗星球上的生物体内促成了一种特殊的酶，而这种酶催化合成了这些生物体内那共同的有机硅化合物。

在073e上，频繁造访的小行星带来的这种元素透过冰层，渗进深海，沉入海底，几十亿年来，整片海洋的生物都成了它的子民。

可是，就只是这样而已了吗？073e上的生物虽然的确比073d上的更高级，可本质上并没有什么不同。埃尔文想要前往073e的海底，他相信在那个炽热的，高压的，蕴藏着更丰富的化学元素的核心深处，一定藏着一个更有趣的世界。可海底实在太远了，他们的潜艇和探测器都没有办法承受那么巨大的海水压力。在他们的探险活动即将满两个月的时候，埃尔文还是决定进行最后一次的尝试，潜入深海搜寻那也许被自己漏掉的灵感。他们将潜艇往深海开去，一直向下潜，直到水压计发出刺耳的警报。米克提醒他：“不能再继续往下了，再往下走，我们的潜艇就要变成一块铁饼了。”

“我们离海底还有多远？”

“还有二十多公里。”

在这么深的地方，就连生物群都变得稀少了，四面一片寂静，声呐在他们周边探测不到任何活物，探照灯只能照亮他们前方几米的水域，除此之外一片漆黑。他们从未感到如此孤独，这和在太空里不一样，太空里总有星光，可是在这寂寥的深海里，只有黑，墨一样的纯粹的黑。

就在那一瞬间，所有人都以为自己产生了幻觉，因为他们看见在前方十多米的水域里陡然出现一个幻影，如此突兀，令他们产生的感觉与其说是惊恐，不如说是荒诞——

那是一个人类的幻影，一个人类少女的幻影，这个少女身着一条亚麻色的、剪裁像布袋子一样的长裙坐在那里，她的一头金发柔顺地垂在脸边，正用那双大大的蓝眼睛打量着他们。

这个形象简直是过于平常了——并不是说这个少女不美，事实上，这样的形象如果出现在地球上，潜艇里的每一个人都不会反对称她为美人——可是，这样平常的、完全符合人类认知的形象，竟就这样突兀地出现在这片异星球的深海里，身上没有任何防护装备，没有水肺，没有潜水服，没有潜艇，在这伸手不见五指的地方，那幻影自己发出柔和的光，她身上的衣物看上去甚至是干燥的，一头金发在水中就像有重力似的自然下垂，而她竟然还是“活”的——她朝他们笑笑，还眨了眨眼睛。

“这他妈是什么——”利威尔率先打破了潜艇里的惊愕沉默。

韩吉抓住他手臂，激动得满面红光：“利威尔，你也看见了吗？就在前面那个，那个那个……”

“吵死了臭四眼，我们都看见了。”

就在他们一脸错愕的空当，那个幻影站起来，朝他们走近几步，对他们微微鞠了一躬，然后就在他们眼前消失了。

来得快去得也快，潜艇里每一个人都愣愣的，没有回过味来，看看彼此，确定自己还活着，确定不是在梦中。

“集体幻觉？”米克摸着胡髭，“有一种叫深海幻觉的病不知道你们有没有听说过，我们的大脑不自觉地受幽闭空间和这种与世隔绝的孤独感影响，出于生存本能而产生幻觉……”米克说着说着实在胡诌不下去了，他知道潜艇里的另外三人和自己一样清醒，只好认命地惋惜：“真可惜没有拍下来，拿回去给纳拿巴看看。”

韩吉则兴奋地抓着利威尔的手臂一阵摇：“是外星人吧？”又转头朝埃尔文语无伦次地喊：“就是那个看不见的文明对吧？对吧埃尔文？”

毫无疑问，这个毫无道理可言的幻影只能和那个始终未曾露面的文明联系起来，当然，如果这个少女是那个文明的一员的话，他们现在也就算是局部露面了。可那个文明为什么竟会以人类的形象出现，埃尔文想，要么就是他们遇上了这宇宙里的惊天大巧合，在这颗系外行星上竟然找到了人类的表亲，要么，就是那个幻影实际上是那个看不见的文明用不知道什么方法根据人类的形象投射出来的幻象。

潜艇里的四人一致同意第二个假设的可能性更大。这么看来，这个文明还是十足友好的，他们选择了这个形象与人类会面，而不是其他匪夷所思的、超出人类认知的惊悚形象。

可惜的是，后来他们再在那片海域里来来回回地搜寻，却再也没有看到那个少女的身影。

“你们倒是详细说说，那个幻影到底是什么样的？”

他们一回到游隼号，纳拿巴就抓着韩吉不松手。

“就是一个漂亮的小女孩！”

“小女孩？是小孩子吗？”

“看上去也有十几岁了吧，可是她很矮，所以就更像小孩子了。”韩吉说到这里心虚地瞟了一眼利威尔，后者正用杀人的眼神在她脸上千刀万剐，她讨好地笑笑，“不是在说您。”

“说是小孩子呢，倒也没那么幼稚，”米克说，“她的神态很笃定老成，就像已经活了几万年似的。”

“她长什么样？”

“金色长发，柔顺的，还有长长的刘海，”韩吉边说边比划，“有一双大大的蓝眼睛，穿着一条布袋子似的裙子，简陋，但是很干净，没有穿鞋。”

“你们跟她说话了吗？她跟你们说话了吗？”

“没有，我们没有听见任何声音，很遗憾我们当时也惊愕得忘记试着和她交谈……但她显然是看见我们了，因为她朝我们笑，还朝我们走近，还朝我们鞠了一躬。”

“然后呢？就这样消失了？”

“就这样消失了。”

“天哪好气啊！”纳拿巴攥住自己的头发，“为什么当时在潜艇里的不是我呢！”

“可是，好奇怪啊，”莫布里特说，“她就这样露一面就消失啦？她到底想要干什么呢？那个文明到底想要干什么呢？”

没有人知道。埃尔文决定第二日再派潜艇下去试一次运气，然而，第二日一早收到的一封来自威腾号的加密信息给他们愉快的探险时光彻底画上了句号。

两个月以来，埃尔文一直秘密地从威腾号接收情报，得以了解火星和威腾号上的动态。这封加密讯息一如既往地没有署名，只简短写了几个字：“来自地球。”

自他们离开太阳系，这还是第一次收到来自地球的信息。埃尔文在所有人面前将它打开，他怎么也没想到跳出来的竟是他老友奈尔·德克的脸。大半年未见，这位地球宪兵队队长的脸愈发瘦骨嶙峋了，黑色的短发就像被山羊嚼过一般，眼神像一只疲惫的鹰，一如既往地干涩充血。埃尔文心里升起不好的预感，能让宪兵队队长如此劳累，地球上想必又不安生了。他的猜想不幸应验。奈尔在视频里说：“埃尔文，我真没想到再次跟你通话会是在这样的场合，但我们没有更好的办法了。这几个月来在地球和火星之间发生的事，想必你在威腾号上的时候也多多少少听说了。两个月前地球解密了从威腾号发给火星的信息，我们才知道雷斯那个疯子竟然要杀你，这到底是怎么回事？不过万幸，听说阿克曼那小子把你们救出来了，可真行啊他，可是，你们躲得了一时，躲不了一世啊！雷斯的飞船两个月前就出发了，他们一旦到达你们那里，你们往哪躲去？他派去的可是一艘突击巡洋舰，有更强大的武器系统，还有突击陆战队！我从军方那里兜兜转转软磨硬泡才得到这些消息。我一直试着让地球给你们增援，找了你们宇航局局长，还找了我们伟大的空军，你猜怎么着？他们告诉我说，增援是肯定要增援的，可是地球没有火星那样充沛的军备，调出飞船来开往你们那个星系也需要准备时间……就这样磨磨蹭蹭拖了两个月，直到今天他们才终于让飞船出发了，可目的地却不是你们那，是火星！地球竟要趁着雷斯调动自己军备资源的空当，向火星开战，美其名曰围魏救赵，可是谁不明白，谁不明白，地球早就对火星那蠢蠢欲动的独立企图不满了，一直就想找机会对他们军事镇压呢，这下子终于让他们逮到机会了……”

在听到地球向火星开战的时候，纳拿巴和米克的脸色都为之一变。视频里奈尔仍在继续往下说：“我花了好大力气，才从军方那听说他们之所以能解密威腾号发给火星的信息，是因为威腾号上有人特意为之。我又花了好大力气才找到这个人，这个人愿意帮我给你们转送这条讯息，所以，就是这样了，埃尔文，这就是我能够这样向你通话的原因。可是除此之外，我不知道还能怎样帮你。阿克曼那小子再厉害，也没法打没有炮弹的仗呀，埃尔文，你有计划的对不对？”奈尔说到激动处，二十年老同学的情谊都一并迸发了出来：“埃尔文，虽然你是个自作自受的疯子，可我还是要说，你他妈必须给我活着回来，听到吗？”

地球对火星开战，意料之外，也意料之中。他们想起欧良果彭在那个派对之夜说过的话，也许等他们回到太阳系，他们的故乡真的就变成他们再也不认识的样子了。而此刻的他们在这遥远的星系里，鞭长莫及，无能为力。

可是在那之前，他们眼下更需要解决的难题是怎样活着回去。

埃尔文那句简单的“随机应变”再也无法令利威尔安心。他知道火星的突击巡洋舰是怎样难缠的对手，除了十倍于自己的游隼号那已经所剩无几的鱼雷与防御炮数量外，还搭载着在中短程射距上游隼号所没有的轨道炮，只要对着游隼号舰身划上那么几下就可以把他们截成两半。就更别说它携载的突击陆战队了，只要给它近身的机会，陆战队士兵就会像蝗虫一样爬上他们的战舰，到了那时，就算利威尔有着再超越鬼神的飞行技术，仅凭他们五个护卫队队员也难以对抗几十个装备精良的火星陆战士兵。

面对这悬殊的兵力，利威尔需要确定的，胜券在握的作战计划。他需要心里有十足的把握，他要埃尔文平安。

他心里攥着一团火，一脚踹开了埃尔文舱室的门，埃尔文坐在书桌后心平气和地抬起眼皮看了他一眼，“怎么了吗，利威尔？”

“你这混蛋，”利威尔周身缭绕着低气压走进来，“你要是已经有了作战计划，告诉我。”

埃尔文让他先坐下，利威尔一动不动，他只好轻叹一声，“看来，我们再也没有时间去探寻那个文明的真相了。”

他知道真相就在近在咫尺的地方，可是雷斯的飞船随时会到来，而那个少女却一直在和他们捉迷藏。

“我们离那个文明都那么近了，却不得不在这里止步，真是令人不甘心。”

“你要是连命都丢了，还拿什么去找真相？现在不是考虑那个的时候。”

“可是，对那个文明的了解，或许能帮助我们逃脱这个困境，”他看到利威尔的表情动了一下，“这个理论有点长，你真的不打算坐下来吗？”

利威尔垂眼，终于挪动脚步，在一旁的沙发坐下。

埃尔文不紧不慢地起身泡了杯红茶，踱过来递到利威尔手里，又折回桌子后坐下，才开始缓缓解释：“昨天从海里回来以后我就在想，如果我们看见的那个幻影就是那个看不见的文明投射出来的形象的话，那么我们之前的猜测就是正确的，我们之所以看不见这个文明，是因为他们无处不在，或者应该这么说，是因为他们已经掌握了脱离自己原始生物躯壳的技术，融入了周身的环境，所以他们可以将他们的意识以自己想要的形象投射出来。至于他们原始的生物躯壳到底在哪，我想，大概就在073e的核心。”

他从面前的电脑中将一个图像拽到空中，那是他父亲笔记本的扫描件，他轻车熟路地翻到其中一页，那上面画着073e的横截面图，几个箭头指着它的核心，箭头另一边画着一些立方体，还有一些不规则的晶体结构，没有任何文字标注。“核心的高压高热正是这种生物的原始生存环境，这种生物的代谢周期会很长，因此寿命也极度漫长，或许以上万个地球年为维度。”他说着顿了一顿，“如果这个文明真的能将自己的意识抽离躯壳，自由穿梭在空间里的话，那么，这就可以印证我的另一个猜想——”那一瞬间，埃尔文的声音像穿过一条隧道，让利威尔莫名地生出一种似曾相识之感——“利威尔，你相信不同时空的人们可以再相会吗？”

利威尔愣了愣，他手里的红茶冒着热气，泛着一圈一圈的涟漪。“你又在说什么梦话？”

“果然很奇怪吗……我这两个月来一直在想这个问题。”

利威尔沉默着等他说下去。

“我一直在想，我父亲和雷斯似乎都匪夷所思地拥有某种未卜先知的能力，这究竟怎么解释。”埃尔文将一块块字符碎片拽出来划到空中，“精准预言的073e，精准预言的虫洞，领先了人类上百年的科技水平。”那些字符的立体影像在空中闪着光，就像是魔法。

“可能有些人就是这种类型的天才。”利威尔用明显谬误的回答做着排除法。

埃尔文果然摇摇头，“过于轻易的答案听上去就像是诡计。”

“那你说是什么？”

埃尔文笑笑，“要我说，他们大概穿过了某种东西，从另一个宇宙来到了我们这里。”

“……什么？”

“另一个宇宙。”埃尔文笃定地说。

“你最好解释一下。”

“当然，利威尔。从虫洞说起吧，其实这些年来，我们从来没有弄明白过这个虫洞为什么会出现在这里。目前看来，最大的可能性就是这个看不见的文明为我们打开了它。要在一个三维的空间里制造出虫洞，他们必然在更高维的空间里打开了一条通道。而这个更高维的空间同样可以成为从一个宇宙到另一个宇宙的道路。我指的不是另一个星系，而是多重宇宙。在另一个宇宙里，或许没有，也或许有，另一个你，另一个我，另一个我父亲，另一个雷斯。”

利威尔出神地看着埃尔文。这么痴人说梦的言论要是从任何另一个人嘴里说出来，他大概都会觉得这人是被屎堵塞了脑子。可说这话的偏偏是埃尔文。

他摇了摇头冷静下来，“你的意思是，他们也是那看不见的文明的一员？”

“不，我认为他们始终是人类，和我们一样普普通通，因为他们也会死，也会遇到令他们惧怕的事。只不过他们或许得到了那个文明的帮助，才将他们在另一个宇宙的意识带到了我们这里。”

“可是为什么要这样做？那个文明为什么要帮他们？”

“我不知道，我目前只谈论这个猜想的可行性。海底那个少女的幻影使我相信那个文明具有将意识抽离原始生物躯壳的能力。至于为什么是从另一个宇宙来到这里的，那是因为我父亲和雷斯所掌握的信息，都是当时这个宇宙里的我们所不可能掌握的，这么多的巧合已不可能再用巧合去解释。”

利威尔盯着手里的红茶，“可是，这种未卜先知的能力，相比起穿越多重宇宙，说是穿越了时间也有可能吧。”

埃尔文笑笑，“穿越时间是个充满魅惑的议题，我们总是为它痴迷。可它是行不通的，已经发生的事是不可能改变的。从逻辑上就已经行不通了，就拿我父亲来说吧，倘若他真的是从未来而来，将人类在未来观测到的073e和虫洞写进了他的笔记本，那这两个事件至少得是在他活着的时候就已经发生了，才有可能被他了解到，对吧？可是在我们观测到073e和虫洞的时候，我父亲早就已经不在人世了。一个不在人世的人，又怎么可能提前预知在他还活着的时候没有被观测到的事物呢？当然，这个论点可能在罗德·雷斯身上站不住脚，雷斯也许会活很久，在几十年后的未来，人类技术或许真发展到了厉害得不得了的程度也说不定，活到了那个世代的罗德·雷斯将那个世代的技术带回来，他因此在我们此刻的世界里垄断了尖端技术，这从逻辑上讲并非完全不可能。可是——就先不讨论那无数种悖论使得从未来回到过去这个理论难以自圆其说——就算所有悖论都被他巧妙避开了吧，就算如此，我们的这个宇宙的物理法则终究是不满足在时间轴上逆向移动的条件的，从数学模型到实际观测都不满足。如果一定要满足这些条件，那只能存在于另一个物理法则不尽相同的宇宙里。而这岂不是更印证了我的猜想——如果我父亲和罗德·雷斯真的穿过了什么来到我们这里，那么一定是空间。”

“可为什么穿越空间就行得通了？”

“相比起难以自洽的在时间轴上移动的理论，多重宇宙的存在倒是有许多可自洽的理论支持，虽然至今一个也没有被证实，可同时也没有被证伪。如今那个虫洞给了我们一个很好的证明，更高维的空间是可以存在的，从一个空间穿越到另一个空间是可行的。在我们的这个三维宇宙外，还存在着其它宇宙，它们或许是三维的，或许不是。那个文明既有穿越高维空间的技术，又有能将意识抽离原始躯壳的技术，那么他们能让我父亲和雷斯从另一个宇宙而来，也就不足为奇了。”

利威尔垂下眼沉默。他终于明白过来，他们从威腾号逃出来的那一天，埃尔文为什么突然对着韩吉欲言又止。他试探道：“这么疯狂的理论，你干嘛不跟那个臭四眼讨论？她比我更能给你想要的答案吧。”

“你也说了，这是疯狂的理论，这些念头，就算对着韩吉，我也不知道怎么开口。”

“你这不就跟我开口了吗，不怕我骂你有病？”

“你会觉得我有病吗，利威尔？”

他们对视，视线焦灼。利威尔提到嘴边的话又咽了下去，最后只轻哼一声说：“反正你从来也不是什么正常人。”

“所以，就只能是穿越空间了，”埃尔文从善如流地说下去，“如果他们真的是从另一个宇宙穿越而来，那么从雷斯对待我的态度来看，他和我父亲在那个宇宙里一定是互相认识的。而他们之间大概是发生了什么，以至于雷斯竟要在这个宇宙里将我们赶尽杀绝。”

“你能想到是发生了什么事吗？”

埃尔文摇摇头，“我不知道。不过，很显然他们没有白来一趟，我父亲留下了他的预言，把我们带到了这里，而雷斯利用他从另一个宇宙带来的技术，在我们这个宇宙里牟利，成为了火星第一富豪。”

利威尔冷笑一声。“你爸怎么就没有也用那些技术在这个宇宙里牟利呢？”

埃尔文仍然摇摇头。他不知道父亲为什么就此甘愿做一个普通中学的物理老师，为什么拥有那么大的能力却像所有普通人一样走完了平庸无奇的一生。但他现在总算能理解了，在当年和雷斯的谈判会议上，雷斯的那句“宇宙真是有意思”到底是怎么个有意思法。

一瞬间他觉得父亲就是个彻头彻尾的陌生人，可一瞬间又觉得自己终于看懂了父亲，看懂了他曾经的眼神里那种独特的清高和自持，而自己充满谜团的童年一瞬间也变成了温暖踏实的回忆。至少，父亲在自己生命中那短短的九年里，从来没缺少过陪伴。“不知道他来到这个宇宙和我这个儿子相会，有没有后悔过。”

“至少那是他的选择。自己选择的最重要，对吧？”

“这样的选择机会可不是谁都有的啊。不过你说得对，最重要的是不要后悔。”

利威尔喝光了杯子里最后一口茶，“但你还没有说，这些信息怎么能让我们反制雷斯。”

埃尔文很快从回忆里抽离出来，“虽然我不知道他们在另一个宇宙里发生了什么，也不知道他们为什么要到我们这里来，但重要的是，当我们能够想到这一点，我们手中也就有了能牵制雷斯的筹码。”他用手指敲着桌面，“雷斯什么都有，犯不着为了从我这里得到什么而杀我。他要杀我，一定是因为他以为我从我爸爸那里得到了什么信息，握住了他的什么把柄，因此他不得不为了自保而杀我。所以，我们只要能够让雷斯相信，我们手中掌握着足以让他投鼠忌器的把柄，就足够了。”他走过来，给他的护卫队队长的杯子里又添上热水，“那么，利威尔，以下就是我们的作战计划。”


	14. 作战计划

当雷斯派来的那艘突击巡洋舰费尔迪南号的信号出现在他们的雷达屏幕上的那一天，游隼号从073e起飞。透过屏幕，埃尔文最后一次瞥向这颗星球那苍茫的冰面，那一个通往深海的黑色的洞，还有洞口旁被他们留下的孤零零的潜艇。

冲出大气层，摆脱引力，游隼号又回到了寂寥的太空。一艘救生艇飞离游隼号，它的飞行系统被植入了费尔迪南号发来的一段代码，航线被锁定，就此沿着预设轨道向着费尔迪南号飞去。

埃尔文独自一人坐在救生艇里，在他面前的屏幕上，他看见了费尔迪南号那如深渊一般的黑色身影。而在他的后方，游隼号向着另一个方向的虫洞飞去。

三天前。

威腾号的船长室里，马加特和耶雷娜收听着火星与地球的交战报告。火星的军备水平远远先进于地球，在交战的一开始，火星的一艘战列舰便可匹敌地球的一支小型舰队，可尽管如此，火星仍不过是一颗体积不到地球五分之一的小小的行星，交战时间一旦拉长，拥有更多人口和自然资源的地球才更有可能是获得最终胜利的那一方。更何况，这一次的地球舰队显然是有备而来，似乎已下定了要将火星上的独立势力一举夷平的决心。

“阴险狡诈的地球人，”耶雷娜低声骂了一句。她捂着自己的肚子，两个月前利威尔射出的那颗子弹造成的伤口还在隐隐作疼，时刻提醒着她被地球人们偷走了游隼号的耻辱。好在，复仇的日子不需要等太久，雷斯派来的飞船一旦到达，她将第一个对游隼号发射开战的炮火。

一旁的马加特没有对她这句话作出什么反应，只沉默地看着屏幕上地球和火星交战的画面。他听见耶雷娜继续说：“生活在地球淫威下的我们永远没有真正的自由可言，幸好雷斯先生高瞻远瞩，早已做好了让火星人移民到太阳系外的准备。”

“你真的相信这一点吗？”马加特不禁问他的大副，“你真的相信，073d会是火星人未来的家园吗？”

“船长，你不会真的信了那些地球人的鬼话吧，那颗小行星不过是他们编出来的借口而已。”

“但皮克·芬格尔也认同他们的观点。”

“那个女人向来和地球人走得很近，谁知道她和他们是不是一丘之貉？”

正说着，他们面前的屏幕又开始闪烁，一封来自游隼号的讯息出现在他们眼前。

耶雷娜皱了皱眉，她和马加特对视一眼，在这个节骨眼上，游隼号竟然主动和他们联系，这让他们觉得不可思议。

马加特将它点开，他们毫无意外地看到了埃尔文·史密斯的脸。作为偷走游隼号的主谋，他竟还有脸主动和他们对话，而他明明知道雷斯的飞船一旦到达，他和他的船员们的好日子也就要到头了，他竟还有勇气主动和威腾号对话。

已经被史密斯摆过一道的马加特和耶雷娜心里再次涌起不好的预感。

只听见史密斯在视频里说：“马加特船长，我们离开威腾号已经有两个月了。这两个月来，我没有一天不想到坠落的黑鸢号和那几个孩子。不过我不会在这里说感到遗憾的话，你不会买账，我也没打算求原谅。你和我一样清楚，我们这场纷争是何等荒谬可笑，一切只是因为罗德·雷斯为了满足他自己的征服欲而让同样身为人类的我们自相残杀。雷斯的飞船已经在来的路上，我们都知道几天以后会发生什么，我也和你一样清楚游隼号毫无胜算。不过，在那个时刻到来之前，我有些事想同雷斯谈一谈。这封讯息就是发给他的，希望你可以利用你们的虫洞中转站帮我们转达一下这份诚意。马加特船长，相信我，雷斯会感兴趣的。”

那封讯息后面果然附带着另一封讯息，没有加密，显然发送者并不介意他人的窥探。于是马加特一并点开，仍旧是史密斯的脸，面若冰山的他径直切入主题：“罗德·雷斯，你从一开始就要杀我，我已经知道了。你为什么要杀我，我也清清楚楚：你是害怕我知道了073e核心那个文明的秘密，和你争夺虫洞这一端的资源。是的，073e核心的秘密，我父亲还在世的时候就已经全告诉我了。他早就把那个文明的真相，以及他是如何从另一个宇宙而来的真相、你是如何从另一个宇宙而来的真相，全都告诉我了。你不是问我为什么在虫洞出现以前，我就特别对073e感兴趣了吗？那是因为，那是我父亲笔记本里唯一的一颗星球啊。我当年说父亲画了成千上万颗别的星球，欺骗了你，真是抱歉。我知道那个虫洞迟早会出现，也知道虫洞的另一端就是073e，所以才冒着明知道会被你杀死的风险也要搭上你的飞船。也多亏了你，我做了十几年的梦才能实现，才能和073e核心的那个文明搭上话，”埃尔文沉下脸，笑了笑，“确实如你所说，宇宙真是有意思极了。可是，你为了073d，竟然要对我们赶尽杀绝，那我们也不可能坐以待毙。我们只有一件事需要让你知道：我们已经和那个文明做了一个交易。如果我和我的船员不能平安返回太阳系，那个文明就会让虫洞消失。你也知道，这虫洞是我们来到这个星系唯一可行的路径，如果它消失了，人类可是要飞六万个地球年才能从太阳系来到这里，那你此生的美梦可就彻底粉碎了。我相信身为商人的你，一定懂得权衡利弊。你不必担心，我们回到太阳系以后，073d就是你的了，你爱怎么办就怎么办。我在很多事上不曾向你坦白，但对我们在073d上所做出的一切研究成果，也不曾对你说谎。关于这一点，你大可以询问你们火星的科学家。”

史密斯话里的信息量让马加特和耶雷娜一时咋舌，他们不知道自己所听到的和自己所理解的是不是同一个意思。

“另一个宇宙？和那个文明的交易？这地球人又在说什么鬼话？”

这个来自地球的平民科学家一脸的直白，他们却愈发看不懂他。他看上去既坦然又狡诈，既虔诚又恶毒，嘴里说出的话也不知哪一句是真，哪一句是假。那么多火星人死心塌地追随的罗德·雷斯究竟是何方神圣，又到底为了什么而对火星做出这一切，一时之间，就好像有一条毒蛇钻进了船长和大副的心里，让他们汗毛竖起。马加特忽然不知道更可怕的究竟是那神秘的外星文明，还是人心。

尽管耶雷娜对史密斯话里的真伪始终存疑，马加特还是当天就将这封讯息传送回了火星。并不是为雷斯岌岌可危的美梦感到紧张，马加特只是想看看这场闹剧究竟会怎样收场。尽管这些接二连三的新信息已经彻底超出了他的理解范畴，可他不得不承认，史密斯下出了有力的一步棋，那个虫洞确实是罗德·雷斯的计划里不可或缺的一部分，没了它，所有其它的计划都将成为镜花水月。罗德·雷斯那对武力压制的沾沾自喜和对美好未来的憬望怕是要被小小地打击一下了。

在埃尔文头一次向利威尔说出他的作战计划的那天晚上，利威尔也对其中的可行性表现出了担忧。这个计划是建立在无数个谎言之上的，如果不能让雷斯相信他们，就不可能成功。不过关于这一点，埃尔文让他不必担心。

“你想想，对于雷斯而言，他最在意的是什么。”

“是073d，是他的移民计划。”

“为了实现这个计划，最不可或缺的部分是什么呢。”

“是要摧毁那颗一年以后来临的小行星？”

“在那之前，比那还要前，是那个虫洞。我们能来到这里，全仰赖那个虫洞。如果那个虫洞没有了，雷斯会怎么办？”

“……没了那个虫洞就只能走虫洞以外的路径，而那要飞六万年。”

“所以这是不可能的。这个虫洞对于雷斯而言，就是不管付出什么代价都要保住的东西。没了它，他此生的美梦也就破灭了。”

“你是要拿这个威胁他？”

“没错。既然这个虫洞是那个文明造出来的，那么只要他们愿意，他们同样可以把这个虫洞关掉。而既然他们在另一个宇宙愿意和我父亲以及雷斯达成协议，让他们到我们这个宇宙来，那同理，他们也有可能答应我们，出于某种原因而把那个虫洞关掉。这些雷斯是知道的。”

“可是我们甚至还没和那个文明搭上话。”

“没有关系，虽然我们没搭上话，但雷斯并不知道这一点。他从一开始就防着我，试探着我究竟对那个文明掌握了多少，我父亲对我透露了多少。他不知道我究竟了解多少，所以他忌惮我。更何况我们在073e呆了两个月，这期间能发生多少事，雷斯是无法知晓的。从他的角度看来，我们和那个文明搭上了话的可能性很高，达成某种协议的可能性就不为零。只要这个可能性存在，尽管再小，雷斯也不敢去冒这个险。”

“你是想骗他。你是想赌他信你。”

“我赌他是否信我，他赌我是否在骗他。雷斯是个贪婪的人，但不是个聪明的人。他此生的成功仰赖的是作弊，是坐享其成，一旦他听闻那个虫洞有可能消失，他必定会自乱阵脚，饥不择食。我们离太阳系这么远，即时通讯是不可能的，他不可能和我们面对面对质，只能通过视频和我们谈判，看清实情的困难就更大了。如果他想要验证我们话里的真伪，他必须冒着极大的风险会赌输。以他的性格，他不会冒这个险。所以，他只能选择相信我们。”

利威尔还没来得及作答，一个声音突然出现在门口：“那个……不是故意打扰你们的，不过埃尔文，你的门怎么坏了，我们没敲门就进来了，这不怪我们。”

韩吉边说边走了进来，跟在她身后的还有莫布里特。

利威尔交叉起双臂，“我踢坏的，有什么问题吗，臭四眼？”

“没问题，”韩吉笑，“不过，鉴于我们迫在眉睫的危机，我想有些事应该和你们谈谈。刚刚好像听见你们在说什么虫洞啊那个文明的，你们讨论的该不会和我们想说的是同一件事吧？”

“坐下说。”埃尔文在韩吉和莫布里特面前摆上两个水杯。

“……是这样的，埃尔文，”韩吉竟然罕见地踟蹰了，她交缠着十指，有些不安又急迫，“其实，对于你爸爸的预言和那个看不见的文明，我们有一个目前无法证实的理论。”

埃尔文给他俩倒上水。

韩吉仰头灌下一大口，用袖子擦了擦嘴，“我和小莫一致认为，你爸爸或许是从另一个宇宙来到我们这里的。”

埃尔文拿着水瓶的手一愣，利威尔更是死死盯住了韩吉。韩吉和莫布里特两双眼睛一会看看埃尔文，一会看看利威尔，早已有所准备：“你们听我解释……”

一刻钟后，韩吉喝干了杯子里最后一滴水，做完了这通让她口干舌燥的演讲。一等她说完，利威尔就给出中肯评价：“果然你们这些书呆子就没一个正常人。”

“学姐就是怕你们觉得她疯了，才一直没跟你们说，”莫布里特辩护道，“毕竟这个理论目前根本无法证实，一切只是推测。”

“嗬，好巧，我们这里也有一位，刚刚还在害怕你们觉得他都疯了呢。”利威尔朝埃尔文的方向偏了偏头。

“什么？”

“是的，是的，这个疯子竟然跟你们得出了一样的结论，那个虫洞是073e核心的文明打开的，他爸和雷斯是那个文明让他们从另一个宇宙过来的。”

“……”

舱室里安静两秒，猛然间，韩吉爆发出惊叫，莫布里特的下巴也几乎掉到地上。直到韩吉激动地和埃尔文交换完信息，双方理清了头绪，韩吉的心绪才好不容易渐渐平缓下来，她夸张地作垂泪状：“能跟你们做同事真是太好了呢！”

埃尔文说：“刚才我跟利威尔讨论的就是基于这个理论展开的作战计划。我们的武力储备远远比不上雷斯，和他们正面开战我们将毫无胜算。可是如果我们手里掌握着雷斯最在意的东西，他就不得不给我们让步了。”他看向利威尔，“把米克纳拿巴和你的小队也叫来吧，是时候给马加特船长和雷斯发送一封友好的慰问信了。”

那封友好的慰问视频给威腾号发过去后，过了将近三十小时，来自火星的信息才气急败坏地出现在游隼号的通讯屏幕上，仿佛恨不得超越光速砸在埃尔文的脸上。罗德·雷斯那张压抑着震怒的脸跳了出来，全无意外地先是对史密斯及其同党进行了一番讨伐和威迫，骂他们忘恩负义，嘲讽史密斯竟天真到幻想自己会信他。又假惺惺地避重就轻，假装自己手里还握着什么筹码，可最终那番狠话还是像一张画皮一样无力地脱落，露出了这位火星最高掌权者那张装老虎装失败了的猫脸。他咬着牙抛下最后一通话：“史密斯，你要你的船员存活，好，我答应你，我让他们走就是了。可是你，不行。我怎么知道你们不会出尔反尔？我让你们全都走了，转头你们还是让那个文明关掉虫洞，你们以为我会这么蠢吗？所以史密斯，你留下。禁止带任何保镖，你留下，留在我的飞船上。如果你能做到，我就让你的船员离开。”

雷斯的这番话再凶狠，还是无可避免地暴露了一个事实：埃尔文对那个文明和对另一个宇宙的猜想是正确的。

尽管如此，利威尔却一点也高兴不起来。视频播放完毕，他立刻行使一票否决权：“不行，”他僵硬的语气简直像是在对埃尔文下命令，“你不可以一个人留下来。”

说完以后他才开始想，如果自己真的拥有一票否决权该有多好。

其他组员看完视频也连连摇头，米克说：“你自己一个人留在他的飞船上就是当人质，这绝对是下下之举。”埃尔文却说：“你们想想，这其实完全合情合理，雷斯虽然只能相信我们，但他当然不可能一点都不挣扎地全盘接受。他要是就这样全盘接受，我倒要怀疑他背地里还准备着更大的阴招呢。所以，我必须接受他的条件，”他看着利威尔，“我必须留下来。”

一股冰凉的感觉不受控制地从利威尔脚底蔓延全身，凉得他开始发抖。他的身体直直地立在那里，表情一如既往地阴沉，在场的其他人还未察觉出异样。可埃尔文一下就感觉到了，利威尔从五脏到骨头都在发抖。

“你不是必须留下，”利威尔的声音像从一条狭长冰凉的隧道里挤出来，“我们根本不用受他威胁。他有把柄在我们手上。那个虫洞对他那么重要，他怎么可能会冒这个险。”

“可是，正因为那个虫洞对他那么重要，他一旦被逼急了一定会狗急跳墙，什么事都有可能干得出来。万一他真的不由分说武力全开把游隼号击落，那我们不仅会赔上全部的性命，雷斯还会立刻发现我们根本就没有和那个文明达成什么协议，因为那个虫洞始终会在那里。”埃尔文声音里的最后一点温暖全都洒在了利威尔身上，可是没有用，利威尔身上的冰凉是那么深。而他也只能这样说下去，“所以适当的让步是必要的，我们要让雷斯感到受威胁，但又不是完全没有回旋的余地。”

他从一开始就知道这个计划想要成功就必须有所取舍，事情的走向完全如他所料。根本就不存在什么完美的作战计划。可是这些事，那天晚上他没有对利威尔说。

韩吉也毫不赞同：“这怎么可能呢？埃尔文，你真以为我们会就这样丢下你？”

埃尔文笑笑，“韩吉，我感谢你们的好意。你们当然会这么说。今天如果换作是你们任何一个人站在我的处境里，我也绝不同意让任何一个人留下来。不过，我们都很清楚感情用事解决不了问题。韩吉你远比我聪明，其实你的理性已经在告诉你了，这个方案就是唯一的最优的方案。所以我们把我们的感情用事都放一放吧，眼下最重要的就是走出胜算最大的那一步棋，让尽可能多的人活着回到太阳系。”他看向其他组员，“你们也不必过于担心，我留在雷斯的飞船上也不是去送死的。如果我能从内部掌控这艘飞船，就能帮助我们除去这个武力隐患。到时候，我会逃出来，和你们会合。”

“你不是神，”利威尔的表情僵硬得像大理石，“你会死的。”

“不要这样诅咒我嘛利威尔，相信我最后一次，好吗？”

利威尔退到控制台的边缘，看着埃尔文向韩吉和米克交代其它事宜。世界的声音就此停止了。他听不见他们说话。他站在阴影里看他。过了很久，他们才散会，回到各自的舱室去了。

埃尔文回到自己的舱室，整个人陷在沙发里，脑袋枕在沙发背上，仰着脸望向灰色的天花板。事情终于又扎扎实实地向前迈进了一步，可他仍然不能松懈。这向后仰倒的姿势如同坠入深渊，令他身心疲惫。他听见还未修缮好的舱门又开了，那个熟悉的脚步声一步一步朝他走来，靠近他头顶，然后他看见利威尔悬倒的脸出现在视线里。

利威尔垂头看他。这个奇异的角度成了他们的保护伞，距离和对视的时间逐渐开始变得暧昧，而他们都没有避开，就这样对视，一个字也不说，终于利威尔难以自抑地伸出手去抚上他的脸。

他只要再弯弯腰，头再垂下去一点，就可以吻上这个平日里总是比自己高两个头的大个子的嘴唇。埃尔文就仰着脸靠在那里，不闪躲也不拒绝，像一尊融化了的冰雕。

可利威尔终究没有允许自己吻上去。他不允许自己吻上去，他觉得那像索取。这些年来，跟在埃尔文身边，他觉得自己已经变成了他的一颗卫星，被他的引力吸引，绕着他的轨道飞行。住在他的家里，坐在同一条船上，飞向同一个未知。他觉得，这就很足够了。像是灯塔，不需要亲自攀上去，只要能看着，看着那束光在那里，自己的生命有了坐标，就很足够了，即使惊涛骇浪沉沉浮浮几欲沉没。他不允许自己索取更多。

手放在他脸边，感受他几欲冒出的胡渣刺痛着自己的手心，那痛感一直连到心里去。最后还是放开。自己指尖的一部分触觉仿佛永远留在了他的脸上。

“利威尔？”埃尔文叫他。

“你说你要从内部掌控雷斯的飞船，还能逃出来和我们会合，你有什么计划吗？”

埃尔文看着利威尔额前垂下的乌溜溜的刘海，笑道：“随机应变。”

“去你妈的随机应变，”利威尔登时破口大骂，“又他妈的随机应变，你要是没有详尽计划，就别去。”

“计划会有的，利威尔，你不相信我吗？”埃尔文伸出手，用食指和中指轻轻捋过利威尔垂下的额发。他仿佛坠落在一个挂满了黑色藤蔓的梦里。

“我跟你一起去。”利威尔说。

埃尔文摇摇头，“雷斯说了，禁止带其他人，何况游隼号需要你。虽然雷斯表面上答应了放你们走，但暗地里说不定还会耍什么阴招。如果游隼号最终还是不幸成为攻击目标，你就是它逃出生天的唯一希望。游隼号比我更需要你。”

“你呢？”

你不需要我吗？利威尔许多的话哽在喉咙里。难道你眼前的一切，就没有让你有一点点不舍，哪怕你明知有丧命的危险，也不曾对这一切感到惋惜吗？

他无法问出来。喉咙里像哽着一块巨石，堵得他整个胸口都在疼痛。像个哑巴。

埃尔文越过了他没有问完的问题，坐起身，用最后一句话结束了他们的交谈：“利威尔，把他们安全带回太阳系，这是命令。”

当雷斯派来的那艘突击巡洋舰费尔迪南号的信号出现在他们的雷达屏幕上的那一天，游隼号从073e起飞。透过屏幕，埃尔文最后一次瞥向这颗星球那苍茫的冰面，那一个通往深海的黑色的洞，还有洞口旁被他们留下的孤零零的潜艇。“再见，”对这颗星球，对深海里那些美丽的生物，对那个终究没有再露面的文明，他在心里说。

冲出大气层，摆脱引力，游隼号又回到了寂寥的太空。一艘救生艇飞离游隼号，埃尔文乘坐着它，独自一人往费尔迪南号飞去。在他面前的屏幕上，他看见了费尔迪南号那如深渊一般的黑色身影。而在他的后方，游隼号向着另一个方向的虫洞飞去。

费尔迪南号身长两百余米，比游隼号大了四倍还多。埃尔文的救生艇在停机舱里停稳，舱门打开，迎接他的是以耶雷娜少校为首的一队荷枪实弹的火星士兵。

对于出现在费尔迪南号上的耶雷娜，埃尔文并不感到意外。他知道马加特也来到了这里。而这正是自己让步留在这艘飞船上的目的。

双方还未说一个字，耶雷娜先走了上来，不由分说就在埃尔文脸上狠狠揍下一拳，然后是第二拳，埃尔文身子失去重心，嘴角立刻被揍出了血。

“这两拳是为了黑鸢号和我中的那一枪，”耶雷娜说着，第三拳落下来，“这一拳，是为了向火星开战的地球。”

埃尔文的脸迅速肿了起来，他忍着火辣辣的疼痛和嘴里的腥味站直身子，“暴力并不能解决我们之间的问题。”

“可是暴力可以发泄仇恨，”耶雷娜冷笑，“无法从任何人身上剥夺暴力，不是吗？暴力就在我们的血液里，在这一点上，火星人和地球人倒是难得地达成了一致呢。”她朝身后的士兵命令道：“把这个地球人关进监禁室。”

还真是毫不含糊的人质待遇。

监禁室里黑着灯，埃尔文被拷在墙边，一点一点数着时间。费尔迪南号上当然沿用的是火星时间，一天多出来的那区区半个多小时突然变得很漫长，三餐与睡眠仿佛都成了慢动作。埃尔文计算着游隼号此刻飞到了哪里，利威尔他们离虫洞还有多远。而费尔迪南号里的重力告诉埃尔文他们也在加速飞行着，是要飞往073d，还是要跟在游隼号后面，他不知道。他必须尽快弄清楚这一点，好展开下一步计划。

就这样似乎过去了两个日夜，监禁室的门终于开了，马加特领着两名火星士兵走进来。埃尔文耷拉着被揍肿的眼皮了然一笑，这是他期盼的第一位访客。

“你看见我出现在这里倒是毫不意外。”马加特说。

“看来雷斯目前最信任的还是你，马加特船长。现在费尔迪南号的最高指挥官也是你吧？让你来跟我叙旧，不是挺好的吗？”

埃尔文尽管满脸挂彩，被狼狈地拷着，可在马加特面前仍是一副胜券在握的姿态。这令马加特感到刺眼。

“别想着耍把戏了史密斯，你走到这一步也就算是穷途末路了。说实话，我是没想到你真会答应雷斯的条件，你知道你孤身一人来到这里只有死路一条吧。”

“会吗？我要是死了，那个虫洞可是会被关掉的啊。”

“你们要是真这么有把握，又何须答应雷斯的条件？”

“我们是怕雷斯那家伙真的会蠢到狗急跳墙，如果他真的被惹急了，一声令下把我们全杀了，我们失去了性命，那就算那个虫洞被关掉了，对我们又有什么好处？我们可是很惜命的啊，那样双输的局面我不想看到。”

“省省你那张嘴吧史密斯。”

“你也不是来关心我的吧，马加特船长，”埃尔文看进他的眼睛，“我知道你有好多问题，而我正好有好多故事。为什么不坐下来聊聊呢？你不赶时间吧？”

马加特居高临下地逼视埃尔文，半晌后，还是支走了跟在身后的士兵，但并不打算坐下。

“我知道我不会看错你，迪奥·马加特船长，火星星际舰队的上将，你对你母星的忠诚始终高于一切。”

“你觉得你很了解我么，史密斯？”

“只要有心，查点资料又有何难？马加特将军，你从军二十余年，为了给火星人在小行星带上从地球人那抢夺资源，你参加了无数战役，杀人无数，也立功无数。你是真的爱火星，就和任何一个赤胆忠心爱着火星的军人一样。雷斯之所以会成为你心目中的英雄，也正是因为他带来的技术革新加速了火星的环境改造，还帮助火星人在和地球人的资源争夺战中屡战屡胜。所以你追随他，直追到太阳系外面来。一个多么动人的良将追随贤君的故事啊，雷斯有他的野心，你也有你的梦想，你们几乎就要梦想成真了，这个人类史上前所未有的虫洞带你们离开了太阳系，而虫洞这一端恰巧就有一颗宜居星球，简直是你们火星人梦想中的乐园。只可惜……世上哪有那么多正好的事呢？现在你知道了，这一切之所以有这么多巧合，并不是因为我们人类表现乖巧，上帝打算给我们奖励，而只不过是因为它们全都是人为安排的罢了。是先有了073d这颗星球，才有和那个文明交易的我父亲和雷斯，才会为了073d而打开虫洞。”

马加特不自觉地锁紧眉头。

“这些完美的安排里只有一个变数，就连我和雷斯也没预料到，就是那颗小行星。迄今我也不知道该是感谢它还是诅咒它。我遗憾它的出现扼杀了人类在系外星球建立家园的梦想。可是我也该感谢它，让我和我的组员以此为契机离开了威腾号，才能够飞到073e上与那个文明相会。那么，对于你呢，马加特船长，你是会诅咒它还是感谢它？”

“我诅咒它扼杀了我身为火星人此生的理想。”

“可是你也该感谢它，让你看清了雷斯的真面目。”

“真面目！”马加特怒极反笑，“我现在甚至不知道他是不是人类！”

“雷斯当然是人类，就和你一样，就和我一样。雷斯拥有着所有人类都天经地义拥有的品质，贪欲。他为了实现自己扩张的野心，不惜拿整个星球的民众生命作为赌注。若不是那颗小行星，你又怎么能看清他的这一面呢。不过，你在看了我发给雷斯的视频后一定很好奇吧，我们口中说的另一个宇宙和那个文明到底是怎么回事，”埃尔文看着马加特藏着愠色的双眼，“这是一个好故事啊，马加特船长，不如你坐下来，我慢慢说给你听。”

与此同时，游隼号正按照计划向着虫洞飞去。只要穿过那个虫洞他们就能回到太阳系，一旦回到太阳系，他们就可以和地球取得联系，请求增援。

把所有人安全带回太阳系，这是埃尔文下的命令，利威尔一丝不苟地执行着。即使埃尔文被留在了身后，他也不能回头。

距离他们从073e出发和埃尔文登上费尔迪南号，已经过去两天了，虫洞就在他们前方。还有一天的路程，利威尔想，只要再坚持一天，他们就能回到太阳系。利威尔不知道埃尔文现在怎么样了，他想要去想，却又不能允许自己去想。一旦任凭自己想下去，他害怕自己再也无法坚持，违抗埃尔文的命令调头向他飞去。

只要再坚持一天，一旦和地球取得联系，他就算完成了任务。他已经做好了打算，一旦完成任务，他就立刻飞回来寻找埃尔文。

一阵警报声打断了他的思绪，他听见佩特拉急促的声音向他报告：“上尉，雷达刚刚侦测到三艘隐形战舰正在向我们靠近，已进入防御范围！”

舰桥控制室的雷达屏幕上，那三艘战舰的信号如同鬼影一样突然出现，正高速向他们逼来，引擎特征显示是来自费尔迪南号的突击陆战队。这三艘战舰艇拥有极高的隐形技术，以至于他们已经离游隼号这么近了才被雷达侦测到。利威尔顿时像吃了苍蝇一样恶心，“罗德·雷斯，知道你会出尔反尔，没想到你还真就这么迫不及待，连一点粉饰的打算都没有。”

而在费尔迪南号上，马加特听完了埃尔文给他讲的故事，理了理军装站起来，“确实是个好故事，史密斯。雷斯对你们让步，的确是害怕你们关掉他的虫洞彻底粉碎他的计划，不过怎么说呢，大概是天意吧，他怎么就让我来到了这里呢。他害怕那个虫洞被关掉，可我不怕，不如说，我倒是希望那个虫洞被关掉呢，毕竟要阻止他这个疯狂的计划，只有这一个办法了不是吗？我可不指望我还能拖着这条老命回到火星去推翻他的霸权。告诉你吧，费尔迪南号刚来到这个星系的那天，雷斯就对突击陆战队下达了进攻游隼号的命令，此刻突击队应该已经离游隼号很近了。雷斯表面上答应了你的条件，但又怎么可能就此放弃挣扎呢？只是，他始终忌惮你手里的把柄，所以命令我和耶雷娜对这次进攻行动高度保密。只可惜他没有选对下命令的对象，他偏偏选中了我。这下子全让你知道了，你游隼号上的船员全都有生命危险。”马加特深吸一口气，目光如炬：“来吧，史密斯，让我看看吧，让我见证那个文明关掉虫洞的奇观。”

埃尔文压抑着声音里的怒火：“如果虫洞关闭了，你也会被关在这个星系里，此生再也回不到太阳系了。”

“为了火星人的命运，这点牺牲在所不惜。”

“即使要牺牲已经在这个星系里的所有火星士兵的一生？”

面对埃尔文这个难缠的对手，这么长时间以来，马加特头一次站在了掌握主动权的位置。他坦言不讳：“我从来没说过我是什么好人。”


	15. 告白

面对突如其来的三艘敌舰，利威尔拉响了游隼号的警报，“全体船员穿上太空服，立刻进入战斗状态！”

利威尔班于控制中心内迅速就位。待韩吉他们在生活舱里装备完毕，利威尔立刻让游隼号全力加速。很快他们和那三艘敌舰迅速拉开了距离。那三艘敌舰察觉了他们的逃脱意图，也开始加速。它们身形小巧，隐藏在黑暗中，轻而易举便追上了游隼号，死死咬在身后，并向游隼号发射鱼雷。奇怪的是，它们的鱼雷导航系统仿佛十分迟钝，飞到游隼号近旁，却就是不击中要害，好像等待着游隼号的炮火将它们打下去似的。利威尔也不多想，顺水推舟让奥路欧发射防御炮将所有来袭的鱼雷全都打了下去。

他随即反守为攻发射鱼雷。鱼雷织成的网朝那三艘敌舰飞去。可对方显然也有技术高超的飞行员，面对游隼号优秀的鱼雷导航系统，对方总能一次次惊险地避开攻击，并开火将它们击落。仅有两枚击中了其中一艘敌舰的引擎和舰身，那艘敌舰并未被炸毁，只是引擎熄灭了，利威尔抓住这空当再次下令向它发射鱼雷。片刻后，那艘失去引擎动力的战舰被正面击中，在他们眼前炸成了一朵烟花，它的信号在雷达屏幕上消失了。

剩下的两艘战舰丝毫不给游隼号喘息的机会。趁着游隼号击落自己队友的空隙，它们迅猛逼近，侵入了游隼号的近战范围，多门防御炮共同报复般地向游隼号开炮轰击。

在这细密的弹网中游隼号根本没有逃脱的间隙，利威尔以极限刁钻的姿态翻转舰身躲避炮火，调整角度让奥路欧发射防御炮进行防守掩护，同时下令佩特拉设定鱼雷轨道准备反击。一时间游隼号内警铃大作，利威尔知道他们的舰体已经被击中了。在这糟糕的处境里佩特拉冷静完成了指令，她将游隼号的最后几颗鱼雷分别送入了那两艘敌舰的腹中。

一时间，那两艘敌舰的影像在游隼号的摄像屏幕上仿佛在向后坠落，可利威尔不知道坠落的究竟是自己还是对方。他们的舰体也被打得千疮百孔，不仅舰桥和推进器遭到重创，更要命的是生活舱亦破损严重。炮弹穿破舰体在舱壁上打出一个个窟窿，在他身旁，佩特拉和艾鲁多被飞溅的碎片击中，太空服破损，受了些轻伤。他们迅速在座位上进行紧急修复。此时又有警示灯亮起，屏幕上显示着生活舱内同样有船员太空服破损的报告，利威尔心里一紧，他听见莫布里特异样的声音从通讯器里传来：“利威尔……利威尔，韩吉学姐被碎片击中了，破损的头盔刺伤了她的眼睛。”

利威尔怒骂出声，还没来得及回话，又听见纳拿巴快速地说：“我们这边正在处理，米克已经在修复生活舱破损的洞了，我们会给韩吉处理伤口。你们不必分心担忧我们！”

利威尔冷静下来，他重新看向雷达屏幕，那两艘敌舰的信号仍然死死包围在身边。防御炮再次加载完毕，他操纵仅存的几个推进器调整角度，朝那两艘敌舰飞去，对方的推进系统同样破损严重，一时无法躲避游隼号的攻击，奥路欧再次向它们开火。

在无情的集火进攻下，那两艘敌舰的引擎彻底熄灭了，信号从雷达屏幕上消失，但他们还是能从摄像屏幕上看到它们。它们漂浮在宇宙中就像一堆废铁，是不可能再向游隼号发起进攻了。奥路欧刚要激动地叫出声，就看见炮火储备报告闪起刺眼的灯，游隼号的防御炮储备已经见底了。

没了鱼雷，没了防御炮，弹尽粮绝的游隼号在这战场里犹如待宰的羊。可他们还没来得及忧虑，猛然间，游隼号的舰体一震，仿佛从舱外传来奇怪的冲击，像是有钝器狠狠砸在了舱壁上。

“怎么回事？”佩特拉紧急调看舱外摄像头。

利威尔紧皱眉头。那三艘敌舰是费尔迪南号的突击陆战队，其中一艘已被彻底击毁，另外两艘虽然也失去了飞行动力，但里面的敌人并未被完全歼灭。在离游隼号这么近的距离上，已足够发射入侵舱了。

正这么想着，游隼号再次以同样的振幅震了四下。

“他们在强行登陆游隼号。”利威尔甩开安全带站起来，“入侵舱已经吸附在舰体上，他们很快就会进来。所有人带上武器，立刻去生活舱和其他人会合。”

费尔迪南号的突击陆战队乘坐的隐形战舰每艘可携带五个入侵舱，每个入侵舱里载有十二名火星士兵。在游隼号的进攻下，一艘隐形战舰被炸毁，另两艘亦被炮火击中要害，其中五个入侵舱被打得稀烂，里面的火星士兵全数阵亡。而剩下的五个入侵舱，全都发射到了游隼号上。

利威尔小队到达生活舱时，米克和纳拿巴已经把舱壁上被打出的洞口一个个补上了，生活舱内的增压和供氧系统也重新运作，韩吉的头罩被摘下，莫布里特正给她的左眼缠上绷带。

利威尔才发现自己是第一次看韩吉不戴眼镜的样子，他忽然喊不出臭四眼那三个字。

少了这个亲切的称呼，韩吉倒有些不习惯，“利威尔，你没受伤吧？你这个担心我的神情是怎么回事？”她哈哈大笑了一通，“我又不靠眼睛吃饭，只要我的脑子还活着，我就活着。”她想给他眨眨眼，一个不小心牵动了伤口，疼得嗷嗷直叫。

莫布里特听着，心里刀剐一样地疼，“冷静，学姐，冷静，”他不敢碰她的脸，只好用双手扒拉在自己脸上，好像那样就能阻止韩吉做夸张表情似的。结果韩吉看到他苦瓜似的脸，笑得更夸张了。

“行了，你们两个傻子，”利威尔从手持终端上查看游隼号舰体的状况，“费尔迪南号的突击队已经进来了，他们在货仓的舰体上锯开了一个入口。”

“他们动作怎么这么快？”佩特拉说，“舱外的摄像头也全部被打烂了，我什么都看不见了。”

“舰尾的货仓是舰体最薄弱的地方，刚才的袭击中又被射穿好几处，所以他们动作很快。不过好在游隼号的构造易守难攻，楼层多，每一层只有扶梯一处狭窄的入口。我们只要守住每一层的扶梯口即可。奥路欧君达，你们和我一起下去守住敌人的进攻。佩特拉艾鲁多，你们保护其他所有人，时刻和我们保持一层的距离。”

“是，上尉！”四名队员开始默契地分配武器。米克说：“也给我和纳拿巴一把枪。”

利威尔一顿，“你们会用吗？”

“所有火星人都学过用枪。”

利威尔想起皮克说过，所有火星人成年时都必须服兵役。他思考两秒，将两把手枪推向米克和纳拿巴。两人快速地给枪上了膛。

“原则上你们不能冲在前面，要是真遇上攻击，让佩特拉和艾鲁多处理。除非真的到了生死关头，否则你们不要开枪。”

几人重新扣好头罩，米克对利威尔说：“好运。”

利威尔和奥路欧君达三人装配完了武器，双手架起步枪，开始向下往货仓的方向移动。来到货仓的上一层，三人躲在掩体后分守三个角落，让射界严谨覆盖面前的扶梯口。很快，他们脚下传来井然有序的震动。第一批突击队员来临了。正如利威尔所料，第一名士兵顺着扶梯爬上他们所在的楼层，利威尔一梭子弹就朝那个士兵颈脖间最薄弱的地方打去。那名士兵的躯体立刻无力地飘浮在扶梯上，身下的士兵很快将队友的尸体拉下去了。

第二名士兵爬上了扶梯，但吸取了队友的教训，谨慎地没有钻出楼层，只略略冒头，快速朝利威尔的方位射击。利威尔在掩体后躲掉了第一轮子弹，然后迅速侧出一点点身位朝洞口反击。奥路欧和君达也做出了相同的动作。第二名士兵也很快变成了一具尸体。

底下的敌人意识到在这样的防守环境下他们尽管人数占优却也发挥不出优势，第三名士兵没有过多犹豫，拉过队友的尸体作为掩护，在扶梯上用力一蹬冲出扶梯口，利威尔小队的子弹没有时间差地射过来，那具尸体被打得千疮百孔，一些子弹打在了躲在后面的士兵的腿上和胳膊上，他忍着疼反击。跟在他身后的几名士兵也抓住时机一同冲出来为自己的队友打掩护。子弹从利威尔他们耳边擦过。尽管对方人数占优，利威尔小队的射击技术还是更胜一筹。几个回合下来，冲上楼层的士兵被全数消灭。那些尸体在没有重力的船舱内并不会倒下，他们双脚固定在地面，身体却飘浮着，伴随着同样飘浮在半空的形状各异的血团，画面如同炼狱。

乱战中奥路欧和君达也负了伤，奥路欧的耳朵被打掉一块，而君达的肩头被堪堪掠过的子弹擦伤。他们没有处理伤口的时间，第二批士兵在他们脚下集结，很快就要冲上来。狭小的船舱内尸体、血团阻挡了视线，对他们十分不利。利威尔麻利地换下一块弹匣说道：“往上走。”

他们就这样一路反击一路防守，每当舱里变得污秽不堪了就向上退一层，敌方的人数在一点一点缩减，然而利威尔三人身上负的伤也越来越多，尽管不会立刻致命，但敌众我寡，弹药数量和精力迟早会到头。没过多久已经一路退守到了生活舱。

佩特拉他们已经遵照指示又往上移动了一层，此刻生活舱内空无一人，桌上封着口的水壶里还有热茶，安静祥和就好像并没有一场屠杀在这艘飞船上发生。

利威尔摸了摸自己的口袋，他摸到几枚手榴弹。

进入战斗模式的游隼号里是真空环境，缺少了空气，炸弹的作用被大大削弱。利威尔知道，火星士兵也知道。所以敌人在攻船时，并没有以投掷炸弹作为战术。不过，火星人不知道的是，此刻的游隼号并不完全是真空环境。

米克他们刚才为了给韩吉摘掉氧气头罩处理伤口，已经封死了生活舱舱壁上的窟窿，启动了增压供氧系统。此刻生活舱里的环境就和地球上无异。

火星士兵一路猛追，踏入生活舱时，带头的几名士兵立刻有一种奇怪的感觉，但又说不上哪里奇怪，或许是生活舱里的氛围太过祥和，好像闯进了另一个世界，一切都显得那么正常又那么格格不入。

正困惑着，位于他们头顶的隔门无声滑开，几枚拉掉了引信的手榴弹被投掷到他们脚边。

离爆炸点最近的那几名士兵在意识消散前看到自己被炸飞的手和腿，感受到炽热的冲击波从被震碎的头盔间迎面扑来的时候，终于明白了那种不对劲的感觉源自何方。

听着脚下的动静逐渐消失，利威尔打开扶梯的隔门，谨慎地架着枪数尸体的数量。有些尸体被炸成几块分散四周，实在不好分辨。尽管如此，加上他们先前歼灭的敌人，总体数量还是比他们预估的敌人数量少了一些。然而下层舱室里已经没了动静。

利威尔感到诡异，立刻在手持终端上查看舰体状况。他突然发现佩特拉他们所在楼层的上一层舱室亮起红灯，舱内摄像头已经被破坏了。与此同时，他听见佩特拉在通讯器里说：“上尉，敌人在兵分两路向我们进攻。有一艘入侵舱吸附在了舰桥附近，趁着你们那边交战的时候他们从我们这边进来了，就在我们上一层。”

敌人很快在他们头顶聚集，佩特拉艾鲁多把几个平民护在身后，利威尔三人也很快与他们会合，顶在最前面抬头朝意图往下冲的敌人开火。经过几轮艰难的交战，头顶的敌人终于也被全数歼灭了，他们眼前变成了一片血腥的地狱。利威尔身上脸上没有一块干净的地方，空中漂浮的血团不时就会撞上他的头盔，留下一片一片斑驳的污渍。几名护卫队队员身上也全都负了伤。不过，尽管艰难，游隼号终于还是彻底安静了下来。护卫队队员们喘着气，还没来得及高兴，站在后头的韩吉就忽然感觉有人从身后用枪顶住了她的后腰，一条手臂伸出来箍住了她的脖子。

“别动。”

护卫队五人全部回头，看见韩吉米克他们四人被不知从哪里冒出来的火星士兵用枪抵住了后颈，而他们身后还有另外几名士兵做着掩护。这些人全部面容可怖，有人没了耳朵，有人瞎了眼，还有人断了一截手臂。原来利威尔用手榴弹轰炸下层生活舱时，其中几名士兵被队友的尸体压在身下，竟逃过一劫。尽管他们浑身也负了伤，氧气头盔被剧烈的冲击破震碎，造成了轻微脑震荡，但终究是活了下来。他们从昏迷中醒过来时，发现自己竟然还活着，也感到不可思议。他们摘下残破碍事的头盔，大口呼吸舱里的氧气。

那些士兵趁着利威尔他们集中精力对付上层攻击的空当，钻上了他们所在的楼层，他们发现所有护卫队员都站在前头，而四名看上去没有武器的平民被他们护在身后，恰恰就站在扶梯口旁。于是带头的队长冲上来，将四名平民劫为了人质。

三艘隐形战舰十五个入侵舱，最后仅剩下他们几人，而他们也被炸得狼狈不堪。他们明白己方行动已经算是失败了，他们是不可能活捉所有游隼号的船员了。但他们也不算是全输，毕竟根据耶雷娜少校的指令，他们只要能带几名人质回去即可。“第三突击队呼叫费尔迪南号，第三突击队呼叫费尔迪南号，”挟持着韩吉的带头队长试图和母舰联系，喊了好几遍也没有回应。他啐一口骂道：“通讯器也炸坏了。”

“队长，我们怎么办？”旁边挟持着莫布里特的士兵靠过来。

“撤退吧，带着人质上救生艇撤离。这些地球人的把戏我算是看透了，他们都被逼成这样了，不也没有什么天神降临拯救他们吗。耶雷娜少校就是太谨慎了，这些地球人根本什么筹码也没有。全队撤退，只要我们能和费尔迪南号联系上就好办了，剩下的事，交给他们就可以了。”

莫布里特听着他们的对话，心里一急，双手控制不住力道地抓在勒着自己脖子的那条手臂上。身后的士兵被莫布里特的反应打断对话，枪口用力压在他后颈上，“乱动什么？”

“小莫，别乱动。”韩吉无法转头去看莫布里特，只能对着空气呼喊。她头上的氧气头盔忽然被粗暴地摘掉了，身旁莫布里特他们的头盔也被摘去。她发现这些火星士兵并没有戴着头盔，知道他们的太空服在刚才的爆炸中一定遭到了不同程度的破损，这些入侵者没有安全感。他们摘掉人质的头盔，利威尔他们就无法靠抽空舱里的空气来杀死他们了。

“带我们去救生艇停机舱。别想着耍花样。”

他们几人正要被拖着朝停机舱方向移动，突然间，米克和纳拿巴同时动起来，他们用手肘和拳头击中自己身后士兵的腹股沟，趁着对方惊讶失措的间隙，抽出腰间手枪顶着两名士兵的腹部扣动了扳机。利威尔的子弹没有时间差地也射了过来，佩特拉和奥路欧协助利威尔进行火力压制，君达和艾鲁多冲上来将米克和纳拿巴护在身后撤退到安全的位置。

这场突如其来的交战中利威尔很快又击倒了两个敌人，只是挟持着韩吉和莫布里特的那两名士兵始终没有差池地将身形隐藏在人质身后，利威尔怕伤及他们，准头偏了不少，仅有一发子弹打中了挟持着莫布里特的那名士兵的腿。那人吃痛吼了一声，身旁他的队长不由分说就朝莫布里特手臂开了一枪，情绪几乎失控，“你们疯了吗！是想让你们的船员去死吗？”

“小莫！”韩吉大喊一声，她只听见莫布里特咬着牙喘着气的回答：“学姐，我没事！”她想转头看看他，可在敌人的钳制下怎么也动不了。

“再乱动我开枪了！”身后的士兵喘着粗气嘶吼。利威尔小队在对面拿枪指着他们，却再也不敢轻易动作。双方一路僵持，一点一点退到了救生艇停机舱。

“给我们准备救生艇离开，不许耍花招！”刚射出过子弹的枪口仍然滚烫，就这样粗暴地压在韩吉后颈上。

利威尔他们一路跟来，眼看着莫布里特的血越流越多，汗水浸透了他的额头。韩吉感到有东西从自己的左眼涌出来，是血。鲜红的血浸湿了她头上的绷带。在她前方，利威尔他们几个人身上也伤痕累累，漆黑的作战服也遮挡不住那股浓重的血腥味，杀戮的味道，死亡的味道，两败俱伤的味道。她知道游隼号已经没有防御炮和鱼雷储备了。她知道，这些火星人一旦回到费尔迪南号，耶雷娜一旦了解到实情，就再也不会犹豫朝他们发起进攻。

怎么会这样呢，她有些凄凉地想，埃尔文冒着生命危险让他们乘坐游隼号离开，可不是为了这样的结局啊。

她笑了笑，回答身后的士兵说：“好的好的，让我来打开停机舱的门，”她伸手去摸舱壁上的指纹锁，“就在左侧，来，我们一起往左边再走一点……”她拖着那人，两人像螃蟹一样往左边移动，移动一段距离后她终于看到了右前方的莫布里特和挟持着他的火星士兵。那两个人都受了伤，全身鲜血淋漓。莫布里特嘴唇已经开始发白，步伐都变得软绵绵的。她忽然心疼得无以复加。

莫布里特，她想，这个跟在自己身边这么多年的学弟，助手，从大学到天文台，从地球到073e，一直一直都在身边，一起日夜奋斗。与自己分享绝望和喜悦的是他，照顾自己，保护自己的也是他，可他却从来没要求过什么，好像永远那样无欲无求，无私奉献。可身而为人类谁不是血肉之躯，谁都会有倒下去的时候。她的小莫就要在这里倒下去了，而自己承受着他这么多年的细腻温柔，却好像从来没有为他做过什么事。

指纹锁变绿，停机舱的门开了，他们一步一步退进门里，她听见身后的敌人朝他手下命令，“去启动救生艇。”

韩吉在他的要求下再次按下关门按钮。就在门即将完全关上的一瞬，她突然双腿用力在地面上一蹬，借着身后火星士兵的阻力，用尽了全身力气把前方的莫布里特和挟持着他的火星士兵一并踹出停机舱。在众人反应过来以前，停机舱的门彻底关上了。

“学姐！”莫布里特带着绝望呼喊，他和那名火星士兵一同摔在地上，他再也管不了那么多，拖着已经失去知觉的半身，爬起来扑在停机舱门上，门已经从里面被韩吉反锁上了。透过透明的舷窗，他只看见门另一边敌人暴怒的脸，和面对着自己笑得温柔的韩吉。

“小莫，”韩吉死死抓住敌人的手臂，眼里闪着坚定的光，“每一次都是你为我挺身而出。每一次都是你守护我，陪伴我。人非草木，这些年来你为我做的一切我又怎么会不明白。而这一次，就让我稍微地回报你吧。”

她再次按下停机舱里的指纹锁，而这一回，滑开的却是另一边的门。门滑开，浩瀚宇宙缥缈星辰就在他们眼前，再没有一丝阻隔。他们没有太空服保护的身体就这样朝宇宙飞去，皮肤逐渐僵硬，冰凉，舌头上开始沸腾。在呼吸彻底停滞前，韩吉终于投入星辰拥抱了宇宙，这个她从小就梦想，热爱的地方，她终于来到了它的怀抱。她终于在它的怀抱里变成了一颗永恒的星星。

埃尔文在费尔迪南号黑暗的禁闭室里，突然感觉到飞船再次加速带来的重力。脚下的地板传来隐隐约约的震动，还有听不清道不明的杂声。他不清楚发生了什么，但无论如何都不会是什么好事。

有脚步声由远及近，禁闭室的门突然开了，走廊的灯光照进来，门口的人背着光，埃尔文被光亮刺得眯了眯眼，直到那人急匆匆走近，埃尔文才终于看清他的脸。“你果然也在这条船上，欧良果彭。”

昏暗的光线里埃尔文看到欧良果彭身上仿佛染上了血，但他本人并未受伤。这名从威腾号上跟随船长命令而来的火星工程师满头大汗，没有时间解释细枝末节，直接从腰间抽出不知从谁那里劫来的手枪，将拷着埃尔文的手铐打烂，“博士，马加特船长和耶雷娜少校产生了冲突，两方带着各自人马打起来了。”

埃尔文知道欧良果彭是来帮自己的。从来到费尔迪南号那天起，欧良果彭就是他一直在等待的第二名访客。“发生了什么？”

“马加特船长意图直接进攻游隼号，被耶雷娜少校极力反对。耶雷娜少校一直忠实执行雷斯先生的指令，让三艘隐形战舰接近游隼号。雷斯先生不敢放你们走，又不敢大张旗鼓杀了你们，所以打算活捉你们把你们留在这个星系里。他觉得，只要你们还在这里，你们就不会让那个虫洞消失。”

“而马加特相反，”埃尔文揉了揉被压出血痕的手腕站起来，“他想要那个虫洞消失，所以要杀了我们。”

“博士，游隼号已经击落了一艘隐形战舰，另外两艘的信号也消失了。二十多分钟前突击队给我们发回讯息，他们成功登陆了游隼号，可是二十多分钟过去了，我们没有再收到船上发来的讯息。马加特船长已经不打算再等了。他打算现在就对游隼号发起进攻。”

二十多分钟，敌众我寡，埃尔文能想象游隼号上经历了怎样残酷的战役。可突击队显然没有大获全胜，否则马加特不会下达全面进攻的命令。尽管如此，他也知道游隼号一定已经弹尽粮绝了，否则利威尔绝不能允许敌人践踏他们的飞船。可是，面对费尔迪南号即将发起的进攻，弹尽粮绝的游隼号是再也没有抵御的能力了。

埃尔文快速向外走，欧良果彭跟上来，“耶雷娜少校发现了马加特船长的意图后，立刻拔枪相向，双方人马在舰桥交火，虽然马加特船长军阶更高，可雷斯派来的火星士兵终究是对雷斯先生忠心耿耿的，许多士兵都站在了耶雷娜那一边。事情发生的时候，我也在舰桥，我趁乱跑了出来……他们会对游隼号下手，迟早也会对你下手。博士，你走吧，现在停机舱没有人，我可以帮你弄一条救生艇，在被人发现前你就能离开……”

“我离开，有什么意义吗？”

“博士？”

“我就这样离开，他们迟早还是会把游隼号打下来的，不是吗？”

“可是，博士，就算这样，你也得活下去呀，就算游隼号被打下来……我不是不能理解你，我们都失去过战友，可我们都得活下去的不是吗？”欧良果彭握紧了手中的枪，枪的主人在刚才的交火中惨死的模样还历历在目，“幸亏你来到了这里，还有逃过一劫的可能，否则就只能留在游隼号上和所有人死在一起了……”

“如果我的船员全都死了，我活下来有什么意义吗？”埃尔文声音冰凉，眼里没有一丝温度，“他们离开太阳系来到这里全都是因为我，如果不是我非要固执地解什么父亲的秘密，如果不是我的自大，我不可一世的好奇心，我冠冕堂皇的为了人类未来的借口，他们根本就不会来到这里，不会成为雷斯的杀害对象。如果不是我，他们根本不会陷入这样的困境……这些全都是我的错。”

“不是的博士，你知道事实不是这样的。”

埃尔文转身反问：“欧良果彭，你为什么要帮我？”

欧良果彭突然停下脚步。在埃尔文他们离开威腾号飞去073e的两个多月里，他一直给埃尔文透露着来自火星的讯息，给他更新威腾号上的风吹草动。他甚至帮他转送了来自地球的消息，尽管埃尔文并没有要求他做这些。而这一回，在费尔迪南号上再次遇到欧良果彭，这件事本在意料之中，可欧良果彭竟愿意帮他逃走，这还是令他惊讶。

“我不知道我是在帮你，还是帮自己，”欧良果彭攥紧了拳头站在那里，低下了头，“人类没有意义的杀戮已经太多了。雷斯先生要杀你们，游隼号击落了黑鸢号，地球对火星开战，就连耶雷娜少校和马加特船长都开始枪口相向……人类究竟是怎么了？而我，自从我把火星机密泄露给地球，我就不知道我到底算个什么了。可后来我想通了，我到底算什么，我不过是个人类罢了，愚蠢，渺小，无能，心里全是些无可救药的原则。可我活着就无法违背这些原则，人类不应该自相残杀……”

他说到最后，声音开始发颤。埃尔文过去抓住他手臂，“既然如此，你跟我来。我们要阻止费尔迪南号对游隼号的进攻。”

“可是博士，你打算怎么阻止？”

“带我去反应堆控制室。”

费尔迪南号的反应堆控制室在靠近舰尾的地方，就在反应堆的上一层。两人一路向下，穿过一条又一条灰绿色的长廊。欧良果彭有模有样地端着手枪，一边前进一边谨慎观察四周动静。瞥见埃尔文欲言又止的眼神，他说：“博士别担心，所有火星人都会用枪。虽然我用得肯定没有正规士兵好，不过也总好过赤手空拳，对吧。”他很快又加上一句，“不过你别误会，我们火星人并不是好战的民族。”

这句话埃尔文好像在哪里听过。他回答：“我从来没有那么想过。”

所幸大多数士兵都被调到了舰桥，他们一路上没有碰见什么人。来到控制室，这里只有一名负责日常维护反应堆的轮机工，看到欧良果彭带着埃尔文闯进来，还用枪指着他，他失措举起双手：“二副……？”

“你走吧，就当我没见过你。”

埃尔文瞥见欧良果彭举着枪却微微颤抖的双手，和一滴从额边滚下来的汗。他想，他们确实不是个好战的民族，至少拿着枪指着人这种事，怎么也不该由欧良果彭这样的人去做。

那名轮机工被赶出去后，欧良果彭关上控制室的门。埃尔文已经在控制台前调出反应堆数据查看起来。欧良果彭收了枪过来问：“博士，你到底打算怎么做？”

“炸掉这艘飞船。”

“什么？”

埃尔文看他一眼，没有停下手里的动作，“游隼号已经失去作战能力了，而耶雷娜迟早也会明白过来，杀掉我们并不会让那个虫洞消失。费尔迪南号进攻游隼号是迟早的事。要救游隼号，只有这一个办法。”

“可是，我们要怎么炸掉这艘飞船……”

“你是工程师，你比我更清楚，我们只要让反应堆磁场失效，反应堆就会被高温烧毁，里面的高能中子流也会泄露出来，破坏舰体结构，”埃尔文抬头看了看四周，“现在舰体内和地球上一样，是一个标准大气压，而外面的宇宙是真空。舰体结构一旦破损，以飞船现在的速度，内外压强差就会导致——”

“爆炸。”

埃尔文点头，“不过，反应堆有自己的保护程序，我无法手动让它的磁场失效。所以我们必须黑进控制系统的电脑，”他看向欧良果彭，“我需要你帮我。”

欧良果彭双手无力垂下，后退着摇头，“不，博士，不，我们这样会杀了多少人？船上的人全都会死。我虽然帮你，可我要是帮你杀人，那岂不是和我的原则背道而驰吗？”

“我并不是在要求你杀人。保护程序一旦解开，你就可以离开，你可以去通知船上的所有人，在飞船爆炸前，他们都能离开。在反应堆失效前，我会给你们留下足够的撤退时间。除非有执意留下来要阻止我的，那我只好和他们同归于尽了。”埃尔文笑笑。

“可是博士，你呢？”欧良果彭渐渐明白过来，“你留到最后关闭磁场，你就没有逃脱的时间了。”

“我知道。”

“博士？”

“来吧欧良果彭，我们没有多少时间了。”

欧良果彭一时难以消化埃尔文话里的含义，可他被埃尔文的眼神震慑着，简直像是接到了命令一般，不由自主地就来到控制台前，“黑入系统我没有纳拿巴和米克他们那么在行，不过，我尽力试一试……”

当马加特带领他剩下为数不多的几名亲信闯入控制室的时候，看到的就是欧良果彭和埃尔文在控制台前低头忙碌的场景。他大步跨过来，欧良果彭抬头，慌乱间想要抽出腰间的枪，手一抖，枪飞了出去。马加特揪起他的衣领啐道：“我现在不想追究你为什么在这里，也不想听你解释你们在干什么。不过，欧良果彭，你给我走，越远越好，不要让我再看到你。”他将欧良果彭往自己的亲信那边一推，又看向埃尔文，“至于你，你留下。”

控制室外又响起枪声，马加特的亲信将欧良果彭赶出门外说道：“二副，你走吧。那些是耶雷娜的人，他们是来杀船长的，不会对你怎么样。你走吧。”在欧良果彭彷徨的目光下他们关上了控制室的门。

马加特拉过控制台前的椅子坐下，他全身已被鲜血染脏，不知有多少是属于他自己，又有多少是属于曾经一起并肩作战的部下。他目光凝滞，紧紧端着手里的步枪，“史密斯，你可真有本事，被拷着都能找到人帮你逃出来。你到底想干什么？”

“炸掉费尔迪南号。”埃尔文直言不讳。

马加特哈哈笑起来，自嘲，充满讽刺，“所以，虫洞会关闭果然是你的骗局。你用这一个骗局，把我们一船人耍得团团转。”

“那并非我的本意。我不过是为了从你们手中救下我的船员。”

“那个虫洞真的怎样也不会消失，对么？”

“很遗憾，马加特船长。我知道你想阻止雷斯的计划，但我确实没有和那个文明达成过什么协议。你如果就这样杀了我，笑到最后的只有雷斯和耶雷娜。他们已经明白了你的意图，怎么样都不会放过你了。但你如果帮我炸掉费尔迪南号，那至少还能拖延一下雷斯的计划。”

“史密斯，你就算到最后一刻都不会放弃用你那张嘴去魅惑人，对么？”

“我只是帮你客观分析你目前的处境。”

马加特笑着摇头，“够了，这一切已经够了。已经太荒谬了。我们和耶雷娜交战后，耶雷娜派到游隼号侦察的无人机才终于收集到信息，我们的突击队员已经全部牺牲了。而无人机在游隼号外的附近区域扫描到几具人类尸体，是我们突击队的队员，还有一具没有装备武器的女性尸体。那是你的船员。”

埃尔文心里一震。

“是你们那个女性科学家，叫什么韩吉的吧，她死了，但是那个虫洞什么事也没有发生，也没有什么未知文明试图和我们对话。于是耶雷娜终于明白了你在撒谎。她刚才还要阻止我对游隼号的进攻，而现在，已经在让费尔迪南号全速朝游隼号飞了。”

埃尔文低头盯着控制台，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，他压抑着血管里沸腾的血，逼着自己集中精力去看控制台上的数据。欧良果彭进行了一半的入侵程序还没有完成，他仍然无法关闭反应堆的磁场控制。

“马加特船长，”他说，“这是你想要的结局吗？”

“我想要的结局，此生已经不可能达成了。”马加特看着自己手里的枪，“为了这一个遥不可及的梦想，我这一生杀了多少人，又葬送了多少人的未来啊。我们付出的这些代价真的是值得的吗？人类的自大和虚妄，究竟什么时候才是个头呢？”

舱门外响起了激烈的枪声，耶雷娜带来的军队已经临近，正朝着控制室的舱门开火。舱门上很快被打出一个个窟窿。耶雷娜下令往舱门布置炸药。

马加特把埃尔文从控制台前推开，又把自己的枪塞进他手里，“你们是想让磁场失效，烧毁反应堆是吧？看来欧良果彭没能成功黑入系统，不过，身为船长的好处就是，拥有这条船上最高的控制权。”他从手持终端上调出自己的权限密码，“帮我盯着点门，好吗？”

马加特仅剩的那几名亲信正奋力抵御着门外军队的火力，埃尔文紧握着马加特的枪，一时间他心里酸胀疼痛，他想，自己怎么从来都那么自我中心，如果自己曾经稍微地和利威尔学学怎么用枪，该有多好啊。

利威尔，利威尔。他想起刚才马加特的话，他知道利威尔还活着。利威尔还好好地在游隼号上。只要他们把费尔迪南号炸掉，游隼号就可以安全地离开，利威尔就可以回到太阳系，回到地球了。

控制室里的温度不知何时变得很高，他也不知道是因为离反应堆很近的缘故，还是控制室里战火激烈的缘故。汗水浸湿了他全身，他听见马加特在身后说：“完成了。”

一时间，警报声响彻费尔迪南号，一个机械的声音在广播里响起：“警告，反应堆过载，磁场即将失效。”

马加特抓过手里的通讯器朝外喊：“耶雷娜，放弃吧。你要是现在带着军队撤退，在费尔迪南号爆炸以前你们还有生还的可能。”

而耶雷娜并未回话，门外的火力甚至更激烈了，于是马加特又从埃尔文手里夺回自己的枪，向外射击。

枪林弹雨中，埃尔文脑子里一下子闪过很多回忆。他明白那是人将死以前的本能反应。他溺水的那一回，脑子里也像这样闪过很多，只不过这一回，多了很多以前没有的回忆。他想起母亲曾经唱过的摇篮曲，想起父亲在描述CWT-073e时眼里闪烁的光芒，想起萨根号踏入虫洞那一夜城市闪耀的长灯，想起无数的镜头和闪光灯几欲要将他吞灭。他想起利威尔，自己从溺水的死亡边缘被拉回来时睁开眼看到的利威尔的眼睛此时像流星一样从他脑海里划过。他想起他们一千多个一起相处的日与夜。太迟了，他明白，一切已经是太迟了。他想通了一切，尽管已嫌太迟。原来自己一直在和自己的虚无作斗争，企图用整个宇宙来填满这份虚无，竟也没有成功。他念大学，念博士，没日没夜地加班，拼命干活，做实验，写报告，不顾性命投身于探索未知宇宙的事业，这一切，都不过是为了回避那个事实——埃尔文·史密斯始终停留在九岁那年父亲死去的街口，彷徨若失，孑然孤立。在生命的许多个节点，这种孤独几近令他崩溃。是利威尔走近了他，像个无知又英勇的孩童那样跟在他身后，追随他，守护他，把他从这种孤独中解救出来，成为了他孤独的解药。

那个机械的声音再次在广播里响起：“警告，反应堆十分钟后失去磁场保护，全体船员立刻撤离。”

舱外的火力始终未减。埃尔文抓过马加特丢在一旁的通讯器，试图和游隼号建立通讯信号。很快就得到了回应，通话接通，他试着喊：“利威尔？”

“埃尔文？”利威尔沙哑着嗓音，听上去竟有些无助，“你在哪里？你从费尔迪南号逃出来了吗？我去接你！”

“不，利威尔，你听我说，”埃尔文的声音轻柔下来，像是怕惊扰到什么宝物，“你现在必须立刻驾驶游隼号全速远离费尔迪南号。费尔迪南号十分钟后就会爆炸了，你不能让游隼号进入它的爆炸范围。”

“什么……？你呢？”

埃尔文笑笑，“利威尔，听我的，好吗？”

“这是命令吗？”

“不，这只是我的请求。”

通讯器里沉寂了漫长的几秒，然后他终于听见利威尔对身边的人说：“奥路欧，调整航线，让游隼号全速前进。”

埃尔文将通讯信号调整到加密模式，现在只有他们彼此能听见对方了。埃尔文听到利威尔在断断续续地说：“韩吉死了。埃尔文，对不起……我没能完成你的命令。”

他许久没有听到埃尔文的回答，埃尔文在通讯器里沉默。

“埃尔文，对不起，埃尔文。”

“嘘，”埃尔文终于轻轻回答了他，“你不需要道歉，你已经做得很好了。”

“可是韩吉死了，埃尔文……”

“听我说，利威尔。”埃尔文深吸一口气，“你现在看得到舷窗吗？能看到舷窗外面吗？”

利威尔迷茫地四顾看了看，这艘如此熟悉的船突然变得很陌生。“能。”

“看一看宇宙吧，利威尔，向外看。”埃尔文知道利威尔看向的是与费尔迪南号方向相反的星区，他想，这样很好，这样利威尔就不会亲眼看到费尔迪南号爆炸的光球了。

“好好看一看宇宙，你看，韩吉回到了星星的怀抱呢。她直到生命的最后一刻都是幸福的吧？这么想想，真是惭愧，我们从来没有好好看看它。利威尔，我让你来跟我探索宇宙，不是为了把你拉入另一场战争的。战争这个东西，我从来没有真正理解过，可我很清楚，那一定是我最厌恶的东西。利威尔，利威尔，”他庄重地念着他的名字，“这个世界很美，宇宙很美。我想要你好好看看它。”

利威尔泪水止不住地往外涌。他狠狠甩了甩头，泪水混合着脸上的血迹被一同甩了出去。“你骗了我，你这个骗子，”他攥紧拳头挥打座椅，指甲在手心里抠出了血，“你说你会逃出来的，你说你会来和我们会和的。你为什么没有回来？”

“对不起啊，利威尔。你说得对，我不是神……我这一生犯了无数的错，不过，这应该是最后一次了，原谅我吧。既然是最后一次了，好好和我说说话，好吗？”他听见利威尔压抑得几乎不可闻的抽咽声。“我啊，从来都不允许自己思考生命的意义，活着的意义。那令我害怕……可是，利威尔，在认识你以后，我思考了很多。我不由自主想要去思考我究竟为什么活着。我所做的一切到底有什么意义。很遗憾的是，我并没有得出什么有用的答案。也许人生的真相就是这样吧。你为什么来跟我探索宇宙？你有没有后悔过呆在我身边？如果你知道我是这样一个人，就连我自己都觉得自己所做的一切毫无意义，你会恨我吗？”

利威尔没有意识地拼命摇头，“不会，”他哽咽，“永远不会。我选择追随你，从来没有后悔过。”

埃尔文声音里染上温柔的笑意，又庄重，又落寂，“我们都太渺小了。身而为人类，时时对自己生命的毫无意义感到悲哀。可是，如果说这样的生命里还有什么我想要抓住的，那就是你。我们有没有好好活过？有没有对自己曾经做过的或没做过的事后悔？也许……如果那一天我抚过你的黑发时，没有任你离开，而是好好地吻过了你的话，或许我们现在都会更幸福一些吧。我等你吻下来……为什么你没有吻下来呢？”

利威尔如鲠在喉，时间仿佛凝固了，只有眼泪一直一直淌下去。

反应堆的磁场终于失效了，比太阳表面还要滚烫的离子瞬间烧毁了反应堆，舱里失去重力。带着致命辐射的中子流涌出来。控制室里热得如同炼狱，费尔迪南号仿佛一头发怒的巨兽在可怕地抖动。有些话不说就再也没机会了，于是埃尔文闭上双眼，指节发白握住通讯器，“利威尔，我爱你，利威尔。”

自己这一生最后的告解，对自己，也是对他。

“走，利威尔，不要回头。”

利威尔，不要回头。

通讯信号中断了。费尔迪南号在利威尔看不见的身后炸成了一颗黄色的光球。


	16. 薄膜彼端

很久很久，听不到声音。爆炸在宇宙里是无声的，无论多么绚烂的色彩炽烈的温度都听不到声音，那么强烈的东西却体验不到真实。那个信号中断以后，利威尔仿佛失去了听觉。声音和所有的温暖一起被留在了身后，留在那个无声的爆炸里。随之一起失去的还有痛觉，浑身肮脏的血迹干了，把褴褛的战服结成硬硬的一块一块，和自己的肉身结在了一起，结成一个丑陋的瘤，就像一个个死在自己手下的灵魂压在脊椎上，却感觉不到疼。

身上还流着血，佩特拉围过来要给他处理伤口，他却无动于衷。肮脏的腥臭的血味充斥着鼻腔，却没有想要清理的欲望。往日里茶杯上一个指纹印都看着不顺眼的人，此刻却对自己浑身的污秽无动于衷。

他想他经历了一次又一次的离别，可还是没有学会习惯。

费尔迪南号爆炸以后，再也没有敌人会追在他们身后了。这星系突然空旷得荒唐。仅仅在两天以前，埃尔文还在这条船上和自己讨论作战计划。这份记忆是真实的吗？刚刚经历的这一场劫难也只是一场梦吧。

游隼号里寂静得不像样，仿佛一座会飞的坟墓。护卫队队员们进进出出忙于清理船上的尸体，好像永远也处理不完。骨架脂肪血肉内脏，毫无尊严地分离，又毫无廉耻地混在一起。人一旦失去灵魂，肉身也不过是这么一堆有机化合物罢了。

莫布里特被打了镇静剂，此刻还昏睡在病床上。纳拿巴埋头修理被打坏的推进器，而米克跑到舱外去修复破损的舰身。每一个人都必须让自己手上有事可忙，一旦闲下来就会被那种空洞和痛楚击倒。人必须沉溺一些什么，不然就活不下去。

自己呢？自己沉溺的又是什么呢？

游隼号飞了整整一夜，他们很快又看见了那个虫洞。虫洞的另一端是家，利威尔看着屏幕上那个漂亮的影像，五色缤纷，如梦如幻，本最不应该出现，存在的东西，海市蜃楼一样的东西，偏偏就那样比任何他们所相信的事物都更坚挺地存在到了最后。虫洞的另一边是家，是地球。可是利威尔突然觉得很陌生。他也想念西西里的阳光和蓝茉莉，可是那个地方突然无法再被他称为家了。虫洞的这一端是CWT-073星系，神圣又罪恶，埃尔文死去的地方。其实宇宙从来也没有什么情绪，宇宙也从来不是“神圣的”或“罪恶的”，那全是人类一厢情愿挑起的战争，全是人类自己应当承担的恶果。他原本以为雷斯集团帮助他们一同来到这前所未有的未知之地，那至少应该是为了一些更崇高的追求，人们至少应该能做出一些更有智慧的选择。可是到头来，全都一样。他们在这个星系里和费尔迪南号之间展开的战争，和此刻地球和火星之间正在进行的战争没有任何本质区别。争夺资源，扩张权力，人类为了生存和贪欲，自史前人猿时代到百万年后的太空时代便一遍又一遍上演着重复的戏码，没有任何新意。曾因肯尼死去而侵袭入骨的荒诞感此刻再度袭来，冲击着利威尔的心。

他不顾佩特拉的极力劝阻，拖着浑身伤口，也挣扎着参与排查游隼号破损情况的工作。一层又一层，把游隼号当成自己的孩子。这么热爱这艘战舰是因为热爱飞行，而飞行是自己唯一擅长的事。最后来到游隼号上做实验的地方。作为一艘战舰，游隼号上并没有像样的实验室，只有一些最基本的器材。就是用这些最简朴的器材，埃尔文和韩吉解开了073e的秘密。采集到的样本和数据都还好好保存着。利威尔没有意识地打开电脑，一页一页翻看着那些数据和报告，只是为了看一看他们曾经存在过的证明。

和埃尔文在073e冰面上漫步的记忆没有预兆地跳出来，白茫茫像纸一样在心里划出狭长刺痛的伤口。他现在可以允许自己去想他了，这份感情再也不会打扰到任何人了，他终于可以把心里那些比那颗星球冰下的海还要深的感情放出来，一遍一遍，任它们浸湿自己。

来到这里，再离开，一切就像一场梦，遇见埃尔文也是梦，从当年把他从海里捞起来那一刻就开始的一场梦，加入宇航局也是梦，一起生活的两年多时间也是梦，在那条已被撕裂成碎片的飞船里，埃尔文对自己所告白的一切，也是一场梦。

眼前划过那些报告，就好像在听埃尔文说话，耳朵里终于又响起声音，是埃尔文的声音。他们来到这个星系，是来探索未知，不是来打仗的。差点就忘记了，就好像曾经差点忘记自己始终热爱人类。他想起埃尔文在实验室里的样子，想起他捧着自己递给他的咖啡坐在那里的样子，像一个九岁的孩子眼里闪着光，说着他们的工作就是发现与传播真相，说着他们的工作混夹着美丽与哀愁。离真相仅有一步之遥，却只能在这里停下了。

回去。忽然一个声音在心里响起。回去。073e的秘密还没有完全解开。和那个文明仅仅只有那么恍惚的一面之缘。埃尔文说了，那个文明的真相就在073e的核心。回去，去看看。那个声音一遍一遍在心里响起，像个咒语，利威尔突然醒了，他突然发现自己还有想做的事，未完成的事。他又能听见声音了，他听见通讯器里佩特拉询问自己在哪，已经喊了好几声上尉，担忧的情绪掩盖不住。利威尔答道，没事，我很好。

那个虫洞，就在眼前，明明是家的方向，利威尔却觉得像要跨过地狱之门。回去，回去，回去。埃尔文让他不要回头，可是忽然间，他不想再听他的话了。

从实验室里出来，遇见从病床上起来的莫布里特。莫布里特仿佛被剥去一层皮，可神情肃穆，还没有被完全击倒。他们对视一眼，没有交谈。莫布里特往实验室里走去。利威尔知道他来这里的目的和自己一样。在等莫布里特出来的时候，他已经做好了一个决定。

其实已经很清楚了，利威尔知道自己不会再回到太阳系了。身为人类是怎么一回事，也已经想清楚了。从来不觉得自己是什么救世主，手握这么强大的力量却什么也无法改变。但那也没有什么关系，拼尽全力活过一回也就足够了。做出决定的时候，利威尔脑子很清醒，心里也一下就平静了，好像那座灯塔再次亮起了光。还有未完成的事情不是吗，那是埃尔文想要看到的真相，尽管他再也没有机会看到了。

那么，就让我用我的眼睛帮你好好看一看吧，埃尔文，你没能看见的真相，让我帮你好好看一看。就算必须为此付出生命，那也不过是一个很小的代价。

佩特拉四人赶到救生艇停机舱的时候，看见里面的利威尔上尉已经换上了一套整洁的军装，他脸上也干干净净的，沉静淡漠，只有在靠近了仔细看的时候才看得到他眼底一层朦朦胧胧的尘埃。他正在检查救生艇里配带的食物和水。佩特拉极力让自己镇定，可一开口声音还是颤抖起来：“上尉，你要去哪？”

“我要去073e的核心。”利威尔眼皮也没抬一下，语气仿佛在说要去自家阳台散会步。

“上尉，不要去。”佩特拉琥珀色的眼睛里流出眼泪，平日里总会和煦地笑着的女孩子，此刻眼睛里只有绝望，“上尉，不要去，”她艰难地摇头，“埃尔文博士已经死了，我们知道你很难过，可是，可是自杀不是解决问题的方法……”

“谁说我要自杀？我只是要去看一看埃尔文没能亲眼看见的真相。”

莫布里特从四人身后走上来，也登上了救生艇，“我和你一起去。”

“你跟来干什么？”

“埃尔文学长想要看到的真相，你以为韩吉学姐不想看到吗？利威尔，我跟你一起去，”莫布里特请求般说着，“请不要拒绝我。”

利威尔低下头继续整理手里的物资，“你不是我部下，你要做什么是你的自由，无需我批准。”

佩特拉上前几步，还想再说什么，利威尔站起身用眼神制止了她，“佩特拉，奥路欧，君达，艾鲁多。”他一一念了四名部下的名字，如同数算了一遍共同出生入死的日子。对他们点了点头，算是对一起经历的一切道了谢。“游隼号上还带着埃尔文和韩吉的实验成果，样本和数据都还好好保存着。佩特拉，答应我，把那些样本和数据带回地球。告诉人们，这是他们的研究成果，是埃尔文给人类天体生物学最后的贡献。这是他的理想，我希望人们可以为此铭记他。”

佩特拉摇头抽泣。利威尔忽然记起自己似乎从来没有见佩特拉哭过。奥路欧倒是在自己面前哭过几回鼻子，为着什么事已经记不清了。却从来不记得佩特拉在自己面前哭过。可是此刻，佩特拉无助地喊着他，她甚至不可以直呼他的姓名，只能一遍遍重复着那带着哭腔的“上尉，上尉”，就像一簇快要被一脚踩碎的梨花。

利威尔说：“好好回到地球，好好活下去。那里还有爱你们的人在等你们回家。”

说完，他对他的四名战友庄重地行了一个军礼。

利威尔和莫布里特坐在狭小的救生艇里飞了三个地球日。从虫洞再次飞向073e，面朝这个星系的母恒星的方向。尽管只有一颗黄豆的大小，那恒星的光始终透过舷窗打在利威尔脸上。两人一路上仍然没有过多交谈，好像对对方心里所想都心照不宣。一起奔向相同的目标就已经是一种安慰了。

救生艇穿过073e大气层的时候差点被烧毁，原本就不是为了登陆星球而做的设计，与其说是降落，不如说坠落更合适。两人从救生艇里出来再次踏上073e冰面的时候，救生艇的外壁已经被烧黑了，整个飞行组件也被摔得支离破碎。莫布里特笑笑，“是一条不归路呢。”

两人沿着熟悉的路径再次找到了他们凿开的那个通向冰下海洋的洞。那艘被他们留下的潜艇还停在洞口旁。两人钻进去，没有任何犹豫地，利威尔发动了它，潜艇载着他们坠入那个深不见底的洞口。

利威尔一直抬头看着，天光一点一点在头顶消失。没有什么遗憾。潜艇触到海水开始下沉的时候，利威尔心里有一种奇异的感觉，好像回到了第一次遇见埃尔文的那一日，自己为了救他而潜入海底。

一直向下潜，那些他们熟悉的生物一个也没有出现，仿佛不约而同遵循着某种契约。在潜艇所能承受的最大海水压力的深度里，他们逡巡了一圈又一圈，在这片绝对的漆黑和寂静之中，那个神秘的少女的脸始终没能再看见。

最后他们明白，是非要去往那个核心不可了。不去到那里，就永远也无法和期待的事物相会。他们对视一眼，莫布里特朝他点点头，视死如归的模样。于是利威尔将潜艇操纵杆推到最底，潜艇迅速向下潜去。

顷刻间潜艇那脆弱的金属壁被碾碎，海水灌进来填满整个空间，巨大的压力挤向两个人类的肉身。眼前一黑，就像是翻了个身，一骨碌滚进了一锅沸腾的热汤里。海水在燃烧，利威尔走向海底的那个太阳。一片焰浆里，他总觉得埃尔文走在自己前方，不时停下来，转过身看自己。

于是也不后悔做了这样的选择，抖落满肩星尘，向他走去。决定向他走去，向他的梦想走去。他不能看见的风景，就用自己的眼睛好好帮他看一看好了。

痛感还未来临，意识已濒临消散。在那两具人类肉身彻底化成泡沫以前，他们的意识被什么东西从中剥离。利威尔跌入一个梦境里。红的火焰和黑的海水交融又分离，他亲眼看着自己的肉身消失在这异星球的深海，他亲眼看着自己，无形的自己，好像被装在一个发着淡黄光芒的球里，像婴儿回到了母体。身边还有另一个光球，他知道那是莫布里特。两颗光球在这癫狂的意象里宁静地飘向这颗星球的核心，所有物理定律仿佛都已失效，再高的温度和压力也威胁不了他们的存在。一瞬间眼前又一黑，他知道他们进入了073e的核心。什么也看不见，可意识仍然清醒，始终存在着。

忽然间眼前的黑暗又被拿掉，利威尔看清了自己，不再是一团无形的光球，他的意识好像被装进了某种不规则的晶体里，这些晶体成了自己的身体。他所处的地方像一个黑暗的岩洞，只有自己身上和四周的晶体发出幽紫的荧光。很难描述这种晶体的结构，利威尔却觉得眼熟，好像在哪里见过。没有时间思索细节，他看见身旁有另一堆晶体，那堆晶体发出疑问：“利威尔？”

于是利威尔也发出疑问，“莫布里特？”

没有发出任何声音，所有的对话全都是直接钻进了意识里的。彼此确认了身份，没来得及困惑，一个少女的声音又在他们意识里响起：“人类，你们好呀。”

利威尔没听过这个声音，可他立刻明白，他们终于找到了她。

在他们面前，一个少女的形象显现出来。她一头金色柔顺的长发松松地系在脑后，长长的刘海垂在额前，从那之间透出她灵动的蓝眼睛。和在海底看见的她别无二致。

利威尔心里冷冷地说：“你终于出现了。”

“你好像已经等得不耐烦了，利威尔。噢，”她叫一声，“旁边这位是第一次见，不过我知道，你是莫布里特。”

“我也知道你，”莫布里特用意识和那个少女对话，“你就是来自073e核心的文明。”

关于那个文明的一切莫布里特早就已经和韩吉讨论过无数次了，他对此早已烂熟于心，所以十分笃定冷静，一点也不像和这个文明第一次见面的样子。

“真是有趣，你们人类仅凭那么落后的技术和那么有限的认知，就真的来到了这里。在我畅游的上万个文明里，你们真是很出色。”

“把我们带到这里的是埃尔文。”利威尔说。

“我知道，我知道，史密斯的儿子嘛，”少女的形象被投射得惟妙惟肖，她撑着手臂托腮，“史密斯的儿子很聪明，他的猜测虽然不全对，但也对了大部分。老史密斯要是能知道这个结局，应该会高兴吧。”

“你认识埃尔文他爸？”利威尔立刻问。

那少女笑笑，并不打算立刻回答。

莫布里特知道这是个很长的故事。他们来到这里，就是为了把一切好好弄清楚的。于是他耐心询问：“能告诉我们是怎么回事吗？你已经知道了我们的名字，可我们还不知道你的。能告诉我们吗？”

“哦哦，没错，你们每个人类都有一个名字。其实我们地核文明的每一块晶体在一开始都是没有名字的。不过，入乡随俗嘛，虽然是你们入了我的乡。不过，和人类交往这么多回，我也喜欢自己有一个名字。你们叫我见证者吧，”她笑，“在不同宇宙的上万个文明里，往来见证不同的故事。如果你们觉得这个名字的发音过于生硬，你们也可以把它翻译成你们地球联合众国的语言——‘希斯特利亚’。”

“Historia，”莫布里特跟着念，“历史的见证者。”

“所以你们到底是什么？”利威尔毫不客气，“为什么我们还没死？为什么我们被关在了这些晶体里？”

“哎呀利威尔，别急。我们有的是时间。我知道你们不久前刚经历了一场可怕的战斗，失去了重要的人让你们绝望，你们迫不及待想要答案。可是，我们地核文明最不缺的就是时间。你们的意识现在在我们的晶体里，也就和我们一样了，不会饿也不会累。所以不必着急，容我慢慢道来……”

“埃尔文呢？既然你可以把我们的意识带到这里，也同样可以把他的意识带过来吧？”

希斯特利亚叹气，“很抱歉，已经太迟了。我能让你们的意识来到这里，是因为在我接手的时候你们还没有彻底死掉。但埃尔文早已彻底死掉了，肉体和意识都已消散。我们是超级发达的文明，可我们不是神。”

“那时光倒流呢？对于你们这样超级发达的文明，时光倒流总能做到吧？”

“很抱歉，利威尔，时光是不可能倒流的。这个宇宙的物理定律不允许。已经发生的事是不可能改变的。不过，摆在你们面前的或许还有一些别的选择。如果你们愿意听我把这个故事说完，说不定我能为你们做一些让人开心的事呢。”

“那么，说给我们听吧。”莫布里特说。

希斯特利亚一笑，双手一撑坐上身后的晶体堆，“正如你们知道的，我们是来自这颗星球核心的文明。我们的发展历史很长——为了方便你们理解，我在这里就把所有时间刻度换算成你们地球人的单位好了。在我们的星球——你们称它为CWT-073e对吧？——在073e刚刚诞生的头一个十亿年里，我们的原始躯壳就已经在这个核心成型了。当然，那时的我们还只是一些傻愣愣的毫无智慧的晶体，正如你们人类的起源要归功于五亿年前地球深海里的单细胞。从这个星系外频繁来访的小行星带来了无数种珍奇的化学元素，当它们撞击在073e冰面上的时候，那些元素源源不断渗入海水，在核心不断累积，就这样累积了十多亿年。在核心温暖舒适的温度里，恰到好处的化学元素组成了我们的身体，也就是此刻装载着你们意识的这些硅基晶体……‘硅基’是我最近才从你们那新学到的词，我用得不错吧？”希斯特利亚眨眨眼睛。

利威尔终于想起来为什么这些晶体眼熟了，他曾经在埃尔文父亲的笔记本里看到过这种晶体的草图。希斯特利亚的话证实了埃尔文对这个文明的猜想都是正确的。如果埃尔文能知道这些，一定会高兴吧。

“从一些没有意识的晶体进化成有智慧的物种，从我们的文明最初把这个星球的核心当成整个宇宙到后来我们终于破土而出接触到海洋，从我们认识073e这颗星球到最后认识整个宇宙，我们的文明经历了多么漫长的时间呀……不过，这些就先不在这里细说了，”希斯特利亚瞟一眼面前看不到表情变化的装载着利威尔意识的晶体，“我知道利威尔可着急了，就长话短说吧。总之，我们花了将近二十亿年的时间，才进化成了一个超级文明——我们已经不再需要依赖我们的原始生物躯壳生存了，我们可以把我们的意识抽离出来，再以我们想要的方式投射出去。当我第一次接触到人类的时候，就被你们的形象迷住了。所以我给自己弄了一副这样的形象，”希斯特利亚跳下晶体堆，在他们面前转一圈，“我模拟得不错吧？”

“不过是个小屁孩而已。”利威尔冷冷地说。

“你怎么也这么说？”希斯特利亚往刘海吹一口气，“尤弥尔也这样说我。我承认我很年轻，很年轻，用你们地球的算法，也就32678岁而已，可那又怎么样？尤弥尔那家伙二十万岁了，可我看到的世界比她多多了！”

“尤弥尔又是谁？”莫布里特问。

“另一块晶体罢了。不说她了，免得她得意。还是继续说刚才的故事吧。总之，我们的文明在发展的进程里，逐渐掌握了使用整颗行星资源和能量的技术，随后又掌握了使用整个星系恒星能量的技术。也就是在这个时候，我们才终于把自己改造成了能和周身环境彻底融为一体的物种，仅以意识存在于这个星系的每一个角落。”

“果然如此，”莫布里特说，“韩吉学姐和埃尔文学长就这么推测过，像你们这样超级发达的文明，以你们的自我改造程度，你们早就和周身环境融为一体了，而以你们使用能量的效率，你们不会浪费一分一毫的能量，所以你们文明的发展也不会泄露出一丝一毫的废热。所以我们才会监听了073e这么多年，却什么都没有侦测到。”

“正是如此。不过发展到这里，我们还有一道最大的屏障没有突破。尽管我们的意识可以以任何我们想要的形式存在，但不管怎么样，我们都无法脱离这个三维的宇宙空间，被框死在维度里仿佛是物理定律最后的底线。不过，我们的文明并没有就此停下钻研的脚步。就这样又过了十亿年。你们相信吗？这个三维空间的屏障，最终也被我们打破了。”

莫布里特终于紧张起来，“你的意思是？”

“我们成功超脱了这个三维的宇宙空间，进入了更高维。到目前为止，我们已能够进入拥有一维时间的六维空间，所以，我们的文明实际上又称为六维地核文明。”

莫布里特抑制不住地激动，希斯特利亚的每一句话都在印证韩吉曾对自己说过的那些疯狂的猜想，而他终于能够亲眼见证韩吉的话。“可这是怎么做到的呢？物体真的有可能离开其所处维度，进入更高或更低维的空间吗？”

“其实并不难，你们人类也知道宇宙万物都是由不同的基本粒子构成的，而每一种基本粒子实际上又是由振动模式各不相同的最基础的单位构成的——就是被你们称为‘弦’的东西。而我们只要让弦以我们想要的方式进行振动，将它们拉成我们想要的形状，那么我们就可以制造出能够穿透不同维度空间的基本粒子……”

“喂，你们两个，”利威尔插话，“我知道你们是全宇宙最厉害的物理学家，可你们要继续这样打哑谜，我可没耐心听你们的鬼故事了。”

希斯特利亚笑，“好，好，我换一种说法……简单来说就是，想象你们这个三维宇宙实际上是一片薄膜，而其间所有的事物，你，我，花与河流，星星和飞船……全都是这片薄膜里的一个图像，我们是被锁在这个图像里的，正如平面画中的人无法跳出来进入三维世界，我们身处三维空间的物体，也无法从中离开，到别的维度去。那是因为，每一根构成我们的‘弦’，都是开弦，也就是说，它的两端是被死死连接在这片薄膜上的，不可能从中离开。不过，在六维地核文明漫长的发展过程中，我们成功制造出了闭弦，它们的形状是一个圈，所以它们不会被连接在薄膜上，却能够穿过它们所处的维度空间，跑到别的维度里去。通过这些技术，我们成功进入了更高维的空间。”

“那个虫洞就是这样来的吧？”莫布里特问，“你们把我们的三维宇宙折叠了，让其中两个并不相邻的空间靠在一起，然后在更高维的空间里戳了一个洞，让我们从中通过，所以我们才能来到这里。”

“没错。不过，制造虫洞这样的雕虫小技并不算什么激动人心的事情。你们明白最妙的是什么吗？当我们超越了三维空间进入更高维度的时候，我们才看到，诸位所一直生活在其中的这个三维宇宙，并不是唯一的宇宙。”

在场的两个人类如果还有心跳，此刻已经开始加速了。他们想起埃尔文和韩吉那个无法被证实的理论，关于埃尔文的父亲和罗德·雷斯是从另一个宇宙而来的理论。

“我前面说过，可以把我们所处的这个三维宇宙想象成一片薄膜，这片薄膜就像是美术馆里的一幅画，而你们的三维宇宙只是这个美术馆里无数幅画作之一。是的莫布里特，你已经明白了，在这座美术馆里，除了你们这幅画作，当然还存在数量无尽的，多种多样的其它画作。”

“……每一幅画作都是一个宇宙，”莫布里特怔怔地，心里充满狂喜和悲伤，“如果这座美术馆就是一个更高维的空间，那么其中的每一幅画作都是一个不同的宇宙。韩吉学姐和我讨论过。可惜的是，我们人类的数学太落后了，我们的实验技术太落后了，没有办法证实高维空间的存在，也无法证实多重宇宙的存在。如果学姐能亲耳听你说这些，她该有多开心呀……”

“它们确实是存在的，”希斯特利亚说，“我们六维地核文明不仅能亲眼看见它们，还能把我们的意识寄居在任意一个宇宙的物体里，去体验，去见证每一种存在方式。然而你们人类，碍于你们落后的技术，你们还没有办法从你们的三维宇宙中脱离，你们就像画中的人一样，只能存在于一幅画里。即使知道外面有更广阔的世界，你们也跳不出去。真是可惜啊，如果你们能像我们一样穿透到高维空间，像欣赏画作一样欣赏其它宇宙，人类还会这么虚妄吗？”

希斯特利亚的表情暗下去，纯真的脸突然变得老成。她沉寂了好一会，直到另一幅投影显现出来。利威尔看见那是那个虫洞的影像，游隼号已经飞到了虫洞的另一边，回到了太阳系。他们还看见地球和火星舰队的战火正在太阳系里激烈地燃烧。

“罗德·雷斯来到这个宇宙，终于等到了他想要的虫洞，就为了那么点可笑的野心，不惜挑起战争。罗德·雷斯，无论到了哪个宇宙，都是这么贪婪呢。而你们地球人，知道虫洞另一端有什么以后，大概也无法按兵不动，把新家园拱手相让了吧？”

话语起落间，希斯特利亚轻轻挥了挥手指，那个虫洞的影像就这样毫无预兆地消失了。

“怎么回事？”莫布里特惊诧。

“那个虫洞是我们放在那里的，我们造一个虫洞，就和你们地球人在纸上戳一个洞那么简单。而我们想要让它消失，也很简单，只要把它里面的负能量——你们是这么称呼这种物质的吧——抽掉一点，它自然而然就坍塌了。自以为是什么发达文明，派遣舰队来占领这个星系？别闹了。你们人类有许多缺点，但最致命的是自大。”

那个虫洞终究还是消失了，正如埃尔文计谋的那样。利威尔已经能想象雷斯得知这个消息时的表情了，他心里升起一种复仇般的快感。不过，他也知道那跟自己没有什么关系了。就算没了虫洞，人类也总能找到新的理由自相残杀，永远也不会停止。日光之下并无新事，没有人是救世主。他不是，埃尔文也不是。

他不想当什么救世主，他心里只有那么一点那么简单却又永远化成了泡影的愿望。如果可以重来一次……如果可以回到那个晚上，如果自己吻了埃尔文，如果埃尔文不是直到最后一刻才说爱自己，那么很多很多事，很多很多事都会变得不一样吧？

可是时间是不可能倒流的。已经发生的事是不可能改变的。

所有这些无声的思绪都如实传到了希斯特利亚的意识里。她又笑起来，“利威尔，我不是说了吗？我让你们来到这里，是为了给你们一些其它选择。你刚才问我，我是不是认识埃尔文他父亲。那我现在回答你，是的，我认识他，或者应该这么说，我认识另一个宇宙里的他。早些时候我在另一片三维宇宙膜上蹦跶的时候，认识了这位有意思的史密斯先生。这位史密斯先生，很遗憾，由于一些意外的发生，他不得不在那片宇宙膜里死去了。你们人类的肉身真是脆弱啊……他在死之前，向我拜托了一些事，他想要到我们这个宇宙里再活一次。他跟我倒是投机，所以我决定帮帮他。而你们呢，我觉得你们跟我也挺投机的。如果让你们再活一次，你们乐意吗？”

“什么叫再活一次？”

“到另一个宇宙里，延续着你们此刻的意识，再活一次。”希斯特利亚顶着张稚嫩的脸，神情却像个女王，“我无法复活死去的人，我也无法让时光倒流。可是，我可以让你们的意识离开这个宇宙，到另一个宇宙去，寄居在另一个宇宙你们的身体里，再活一次。”

沉寂许久，对面两个人类不答话，希斯特利亚有些伤心，“哦，如果你们不乐意，你们也可以选择让你们的意识就此消散，就当作是彻底死了。毕竟你们明知道你们的潜艇承受不了深海的压力，还是往海底开，也并不是为了活下来吧？”

“我可以问一下吗？”莫布里特小心翼翼，“你为什么要帮我们？为什么要在另一个宇宙里帮埃尔文学长的父亲？”

“不需要什么特别的原因啊，只是好玩而已。”

“好玩……？”两个人类感觉受到了冒犯。

希斯特利亚对此并没有自觉，“要知道，我们之所以愿意存在，不就是因为觉得活着有趣么？否则，以我们文明的发达水平，我们为何要忍受无涯的时间？我们没有掠夺资源的焦虑，没有生存的威胁，没有对其它生活方式的不理解，所以也不会有互相残杀、入侵战乱。任何一种我们想要体验的存在方式我们都可以去体验，任何一种我们不喜欢的存在方式我们都可以离开，或干脆换一个宇宙，就可以换一种全然不同的存在方式。这样随心所欲的我们，如果不是因为有趣，我们为何还要存在呢？那位史密斯先生拜托了我，我觉得很有趣，就决定帮帮他。毕竟我无法体会你们人类的痛苦，为了这么些虚妄的目的，勾心斗角花费多少力气，穷极一生去争取也可能只是一场空，到头来最想珍惜的东西都失去了。在我们无所不能的畅游里，偶尔体验一下这样的痛苦也挺好玩的，就当作是糖吃太多了换换口味吧。”

“你知道你很欠揍吗？”利威尔攥紧了心里的拳头。

“欠揍是什么意思？”

“好了好了，他跟你开玩笑呢，”莫布里特忙说，“那我们……”

“我还有个问题，”利威尔打断他，“所以你的意思是，我们可以选择任意一个宇宙吗？我怎么知道在我选择的宇宙里，事物的发展都能如我所愿？”

“你无法知道，没有人能够未卜先知，也没有人能代替宇宙改变剧本。我只能告诉你，一切皆有可能。毕竟宇宙的空间是无限的，也就是说，存在无限个多重宇宙。可是弦的振动方式是有限的，这也就意味着基本粒子的数量、以及它们的排列方式都是有限的——我用有限这个词，并不希望你们理解为这个数量很小，事实上，这个数量大到你们人类根本无法理解。但它终究是有限的。在无限的宇宙空间里，再庞大的数额都有尽头，这只是一个简单的概率问题。就好像在一间无限大的美术馆里，让你用任意画笔与颜料随心所欲地去作画，只要作画的数量足够大，终究会有两幅一模一样的画作出现的那一天。这就意味着，以任意一种粒子排列方式所组成的宇宙，都存在，用更直白的话说就是，一件事物发展的所有可能性，都已经发生过、正在发生、或将来必然会发生。”

希斯特利亚再次挥手，这一回，一个庞大的影像出现在他们面前，像是一副由无数片薄膜组成的巨大的牌阵，每一片薄膜都是一个宇宙的缩影。她笑道：“一切皆有可能，每一种结局都存在，都是你们所做出的选择的后果，只不过你们目前一无所知。这对你们而言难道不也等同于无限的可能性吗？所以，选一个你喜欢的选项吧，并且记住，做出选择以后，永远也不要后悔。”

利威尔让那些薄膜在眼前展开，每一个宇宙里都有其独立的时间轴。他看到，在一些宇宙里，他和埃尔文从未相识，各自过着彼此毫无交集的人生。在一些宇宙里，他们不过是露水情缘，又或者是在一起过又分离，在普通年代里过着庸庸碌碌的人生，曾经浓烈的感情也被生活的鸡毛蒜皮磨得粉碎，不知道为了什么而活。他又看到，在其中一些宇宙里，他们生活在极其动荡的年代，根本不可能为生存以外的主题留下丝毫空间，感情成了最奢侈的妄想。他看到自己失去埃尔文，一次又一次，其中不乏自己亲手做出的选择，自己亲自放手，任他离开。

而现在，他有机会再选一次。

当自己手里突然拥有无数种选择，他突然害怕押下最后那赌注。

选一个你喜欢的吧。自己选择的最重要，不是么？

他和莫布里特同时发现了一个宇宙，在那个宇宙里，他们仍然一同在那条名为威腾号的船上，从太阳系飞向CWT-073星系，为了解开一个谜题。那个宇宙里，埃尔文还在，韩吉也还在。利威尔快速翻看已经过去的时间轴，他和埃尔文第一次见面，是在西西里的海。他跟随他，一起搭上那条名为威腾号的船。他们一起穿过虫洞，一起踏上异星球的土地，又一起离开威腾号，与火星人拉开战火。一切看上去都和他们在这个宇宙里所经历的一样。进度条拉到最末，那正是他们向罗德·雷斯发去视频讯息的那个晚上，埃尔文宣称他们与073e核心的文明达成了一个交易，如果雷斯不放他们走，那个虫洞就会消失。

利威尔没有再继续去翻看其它宇宙的影像。思考片刻后，他和莫布里特共同作出了决定：“那么，就让我们去到那个宇宙吧。”

希斯特利亚一笑，挥手收走了他们面前巨大的牌阵。所有宇宙的影像被一片片叠起来，她的手从那上面抚过，无数片薄膜里装着的是无数段不同的历史，无数种不同的命运。一旦做出了选择，就没有什么好再后悔的了。

利威尔突然看见自己的视线升高，他明白自己的意识再次被希斯特利亚从那些晶体里拽了出来，装在光球里。他们朝那片他们选定的薄膜飞去，那个宇宙的影像在他们视野里越来越大，最后，感觉就像是进入了一块透明的果冻，他和莫布里特两个光球一下子融入了那个宇宙，漫天星河在他们四野飞逝，他们飞向CWT-073星系，飞向游隼号，飞向舰桥控制室，飞向另一个宇宙里的自己的身体——他们就这样，跨越了薄膜的彼端。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：本章中的地核文明灵感来自于刘慈欣短篇小说《山》。  
> 注2：2020年11月27日，在写完这章过了一个多月后（当然脑洞产生的真实时刻是开始写整篇文的时候就想好了），才读到亚瑟·克拉克《2001：太空漫游》里的《实验》这一节。自己的脑洞竟然和大师脑洞部分重合了，有点惊惶又很开心，虽然文字上的震撼感是远远比不了。只能说亚瑟·克拉克永远的神。


	17. 如果重来一次

如果过往的经历都一样，只在某一个节点上做了不同的选择，我们的人生会变成什么样？

当老史密斯乘坐的飞船在073e那颗星球的上空被凿出一个窟窿的时候，他脑海里闪过的是这么一个问题。

老史密斯喜欢做梦。他知道人生没有重来一次的可能，可这也不妨碍他在生命的最后一刻天马行空地想一想。爱做梦是人类的天性，正是这个天性把他们带到这里，距离太阳系六百光年远的地方，这颗陌生的星球上。

除了爱做梦，老史密斯还喜欢远行。他夜里时常跌入一个逼仄的梦境，在这个真实到看得见摸得着的循环往复的梦境里，他一辈子都生活在围墙之中。他不知道这个梦是怎么来的，不过他庆幸那只是个梦。在现实里，他能飞得很远很远。他不是什么野心勃勃的人，不过人活着总得有点追求。作为一名宇航员，他的追求就是探索宇宙里未知的星系。寻找新家园还是其次，他主要是喜欢探索未知。

他庆幸自己生在完美的时代。自爱因斯坦之后，人类的物理学又经历了五百多年的发展。当人类终于成功地在自己太阳系的外围制造出这个虫洞的时候，老史密斯甚至开始认为所谓的神也不过是这么一回事。

自哥伦布以来最伟大的航海时代开始了，只不过这一回的海是星辰大海。人类所选定的第一个目的地是CWT-073星系，根据人类的观测，这个星系里的岩石行星极有可能成为第二个地球。老史密斯隶属的探险队就这样出发了。明知前路困难重重，他也没有什么顾虑。他没有家庭，没有后代，甚至没有一个值得念想的人。把一生奉献给探险事业是多么伟大。事实上，在年轻时，老史密斯也曾面临过选择。那时他本可以不做宇航员，家乡的大学给他发去邀请，希望他能去执教。可是他想，那样一眼望得到头的人生，实在是太无趣了。

后悔吗？当自己的身体被惯性无情地甩出飞船，暴露在真空中的时候，老史密斯短暂地想了想，也许吧，他想，如果可以重来一次……

他不明白意外为什么突然就降临了，与他一起从窟窿中被甩出来的还有他的同事罗德·雷斯。他和罗德·雷斯并不算很熟，事故发生时，他只记得罗德·雷斯不要命地冲向自己，自己本可以避过这一场灾难，可他被罗德·雷斯紧紧抓住，两人没有太空服保护的身体就这样被甩进宇宙。

当死亡开始倒计时，老史密斯却异常地从容平静，那个问题就这样划过了他的脑海。他转头看了看一旁一脸惊恐又懊恼的罗德·雷斯，后者仿佛还在向自己求助。他记起罗德·雷斯登上探险船的目的一直很明确，他想找到新的宜居星球，像在美洲大陆上划分领地那样在新星球上建立自己的王国。不过那样的美梦，到这里也就停止了。

老史密斯感到自己的意识突然抽离了躯体。他想象过死亡的无数种感觉，关于意识脱离身体的那一种，他也想过很多，但无论哪一种想象都没有他正在经历的这一种这样突兀。更奇怪的是，他的意识就一直那样飘啊飘，他眼看着自己的肉体在真空里冰冻，僵硬……可自己的意识怎么还没消失？

然后他就看着那颗被人类称为073e的结冰的星球在眼前越来越大，自己飞向它，脸砸往冰面——如果自己还有脸的话——穿过冰面，扎入深海，一直向下，一直向下，触到核心，核心的高温让临界的海水都沸腾了，可自己一点也感觉不到不适，钻入核心，一片漆黑，又过了片刻，眼前升起紫幽幽的光。四周满是矿石一样的晶体，一个金发蓝眼睛的矮小少女坐在晶体上对自己笑。

老史密斯也问过希斯特利亚为什么要救自己的问题。希斯特利亚闪着她无辜的大眼睛：“正好路过，觉得你们怪可怜的。”

她说“你们”，因为“看到你身旁还有一个紧紧抓着你的家伙，还以为他是你朋友呢，所以一起救了”。

老史密斯对此没有什么感想。关于罗德·雷斯是害死自己的罪魁祸首这件事，他也已经不想再去追究。毕竟死都死了，上一世的事就留给上一世吧。更何况如果不是这一遭，自己也不会和这个超级文明相遇呀。

老史密斯对希斯特利亚的文明产生了极大的兴趣。脱离了人类躯体，他也就感觉不到饿，也感觉不到疼痛和疲累。自己听希斯特利亚说了多久的话，又向她提了多少问题，他已经不知道怎么去数算了。只知道讨论到昏天暗地，宇宙洪荒。他想自己多幸运呀，想要探索未知，就真的遇到了宇宙里这么厉害的文明。不过，一想到这些073e核心的硅基生物花了几十亿年的时间才掌握突破维度的技术，老史密斯心里又油然升起一种优越感：“在这一点上，我不得不说，我们人类的潜力比你们大多了。我们近代物理学的历史都不足一千年，已经能够自己制造虫洞了，那突破维度跨越多重宇宙不也近在眼前了吗？”

希斯特利亚不为所动，“科技发展迅猛是一件好事吗？你们人类走到今天，为什么始终为了生存和一己私欲而做着互相伤害的事？”她往装载着罗德·雷斯意识的那块晶体撇去一眼——罗德·雷斯一直寂静无言，仿佛也自知欠了老史密斯一条命——“你们的飞船为什么会突然发生意外，我也懒得说了。总之，真无聊，”她打了一个哈欠，“只要有战乱和相互残害继续存在的一天，你们的时间就始终是借来的时间。”

后来，希斯特利亚在老史密斯眼前展开了那个巨大的牌阵。在无数个眼花缭乱的选择里，老史密斯偏偏被其中平平无奇的一片吸引了，当他望向那片薄膜的时候，那个宇宙里的自己的孩子刚刚巧出生，不哭不闹，只有力地哇了一声，吸入了这世上的第一口氧气。而自己则在疲累的妻子额上留下一个吻。

老史密斯心里升起一种奇异的感觉。在自己生活过的这个宇宙里，他孑然一身，因为家庭和后代都是一种牵绊，会拖累他探索未知的脚步。不过，在遇见了希斯特利亚这个文明后，他终于觉得自己探索的脚步暂时到了头。他突然很想去体验另一种人生，另一种之前想都没有想过的，让自己心向往之的人生。

“那个宇宙里的我，甚至比我想象的还要普通啊……我连大学老师都不是，只在一所普通中学里做了个物理老师？”

“你要是不满意，换一片就是了。”

“不……不必了。其实挺好的。”老史密斯看着自己刚刚出世的孩子的脸，“既然要过另一种人生，那就彻底一点，没什么不好。你看，我的妻子问我，孩子要叫什么名字呢。叫什么呢？……薛定谔，薛定谔你听过吗？一个几百年前的物理学家，我也不知道为什么突然就想起这个人来了，他的全名是埃尔文·薛定谔。那么，就叫埃尔文吧？我的孩子，就叫埃尔文·史密斯。”

当老史密斯进入这个宇宙，意识与这个宇宙里自己的身体重合的时候，他感觉就像是一直在飞的鸟终于落了地。他体会到一种真实的幸福。这个宇宙里的一切都是那么普通，自己很普通，妻子很普通，人类就连制造虫洞的技术都还没有掌握。可那颗遥远的结冰星球还是在他的心里留下了美好的回忆。他把那些回忆写进笔记本里。他希望自己的孩子也是一个有好奇心的人，如果是的话，那么，他的孩子终有一天也会对宇宙和未知发起挑战。

老史密斯对希斯特利亚提出的最后一个请求，就是在合适的时间，在指定地点造出一个虫洞，毕竟这个宇宙里的人类技术是指望不上了。希斯特利亚欣然同意，“我也想看看人类在骤然遇到自己不理解的事物时的样子呢！”

这一生，老实说，老史密斯确实没有什么遗憾了，即使在自己被那架违规低空飞行的双人飞艇迎面撞上的那一刻，他也仍然这么想。果然一切都很普通，就连死去的方式都是那么平平无奇——在之前的宇宙里，他作为伟大的宇航员死在了离母星六百光年远的陌生星球上。可在这个宇宙里，他却只是一个死于离家两条街远的一起交通事故之中的，默默无闻的中学老师。尽管如此，他还是认为自己度过了美好的一生。

当然，这一年埃尔文只有九岁，九岁就目睹了父亲的死亡，也不得不说是一种不幸。不过，那是属于埃尔文的人生，也就轮到埃尔文自己去走了。

我方唱罢你登场，赤条条来去无牵挂。这就是老史密斯平平无奇的一生。

利威尔疾走在通向游隼号舰桥的长廊上，猛可之间一股新的意识涌入身体，新的，陌生的，却又是熟悉的，与生俱来的记忆。自己与自己相遇了。他回头看看，莫布里特紧跟在自己身后，对视一眼，他们知道彼此都平安降落了。

舰桥控制室的门就在前方，他们走近，门无声滑开，在利威尔眼前像是展开了一束光，有个人在里面回头，看到他们说：“你们到了。”

浓密的眉毛，淡薄的蓝眼睛。一瞬间那种似曾相识之感再次击中了利威尔。想起那一次埃尔文问自己，你相信不同时空的人们可以再相会吗？

失而复得是那样天方夜谭的事，可埃尔文此刻完完整整地站在自己面前。

他看着他，移不开眼睛。

“怎么回事，利威尔？没睡好觉吗？”耳边响起一个看热闹不嫌事大的女声，那声音的主人看看他，又看看埃尔文，“你们怎么跟失散多年的情人似的？”

“学姐。”莫布里特越过利威尔。

“嗯？”

“学姐。你好吗？”莫布里特走向韩吉，千言万语堵在嘴边。刚刚经历的一切繁重得如同积累了几世的记忆，可看见熟悉的脸，他却只能说出这三个字。

“我有什么不好的？”戴眼镜的女科学家抬手摸了摸莫布里特的额头，“才过了一个晚上，你们俩怎么都怪怪的？吃错药了吗？”

“等雷斯的回应等了一天，大家确实都没有休息好，”埃尔文说，“不过我们总算收到了他的回答。”埃尔文点击了一下视频播放键，在所有人面前，雷斯的脸跳出来：“史密斯，你这个忘恩负义的小人……”

视频利威尔看过了，在另一个宇宙里就看过了。一样的说辞，一样的嘴脸，令人厌烦。他又回头看埃尔文，视线带过控制室里其他人，韩吉，米克，纳拿巴，一切如旧……突然间几张陌生的面孔就这样映入眼帘，可他分明叫得出来他们的名字，不由自主地就开了口：“阿尔敏，三笠，让，阿尼。”

几名部下看向他。正全神贯注看视频的金发少年突然被叫到名字，疑惑答道：“是，利威尔上尉？”

利威尔一下就明白了，一下就“想起来”了，眼前的四个孩子是自己亲自选出来一同执行这个探险任务的护卫队，而他最初的四名部下早就已经在几年前地球上的战争里牺牲了。

在前一个宇宙里对佩特拉他们说的再见竟然就是诀别。他拿回一些，又失去一些，宇宙从来很公平。

“没事。”

埃尔文瞥利威尔一眼，心有所思。

后面的剧情大致和已经发生过的那个晚上一样。明明都已经能猜到接下来会发生什么，可当听到埃尔文要答应雷斯独自一人飞往费尔迪南号的时候，利威尔仍旧像那个晚上一样，血液从脚底冷到心头。他说埃尔文你不是神，你会死的。埃尔文说我确实不是神，可是有些事必须去试试。

利威尔拒不让步，他从来没有那样反对过埃尔文的意愿。埃尔文只好让大家先冷静一下，打算等第二日再给雷斯答复。散会后，埃尔文独自回了舱室。利威尔在只余他一人的控制室里站了一会，然后往埃尔文的舱室走去。

埃尔文舱室的门是坏的，两天前被自己踢坏的。他走进去，看见埃尔文仰靠在沙发上，神情晦暗地望着天花板。他从沙发背后靠近他，倒悬的脸进入彼此的视线。埃尔文没说话，试着去读懂利威尔眼里涌动的情绪，他觉得这个晚上的利威尔与以往很不一样。而利威尔伸出手去抚摸他的脸。

柔软温热的皮肤触感，那堪堪冒出的胡渣刺痛了他的手心。

他的埃尔文，是真的。

那一瞬间的思念和痛楚像海啸一样没顶而下，如流浪者一样从另一个宇宙而来的灵魂终于找回了他的灯塔。他俯下身去把他搂入双臂。

埃尔文有些意外，“利威尔？”

利威尔的脸贴在他脸边，他能感觉到他在发抖。埃尔文握住他手腕，“过来。”利威尔二话不说绕过沙发坐到埃尔文身边，埃尔文一直没有放开他，正要开口再说点什么，就看见利威尔逼近自己吻了上来。

利威尔吻得像个末日的狂徒，嘴里又咸又苦仿佛已经哭过一回。双手捧着他脑袋，跨坐到他腿上，绝望而愤怒地吻他，吻到最后一点空气都被吞得干干净净，像个不知餍足的孩童那样吞咬他。埃尔文体尝着这份感情，他能清晰地感觉到爱从自己身体里穿过去。两个人都等了太久，思量了太久。利威尔的吻让他觉得过去的自己就是个白痴。早已相爱了那么久，自己为什么始终踟蹰不前呢。

于是他开始回吻他，衔着他的唇，用舌头去交换彼此的热情与孤独，手扶住他的后脑勺，五指穿过他的黑发。他终于在这个挂满了黑色藤蔓的梦里抱住了自己的爱人。

两个人直吻到浑身发热，埃尔文才终于放开他的唇把他抱进怀里，双手在他背后摩挲，他知道利威尔心里难过又绝望，因为自己必须前往费尔迪南号。武力悬殊，没有其它办法。他以为利威尔会懂，他承受着他的愤怒承受着他的绝望，他心里告诉自己这或许就是最后的告别。可没想到利威尔前所未有地任性，他还是重复着那句话，不，你不可以一个人去费尔迪南号。

“利威尔……”

利威尔一把揪住他的衣领打断他：“埃尔文你给我听好，我从另一个宇宙来到这里，不是为了看你这个混蛋在我面前再死一次的。失而复得，这算不算失而复得，我不知道。我只知道我不想再放手了。去他妈的宇宙，去他妈的使命信仰，我只想要你，我只想要你，我只想要你在我身边，我只想要你属于我……”说着又开始吻他，心里的爱不要命地倒出来。

利威尔的吻和热情像毒药一样灌得埃尔文晕头转向。他听见清脆的一声，心里那根一直绷着的弦突然就断了。想想一直画地为牢的自己，在宇宙中飞了这么远却飞不出自己给自己造的心魔。曾经眼看着利威尔靠近，而自己转面退让，于是利威尔也就停留在了那条线之外，克己复礼计行言听，始终得体地扮演自己的角色。而这个晚上利威尔的越界他是没想到的。打碎了这个牢笼，心里的水晶玻璃樽被敲碎得彻彻底底，毫无退路，他看着利威尔靠近的身姿，如同手握火把拥抱自己的勇士。于是自己的冷酷，自己的热情，自己的狂野自己的温和，也全都随着那条绷断的弦一起倾泻出去了。

在令人头晕目眩的洪流里埃尔文抓住最后一点理智，利威尔刚才的话里一闪而过的信息才又重新回到脑海。他喘着气和他的脸拉开一点距离，“另一个宇宙？你在说什么？”

“就像你爸和雷斯……”话说一半利威尔又愣住了，又“想起了”这个宇宙里埃尔文死去的父亲并没有留下什么神秘的笔记本，他父亲和雷斯并没有接收从另一个宇宙而来的意识。

他们来到这个星系来到073e，仅仅是出于自发的意愿。

“哇哦，”突然又听到熟悉的女声出现在门口，韩吉推了推眼镜走进来，后面跟着莫布里特。她看着现场暧昧的情形，“我们来得不是时候吗？你们俩是不是……先要解决什么事？”

利威尔面不改色地从埃尔文身上离开，整了整被抓得一团乱的衣领，瞥她一眼，“臭四眼。”和上一个宇宙别无二致，亲切的昵称脱口而出，利威尔踏实了。

又看一眼莫布里特，莫布里特显然受到了刚才场景的冲击，脸有点发红。不过，利威尔看着他那怂样，认定他除了物理学以外，肯定还一个字都没对韩吉袒露。

埃尔文清清喉咙坐直，“我们没事。你们呢？有什么话要说吗？”

“我对学姐说了，”莫布里特看着利威尔，“我和你从另一个宇宙而来的事。”

韩吉兴奋地在几个人之间踱来踱去，“真是太有意思了哈哈哈，没想到我能活着见证这样的事，我此生圆满了！”

利威尔整理完了自己的领口，又接着整理袖口，“哦，那你们来得正好，赶紧给这家伙解释一下吧。”

待韩吉和莫布里特给埃尔文解释完多重宇宙和073e核心那个文明的事，埃尔文已经喝下了两大杯咖啡。他捧着尚有余温的杯子，迅速整合前前后后的信息，“我们之前只是猜测虫洞和那个文明有关，却没想过什么多重宇宙的事。果然我们人类的认知还是太有限了。”

“可你们在073e上的研究成果都是有价值的，”利威尔说，“而且都被希斯特利亚证实了。”

“对，这才是我们来到这个星系的意义啊。”莫布里特说。

“可那些都是用来欺骗外人的冠冕堂皇的借口，”埃尔文摇摇头，“就像我在上一个宇宙里说的，我之所以带大家来到这里，只是因为一己私心而已。让你们不得不面临生死困境的也是我。”

“要说私心，谁没有私心呢？”韩吉停下兴奋的脚步站定，“我就是为了私心才活到现在啊，我喜欢宇宙，喜欢未知事物，仅仅只是为了满足自己的好奇心才来到这里。而且我非常清楚仅靠我自己的力量走不到这里，所以才选择成为你团队的一员，借用你的力量完成自己的梦想。那又怎样呢？没有必要把自己摆在圣人的位置。利威尔，你又为什么来到这里呢？”

“哦，因为出来了以后可以开战舰，”利威尔面无表情地看埃尔文一眼，“还因为这个家伙。”

“哇哦，你好任性，我好喜欢。”韩吉又瞄向小莫，“你呢？你为什么会来？”

“我？我……”莫布里特结巴，“因为……因为喜欢物理和宇宙。”

“就没有点别的？”利威尔煽风点火。

“啊？没有了，没有了。”

利威尔揉揉眉心，费劲。“行吧，”他转向埃尔文，“我们这点小故事也说完了，那个文明的真相你也了解了，另一个宇宙里你自己前往费尔迪南号的后果你也知道了，所以你能明白吧？我就算要把你打残留在游隼号上，也不会再让你只身去送死了。要么你跟我留在游隼号上，要么我跟你去费尔迪南号，你选吧。”

当费尔迪南号到达CWT-073星系的这一天，马加特船长始终没有收到游隼号的答复。他便当作埃尔文是拒绝了雷斯的提议。也好，他想，这样就省事多了。他直接下令费尔迪南号朝游隼号发起进攻。反正，他可不是担心虫洞会被关闭的那个人。

一枚核弹载着死亡朝游隼号飞去。游隼号上，利威尔小队已全副武装，在各自位置上做好了迎战准备。四名小队成员还很年轻，但每一个都是万里挑一的优秀部下。他们从未参与过太阳系里的战争，两个月前击落的黑鸢号是他们第一次杀人，从那时起信念最初的形状就发生了一些变化。而如今他们需要面对第二次来自人类的进攻，比第一次的更凶险残酷。但也没有选择，为了生存下去，必须战斗。

看着那枚核弹的信号出现在己方雷达屏幕上，四名部下里最聪明的孩子阿尔敏·阿诺德问道：“为什么向我们开炮的总是我们人类自己呢？”

利威尔在驾驶座上握紧操纵杆，“因为真正的发达文明没有这么无聊。”

他开始让游隼号加速，为了让阿尔敏在锁定核弹轨迹前争取更多时间。三笠·阿克曼也全神贯注观察着战场变化。她操纵游隼号的防御炮系统，明白敌我弹药储备悬殊，所以每一发炮弹都要用得精准有效。让和阿尼也在各自位置上随时准备应战。

“目标已锁定。”

“好，发射鱼雷——”利威尔下令。阿尔敏正要按下发射按钮，手指却在中途停住了，迟迟没有按下。让疑惑转头，“怎么了？”

阿尔敏声音有些颤抖，“那枚核弹的运动轨迹，停住了。”

所有人往面前的雷达屏幕看去，果然那枚核弹头的信号不再向前，而仍在持续加速中的游隼号与它迅速拉开距离。

“这不合常理啊……”阿尔敏感到难以置信，“那样高速移动的物体，怎么可能一瞬间就完全停下？”

所有人正疑惑，就听见阿尼·雷恩哈特淡淡地说了一句：“哦，还有更不合常理的事，那个虫洞消失了。”

所有人看向舰桥控制室的屏幕，那上面果然再也没有那个晶莹剔透的虫洞的身影，只剩一片黑漆漆的宇宙幕布。身处下层舱室的埃尔文和韩吉也看到了这幅景象，他们猜测虫洞一定是在费尔迪南号的那枚核弹发射出去的一瞬间便消失了，而这幅景象以光速走了好几分钟，才传递到游隼号和费尔迪南号的屏幕上。

谁都想不到，埃尔文虚张声势的威胁竟然成真了。

费尔迪南号上，马加特和耶雷娜看着漆黑的画面，哑口无言。雷斯派来的士兵们脸上仿佛被扇了一个耳光。

这幅景象过了二十多分钟才传递到位于073d轨道上的威腾号，皮克·芬格尔和欧良果彭看到虫洞消失，还以为通讯信号出了什么毛病，直到他们收到来自费尔迪南号的讯息。

至此，身处CWT-073星系的全体人类才意识到同一个问题：他们就这样，被轻而易举地锁在了这个星系里。

此生或许再也回不到太阳系了。


	18. 与你飞行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含R18  
> 写了十几万字的清水，节操终于掉了……

如果说当初对这个莫名其妙出现的巨型天体还没有太真实的感触，那么当亲眼看着它在眼前消失的时候，身处事件现场的人类才彻底意识到自己的的确确是与另一个智慧文明相遇了。一个比人类高出许多倍的智慧文明，对方看待自己，就如自己看待蝼蚁。

游隼号和费尔迪南号一时都难以消化眼前发生的事实。埃尔文当即连线马加特船长，遗憾表示费尔迪南号罔顾自己的警告向游隼号开火，以致虫洞消失，而今全体人类被锁在这个星系里也只能算是自食其果。他警告费尔迪南号不要再试图对游隼号发起进攻，以免招致更不可预料的灾难。费尔迪南号以沉默作为回答。

一场刚刚启动的战争就这样戛然而止，游隼号一时间有些迷惘。利威尔没有改变游隼号的航道，就任由游隼号一直往虫洞的方向飞，而费尔迪南号亦跟在他们身后。埃尔文没有下达别的命令，于是一船人就那样怔怔地飞了两日，终于飞到虫洞坐标附近，在他们面前，他们真真切切看到那个虫洞的确是消失了，黑漆漆一片空荡荡的空间，什么也没有了。

木已成舟，没有任何抗议的余地，只能接受。游隼号只好回到073e寻找下一步对策。费尔迪南号也不得不调头，他们先是派出穿梭艇去捞回那枚射出的核弹。核弹一切装置正常，只是动力系统诡异地失灵了。马加特和耶雷娜便不敢再轻举妄动，犹豫一日后，决定还是返回073d的轨道与威腾号会合。

游隼号绕着073e的轨道转了一圈，最后在他们第一次登陆的地点降落了。引擎熄灭，一切有种尘埃落定的感觉，也许他们的后半生就要在这颗冰封死寂的星球上度过了。可利威尔却感到一种几乎描绘得出形状的踏实，仿佛这里不是离地球六百光年远的异星球，倒像是故乡。

“让，今天好点了吗？”在重新回到073e后，他们迎来了这个星球上的第一个早晨。阿尔敏在餐饮室遇到难得在这个钟点醒着的让。让眼下挂着重重的黑眼圈，他手边的咖啡机已提示饮料制作完毕，请取走咖啡杯，可他还怔怔地站在那里，心神恍惚仿佛在梦游。

“还是没睡好觉吗？其实你不用起这么早，我们没什么事情可做，利威尔上尉也没有给我们下达什么命令……对不起，”阿尔敏一边说着一边给他取下他的咖啡，又把自己的杯子放进咖啡机的槽里，按下“牛奶咖啡”的按钮。

让回过神来打量一下阿尔敏还算精神的脸，声音哀怨，“你睡得挺好啊？你怎么好像一点事也没有啊？”

“啊？我……其实我也没睡得那么好啦，”阿尔敏跟做错事似的有些心虚，“我也一样，很迷惘……”

两人有一搭没一搭地说着，餐饮室的门又开了，利威尔早已换上便服，手里抱着两袋蔬果走进来。那是他今早刚刚从蔬果培养室里摘的。他把袋子往餐桌上一放，没有搭理两个小鬼，先是烧开一壶热水，备好茶杯取出茶叶，又在另一台咖啡机前放上一个杯子，按下“浓缩咖啡”的按钮。在两个小鬼茫然又有些紧张的目光注视下，利威尔旁若无人地从藏冷柜里取出两只人工合成蛋，煎了两个荷包蛋，又取出面包、牛奶和糖，从蔬果袋里挑出两个苹果，闻了闻，香气一般，人工模拟的太阳又怎能比得上地球上真正的太阳所培育出来的苹果的芳香呢。不过这也没有影响利威尔的心情。他把准备好的一切整齐有序地摆在餐盘里，端起来就要走。走到门口转头瞥了两个小鬼一眼，“你们没必要起这么早，这段时间你们也辛苦了，接下来的日子……就当作是放假吧。多吃点水果。”

餐饮室的门在身后关上。利威尔托着餐盘下到生活舱，来到埃尔文的舱室。他用脚拨开门，一边想着是时候把这扇门好好修一修了，一边就看见埃尔文还在床上睡着。于是他把餐盘轻轻放在床头柜上，在床边坐下，静静看他。从消失的虫洞飞回073e的这两天游隼号上没人睡过一场好觉。而自从作战前夜那个吻以后，接连而来的险情让两个人再也没时间精力去想些风花雪月。连续折腾好几日，利威尔终于有了这一点珍贵的空隙，不受干扰地好好看看他，看看他和记忆里的样子是否有不同。埃尔文仰面睡着，眉头还微微蹙着，不知做了什么梦。安安静静的睡样，多么熟悉的人。脑海里猛然闪过另一个宇宙里那无声的爆炸，还有最后那掷地有声的三个字。心头一痛，不敢再想下去。伸手抚平他眉头，又轻轻捋了捋他凌乱的金发，柔软光滑，温暖地拢在掌心。拼命去搜索另一个宇宙里的埃尔文的头发是否也是这样的触感，最后才想起那个宇宙里自己从来没有这样抚摸过他的头发。

又坐了好一会，不忍叫醒他，站起来正要走，忽然从背后被埃尔文抓住手腕，“别走。”

埃尔文力道有些大，利威尔一下被拽得差点倒在床上。声音里的情绪一下就上来了，“喂，你醒了啊？”挣扎着就要坐直整理自己被拽歪的衣袖。埃尔文声音模模糊糊，顺水推舟地赖皮：“还不是被你吵醒的？”所以怎么会放你走呢？他把利威尔拽回来，利威尔躺倒在床上，不再挣扎。埃尔文从背后抱住他，整个把他圈入怀里。

总听韩吉说，小小只的，好可爱，从来对此没有实感，利威尔看上去那么强大，好像什么也无法将他打倒。自己的眼光怎么会错呢，无数候选人中偏偏选中了他，一挑就挑到最强的飞行员，一个人可以抵过千军万马，更是无数次救了自己的命。可就是这样强大自持的人，却这样无怨无悔地跟着自己，即使在另一个宇宙里有活下去的机会，仍然回头选择死亡，只为了再次回到自己身边。

同样是这样矜持冷酷的人，却这样乖顺柔软地被自己抱在怀里，才发现真的是很小只啊，一只手就足以揽住他了。

他让利威尔翻过身，然后自己压过去，睫毛扇在彼此脸上。吻他的眼睛，面颊，最后吻上双唇。不知怎么的，发现自己很想念他，明明每一天都在一起，明明几天前才吻过。就好像穿过宇宙孤身而来的是自己一样。

正吻着，埃尔文的肚子非常不配合地咕噜噜鸣叫了一阵。利威尔哼一声笑出来，推开他，“你嘴巴臭死了。喝口水吧，指挥官大人。”

他坐起来给埃尔文倒水，等埃尔文漱完口喝完，又给他递去咖啡，而自己也泡了杯红茶喝起来。埃尔文两口喝完自己的浓缩咖啡，又看向利威尔的杯子，“给我也泡一杯红茶吧。”

“你不是向来只喝咖啡吗。”

“可你向来只喝红茶。我也想知道这饮料到底有什么魔力，始终让你钟情。”

“习惯罢了。”利威尔垂着眼给他泡好，埃尔文接过去，澄澈醇厚暖暖的一杯，就像利威尔这个人。喝一口，先苦后甜丝丝入扣，笑起来，“你还记得吗？我们最初认识的时候，你到医院来探望我，也是像这样给我带来一顿早餐。那时我真的很感动。”

“嘁，随你怎么编。”他想真好，这段记忆和上一个宇宙里的是一样的。

“你不相信？那次我一整晚没睡，想了一夜有的没的，最后得出的结论是生而为人在这世上只能是孤独的，除了自己的记忆以外什么都无法拥有……正那样想着的时候，你推开门走了进来。”

“哦，可我那时只想掐死你。你这个混蛋这么不懂得珍惜自己的生命。直到如今你还是这样，你竟然还是打算自己去费尔迪南号送死，你……”利威尔音调升高有些颤抖，埃尔文打断他，“好了好了，我现在不是好好在这里吗？我道歉，为自以为是的我，为把你一个人留下来的我。”

“我不是这个意思。”利威尔接过埃尔文的茶杯，递过去荷包蛋和面包牛奶，埃尔文开始吃，他开始削苹果。

“可这个宇宙的我们也还是要面临无法解决的难题啊，”埃尔文看向舷窗外，073e早晨的天空已经亮了，白茫茫一片，“我们这一生就要被锁在这个星系里了。利威尔，你会后悔吗？你会很想念地球吧，就像皮克她们想念火星那样。”

利威尔看埃尔文一眼，手里的苹果皮被削成薄薄长长的一条，始终没有断。他很明白自己为什么这么踏实。虫洞的消失并没有对自己造成多大的冲击，他对此并不意外。事实上，无论是事情发生的当下还是发生之后的这几天以来，他始终处在一种很平静的心绪里。他知道，是因为这里有与地球相近的重力。

是因为埃尔文就是他的重力。

其实在哪里活下来都无所谓，只要你在身边就好了。

他把手里的苹果切成小块，捏起一块塞进埃尔文嘴里，“我不后悔。”

埃尔文笑容满溢，吞下嚼碎的苹果凑过来亲了亲利威尔嘴角，嘴唇上还带着甜甜的味道。几天以前他绝对想不到他们竟还能享受这么悠闲亲密的时光，想起那时已经做好告别打算的自己简直恍若隔世。他看着利威尔眼睛，“其实，那个虫洞在我们眼前消失的时候，你知道我心里想的是什么吗？”

利威尔对上他视线。

“我那时想，太好了，你终于不用再战斗了。”

终于不必再陷在这没意义的争端里，再也不必那样手染鲜血、身心俱伤，与同类自相残杀，与爱人战友分离。

利威、利威，一直以来，辛苦了。

两人吃完早餐便端着餐盘回到餐饮室清理收拾。让和阿尔敏已经离开了，却看见莫布里特一个人站在咖啡机前，双眼出神地啃着面包喝咖啡。

“起这么早啊小莫？”埃尔文拍拍莫布里特的肩，“韩吉呢？”

莫布里特回过神，给他们两人道了早，“学姐她一起床就又钻进实验室了。”

埃尔文笑着摇头，“果然什么也无法改变她是不是？能活得这么纯粹也是一种幸福。相比起来我们凡人的烦恼就太庸俗啦。”

莫布里特苦笑，“从那个晚上我对她说完我和利威尔从另一个宇宙来的事以后她就一直缠着我和我对完了两个宇宙不同的记忆，又让我巨细无遗地描述和希斯特利亚会面时的情况。那个虫洞消失以后，她也没有像我们普通人这样震惊惧怕，她一直等着那个文明也能出来和她说说话……真可惜，利威尔，当初我们和希斯特利亚见面的时候，怎么就没有想到也要和她做一个交易，让她出来和学姐会会面呢？……而现在，我们回到073e了，学姐第一句话说的是，真棒，我们又可以继续之前慌忙离开时不得不中断的实验了。好像什么也改变不了她。而她对我也还是一样，助手，学弟，认识了很多年的人，如此而已。”

“莫布里特，到底她是榆木脑袋还是你是榆木脑袋？”利威尔把餐具摆放整齐放进洗碗机，按下启动按钮，在隐隐的嗡鸣声中他的声音有点恨铁不成钢，“人非草木，这是她在上一个宇宙里亲口对你说的话，你难道忘了？”

“我当然没忘，利威尔，可是我不能确定，在这个宇宙里，学姐对我的心意是否还是一样。”

“重要的不是她对你的心意怎么样，而是你对她的心意是否始终如一。”

“我对她的心意怎么会变呢？不管在哪个宇宙里，我都会爱上她的。”莫布里特转过身来，一脸严肃，“所以我决定了，利威尔，我要向学姐表白。”

“赶紧去，别磨磨蹭蹭像便秘。给了你重来一次的机会，难道你还要错过吗？”

“我……其实我之前还是不敢，”莫布里特快速瞥一眼埃尔文又垂下，“可是那天看到你和埃尔文学长……那样，再加上现在我们也回不去太阳系了，我想，我们还能失去什么呢？最坏的情况也不过如此了吧。但我一点也不觉得现在不好，虽然这么说很对不起那四个孩子，可是能让我就这样和学姐一辈子留在这个星系里，我也觉得没关系，很幸福。”

埃尔文会心一笑，意味深长地看向利威尔。利威尔假装看不见，一块擦手布在手里来来回回搓了好几轮，最后绷着脸往莫布里特屁股上不轻不重踹一脚，“这些话你不应该跟我说，跟那个臭四眼说去吧。”

莫布里特走后，埃尔文飞着心思上下打量利威尔，“我发现你跟小莫一起见过希斯特利亚以后，变得比以前亲密多了呢。”

“呵呵，那可不，此生绝无仅有的体验，再不可能跟第二个人经历一回了。怎么的，你嫉妒啊？”

是啊是啊我嫉妒。啊，堂堂铁齿铜牙埃尔文·史密斯，也有被噎得答不上话的时候。埃尔文无奈笑，只能拉过利威尔用吻封住他嘴边恶劣的笑容。

当天稍晚些的时候，纳拿巴和韩吉联名给游隼号上所有船员发去一封讯息，让大家晚上到餐饮室喝酒小聚。尽管大家已经在这条船上一起挤了几个月，每天低头不见抬头见，但仅仅是为了喝酒聊天而聚在一起，仔细想想自从那一回在威腾号上和皮克他们聚过一次之后，就再没有过了。想起那一回的情形，韩吉又有些唏嘘，自从游隼号把黑鸢号击落以后，她就再没收到过皮克的消息。也不知道皮克在威腾号上过得怎么样？虫洞消失了，她会不会为再也回不到火星而难过？她是否仍然记恨自己和自己的组员，记恨他们杀死了贾利亚德？

韩吉叹口气，看着自己面前撰写了一半却从未发出的讯息，始终不知该如何接下去。最终还是按了取消。

钟点已到，她来到餐饮室，除了莫布里特外所有人都已到齐了，埃尔文利威尔、米克纳拿巴一对一对的坐在一边，那四名年轻的孩子坐在另一边。她过去在两拨人中间坐下，纳拿巴给她递来一杯马尔提尼。韩吉四处张望，“我家小莫呢？”

“谁知道呢？”纳拿巴眨眨眼睛，“别管他了，来跟我干了这杯！”

让坐在阿尔敏一侧，心不在焉双眼发直，手里的碳酸饮料都晃得没了气。阿尔敏推了推他膝盖，“让，别不开心了，我给你重新倒一杯。”

“不用了。”让没有什么交谈的心情，仰头将手里的饮料一饮而尽。

“啧，阿尔敏，让他冷静一下吧。”纳拿巴说着，手里却递过来一杯斟满的啤酒，“来干了这杯吧！”

“可是我们还没……”

“还没到法定年龄？哪里的法，太阳系的法吗？”纳拿巴吃吃笑起来，“可我们现在已经不在太阳系了。”

阿尔敏无从反驳，让已经伸手接过了那杯啤酒，再次一饮而尽。

“让……”

坐在一旁的三笠冷眼旁观，一直坐在更远处的阿尼却忽然凑上来，从桌上顺走了一杯马尔提尼，也一口干了。

“阿尼……”阿尔敏面露难色，简直要哭了，总觉得自己的战友们处在疯狂的边缘，已经管不住他们了。果不其然，让肚子里的酒精很快上了头，他第一个开口：“凭什么。”

“什么？”

“凭什么，我们就这样被关在这里？我想回家。”他面颊发红，酒精令积压在心里几日的愤懑与迷惘逐渐发酵，“是费尔迪南号朝我们开火才导致虫洞消失的，我们难道就这么算了？我们不可能就这样饶了他们吧？”

“确实是这样没错，”阿尔敏说，“可是我们向费尔迪南号开战是不现实的，何况那也解决不了问题。就算我们杀了费尔迪南号上所有人，也不可能让那个虫洞再出现了。”

“那个虫洞……可恶……”让抓着自己头发喃喃，正巧这时莫布里特走进了餐饮室，纳拿巴赶紧招呼他在自己和韩吉中间坐下。让探过头问：“博士，你们都和那个文明见过面了，那个……希斯特利亚，那个可恶的小丫头，她在耍我们吗？也差不多了吧，我们就没有办法让她把虫洞重新打开吗？”

莫布里特眉梢挂着心事，对让的一连串问题有些心不在焉，“当时我们和她见面的时候，也并不知道她会关掉那个虫洞……而且，向来是她想和我们会话才会出现，如果她一直不出现，我们也没有什么办法。”

让破口骂了一声，阿尔敏连忙打圆场：“其实仔细想想，我们是史上第一批跨出太阳系的人类，也挺棒的不是吗？我们创造了历史啊！六万年后其他人类到达这里的时候，我们的故事会被永远记录下来呢！”

“我没你们那么远大的理想，”让的声音沉下去，“我只想做一个普普通通的地球人，和喜欢的人结婚，生几个孩子抚养他们长大，然后和老婆一起变老……”他抬眼看看阿尔敏，“你是无所谓，你喜欢的人就跟你在这里，我呢？这里可没人跟我生小孩。”

“你别瞎说啊，”阿尔敏一下红了鼻头，噌一下感受到从阿尼那边涌过来的低气压，不敢往那边看去。好在一直沉默的三笠终于开了口：“既然接受了这个任务就要有视死如归的觉悟，当时出发的时候你也想过的吧，有可能会死，有可能此生再也回不去。这一点又没人骗你。”

“好了，你别说了。”三笠的声音让他难受。

“还有哦，”纳拿巴探过身来插话，“留在这里的女孩子也并没有繁殖的义务哦。”

韩吉抿着杯里的酒，一脸淳朴：“生孩子还不容易？我们给你造一个人造子宫，你爱怎么生怎么生。啊，就是缺点材料，不过威腾号上应该有的哦？虽然我们和他们断交很久了，可事关人类存亡大计，借点材料造子宫这点事他们还是可以通融的吧？”

让的脸通红地埋进地里。莫布里特拉住韩吉，“好了好了，学姐，让说这些话肯定也不只是为了繁殖而已。其实我们都和他一样，”莫布里特的手愈发收紧，“我们……只是需要一点爱而已。人类活下去，害怕孤独，没有彼此就没有办法活下去。我也一样。”他突然站起来，走向众人对面，正面对着韩吉，韩吉放下酒杯看向他。

莫布里特脑子里一片空白，原本打好的腹稿也忘得一干二净，他不明白自己为什么突然要站起来，要在众人面前像演讲一样吸引了全场注意力，自己设想的告白场景明明不是这样的——可他心里却有另一番话要涌出来，挡也挡不住。在场所有人都停止了交谈，只听着莫布里特一字一句：“学姐，从很久以前就想和你说了，一直以来跟在你身边，我很满足也很幸福。从上大学那年就认识了你，刚入学就听许多人说起过你，有人赞赏你，也有人诟病你不理解你。可你一直是我心里的光，看着你对世界的热情就能让我相信这个世界。一直憧憬着，希望能成为你的世界的一部分。毕业以后，听说你向宇航局推荐让我做你的助手，我好高兴，你认可了我，对吗？总以为能这样一直跟在你身边就够了，我什么也不要索取，不想让庸俗的烦恼玷污你纯粹的灵魂……可是，我高估自己了。在另一个宇宙里亲眼看着你在我面前死去……我太害怕了，学姐，我简直要疯了。来到这个宇宙，再次与你相遇，我终于明白了，我害怕孤独，就和所有人一样。我不想只是站在一旁看着了，我想牵你的手，我想吻你，我想要你的生命里永远都有我，学姐，我想要你做我女朋友。做我女朋友吧。”

莫布里特一口气说了一大通，说完了才开始喘，就好像从来没有呼吸过空气，心跳得快要蹦出来。他眼看着韩吉站起来，走向自己，面带微笑，眼角泛着桃花，嘴唇一翕一合吐出两个字：“傻子。”

她揉揉莫布里特脑袋，“傻子，你在我身边这么久还不明白吗？我身边的这个位置早就是你的了，一直都是你的。”她踮起脚亲了亲莫布里特嘴角，莫布里特面颊通红，眼里亮晶晶地，直勾勾地看着韩吉。韩吉笑起来，又说了一次，“傻子。”笑得像个纯真的小孩。

“所以学姐……你是答应了吗？”

“当然答应啦！哎，你这个榆木脑袋啊！”

莫布里特一时被幸福冲昏头脑，傻愣愣地站在那里，也不知接下来应该怎么办。韩吉身后的纳拿巴已经吹起了口哨，还模拟出几个不同嗓音扮演起哄群众：“快牵她手呀！”“亲一个亲一个！”“舌吻！”

阿尔敏也跟着哈哈笑起来。让双手按在脑袋上，大声抗议：“可恶啊！怎么都一对一对的！”

寂静角落里埃尔文和利威尔一个静静喝着自己的酒一个静静喝着自己的茶，看着终于捅破窗户纸的韩吉和莫布里特，埃尔文心里油然升起一种老父亲般的欣慰。认识这个学妹这么多年，也头一次看她笑得这么甜。酒不醉人，却为一种名为幸福的东西迷醉了。埃尔文心里长出暧昧的柔情，原来这种幸福也在自己身上，也在自己手边。他抓住旁边利威尔的手，那只手立刻有默契地让他握住，于是他手掌贴过去，指尖划过掌心，深刻的掌纹，两条生命线交缠在一起，十指相扣。

然后埃尔文扣着他的手抬到嘴边，在他手背上落下一吻。

这个动作并没打算遮遮掩掩，但也不张扬。那边厢现场观众还沉浸在韩吉和莫布里特的告白气氛里，而这一边只有坐在身旁的纳拿巴和米克看见了他们的动作。米克一脸“早就知道了，你们真磨叽”的理所当然毫无波澜的表情坐在那里，而纳拿巴还是忍不住投来促狭的眼神，皱了皱鼻子朝他们俩也吹了声口哨。

在这颗表面温度零下一百多度的星球上，人类制造的温度像恒星一样温暖了冰凉的宇宙。在它的上空，正无拘无束漫游的希斯特利亚探知到这温度，头一回理解了人类口中被称为“爱”的东西。

从073e上看不到它的母恒星清晰的轮廓，它离它的太阳实在太远了。对于这样遥远的距离，它只能以几十亿年冰封的表面作为回应。

这么说，就好像这颗星球有情绪似的。那当然只是作为人类强加给它的情绪，人类就是这样一种生物，对宇宙万物都会产生感情。当利威尔和埃尔文坐在救生艇里从073e上空飞过，看着那洁白的冰面和那上面纵横交错的划痕在自己眼皮底下迅速向后飞去的时候，他发现自己终于也对这颗异星球产生了一种深沉的感情。

他对埃尔文说，他们从实验室里得出的那些结论都是正确的，希斯特利亚已经亲口对他说了，那些色彩各异的划痕是那些频繁光顾的小行星留下的珍奇的化学元素，而在那片黑色海洋底下，埃尔文一直费尽心思寻找的硅基生命体就存在于这颗星球的核心。

韩吉和莫布里特又到深海里去了，带着阿尔敏三笠，就像是海底观光一日游，她又带着满心的期许去寻找那些神秘的朋友了。而利威尔仍然跟着埃尔文继续进行冰面上的调查任务。

之前他们在073e上都太匆忙，每一天赶着时间只能优先进行那些最重要的任务。而现在他们有时间了，一辈子的时间。

他们终于有时间好好去欣赏这颗星球。利威尔驾驶着小小的救生艇，那上面只有他和埃尔文两人。越过一望无际的冰原，一同飞行。

“不过埃尔文，你们这些研究成果怕是一辈子也带不回地球了。”

“带不回就带不回吧，我们原本做这些事，也只是为了满足一点自己的好奇心。等六万年后人类到达这里，他们早晚也能看见我们留下的一切。”

“值得吗？”

“有什么不值得吗？”埃尔文笑，“我想要的一切都已经在我眼前了。”

利威尔没有答话，但埃尔文知道他一定听懂了，他坐在他身侧，看着他放在操纵杆上的手，又转而打量他的眼睛，他的嘴唇。埃尔文忽然就什么都不想再保留了，坦白道：“你知道吗，你第一次载着我试飞游隼号的那次，我们飞回来以后你帮我解开安全带，那时我就想吻你。”

空气安静着，等了几秒都没有回应，正要再开口，就看见利威尔解开安全带，整个人以一种不顾一切之姿吻了过来。

他整个人靠过来跨坐在他身上，眼里满是暗流涌动的感情，和他们第一次一起飞行的场景一模一样。利威尔吻下来，夏日的阵雨终于落下来，在这个狭小的飞行器里埃尔文仿佛又闻到了地球上泥土的清香。

在一起经历了这么多事之后，这个悬挂了这么久的吻，终于落地了。

利威尔像被淋湿了，他整个人埋进埃尔文怀里，埃尔文能感觉到他剧烈起伏的呼吸，却久久没有别的动作。他轻声喊他：“利威尔？”

在埃尔文怀里，利威尔哭了。是来到这个宇宙以后一直没能流出来的泪啊，再次回到他身边以后，一直以为自己接受得很好，重新回到他身边甚至有一种理所当然之感，是因为知道自己也被他爱着，知道和他必然要在一起的。可随着眼泪流出来，那些后怕、孤独和创伤也一并带着惨烈的色彩向自己涌回来了，总是要整个人埋进他怀里，两颗心脏跳动的频率透过炙热的胸腔交织在一起，才敢确定他还活着。心口疼，连带着浑身的神经末梢都在跟着发疼。要怎样去释放这份疼痛，其实爱到绝处也就像是癌一样了，像一种绝症。谁是谁的灯塔谁是谁的解药，早就已经算不清了。埃尔文一遍一遍摩挲他的后背，吻他耳边的发，“我好好的在这里啊，我还能怎么做呢？”

利威尔任性恣意：“说你爱我。”

“利威尔，我爱你利威尔。”

“再说一次。”

“我爱你利威尔。”

这一次，没有无声的爆炸和中断的信号了，那温柔声音就在耳边，通过空气一字一顿传过来：“我爱你，利威尔。”

利威尔眼泪浸湿了埃尔文胸前的衬衫，他就扒开他的衬衫去啃他的胸口，舔掉那上面自己留下的泪，吮吸他的乳头，蜿蜒向上啃吻他的颈侧，就像要把他吃下去一样。埃尔文觉得利威尔就算下一秒变成狼人，自己也不会感到惊奇。利威尔那样毫无保留地倾泻自己的欲望，占有他的欲望，要把自己也给他的欲望，一起经历了鲜活的生和惨痛的死，恨不得把自己揉碎成粉，混进他的酒里让他把自己喝下去。他解开他的裤子，埋下身吞咽他，满足地感受着埃尔文的十指插进自己的发，指尖从头皮上划过去的触感让他尾骨收紧，他让埃尔文顶进自己喉咙里，也不知是谁控制着谁，直到听着埃尔文的呼吸越来越沉重他才放开了他，脱光了自己缓缓坐上去。

他感受着埃尔文活在自己身体里，他紧紧搂着他一上一下，小小的驾驶舱里也跟着一震一震。埃尔文笑说我们会不会就这样坠亡，利威尔说如果一定要是这样的死法，也不赖，他们找到我们时一定还会看见我像这样在你身上。

在那几尺方圆里空气越来越潮湿也越来越热，各种仪器的灯在他们身后无声闪烁，小小的飞行器，飞过荒茫的冰原，像一滴眼泪划过一张备受摧残的脸。他们在这滴眼泪里做爱。埃尔文抚上利威尔的脸，利威尔滚烫的爱意让他心里又酸又胀，他迷恋地看着他白皙的脸逐渐染上红痕，紧皱的眉头也终于失去控制，由一开始的不适逐渐转为沉沦。明明除了埃尔文以外再没有第二个人能听见，利威尔却始终压抑着喉咙里的声音，脸埋在他肩膀，压抑着，却又控制不住，欲盖弥彰更让埃尔文兴奋异常。他觉得自己简直要变得不像自己了，他把利威尔压在控制台边，一边虔诚专注地顶弄他，一边却摸到了操纵杆。

利威尔正沉浸在快感里迷迷糊糊，突然间剧烈变化的重力让他惊醒，他感到救生艇在向下降，全身心处在一种失重感里。转头就看见了埃尔文正操控着飞船的手。这让利威尔一瞬间失了神。

操纵杆，或者说飞船，于利威尔而言是一种象征，飞船在他手下是一种自己可以如鱼得水地操控的东西，是完全属于自己掌控下的东西。可就在这个自己游刃有余的世界里，随着埃尔文的手握上操纵杆，他惊觉这种掌控从自己手里溜走了，它滑到了埃尔文手下，自己像一条被豢养的鱼，游曳在埃尔文的手里。

这是一种失控感——与之双管齐下的还有失重感，那明明轻描淡写，却从另一种意义上完全碾压了他的失重感。失控，失重，他整个人被托在埃尔文怀里，淹在没顶的快感之中，在失控的边缘反反复复拉扯，除此之外再没有别的依附。他没有别的办法，只能紧紧搂住埃尔文。

埃尔文眼里的欲火简直能灼伤他的皮肤。在这失重感与埃尔文激烈冲撞的双重刺激下利威尔终于抑制不住地闷哼一声射了出来。

后来埃尔文对他说，每一次和他坐在飞船里，体会着他带着自己翻飞时的重力变化，他都有想要抱吻他的冲动。他说那种失重感像性高潮。

很快埃尔文也舒舒爽爽地射了。利威尔忍着骂脏话的冲动从埃尔文手里接过操纵杆。救生艇平稳降落了，他们总算没有殉情身亡。

埃尔文在他身后抱着他，还恋恋不舍地留在他身体里一动一动。救生艇里早就热得不成样子了，两个人浑身都被汗水湿透。从嘴里呼出的是热气，从身体里抖落而出的是失控的爱欲。他们也难以下结论，这份爱应该说是总算有了出路，还是变得更折磨人了。


	19. 和解

埃尔文利威尔和韩吉莫布里特一字排开，背着手，神情有些严肃地站在游隼号接驳仓舱门前，等待访客的到来。

他们久违地换上了地球联合众国宇航局的正装制服，那天蓝色的面料笔挺修身，加上脚上的深咖色长筒磁力靴，让他们不由自主地挺直了背脊。

一般情况下，出席正式场合的利威尔应当穿上他的空军军装，但他最终还是选择了宇航局的制服。制服的前襟左侧上用浅金色丝线绣出宇航局的字母缩写，那图案像一枚信仰的印记，终于也刻进了利威尔的心。

游隼号绕行在073e的轨道上，来访的穿梭艇已经与游隼号接驳完成。舱门打开了，来者三人穿过接驳长廊徐徐走来。他们身穿火星星际舰队黑红色相间的军装制服，磁力靴在长廊上发出“咔哒，咔哒”的声音，整齐一致，最后在埃尔文面前停下。埃尔文开口：“游隼号欢迎各位的到来，马加特船长、耶雷娜大副、欧良果彭二副。”

三个人身上没有携带任何武器，也没有让更多的火星士兵跟随，就这么“单枪匹马”地上了游隼号。埃尔文他们亦展示出充分的诚心，利威尔跟随在侧也没有装备武器，而埃尔文三人更是手无寸铁的平民。

游隼号与费尔迪南号的指挥官，就在这样风平浪静的场合下再次相见了。

请求洽谈的讯息是马加特向游隼号发出的。双方被迫停战后，在这个寂寥的星系里，离家园这么远的地方，作为寥寥几百名仅有的人类，马加特很清楚火星人和地球人早晚要找出共存之道，否则只有灭亡的可能。虫洞的消失让马加特心里仅存的最后一点疑虑也灰飞烟灭了。虽然说让虫洞消失一直是他的目的，可当亲眼看着这件事发生的时候，看到与费尔迪南号一同而来的手下的士兵们那如同遭受了灭顶之灾的表情，他还是受到了震动。

马加特从来不自诩是高尚的人，当初答应雷斯接受这个任务就带着私心，对火星的私心。而当他看清了雷斯的真实德性后，盼望这个虫洞消失也同样出于私心。在火星的利益面前，所有牺牲都在所不惜，无论是自己的生命，还是自己手下士兵的生命。他一直是这样坚信的。

可是，当看到贾利亚德驾驶的黑鸢号在自己眼前爆炸的时候，自己为什么动摇了呢？在看到那个虫洞消失、部下们陷入惶恐时，自己为何又再次动摇了呢？

两方人分别坐在长桌两侧，马加特看着埃尔文的眼睛说：“正如我在发给你们的讯息里说的，我们来到这里是希望能找出一条解决之道，共存之道。我承认，我们对眼前的一切六神无主毫无头绪。你们呢？你们接下来有什么打算吗？”

埃尔文始终沉默，目光却像一盏明灯，马加特感觉自己整个人都要被照穿了。他有些不悦，“这么说吧，我承认，当初你跟我们说只要我们发起进攻，你就会让那个文明把虫洞关掉，这事我听着只当是笑话，是你们黔驴技穷的穷途末路之举。可是没想到，”马加特自嘲地笑起来，“没想到这事竟然是真的。”

坐在一旁的耶雷娜对马加特这示弱的态度感到不满，可出乎她意料的是，对面这个道貌岸然的地球人竟没有蹬鼻子上脸，反而微微低头，用同样并不强硬的语气说：“马加特船长，实话告诉你吧，对于这样的局面，其实我们也没想到。”

马加特皱眉。

事已至此，埃尔文知道已经没有互相猜忌和愚弄的必要了，所以他坦言：“你们其实猜得不错，说虫洞会消失只是我的一个赌注，赌你们不敢对我们发起进攻，可你们还是这样做了。我只能认为，是马加特船长你的意志战胜了你的大副的意志，”他看看耶雷娜，他知道这两个人在这个问题上一直有着微妙的冲突，“可是呢，在那枚核弹发出以后，那个虫洞竟然真的消失了，不瞒你们说，就连我们也大吃一惊。马加特船长，告诉你实话吧，我们根本就没有和那个文明见过面，更没有达成过什么交易。”

“那那个虫洞为什么会消失？”

“我们没有和那个文明见过面，可他们是真实存在的，在这个星系真实存在着一个比人类文明发达无数倍的智慧文明，他们发源于073e的核心，经过几十亿年的进化已能够将意识脱离原始躯壳，仅凭意识存在于这个宇宙间，甚至越过了三维宇宙空间的禁锢，进入了更高维的宇宙，也因此他们才能造出这个虫洞，让我们来到这里。不过，关于他们为什么要这么做，为什么要打开这个虫洞，又为什么要关掉它，我们一无所知。”

对面三个火星人露出了听神话故事一般的表情，马加特问：“你们如果从来没有和那个文明见过面，又怎么能对这些事这么笃定？”

埃尔文笑笑，“这个嘛，这就只能由我们的两位见证人，莫布里特和利威尔对你们做详细的说明了。”

莫布里特从来没有在这样的场合被推到发言人的位置，倘若在过去，他的手心已经开始出汗了。可眼下当他面对对面三个人射过来的目光，他发现自己平心静气，十拿九稳，即使要从自己口中说出“多重宇宙”这样有如天方夜谭的词汇，也没有半点疑虑。是因为有信心能把事情说明白，并让听者心服口服。

经历了分离、重生、心意的表白，过去的那个莫布里特，也已经完全蜕变了。

莫布里特主说，利威尔在一旁偶尔补充几句。对面三人在听完、消化完这巨大的信息量以后，也终于不得不接受了现实。

马加特垂下眼，他想起自己手下士兵们那些大受震荡的脸，这个“再也无法回到太阳系”的事实，简直比直接在这个异星系丧命还要让人难以接受。那上百条鲜活的生命，上百个不同的人生轨迹，上百个仍在太阳系殷切等待他们回归的故人，原本也不过是政治家和军事家嘴里冷冰冰的一个数字。曾经冷冰冰的理所当然的这一切，因着自己的职权而天经地义支配着的这一切，此刻都成了难以下咽的苦果。马加特苦笑。

可事已至此，他们也明白再也无力改变这一切，在感到人类虚妄、愚昧的同时，亦感受到无知和无能。这一切原本就是希斯特利亚的一个游戏。是应该觉得被戏弄了，还是应当感激她平息了战火？要怎么去想是个人的自由。不过有一点是毋庸置疑的，希斯特利亚的文明从未做出过主动伤害人类的事，无论在哪个宇宙都没有。

人生到底算什么，余生要怎么活，CWT-073星系里的所有人类都不得不开始思考这个问题。

马加特站起来，面对四个地球人，他微微弯下了背脊。欧良果彭也连忙起来鞠了一躬。耶雷娜见状，也不得不跟着站起来，对四个地球人低了低头，腰却始终弯不下去。

埃尔文并不在意，他同样站起来，只听见马加特说：“对我们亲手造成的这一切，我作为费尔迪南号的最高指挥官，向你们郑重道歉。”

“船长，你应当道歉的对象不是我们。而应该对这里发生的一切道歉的也不是你。”埃尔文倾了倾身子，向马加特伸出右手。

意思十分简单明了，你我之间本就没有什么深仇大恨，是时候和解了。

马加特低着的头没有抬起，最后终于伸出手去，握住了埃尔文的手。

将几位访客送回到接驳仓舱门前，马加特最后转过身，四下打量了一番游隼号这艘从威腾号逃出来的船。它和黑鸢号是一对双生子，构造与配置完全一致，如今却只剩下它一个。马加特说：“埃尔文，当初你们从威腾号逃走是迫不得已，如今既然所有误会都解开了，你们……要不要考虑重新回到威腾号？”

跟在埃尔文身旁的韩吉心里咯噔一下。埃尔文知道她的心思，想了想说：“我们一开始从太阳系来到这里的目的就是为了研究073e。离开威腾号后的这几个月里，我们如愿以偿实现了原本的计划。如今研究还远没有结束，我们这一辈子在这颗星球上都有得忙了，所以我想，留在这里对我们而言是个更好的选择。”他顿了顿，“不过，威腾号上确实有我们想念的人。当初离开得太匆忙，离开以后又发生了这么多事，彼此一定有许多话想说吧……如果能够重新碰面，我们必定前往。”

没过几日埃尔文几人就接到了马加特发来的正式邀请。礼尚往来，心照不宣。于是埃尔文一行六人乘坐救生艇出发，几天后抵达了073d轨道上的威腾号。

再次看到威腾号那颀长的银灰色身影出现在眼前，有种恍若隔世之感。船尾处的巨大转轮始终缓缓旋转，像一座不受任何事物干扰的钟。黑影升起，黑影落下，从他们脸上划过。利威尔想起第一次亲眼看到它的那天，是威腾号刚刚竣工，他们几人被邀请上来参观。后来，他们就是乘坐这艘飞船离开了太阳系。而在利威尔亲手击落黑鸢号的那天，他也亲手在自己和这艘飞船之间筑起了一条银河。

而今天他们回到了这里。

跨过那些纷争罅隙，重新汇聚在一起，他不知道船那一边的人是否也和自己抱着同样的心情。

这场会面威腾号作尽了地主之谊，它完善的蔬植栽培系统和食品加工系统让来自游隼号的几人时隔几个月后终于再次吃到了人类正常水准的大餐。尤其它提供的火星风味的家乡菜，让纳拿巴几乎落下泪来。饱餐过后，客人们又被邀请到会议室一同探讨人类在这个星系里的生存大计，欧良果彭和皮克自然也在邀请之列。

从他们踏上威腾号，到刚才的进餐过程中，韩吉就一直注意着隐在马加特和欧良果彭身旁的皮克·芬格尔，韩吉看了她很多遍，她却始终垂着眼，即使在餐桌上也一直沉默着，专注食用盘中物，对埃尔文和马加特的官方寒暄没有任何兴趣。韩吉与她隔着几个人也不好插嘴，一心二用地吃完了这一餐。

转轮区的会议室更偏向于休闲的风格，皮沙发与茶几代替了冷硬的木椅圆桌。马加特给米克纳拿巴两名火星同胞和埃尔文逐一倒上威士忌，正要给利威尔也倒上，埃尔文轻轻挡了挡，微笑问：“有红茶吗？”

欧良果彭知道皮克不爱喝烈酒，所以另外开了瓶红酒给她倒上。又看看韩吉莫布里特，于是韩吉也问他要了两杯。

埃尔文轻轻摇晃着杯里的威士忌，“目前看来，073d和073e都不具备让我们建立陆面生存基地的条件，073e就不用说了，至于073d，那颗小行星的威胁始终没能解决，它不到一年后就会和073d撞击了，在那个时刻到来以前，我们不可能在073d陆面上进行任何建设。”

“费尔迪南号带来的核弹不是摆设，”马加特说，“不管怎么样，我们总要试一试炸掉那颗小行星。是，我知道你们警告过很多次碎石乱飞的危险，可是眼下我们有更好的选择吗？那时候你们建议撤退，是因为我们身后有太阳系，可是现在呢？我们必须在这个星系里活下去。”

韩吉说：“我们可以试着最大限度地降低碎石的威胁，炸掉那颗小行星以后，我们的天体监控系统可以计算对我们的飞船和073d有威胁的碎石的运动轨迹，对于直径非常小的，飞船避让开即可，让它们飞向073d也无妨，大气层会把它们烧掉的。至于直径再大点的，可以让费尔迪南号将它们逐个击落……当然不可能做到100%清除，只能说，最大限度地降低风险吧。”

“其实，我们更大的风险来自于，我们不知道下一颗小行星什么时候到来，如果真的来了，我们又没有足够的弹药储备，到时怎么办？”埃尔文提问。

马加特双臂交叉在胸前，“多少年会来一颗这样的小行星呢？几十年？还是上百年？如果我们仅考虑我们的这一生，那其实后面的风险是可以忽略不计的。”

“所以，我们在这里只是为了活过我们这一生吗？”韩吉环视一圈，“在座的各位，乃至费尔迪南号上的所有士兵，难道没有人有繁殖后代的愿望吗？将自己的基因延续下去，将人类的存在延续下去……我们就此摒弃这项人类的天性了吗？”

只听见有人冷笑一声，是耶雷娜在说：“那是不可能的，就算明知有不稳定因素的威胁，我们也不可能扼杀人类自我复制的欲望。即使灾难降临，只要还剩一点点可能性，最后生存下来的人类都会把自己的基因延续下去，这是人类的天性。”

“现在还轮不到去考虑那些吧，”一直沉默的皮克调整了一下坐姿，终于开了口：“我们还是先解决迫在眉睫的问题吧，先想想我们自己要怎么才能活下去吧。小行星不是唯一的危机，如果我们想在这里长久活下去，我们必须在073d上进行农作物耕种。可是以073d的土壤结构和水质，根本种不出什么人类可以吃的东西。”

韩吉看向她，“进行水源净化和土质改造呢？”

皮克终于在这个晚上第一次抬起眼，接过韩吉的目光：“那是需要设备和材料的，姐姐。如果有火星向我们提供这些东西，那好说，问题是现在我们孤立无援。”

“所以目前我们只能仰赖各自飞船上自带的系统小规模种植农作物，”埃尔文说，“游隼号和费尔迪南号都是战舰，都只配备了短期资源。至于威腾号，它原本给我们二十个人预备的资源储备量是二十年，可是现在加上费尔迪南号上的所有人，这个期限就大大缩减了。”

埃尔文很清楚，如果不能在理想期限内解决资源问题，留在这个星系里的人类必定又要开始内斗，争夺资源……真是再熟悉不过的剧本，毫无新意。他和利威尔对视一眼，利威尔面无表情地喝着红茶，翻了个白眼。他知道他们想到一起去了。“也就是说，在那个期限到来以前，我们必须研发出在073d上大规模生产粮食的办法。”

马加特沉思，“那就这样一步一步来吧。眼下的第一个任务就是解决那颗小行星的危机，我明日立刻让费尔迪南号进行战略部署。与此同时，埃尔文，皮克和韩吉，你们立刻开始进行073d环境改造的研究。”

皮克喝酒喝得有些晕，她听着马加特他们开始讨论起战略部署的细节，闷得透不过气。她离开会议室，一个人往绿植区走，在浓荫中找了个位置坐下，深深吐出一口气。

“和我们说话，有这么累吗？”

是韩吉清脆的声音，皮克抬头看见她朝自己走来。她知道韩吉一定会跟出来，而自己似乎也蓄意等待着这一刻。她沉声说：“是为了生存下去，所以感到累。”

“我可以坐你旁边吗？”

皮克不置可否。韩吉在她身边坐下，没有挨着她，隔了半米的距离。“在这个星系恶劣的环境里，我们要孤立无援地生存下去，的确是一个巨大的挑战。”

皮克看着眼前那些郁郁葱葱的植物，那是自己亲手种下的生命。虽然有人并不认同把植物称作“生命”，可在她眼里，它们是的，在作为研究资料的延时摄影里，她能看见每一杆枝叶和藤蔓都会自己循着支架，向阳生长，就像初生婴儿伸向半空想要抓住什么的手。她说：“可是我们还活着啊，活着本身就是恩赐，就连这些植物都知道要顺着有光的地方生长。只要能活着就还有无限可能性，即使艰辛，即使活在这世上就要受无穷无尽的苦难，可也只有活着，我们才能经历那些美好的瞬间。”

“对不起。”韩吉突然说。

“什么？”

“对不起，”韩吉直视皮克乌黑的眼睛，“是我们夺去了贾利亚德的生命，那件事发生以后，你和我就再没有碰过面了，我无法了解你的心情，可自从事件发生以来，我没有一天不想到和你们相处的时光……对不起。”

皮克知道该来的终究要来了，终究要掀开那从未治愈的伤口，直面它。她无奈感伤地笑笑：“你道什么歉？这事跟你根本没有关系。别说你，就连利威尔我也没有立场去责怪他。他只不过在履行自己的职责。如果一定要追究起来，听说还是波克先朝埃尔文开的枪呢，是雷斯要杀你们，你们才不得不逃走，难道你们就要追究我们的责任吗？马加特船长朝你们发射那枚核弹，所以虫洞才会消失，难道我们要追究他的责任，以此定他的罪吗？你也很清楚，这一切多么荒谬。我们谁都没有错，我们都只不过站在自己的立场做了自己该做的事，可还是造成了这样的局面。这能怪谁呢？怪来怪去的，难道就能解决问题吗？什么也解决不了，只会让事情越来越糟。现在的事实是，我们都活下来了，在这个星系里，作为仅有的人类活下来了，我们只能一起活下去。我们必须一起活下去。”

“所以我今天才会来威腾号，”韩吉说，“我来就是希望，我们还能像从前那样，没有地球火星之分，只是作为人类这同一个物种，为了活下去而一起努力……皮克，我们还可以吗？”

韩吉许久没有听到答话，转过头去，才看见皮克眼泪流了一脸，她的身子倾倒过来。于是韩吉赶紧挪过去接住她，一下一下抚摸她海藻一样的乌发。她听见她说：“我想念火星，我好想回去。”

韩吉声音轻柔：“我啊，我也很想念地球呢。”

积压了许久的阵痛与隔阂，就那样随着眼泪一直流一直流。皮克感觉再哭下去眼睛就要肿起来了，才擦干净脸坐直身子，刚一抬头，就看见莫布里特站在离她们几步远的地方，不知什么时候跟过来的，就一直静静站在一旁守着。皮克噗嗤一下就笑了，对韩吉说：“天哪，我就搂着你哭了这么一小会，就有人紧张得不行。”她朝小莫勾勾手指，“你放心，我不跟你抢你的学姐。”

韩吉哈哈大笑：“你要是想加入我们，我也欢迎啊！”

“学姐！”莫布里特咬牙切齿红了一脸。

“哎呀，别吓唬你家小莫了，他是好孩子。”皮克看着他俩，沉静地笑了。几个月来，她头一次感到那么轻松。过往对错难再追究，只有向前走下去。人类终究是群居动物，无论身处何地，扶着彼此的手才有办法活下去。

“回去吧，船长和埃尔文他们也不知讨论到哪一步了。”

她很庆幸她们终究能够彼此理解。

马加特很快对费尔迪南号展开了战略部署。埃尔文他们也经常要和威腾号开视频会议，研究小行星的运动轨迹和073d的环境改造。时不时一伙人还要飞往威腾号进行各种实验。奔波劳碌，好像又回到了在地球上的日子。这一日利威尔又在073e天没亮的时候醒来了。他一直保持着早起的习惯，无论在哪一颗星球上，也无论眼下是否有战事。

埃尔文睡在身旁，整个人挨着他，就像一条大鲸鱼，一边手还抱在他的腰上。

利威尔原本以为自己绝不习惯和人睡在一张床上，可是，呆在埃尔文身边，他惊讶于自己对另一个人肌肤的渴望竟可以如此旺盛又自然，埃尔文一整晚抱着他，他也不觉得不适。只是埃尔文在高强度的工作下总是睡眠不足，他不想吵醒他，所以每一次早起总要蹑手蹑脚。每次不小心把他吵醒，利威尔总要懊丧一下。不过，他已经渐渐开始掌握软骨遁逃术的技巧了。

他小心翼翼坐起来，把埃尔文裸露在外的手臂塞回被子里。埃尔文睫毛颤动一下，但没有被吵醒。利威尔顿了顿，然后悄悄在他脸颊上亲了一口，才离开床，收拾好扔在床边的睡衣，又从衣柜里找出干净的运动衣穿上，准备去进行例行的体质训练。

可惜这一天利威尔的体贴注定又要白费了。

他瞥见埃尔文的通讯器上蓝色的光一闪一闪，显示有未读信息。

利威尔并不是热衷查岗的情人，再说在这个星系里，埃尔文还能收到哪位发来的信息呢。可是这一天，利威尔鬼使神差地十分想点开那封讯息，他也不想追究为什么，只是遵循本能这么做了，他走过去手指一挥，屏幕亮了。

好几条未读消息涌出来，利威尔滑开最新的一条，奈尔·德克那张骨骼嶙峋的脸猝不及防地出现在屏幕上，下方赫然显示着一行字：收到一条新讯息，来自地球。

来自太阳系，地球。

被利威尔推醒的埃尔文看到这行字的第一反应是冲进舰桥控制室，调出所有的雷达数据，唤醒监控屏幕。

他们两人站在屏幕前，看着同一幅画面屏住了呼吸——在那片黑漆漆的宇宙幕布前，一个熟悉的晶莹剔透的球体，再次出现在了熟悉的位置上。

那个消失的虫洞，回来了。

天还没亮，游隼号所有船员已经全部赶到了控制室。有的人还没来得及换掉睡衣，头发也一团乱。可是没有人去在意这些细节，每个人的脸上都毫无睡意，所有人都处在一种极度的亢奋和不解之中。

能收到来自地球的讯息，说明他们和太阳系之间再次建立了极短的路径，让电磁波得以从六百光年外的太阳系再次到达身处CWT-073星系的埃尔文的通讯终端上。这个极短的路径，就是那个虫洞。

那个凭空出现又消失，而今再次出现在他们眼前的虫洞。

埃尔文已经换上了衬衫，扣子匆匆忙忙只扣了三颗。等其他船员聚集的空隙里他给威腾号发去一封加急讯息，立刻就收到了马加特的回信，威腾号果然也收到了多封来自火星的讯息。自从虫洞消失后，马加特一直没有回收那个穿梭在太阳系和他们这个星系之间的探测器，它一直飘荡在虫洞原本的坐标附近，马加特总幻想着有一天那个虫洞能重新出现，探测器还可以再带给他们来自太阳系的消息。

这个渺茫得异想天开的希望竟然就这样成真了。

韩吉一头乱发随意地扎了个马尾，还穿着睡衣，已经和莫布里特凑在一起研究那个虫洞的数据了。埃尔文开始一条一条翻看奈尔发给自己的讯息。最早收到的已读的那一条还躺在他的收件箱里，那是奈尔向他们发来的第一封讯息，告知他们地球已向火星开战，而雷斯派出的费尔迪南号已经出发，正前往赶杀他们的路上。

埃尔文翻开第二条，发送日期恰好是虫洞消失的那一天，内容无非是对虫洞的消失感到震惊，难以相信，让埃尔文收到讯息后立刻回复。接下去几条都是同样的内容，奈尔似乎是对再也见不到埃尔文难以接受，反反复复都是那几句重复的没啥建设性的话，全然不顾这高昂的传输成本。利威尔凑在旁边冷眼跟着看，一边帮埃尔文扣好领口的扣子一边看似漫不经心地问：“没想到那秃子这么在乎你啊？”

埃尔文捉住利威尔的手，指腹在他手背上摩挲几下，“是呢，能有一个人这样惦记我，我真感动。”利威尔嘁一声要把手抽走，埃尔文使力抓紧没让他得逞，保持着这样的动作继续往下翻。奈尔似乎终于不得不开始接受事实，之后发来的讯息仿佛是在对着坟墓说话了。他说整个太阳系都陷在虫洞消失带来的震惊里，和当年虫洞出现时的境况有过之而无不及。地球和火星乱了阵脚，不知道这件事意味着什么，不知道那个造出虫洞的文明接下去要干什么，也不知道身处虫洞另一端的人类是否仍安在。地球和火星之间的战火就这样偃旗息鼓，派出去的战舰全都原地待命，待了几周，也没等来事情改变的迹象。最后双方终于做了艰难的决定，一致认为在不知道那个神秘的外星文明究竟要干什么之前，人类自己内斗消耗是愚蠢的。

地球联合众国的总统在面向全太阳系的公开演讲上这样说：“我们人类这个物种正遭受有史以来最大的考验，那个凌驾于我们之上的智慧文明，他们究竟要达到什么目的？我们一无所知。我和你们一样，恐惧，迷茫，可越是这样的时刻，我们越要团结一致，珍惜那脆弱珍贵的和平，我们才能一致对外。所以我们不会再主动挑起战火，这是我们对整个太阳系作出的承诺。”

派出去的战舰一艘一艘撤回了。

地球联合众国和火星自治政府之间仍会继续着暗地里的较劲，各种小动作不会停止，可是明面上对对方伸出的獠牙和利爪，终究是收回去了。

埃尔文笑：“好一招兵不血刃，四两拨千斤，只轻描淡写地让那个虫洞一开一关就平息了战火，没想到希斯特利亚那小姑娘还是个深藏不露的军事家，你说是不是，利威尔？”

“是吗？她难道不是个拿着逗猫棒的恶劣小鬼，只在人类的尾巴上挠一挠，就把人类耍得团团转吗？”

“有道理，毕竟是你亲自见过她，对这件事更有话语权。”

埃尔文很快翻完了全部的讯息，所有这些讯息全都发送于虫洞重新出现以前。而虫洞重新出现的时间，据韩吉估计，还不到四个地球时，所以即使地球和火星现在已经开始试图联系虫洞这一边的他们，他们也要再过小半个地球日才能接收到。

和威腾号也通完了话，互相交换了掌握的数据和信息，游隼号的船员们终于能够腾出脑袋去思考那个最重要的问题：所以，我们现在可以回家了，是吗？


	20. 地球日夜

对于地球联合众国的宪兵队队长奈尔·德克而言，埃尔文·史密斯算是自己的老同学，多年好友，但如果说是生死之交就有些矫情了。他想起他们的学生时代，当自己还在为青春期烦恼的时候，埃尔文就已经开始关心那些自己永远也搞不懂的东西了，什么宇宙啊，外太空啊，外星生物啊。他不明白人类去追逐那些虚幻的东西怎么会有安全感，如果不能踏踏实实踩在1G重力的地球上，要怎么才有安全感。

自己大学毕业后就进了宪兵队，按部就班地当差升职，也将将从一个小角色混到了宪兵队队长的位置，人生里最刺激的经历大概就是在镇压游行队伍时被一拥而上的平民使用违规持有的激光枪灼伤了皮肤。那一次他已经觉得很惊险了，那次害得他接下来一周都没能好好抱一抱刚刚出生的女儿。他想，像他这样拖家带口的人，好好活着实在比什么都重要。

他知道埃尔文和自己是两个极端，自己有多重视俗世的幸福，埃尔文就有多沉湎于那些看不见摸不着的东西。就算这样他们还是成为了朋友，他知道埃尔文表面上装得再入世，骨子里也是个孤僻的家伙，所以埃尔文和自己做朋友，大概也是为了和真实的世界产生一点联系吧。明知道好像被利用了，每每想起来，奈尔也只能恶狠狠地吸一口烟，但怎么说呢，自己其实是心甘情愿的。他知道人类需要埃尔文那样的人，需要那样的理想主义者，为着一些看上去仿佛很蠢的理由拿自己的生命去作赌注，人类才能在宇宙里作为智慧生物不断进化。

就算如此，就算已经对埃尔文这个人有了这么深刻的认知，当奈尔从新闻里听到那个虫洞消失了的时候，他还是大受刺激。

埃尔文在虫洞另一端还活着吗？他还能回到太阳系吗？

虽然这么说很不恰当，可奈尔当真觉得自己像个未亡人似的过了好一段时间。虫洞消失了，就像从未存在过。自己每日对着没有回应的电脑说话，明知道那些消息都发不过去了，还是像个神经病一样，就像对着坟墓说话。明明过去也没有亲密到什么程度，可这么一来，倒好像真成了生死之交了。

但世上的事就是这么百转千回，自己才刚刚把埃尔文还能归来的希望打进棺材里，没过几日，竟然就收到了……就收到了埃尔文发来的视频讯息？？

“奈尔，你好呀！”

埃尔文那张大脸随着打开的视频跳出来，他的笑容奈尔看着十分违和。那个埃尔文·史密斯什么时候这样笑过？他简直怀疑这是谁发来的恶作剧合成影像。

那个陌生的埃尔文继续说着：“地球现在乱成一锅粥了吧？其实我们这里也是。我们刚刚才收到地球和火星发来的数条消息，因为虫洞消失了呀，一直收不到，可现在又出现了呀，所以一下就收到了。别急，我知道你有很多问题，等我回去吧，等我回到地球会慢慢说给你听的。对了，还有……等等，利威尔，别闹，正录着视频呢……就，那个，也没别的什么了，我们很安全，不必担心，我们……我们很快就会回去……”

视频戛然而止。

重新得到埃尔文的消息，奈尔心潮澎湃，多年老友还活着，虫洞另一端的人类还活着，像是死而复生，他一整天都兴奋得满面红光。轰动性的新闻立刻传遍了太阳系，奈尔一直激动到深夜，才隐隐回过味来，总觉得埃尔文那通视频里透露出诡异的气息，却又怎么都不明白到底哪里出了问题。

辗转了大半夜终于折腾着睡过去，在梦中又一次看到埃尔文的脸后，奈尔的双眼终于在那通视频里捕捉到了诡异的画面，在床上满身大汗地惊醒——视频里，利威尔·阿克曼那小子就在埃尔文身后，他竟然咬了一口埃尔文的脖子！

埃尔文看着镜中的自己，这是他们在073e的最后一个早晨。他们再次穿上了正装制服，虽然并不指望希斯特利亚的文明会化成实体出来送别自己，可他们仍然把这场离别当成一个庄重的仪式。

虫洞重新出现的那一刻，每个人都问了自己那个问题：我们现在可以回家了，是吗？可他们接下去又问了第二个问题：在有选择的前提下，我们是选择留下来，还是离开？

答案几乎是不言而喻的：这个星系并不适合人类生存，灾祸不知什么时候就会降临；他们研究的成果需要带回太阳系才能给人类带来价值；那个虫洞既然消失过一次就会有再度消失的可能，想要回家就必须立刻动身。每个人的理智都很清楚，其实没有太多讨论的空间。

动身离开的前一刻，韩吉穿着宇航服最后一次跑出游隼号，跑向那个通向深海的洞口，跪在边缘对着里面大喊：“再见！再见！”莫布里特拉着她怕她掉进去，一起往回走的时候，韩吉又转过身，对着静默的皑皑冰原挥动双臂，大声喊：“再见！”

就此一别，或许再也不会见了。

游隼号飞回了威腾号，费尔迪南号跟在后方，一起飞向那个虫洞。

埃尔文心里有一种隐隐的预感。穿过虫洞的瞬间，他悄然牵了牵利威尔的手，眼看着舱里仿佛钻入一片啫喱状的瀑布，片刻之后，又从那片瀑布里出来了。他知道，他们此刻已经身在太阳系了。

心里涌起一种无以名状的落寂，所幸这时候利威尔紧了紧手指，把他从这种情绪里拉出来了。

就在他们返回太阳系没多久，在他们身后，那个虫洞再次消失了。那种隐隐的预感成了现实。那个文明再次对人类展示了善意，他们并不打算掠夺、杀戮或戏弄人类。他们给出一个可能性，而作出选择的是人类自己。得失善恶，都由自己承担。

随着那个虫洞消失，埃尔文知道自己生命里的一部分永远结束了，就像掉进兔子洞里的爱丽丝，梦幻泡影走了一轮，然后醒过来了，和那个世界永远说了再见。

他重新看向面前的屏幕，那黯淡的蓝点就在九十亿公里的前方等着他们。曾经以为再也无法返回的故乡，它始终在那里，就在他们眼前，亘古长存的蔚蓝星球。

一年后。

由地球联合众国直接拨款建设的新博物馆落成了，主旨是传播CWT-073星系的生态与文明。埃尔文他们从073e回来时带回好多样本，其中好些都还活蹦乱跳的。韩吉毫无意外地发展出了养鱼的新癖好，只不过鱼都是些外星鱼，每一条都金贵得很。莫布里特每一天都高度神经紧张，生怕哪天韩吉脑子一抽就把它们养死了。好在韩吉在科学问题上还是很谨慎的，一年下来，不仅没养死，还和埃尔文一起成功让这些外星鱼在地球上繁殖出了后代。天文台的同事揶揄她：“韩吉女士，不如你跳槽去水族馆算了？”

这些海底生物越养越多，眼看宇航局实验室里的大池子都要装不下了，又不好拿来煮了吃。某一日萨克雷局长来找埃尔文吃午饭，看着这些奇形怪状的海底生物，局长一拍脑门说：“我们建个馆吧！”

埃尔文早就有这个打算，乐得顺水推舟。经过将近一年的建设，新馆总算落成了，埃尔文被推举着任命为馆长。开馆这一天需由馆长进行一场演讲。免费入场，来的观众很多。民众们的好奇心酝酿发酵了一年，早就把新闻媒体上各种能搜刮来的资料和访谈看得滚瓜烂熟了。过去只能在屏幕上看到的那个飞出了太阳系的家伙就活生生站在眼前，观众们激动得就好像飞出去的是自己一样。

利威尔也来了，他是来等着接埃尔文回家的。可宇航局的人哪里能让他这么低调，邀请他的时候直接给他安排了第一排的位置。他一个人走进来，还没找到座位在哪，博物馆的实习小助理就跟上来了，局促地看着他，不知要怎么表示尊敬，尽管利威尔只简单地穿了一身休闲西装，可在小助理眼里，他就跟胸前戴满了亮闪闪的勋章似的。小助理不成形地敬了个空军军礼，敬了一半觉得自己不伦不类，又不好中途把点在额头上的手指撤下去，只能厚着脸皮保持那样的姿势响亮地说：“阿克曼上校，请、请跟我来！”

尽管已经过了一年，利威尔还是不太习惯这个新头衔。从虫洞归来后，他直接被升了三级，上尉成了上校。联合众国空军赞他“与火星的交战中大获全胜，保护了地球人免受外星文明的侵胁，并将一船地球平民平安护送回太阳系，有勇有谋，冷静理智”。四名年轻的部下亦被授予了尉官军衔，联合众国总统亲手给他们佩戴上荣誉勋章。在彩旗猎猎作响的风里，利威尔不知怎的忽然又有些怀念西西里岛的阳光。

他想他这样走了一个轮回，他们得到了什么，又失去了什么呢。

埃尔文已经在讲台上站好了，利威尔坐在第一排的位置抬头看他。埃尔文·史密斯馆长，大概是年岁渐长的缘故，他脸上的神情很柔和。演讲还没开始，他低着头在台上踱来踱去，不知又在想些什么。台下一片交头接耳的嗡嗡声，却好像和他隔离开了。他没有穿笔挺的西装，只简单地穿了一套衬衫西裤，看上去就像某个大学的教授。时间到了，他抬起头来，朝观众们微微笑道：“各位来宾好。”

笑容是暖的，声音也是暖的。

利威尔听着他说：“欢迎各位来宾今天来参加我们的‘CWT-073星系文明博物馆’的开馆仪式。今天的主题很简单，给大家讲一讲我们博物馆有哪些好玩的东西，我们期盼大家来玩。开馆的第一个月是门票全免的，大朋友小朋友都不要错过这个机会。不过为了不要惊扰到我们馆里的生物们，每个时间段的来宾数量要受到一些限制，但也不用担心，我们的博物馆是24小时全天开放的，你如果不喜欢人多，可以大半夜过来，馆里只有人工智能工作人员，不会吵到你，只有在你走过的地方才会有灯光亮起，智能导览会自动给你讲解。想想一个人半夜漫步在这个外星系，应该也蛮浪漫的吧？

“我们的博物馆采用沉浸式体验，来宾乘坐一架小小的‘飞空艇’穿过‘虫洞’的立体影像进入博物馆。各位在穿过它的时候，会感觉皮肤上像敷了一层果冻，这就是我们穿过那个虫洞时的真实触感。这架‘飞空艇’……其实就是缆车啦，会沿着一条条轨道把各位送到想要到达的星球。每颗星球都有一个独立的展厅。母恒星位于所有展厅的中央，各位在靠近它的时候会感受到越来越强烈的热量……没错，因为它背后是一台巨大的暖气。就算到了夏天，也不会为了调温度给你开冷气的。立体影像投射出来的CWT-073能让你在近在咫尺的距离观赏这颗恒星，想象一下，就在你眼皮底下，它喷射出来的日珥几乎能拂过你的脸。然后你离开它，到达073b、073c的展厅，可以以同样的方式去观赏这两颗巨大壮丽的气体行星。然后我们到达073d，它的展厅实际上是一台巨大的离心机，各位可以在里面体验2.2G重力下行走的感觉。这里还有很多我们从073d上带回来的样本和漂亮的图像，很大一部分是由火星基地的科学家提供的，在这里呢，我要特别感谢来自火星的皮克·芬格尔博士，这里面全是她和她同僚们付出的心血，而他们又慷慨地把这些拿出来和我们地球人分享。真是很好的人……接下来我们来到了073e。为了让来宾也能体验在它的冰下海洋畅游的感觉，这颗星球的展馆被做成了水族馆的样式。飞行艇把你从它表面上的洞口送进去，到达后你会发现你身处水底。各种奇形怪状的海洋生物从你头顶上游过，它们全部来自600光年之外的那颗真实的星球，当然，我们只能带回这些小家伙。至于那些比蓝鲸还大、长着‘人脸’的家伙，我们的飞船没有那么大的池子装他们呀……很可惜，他们也觉得很遗憾，不过没有关系，他们给我们唱了很多歌，各位听，现在播放给大家的，如同地球上的鲸歌一样空灵的声音，就是他们在向诸位打招呼。他们的身影也会以立体影像的形式在海洋里和诸位见面。

“我知道，各位最关心的当然还是那个外星文明。在073e的核心有一个超级发达的文明，就是这个文明给我们打开了那个虫洞，最后又关闭了那个虫洞。很可惜的是，我们的潜艇没有办法下到那么深的地方，所以也不可能从那里带回来任何样品。那个文明的投影出现在我们眼前的时候，我们也没能录下任何的影音资料。所以关于那个文明的一切，我们都只有口述的资料，是没有任何科学依据的。这大概就是我们此行的遗憾吧，我们这一次止步在这里了。不过，人类怎么会停下探索的脚步呢？我希望我们的博物馆能让各位看到不一样的宇宙，知道在我们生存的这个星系外，宇宙还存在着那么多可能性，还有那么多的未知等着我们去探寻。就算我们今天没有办法到达那里，我们还是可以把自己搭成人类的阶梯，通向遥远的星辰。这就是我这个馆长一点小小的盼望了。”

埃尔文说完，掌声响起。他对着听众鞠了一躬，直起身子时和前排的利威尔四目相对，轻轻笑了。

散场后利威尔先出去把飞艇开了出来，在博物馆外等着埃尔文。将近一小时后埃尔文总算也出来了，轻车熟路钻上飞艇，利威尔已经有些不耐烦地握紧了操纵杆。埃尔文系好安全带，侧头看到利威尔一脸臭表情。其实刚才演讲的时候就看到台下利威尔摁掉了好几个电话，不用猜就知道肯定是奈尔那家伙在催。于是探过身在利威尔面颊上啄一下，用讨巧的声音说：“萨克雷局长太能唠叨了，刚才硬是拉着我和几个政府官员见了面，让我以后在展览里多提提宇航局，好让政府给他多拨点预算。他怎么这样啊？假公济私！”

利威尔没忍住勾了勾嘴角，刚才那点不耐烦早就烟消云散了。他启动飞艇，“不耐烦的又不是我，奈尔那老秃子在我们家门口等一个小时了，说我们再不回去他就要自己破门而入。他说以他多年宪兵队长的经验，没有什么门是进不去的。”

“什么？真的吗？我们家门当初不还是他给装的吗？说什么怕我们树大招风，为了防止过激分子做出什么奇怪的举动，给我们装了最安全的门，还说什么东西都不可能硬闯进去。老奈尔，挖坑给自己跳呀。”

挖坑给自己跳的老奈尔此时并不知道自己正在被这两夫夫你一言我一语地吐槽，他在他们家楼下溜达了一圈又一圈，在即将入冬的风里冷得抖抖瑟瑟，手脚冰凉地又点了一根烟。

自从埃尔文他们重新回到地球，奈尔隔三岔五就要来蹭饭，说是联络感情。利威尔问你是没有家吗？奈尔答，过去只当埃尔文是老同学，从来不懂得珍惜。经历了失而复得才意识到人和人的关系是多么珍贵，所以大家以后要时常往来，利威尔也一样哦。

利威尔眼看着奈尔用他那张山羊脸挤出了一个真诚的微笑。

待客之道利威尔不是不懂，何况他们被困在太阳系外的时候奈尔确实表现出了令人感动的关心。秉着“一切对埃尔文友善的人就是我利威尔的朋友”的原则，利威尔虽然表情总是很臭，但也从来没有怠慢过奈尔的来访。就比如今天在出发去听埃尔文演讲前，利威尔已经提前在炉子里炖起了红酒牛肉，其它菜肴的配菜也洗净切好放进了保鲜箱，只消晚上回来煮一下即可。于是，当饥肠辘辘的奈尔终于在寒风中等到迟迟归来的二人，尾随他们其后一起进门的时候，猝不及防就被满屋子的鲜暖肉香扑了一脸。他满足得简直要骂出脏话。

“你们这小日子过得还真是滋润呐！”奈尔正要往里大步一跨，被利威尔斩腰拦下：“脱鞋。”

奈尔早已熟悉利威尔的居家风格，从善如流换上拖鞋。利威尔又指着卫生间：“洗手。”

等他和埃尔文洗完手出来，利威尔已经从保鲜箱里取出了备好的食材，开火在平底锅里开始化黄油。奈尔感慨地摇头：“想当年我们刚毕业那会，都是你来我家里蹭饭。真是风水轮流转呐。”

“谁让先成家的是你呢，”埃尔文笑，“不过我也不是不识趣，蹭过几次以后知道孤家寡人不受欢迎，再也不敢打扰你们二人世界了。”

“你意思是现在嫌我打扰你们二人世界了？”

“我可没这个意思。其实我很高兴，就像你说的，人和人的关系是很珍贵的，应该珍惜。以前我从不在乎这些。可是回到地球以后，我发现自己和以前不一样了。”

“你确实和以前不一样了，埃尔文。以前的你眼睛总是看着那些抓不住的东西，什么理想啊，真相啊，我不是说这些东西不好，可是，你真的能幸福吗？”

“人活着是为了追求幸福吗？”

听到这句十足埃尔文式的反问，奈尔身子往后一缩：“你别给我整这些神神叨叨的啊，你知道我不懂那些。咱俩这么多年老熟人了，我就希望能看着你活得轻松一点，世俗一点，我还以为你永远也不可能变成那样呢，不过现在看来，似乎有人完成了这个不可能的任务。”

两人往厨房看去，只听得利威尔大喊一声：“埃尔文！”

埃尔文笑着跑过去，帮着利威尔把三份头盘端出来。三个深口小圆盘里盛满了香气馥郁的浓汤，利威尔把胡椒和盐往奈尔跟前一撂，面无表情地报菜名：“洋蓟鹅肝汤。”

蹭饭蹭了一年，奈尔还没见利威尔的菜单重样过。他抬头看利威尔一眼，不得不服。

埃尔文抑制不住献宝的心情：“尝尝，他做得可好了。”

奈尔在两人注视下尝了一口，浓厚丝滑的质感缓缓流过舌根食道，洋蓟鹅肝的鲜香溢了满腔……一瞬间，在外头吹了半个晚上的西北风就都被原谅了。

吃完头盘，埃尔文又帮着利威尔端出正餐。煨了一个下午的红酒牛肉已经完全入味，牛腩肥瘦相宜，一口咬下去，浓郁的牛油香直冲天灵盖，满足又罪恶。奈尔停不下手里的刀叉，他说埃尔文我现在担心你会英年早肥。

过于可口的晚餐让奈尔差点忘了此行的正当目的。直到饭后利威尔把餐盘全都收下去，又变戏法似的端出一截蒙布朗风味的木柴蛋糕和一壶沏好的红茶的时候，奈尔才猛然想起今晚的正事还没有说呢。

也不算什么太严肃的事吧，奈尔把一份资料投送到埃尔文手机上，“雷斯的判决结果下来了。这么大的案子才用了不到一年就能有结果，是地球和火星众志成城的功劳吗？”

原本雷斯集团的地位由于地球向火星开战的缘故就已经开始动摇了，彼时地球那边有意地将意外截获的雷斯和马加特的通讯记录公布于众，竭力给雷斯塑造了一个“罔顾整个星球民众性命，意图用糖衣谎言掩盖自己的恶魔野心”的形象，以便向火星开战。舰队派出去，虫洞却消失了，地火两边被迫停战。而那些有意散布出去的信息却产生了意想不到的效应，眼看着虫洞消失，太阳系民众陷入极大恐慌，他们急需在那个节骨眼上找到一个承担罪责的人——那正好就是雷斯吧。

罗德·雷斯的名声在太阳系里一落千丈，就在他垂死挣扎的时候，那个虫洞又打开了，人类的飞船从另一边回来了。在太阳系民众的眼里，这些归来的人类头上仿佛都有光环——英雄的光环，先知的光环。迷信点的称之为神迹，理性点的称之为人类的希望。有巨大光环加持的马加特成了火星军队里威望最高的人，而马加特就趁着这个时机，将雷斯告上了法庭。

埃尔文翻看着奈尔发过来的资料，“快是快，不过雷斯还可以上诉呢。这样来来回回几次，又不知道该拖到哪年了。”

利威尔也到桌边坐下，拎着杯子喝一口茶，凑在埃尔文旁边跟着看，“以什么定他的罪？反人类罪吗？”

埃尔文说：“他勾结军队，贿赂杀人，甚至试图发动非法的战争，这几条罪已经够他喝一壶的了。”

“马加特在这些事件里的地位很尴尬，他并不能完全撇清自己。耶雷娜也一样。”

“耶雷娜并不打算撇清自己，她就像一个狂热的信徒，就算担着雷斯的帮凶的罪名一条路走到黑也无所谓。”

“马加特已经接受成为污点证人了。”奈尔插话。

利威尔哼一声：“是吗？可现在的他是自带光环的，他就算要担罪，也不会受到过重的刑罚。”

“不仅如此，这么光明磊落的一番操作后，倒反能落个好名声呢。”埃尔文边说边往嘴里送入一勺蛋糕，让绵密的栗子泥在舌尖和上颚间化开，他夸赞连连：“真好吃，利威尔。”

明明是很甜的蛋糕，眼前的场景却让奈尔牙根发酸。他把自己的视线黏在眼前的屏幕上，极力忽略对面那两个腻腻歪歪的人，“唉，芙丽妲你们还记得吧？芙丽妲·雷斯。”

利威尔的眼睛终于看过来：“雷斯家的千金大小姐。”

“她也不好过呀，老爹锒铛入狱，整个雷斯集团群龙无首岌岌可危，她虽然有个叔叔，但身体一直不好也不能掌管大权，听说她硬着头皮接过了雷斯的担子。”奈尔看着新闻资料里拍摄的高清图片，那个千金大小姐在这一场风波里，那双出了名的紫罗兰色的大眼睛也失去了往日光彩。

埃尔文垂眼看面前的茶杯，想起了许久没有见过面的芙丽妲。虽说萍水相逢，但飞出太阳系的计划之所以能成功，也少不了她的穿针引线。他有些惋惜：“祝她好运吧。”

利威尔依次给三个杯子添上茶，茶水发出悦耳的叮泠声，“给她发个信息慰问一下吧埃尔文，毕竟难得有生之年，还能在太阳系相见。”

三个人又闲聊了半个晚上，终于把茶点也吃完了。埃尔文非常自觉地跑进厨房和利威尔收拾清理起来，就这样把奈尔一个人晾在客厅。他们并不当他是客人，其实早就已经成为家人了。于是奈尔也熟门熟路地跑去阳台放烟，吹了会风后又回头去看厨房里并肩忙碌的那两个人。他心里感慨又充实，于是在风里轻轻哼起了轻快的歌。

一转眼已进入隆冬了，只是城市里并不特别冷，即使在隆冬也不会下雪。这日晚饭后埃尔文就跟利威尔说要出去散步。前一日两人夜晚走路回家时绕了不熟悉的路，等埃尔文看导航的空隙利威尔无意间仰头望天，让他意外的是黑色夜空如洗，还能看见闪耀的星星。他早就忘了在地球上看星星是什么样，还以为会被光害污染得不成样子。埃尔文看完了地图，见他还保持着仰头的姿势，就牵过他的手说：“那是猎户座，在它的南边就是天狼星，它们和西边的南河三组成冬季大三角。不过很可惜，旁边的高楼太多了，天狼星和南河三都看不见。”利威尔的手有些凉，埃尔文就把它们捧在手心里给他哈气，突发奇想：“我们明天再出来看吧，到观景台去看。”

城市的观景台坐落在高处，原本是为了给人俯瞰城市全景用的。但这绝佳的位置也正适合让人观望天空。第二天晚上两人到达的时候时间还有些早，天狼星仍然被挡在天边的楼宇后面。埃尔文说：“就这么不凑巧吗？不知要等到什么时候它才能升起来了。”

利威尔随遇而安：“等就是了。”

虽说气温不算太低，但在开阔的高地被夜风这么一吹，两人还是打起了寒颤。于是只好先在四周走动走动。埃尔文说米克给他们发来了消息，他终于带着纳拿巴第一次探访了地球，两人跑到南美洲去度假。利威尔指出米克总是对南半球有着谜一般的执着，埃尔文说，那是因为在地球上只有身处南半球才看得到横跨天顶的银河。米克发来的照片里，在他一贯高深莫测的表情下透露出了柔和的笑容，而纳拿巴更是笑得灿烂，整个人高高的个子倚在米克身旁，就和所有初到地球的火星人一样，不熟练地克服着地球的重力。利威尔说：“不知道在另一个宇宙里他们怎么样了。”

他难以去想象之前那个宇宙里米克和纳拿巴的心情，埃尔文小组六人里只有他们回到了太阳系。他们现在怎么样了？是否也能像在这个宇宙里一样恣意地笑呢。埃尔文说：“希斯特利亚不是说过吗？每一种可能性都是存在的，它们都已经发生过，或正在发生，或将来必然会发生。无论是苦难还是幸福，每一条路都是必经之路。也许在某些宇宙里他们不幸着，但至少在这个宇宙里他们是幸福的。就像你我，在你之前的宇宙里我死掉了，在无数个其它不同的宇宙里我也会死，而在另一些宇宙里，死去的可能会是你。但是，也同样存在着无数个你我没有死掉的宇宙，在这些宇宙里你就在我身边，就像现在这样。”

“所以我们作出的不同选择也没有任何区别是吗？因为作出任何一种选择的可能性都存在，而导致的任何一种可能的结果也都必然发生。”

“或许宏观来说是这样吧，可我们身为个体，并没有生活在每一个宇宙之中啊。所以在任何一个单一宇宙里我们所经历的，都是我们此生所能经历的唯一的生活。你选择了离开前一个宇宙来到这里，来到我身边，这就是我们唯一的生活。如果不是这样，我们现在可能还在那个星系里和雷斯马加特苦苦周旋呢。所以我们不要沉湎于其中某些悲剧带来的痛楚，我们只要知道，在我们这个三维宇宙外，还有无数个你，和无数个我，无数个韩吉和莫布里特，还有无数个米克和纳拿巴，在每一片‘薄膜’里过着属于各自的人生。一旦认清了存在这些‘可能性’，所谓的遗憾也就没那么难以释怀了吧。”

寒夜里的风无孔不入，埃尔文握住利威尔的手，十指交扣，拽进了自己的大衣口袋。利威尔沉静许久，最后终于笃定地嗯了一声。两人静静溜了一圈，猎户座又往他们头顶移动了一点。看着那些星星埃尔文又说：“CWT-073，不知你听过没有，CWT其实是一个人名的缩写，克莱尔·威廉·汤博，他是第一个观测到冥王星的人。宇航局安置在冥王星上的汤博望远镜就是用他的名字命名的，用那架望远镜侦测到的恒星，都会以CWT作为前缀。关于汤博这个人，还有一个有意思的故事，二十一世纪之初地球人发射了第一枚飞向冥王星的探测器——新视野号，上面带着一个三角形的小盒子，里面装着汤博的骨灰。汤博在世的时候是不能亲自到冥王星上去看一看了，但他的骨灰和新视野号一起，在飞离地球九年后终于与冥王星擦肩而过，留下永恒的一瞥，然后头也不回地朝更远的地方飞去了。有人说那叫‘星葬’。把骨灰埋进土里是土葬，撒进海里是海葬，而星葬就是飞向星辰的葬礼。”

利威尔想到在很远很远的地方，三维宇宙之外的另一片薄膜上，死在了CWT-073星系的韩吉和埃尔文。他们的骨灰消失在了星辰里，那也是他们的星葬。

“明天我就去跟萨克雷局长申请，”埃尔文说，“等我们死后，我也要把我们的骨灰一起装在一个小盒子里，钉在飞往073e的飞行器上，举行一场持续两万年的星葬。”

半天没听到利威尔答话，埃尔文收紧了他还被拽在自己兜里的手，声音耷拉下来：“你不乐意吗？”

“神经病，”利威尔一开口就泄露了笑意，“我以为你多心无旁骛搞科研，结果脑子里就在想这些乱七八糟的事啊？你这不也是假公济私？”

“所以你是乐意呢还是乐意呢？”

“这不就相当于合葬吗？合葬这种事不都是结了婚的人才会去做的吗？”

“是哦？”埃尔文追着他眼睛看，可劲揪着他眉梢嘴角的笑意，“那我们明天——”

利威尔别过头去，满腔的笑意再也关不住，全绽放了出来。两个奔四的大叔像幼稚鬼一样笑到一起去。

猎户座就在他们头顶，组成猎户腰带的三颗星排成一条直线，在夜空里十分好认。而在东南边楼宇的边际，他们终于等到天狼星徐徐升起，是整个夜幕里最亮的星。天狼星、猎户座的参宿四和小犬座的南河三组成了北半球冬季夜空中的大三角。埃尔文伸手指向夜空，在寒风里给利威尔比划。

这些都是地球上再平常不过的光景，每个人一生中一抬头就能看见无数次的景象，对大多数人来说，也没有任何特殊意义可言。可是，只是因为对宇宙稍微有了了解，看向这些平常景象的目光就和过去再也不一样了。

我们曾经在那里，活过、爱过、得到过也失去过，因为一起经历的这一切，所有这些平常景象都成了我们生命中最珍贵的风景。是因为我们共同经历了那一切，因为我心中带着对你的爱，所以看向那一切寻常景象的目光，就变得和过去再也不一样了。

而有你在的余生的每一天，亦是我生命里最珍贵的风景。

全文完

2021.01.30


End file.
